Ash's New Home
by raychiu
Summary: After Ash learns about the truth of his family and Team Rocket, they are going to create 7 new regions as well as defeating Team Rocket with the help of old and new friends. Aureliashipping.
1. Prologue 1

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Ash slowly opens his eyes, he finds himself on the bed in his room. "Huh?" He looks around and sees all his stuff at the table, including his backpack.

"I am home?" Ash places his hand on his forehead. "I guess it is a nightmare..." Ash says as he recalls his memories.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"You are arrested for abusing Pokemon." A Police Officer says._

 _"No! You take the wrong person! I didn't do anything!" Ash screams as he is taken away, Pikachu is right behind him trying to catch up to Ash, but he fails as he trips and sees the Police Car goes away._

 _"Pika pi…" Pikachu starts to cry as he sees his best friend goes away._

* * *

"And then they didn't give me a chance to talk as they put me in jail... Then a golden light comes and covers my eyes that night… Why do I feel so real?" Ash says to himself.

"Because it is real." Pikachu comes in with a raven haired woman, as Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms with crying voice.

"Pikapi, pika pika…" (Oh Ash, you made me so worried…)

"Pikachu!" Ash says as he hugs the Pokemon, then he looks at the woman, he says, "Wait, you are the Kanto Champion Aurora...I always wanted to meet you."

Aurora smiles and says, "Why thank you, Ash. And I am glad that you're finally awake, are you feeling well?"

"I am fine...But what do you mean it is real?" Ash asks.

"You were framed for abusing Pokemon." A man comes inside the room, he looks like an older version of himself with red clothes instead of blue like himself. Ash immediately recognizes the man.

"Dad…" Ash starts to tear up. "Is that you?" Ash rushes to hug him, since he has been missing when he is 7 years old. "You are finally back to my life...I thought...I thought..." Ash cries.

"I am sorry for leaving you, son. I am here." Adam says as he hugs him with tears.

Aurora smiles with Arceus and Pikachu by her side, they sure like to see some reunions.

"But Dad, how did you and Aurora meet?" Ash asks.

"It is kinda long story." Aurora says. "But I actually know you for years as my other self."

"Huh?" Ash says in confused. Then Aurora glows as she changes, then Ash gasps at the sight of he person.

"Mom?! You are champion Aurora all the time?" Ash says in shock.

"Of course, Ash. Since I don't like getting surrounded by fans when I am raising you, so I changed myself." Aurora says.

"Wow, But Dad, Mom, what do you mean I am framed?" Ash asks.

Aurora and Adam sits down on two chairs and Aurora says, "Let me tell you everything. It all begins when you lost to Kahili in the Alola League..."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Delia was watering the plants at the garden with the help of Mimely, then Professor Oak, Charles Goodshow, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Iris, Clement and Gary come._

 _"Oh, hello you guys. Come in, I'll go prepare some tea." Delia says as she goes to prepare the tea._

 _"There is no need for that, we just want to tell you about something." Professor Oak says._

 _"Sure. What is it?" Delia asks, not knowing the danger is approaching._

 _"You must tell your son to give up his stupid dream." Charles Goodshow says in a serious tone._

 _"Yeah, he is a weakling, he can't win every league." Max says._

 _Delia is shocked, but then she says, "You are not serious, right?"_

 _"His actions also put all of us in danger, even my sister almost dies because of him." Clemont says._

 _"Ms. Delia, since you are his mother, if you tell him, he will listen." Iris says._

 _Delia has a confused emotions, she is shocked and angry, she says, "I won't give up my son. As his mother, I am here to support him." She says coldly. "And leave my house and never come back."_

 _Professor Oak says, "I see, I know you won't help us. Delia, we don't want to do this, but if you didn't comply, we will have to state all the regions that your son is abusing Pokemon."_

 _Delia's eyes widen in horror. "You won't dare!"_

 _Charles Goodshow says, "Yes we can, with the help of someone of course. And why do you think that your husband have to leave you and your son alone?"_

 _Delia says, "You frame him!" She is now a little furious._

 _"Too bad he is gone, but we will make sure to do the same for you and your son." Professor Oak says._

 _Just then, everyone has sent out all the Pokemon and starts to attack her. With only Mimely, she is outnumbered._

 _"Please somebody help me…" Delia covers her eyes and wishes._

 _Suddenly, Ash's Pokemon, which consists of Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, a Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern come to save Delia._

 _"How do they come out of the Pokeball confinement?!" Gary says in shock._

 _"You should check if someone is looking before you take away our brother's Pokemon."_

 _"Not to mention you are going to attack Mom, too."_

 _Two girls and two boys with pink, light green, brown and red hoods rush inside of the house with a_ _Gardevoir_ _, a Scizor, a Garchomp and a_ _Lucario_ _by their side._

 _"Who are you?" Tracy asks._

 _They don't say anything as all the Pokemon attack the traitors' Pokemon and knock them out._

 _"Our Pokemon..." Misty says. "There is no way..."_

 _The fifth figure comes in with a hood and a Darkrai by his side._

 _"Darkrai, use Dark Void to send them into Nightmare!"_

 _Dark shoots several dark colored spheres and every one of the traitors fall asleep._ _Then the girl's Gardevoir uses Teleport to send them back to the lab._

 _"Mom, are you okay?" The pink hooded girl asks._

 _"Huh… Mark, Minami, Insey, Trenor? Is that you?" Delia says in tears as the four children take off the hoods._

 _"Mom, I am sorry to leave you." As the five hug, the tallest man says, "We can have a reunion later, right now we must leave this place."_

 _Delia looks at the man and says, "Adam? You are back!"_

 _"I am sorry, Aurora. But right now we should be quick." Adam says as he tosses the Pokeball and comes out the Arceus._

 _"Ash, do your thing." Adam says. The Arceus named Ash nods and says,_ _"Yes, father."_

 _Arceus uses Teleport to transport the house and the garden away from Pallet Town. Townspeople are shocked at the sudden disappearance of the house._

* * *

Ash asks, "So we are not at Pallet Town, and where are Mark, Insey, Trenor and Minami?" Ash asks, hoping to see his brothers and sisters who are supposed to be dead from what he knows.

Adam says, "They are now training all your Pokemon, so far all your Pokemon has evolved into their final stage. Except Pikachu of course."

Ash says, "But why did Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow want to get rid of us? What did we do to them."

Adam says, "Ash. We aren't normal humans."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash says in a confused tone.

Aurora says, "When I meet your father the first time, he is an Arceus who is injured."

"Wait, you are Arceus?" Ash says in shock.

Adam nods and says, "Yes, then we married and then I also changed Aurora into an Arceus like me."

"No way..." Ash doesn't know how to react since his parents are Arceus. "So does that mean I am..."

"Yes." Aurora says. "You are also an Arceus, but you were blinded by rage, so we decided to separate your body and soul with our powers."

Ash starts to remember the accident in Michina. "So…It was me who almost destroy Michina and even hurt Dialga, Palkia and Giratina…"

Adam says, "Yes. If it wasn't for you to travel back in time and save your body, you would make a mistake that will haunt you forever."

Ash lowers his head in shame, then he asks, "So does that mean my body is back?"

Aurora says, "Yes. When you and your body combine as one, it also sends you here from that prison."

"Wow." Ash says as he looks at his hands.

Pikachu asks, "So Ash, how do you feel?"

"I feel more great then ever. And I think I can do things I normally can't do." Ash says.

"That is... wait, you can understand me?" Pikachu asks in shock.

"Well, I am a Pokemon too. Of course I can." Ash says.

Adam says, "Ash, we are sorry that we leave you and your mom. After Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow frame me for crimes, I leave the town with Mark, Insey, Trenor and Minami to this place."

Ash says, "I know. I can feel my body's memories when he is with you..."

Aurora says, "Since you have your powers back, now we should tell you something. Since there ar't any regions in the southern hemisphere, we are going to create them."

"You mean, we are going to create a place as big as Kanto?" Ash says in shock.

"Not just one, but 7." Adam says, causing Ash and Pikachu to almost faint.

"7 regions? That is quite a lot." Ash says.

"Indeed. But since we are Arceus, we can do it without problem." Aurora says.

Before Ash and Pikachu can say, four people come inside the room.

"Hey, Dad! Mom, we are back!" Ash immediately recognize them as his younger brothers Mark, Trenor and younger sisters Minami and Insey.

"Mark, Trenor, Minami, Insey!" Ash hugs the four, as they smile and hug back.

"Hello, brother, I am glad that you are back." Mark says.

"Indeed, I guess I am jealous that you have a lot of wonderful Pokemon." Insey says.

"Thanks guys. So is Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, Naganadel and Kommo-O outside, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course, and they all go to their final evolution." Trenor says.

Ash then asks, "But why is Professor Oak and Goodshow targeting us?"

Adam says, "The PLA is actually from Team Rocket. Including Charles Goodshow and Professor Oak."

Ash can't believe what he is hearing. "Really, they are the members of the Team Rocket?"

Aurora says, "In truth, Giovanni isn't the boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni is my brother."

"What?" Ash is shocked. "You mean Giovanni is my uncle?"

Adam says, "Yes. Giovanni is tricked by the PLA, so he hides in Saffron City with your aunt. It is not only him, Cyrus from the Team Galactic as well as Ghetsis and Colress from the Team Plasma are also the same."

"No way..." Ash is now shocked. "So..."

"Ghetsis is also our uncle, and don't worry, they are safe and they are really sorry about what they did to you." Aurora says.

"I guess it is fine." Ash says.

Adam says, "And from what we heard, the PLA has now in control of the seven regions. They had frame the Champions into jail, not Aurora since they can't find her."

Mark says, "I hear that with the help of their 18 strongest type specialists, they murdered a bunch of people."

Minami says, "We don't actually know all of them, but we know that Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracy, Gary, Iris and Clemont are the ones."

Ash is fumming in anger about the revelation, but he asks, "So have you seen Dawn Cilan, Bonnie, Serena, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie?"

Aurora says, "No, I guess they don't know a thing."

Ash says, "That is good, especially Lillie."

All the members are looking at him, Mark asks, "About that last sentence, do you like her?"

Ash blushes, "What are you talking about?"

Pikachu says, "Of course he loves her, she is the best person for him."

"Ah, Pikachu! Shut up!" Ash says as he accidentally uses Supersonic to make him confused.

Aurora says, "I see that my baby boy has grown up."

Minami says, "Indeed, I can't wait to see your future wife."

Ash says, "Stop embarrassing me." He says as he rushes outside.

When he did, he is tackled by all of his Pokemon.

"Um guys... I can't breathe!" Ash says as everyone except Meganium leaves.

"I know, Meganium, you have evolved. I am happy too." Ash says as Meganium slowly goes off him.

As Ash stands up, Torterra asks, "Ash, we hear the news, do they torture you?"

"No, I only get thrown in the jail and that is all."

Sceptile says, "If I ever see Max, May and Brock again, I am willing to give them a hell of pain."

Charizard says, "Not if I do it first."

Then the two Pokemon stare at each other as Venusaur steps in and stops the fight.

"So we hear that Dawn and Cilan didn't betray you. When are we going to find them?" Serperior asks.

'Not to mention Serena and Bonnie, too." Noivern says.

"Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie, too." Incineroar says.

Adam and the others come outside, Ash says, "Dad, I am going to find my friends who still believes me and take them here, is that okay?"

Adam says, "Sure. Be careful."

Mark says, "Do you mind if we come with you, too?"

"Not at all, let's go." Ash says as he takes Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, Meganium and Lycanroc with him and teleports away along with four of his family members.

* * *

 **I am sorry that I have to rewrite the story, since gathering OCs is giving me some headaches. And this time I am pairing Ash and Lillie. As for Amourshipping fans, I am sorry, but I intend to pair her with Mark, who is Ash's twin brother and they look the same.**

 **And I have changed some plot twists, Ash and Lillie will have a lot of cousins, uncles and aunts. And the region will be add up to 7 since I have come up with four new kinds of regions as well as new Pokemon. Thus, two new types for Pokemon.**

 **The next chapter will be finding the family members of Ash and Lillie. As for the OCs. Please give me the names and the characteristics. They will be the one chapter OC for my fic.**


	2. Prologue 2

Chapter 2

As the five people arrive at the Aether Paradise with their ship, the workers then let them in as Ash requests to meet Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine.

As they arrive at the office, Lillie sees Ash and says, "Ash!" She immediately tackles Ash into a hug.

"Hey, Lillie, nice to see you again, I think the last time we met is a year, huh?" Ash says.

Lillie sniffed and says, "Ash… you don't know…. When we see the news… I thought you were… actually dead…"

"It is fine, I am here now, you don't need to worry." Ash says.

Gladion says, "Hello, Ash. Nice to see you again."

"You, too. Gladion." Ash says.

Lusamine says, "It is good to see you, Ash. But who are they in those hoods?"

Ash says, "Oh, they are my siblings. Mark, Minami, Insey and Trenor."

"It is nice to meet you." The four greet them.

"Ash, I didn't know you have siblings." Lillie says in shock.

"We were escaping, that is why." Insey says.

Lillie asks, "Ash, what happened to you? When you leave us, not long after Professor Oak says you are a criminal."

Ash explains all the things to them. To say the least, Lillie and Gladion, even Lusamine are pissed. But they are glad that he is safe.

Ash says, "And right now, me and my family are trying to create 7 more regions."

"7? How are you going to make it?" Lusamine asks.

"Since we are close friends, I can share our secrets to you." Ash says. "We have 7 Arceus to help us."

"7 Arceus? Are you kidding me?" Lillie says surprised.

"No kidding." Minami says. "We want to know if you want to help us?"

They look at each other, then Lusamine asks, "Ash, can I have the details of it?"

"Sure." Ash says as he talks to Lusamine.

Meanwhile, Insey asks, "Lillie, do you like Ash?"

Lillie blushes and asks, "Why do you think so?"

Trenor says, "You are blushing."

Lillie covers her face with her hair and says, "Well… yeah, thanks to him, he saves our mom and even helps me conquer my fear of touching Pokemon."

Gladion says, "Indeed. Ash has done a lot of help to our family and Alola."

Minami asks, "So have you confessed to him, yet?"

Lillie says, "Well…I didn't. I am afraid that he will reject me."

Gladion says, "If he really did, I will try to punch him."

"No Brother. Please don't do that to Ash." Lillie pleads.

Mark says, "Well, you better hurry. We are sure that he feels the same."

Lillie asks, "Really?"

As Ash comes back, he smiles and then says, "Lillie, I have a favor to ask you. If you don't mind."

"What is it?" Lillie asks.

Suddenly, Ash pulls her into a hug, then they are kissing on the lips. Lillie widens her eyes, but she doesn't resist.

After Ash and Lillie breaks the kiss, Ash says, "Lillie. I have been loving you ever since I had stepped foot at Alola. Will you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lillie has tears of joy in her eyes and says, "Of course, Ash. I love you too."

Then they kiss again with passion, not knowing that others are watching it.

Insey says, "So he confessed!"

Minami says, "Yeah. I can't wait to see their marriage."

Lusamine says, "I guess we can expect the marriage for the future."

"Mom!" Lillie yells as they laugh.

Then they all head back to the house where Adam and Aurora are staying, after greeting, Aurora says, "Lusamine, I am glad that you have come back to help us."

"Indeed. Aurora." Lusamine says.

Lillie asks, "Um...Mom, do you and Ms. Ketchum know each other?"

"Well yes. In fact, she and Adam are the ones who give the powers of Pokemon to us." Lusamine says.

"Huh?" Lillie and Gladion are confused, as well as Ash and the others. Adam says, "Lillie, Gladion. I am sorry, but now I guess it is time to unlock your potential."

Adam's hands then glow white and then Lillie and Gladion glows, after it ends, Gladion asks, "What happened?"

Lusamine says, "Adam has unlocked your inner powers, which means now you can hear Pokemon as well as using Pokemon moves."

This causes shock to everyone, as Lillie suddenly shoots a Blizzard out from her hand.

"No way..." Lillie says. "So are we Pokemon?"

"Not exactly." Aurora says. "You are humans who can use Pokemon moves. You have the power as the same as us Arceus, but you can create humans."

Adam says, "Therefore we named it Switype."

Ash says, "That's cool. Lillie. Gladion. Now you can use Pokemon moves like us."

Gladion says, "Maybe we will have a real battle soon."

"Yeah." Minami says.

* * *

After it is finished, Ash and the group of seven goes to search for their family members. They arrive at Kanto first, as Mark asks, "Why are we back here? We will be seen."

Ash says, "I know, but I have to find my friends and tells them about Team Rocket."

"So where are we going?" Lillie asks.

"I have a friend I have promised to find, it is right there." Ash says as he goes towards the forest in Route 1. They see a Fearow fighting a Pidgeot. Fearow has used Drill Peck on Pidgeot, which causes her to fall.

"Pidgeot!" Ash yells as the two birds notices him.

"Ash!" Pidgeot says happily as she gets back up, while Fearow sees him and have his blood boiled.

"Ash, you know that Pidgeot?" Trenor asks.

"Yes, it is my second captured Pokemon. So he is still fighting Fearow…" Ash says as he and Pikachu are preparing for an attack.

Fearow uses Take Down on Ash, but he uses his Spooky Plate to make the attack miss.

"What?!" Fearow and Pidgeot says.

"Take this." Ash says as he uses Hyper Beam and knocks out Fearow, then he throws a Pokeball and captures him.

"Cool, I just caught a Fearow." Ash says.

As the flock of Spearows see their leader being captured, they all fly away. Pidgeot flies down and hugs Ash.

"I know, Pidgeot, I really missed you, too." Ash says as he returns the hug.

"Ash, who are they and how can you use Pokemon Moves?" Pidgeot asks.

"Oh, Pidgeot, these are my siblings, Mark, Insey, Trenor and Minami. And they are my girlfriend and her brother, Lillie and Gladion. For the second question, I am a Pokemon, too. Which is why I can understand you and use Pokemon moves." Ash says.

"Yeah, Ash is an Arceus." Pikachu says.

"Really? I was travelling with the god all the time before I come back here?" Pidgeot says in shock.

"Yeah, but since some anger issues forcing me to separate with my body." Ash says.

"But where is Brock and Misty?" Pidgeot asks.

Ash, Mark, Insey, Trenor, Minami and Pikachu all have their faces dark, much to Lillie's and Gladion's confusion. "They join Team Rocket." Ash says coldly.

Pidgeot can't believe what he is hearing, as she is shocked.

"It is true, most of my companions are actually Team Rocket in disguise. They try to send me in jail so they can do their evil biddings. The reason I am here is to take you back or they get you and using you for evil doings."

Pidgeot says, "Okay, I also want to get back to you too. But what about Fearow?"

Mark says, "Don't worry, he will be getting along with all of Ash's Pokemon."

Pidgeot nods and then Ash captures her. "Okay, now we should go find Officer Jenny." Ash says.

"But you are wanted in here, are you sure it is a nice idea?" Lillie asks.

"From what I know, this officer Jenny is nice compare to others. Let's go." Ash says.

* * *

They arrive at the Vermillion Police Station as Ash sees Officer Jenny training with the Squirtle Squad.

Ash and his friends walks in and says, "I see your work is still hard."

Officer Jenny says, "Um, who are you?"

The leader Squirtle sees Ash and immediately jumps to him, Insey says, "Officer Jenny, there is something we want to tell you." She says as she uses some Aura to let Officer Jenny sees what Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow do to Ash's mother.

Officer Jenny says, "So Ash Ketchum is innocent all the time?"

Ash takes off his hood and says, "Yes, Officer Jenny, long time no see."

Jenny asks, "Ash, is what she showed me true?"

"Yes, and I was thrown in the jail, they didn't let me attend the court and throw me in jail like I am some sort of trash." Ash says.

Jenny says, "Ash, I am sorry for what happened to you. But most of my siblings say that you are guilty."

"It is fine, the reason I am here is to ask if I can take Squirtle away?" Ash says.

"Sure, if Squirtle agrees, that is fine." Officer Jenny says.

Squirtle says, "Ash, I will be willing to go with you." Then he gives his sunglasses to one of the Squirtles and let Ash captures him.

"Thanks for everything. Officer Jenny." Mark says.

"No problem, just be careful not to let others see you." Officer Jenny says as the seven leave.

"So Squirtle, do you want to evolve into Blastoise?" Ash asks.

"Sure, I heard about Mega Evolution and I want to try it out." Squirtle says.

Ash then gives him some powers and he becomes a Blastoise. Blastoise also learn that Ash is an Arceus and even bows to him. Ash says to treat him like an equal and then they hit the road.

* * *

"And here is the next place." Ash says as they arrive at the Sakuragi Istitute. Minami asks, "Why are we going here?"

"Because my friends that I just bid farewell are inside and I need to find them." Ash says as they enter the room. They are shocked to find the place being empty. "Strange...where did they go?"

"Just then, they see a Yamper rushing towards them and Ash says, "Yamper, where are Koharu and the others?"

Yamper then barks as he leads the way, then they find Professor Sakuragi, Koharu, Go, Kikuna and Renji there. "Are you guys okay?"

"Ash." The five of them are delighted to see them. Go says, "You are back, but who are those behind you?"

"These are my siblings, Mark, Trenor, Insey and Minami, and this is my girlfriend Lillie and her brother Gladion. Save the introductions later, what happened while I was away?"

"We don't know. But somehow people have been turning into Team Rocket members and they have become just like zombies...we hide here so that we won't be affected by what is going on outside." Koharu says.

"What? Turning into Team Rocket members?" Ash says, "How is that possible?"

"We don't know what's going on." Go clicks his teeth. "Our parents...they have been turned into one of them..."

"Then it must not be safe here. We'll teleport you guys out here." Ash says as they nod. Using their teleportation device, they arrive at the Sevestar Island and Ash tells his parents about the situation. Aurora says, "We should explain it to you guys once you saved everyone. Right now you have some matters to do."

"Sure, Mom." Ash says as they all leave to Kanto again.

* * *

"The next Pokemon I think is in the forest." Ash says.

"Which one?" Lillie asks.

Just then, they hide behind the tree and see a man in a Team Rocket Uniform chasing 2 Butterfree, with one of them being pink colored.

"Hey, isn't that guy the Professor's assistant?" Trenor asks.

"Yes, it is Tracy, so he is trying to poach my Butterfree?" Ash says in anger.

"That is your Butterfree?" Insey asks.

"It is the first Pokemon Ash has ever caught." Pikachu says.

Ash then goes with his hood on and uses the Protect to block the attack from Tracy's Venomoth.

"Who are you?" Tracy asks.

"I am here to stop Team Rocket. That is all you need to know." Ash says coldly.

"I am not going to leave until I catch that Butterfree, don't get in my way!" Tracy yells.

"Too bad, I won't let you capture them." Ash says as he fires Flamethrower and knocks out Venomoth.

"How can you use Pokemon moves?" Tracy says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"You don't need to know. Leave or I'll blast you off."

Tracy grits in anger and runs, he says, "I'll get you back with this."

After Tracy leaves, Ash turns to Butterfree. "Hello, Butterfree, we meet again."

The regular Butterfree says, "Ash!" He and the female pink Butterfree fly around him.

"Thank you for saving us." Pink Butterfree says.

"No problem." Ash says as he and the others fill them about what happened, they are pissed at Brock and Misty, so they also join back to the team.

"Cool, I have 2 Butterfree." Ash says.

"Yeah, so what is next?" Minami asks.

"I have to see Sabrina." Ash says as they head there.

* * *

At the Saffron Gym, Ash and his friends are inside and see Sabrina.

"I see you finally arrive." Sabrina says as she greets them.

"It is nice to see you again, Aunt Sabrina." Ash says.

"She is your aunt?" Lillie asks in surprise.

"Yes." Insey says. "Aunt Sabrina, I want to know if Uncle Giovanni is here?"

Sabrina says, "Of course. He is with my children."

As they walk downstairs, they see Giovanni teaching his children some stuff.

"Gio. You have visitors." Sabrina says.

As they turn around, they see Ash and the others. Giovanni walks towards them and says, "Hello to all of you."

"You too." Ash says. "I am really sorry about what PLA did to you..."

"It is fine. I was stupid to let them using me." Giovanni says.

Then Ash and his family introduce the 4 children to Lillie and Gladion. The first one ie Silver, a red haired boy who wants to be strong so he can avenge his father. Ariel, a top coordinator who likes to use Dark Types. Amelia, a nurse joy adopted to the family and has a great attraction of Poison Types. And Surch, a ranger that uses Bug Types.

"So Ash, we see the news, how did you escape that sneaky Oak?" Silver asks.

"Dad and Mom help me, right now they are at the secret island." Ash says. "We are also gathering help so we can create 7 new regions." Ash says.

"I see." Giovanni says. "We will be willing to help."

"By the way, this is yours." Sabrina says as she takes out a Pokeball, a Gengar appears.

"Hey, Gengar, long time no see." Ash says.

Gengar then takes out a bomb and explode in front of them, covering them in black smoke. Then he starts to laugh with Sabrina.

"I guess something never changes." Ash also laughs.

"He sure is a prankster, huh?" Pikachu says.

Ash then sends out his own Gengar as they start to play with each other. Sabrina says, "I see you have another Gengar as well."

"Yeah, he was abandoned and I opened his heart." Ash says.

Then Lillie senses something. Gladion asks, "Lillie's what's wrong?"

Lillie says, "Ms. Sabrina? Are Amelia and Surch not humans?"

Sabrina says, "So you have found out, huh? Yes. These two are being blessed with the Pokemon powers."

Giovanni says, "Indeed. Amelia is an Arceus but only with Toxic Plate, so Adam calls her Toxiceus. And Surch is a human like Pokemon with bug powers, so Adam calls him Evilbite."

Trenor says, "I know. Dad says that he had chosen our family members and Lillie's members to become the new Pokemon. Some are the Alpha 20, and some are the Hearts and Evils, Alpha 20 takes the form of Arceus' forms while the Hearts and Evils take the form of Switypes."

Sabrina says, "That is right. So we should come with you to see Aurora and Adam?" They nod and they teleport away.

* * *

After they teleport them to Secret Island, Ash and Aurora decide to do something first. They have heard some news of a ghost girl in Lavander Town, so they decide to stop by.

When they arrive, they head inside the Pokemon Tower, much to their surprise is that there is a Ghost Girl.

"Play… with…me… I…am…lonely…"

Ash says, "Hey… you are the ghost girl we met in Sinnoh! You open the portal to the Spirit World and try to suck us in!"

The Ghost Girl smiles as she tries to do the same, but Ash uses Psychic to stop her.

"Let go of me!" She screams.

Ash says, "I am sorry, but we can't let you suck us to the Spirit World."

Aurora says, "Ash, I think we should revive her into our world."

"But how are we going to do that?" Ash asks.

Aurora's eyes glow as a body of a female girl appears. Ash is first shocked, but then he smiles to his mother as he places the Ghost Girl inside the body.

"Wow..." Ash is amazed at the sight that his mother creates a human body.

The girl then wakes up, she sees her hands and says, "I can feel my body…" She looks around and says, "I am still alive!"

Ash says, "Yes, we revive you from the death. Can you tell me your name and how do you die in the first place?"

"Sure. I am Golly. The reason I was dead is because of Team Rocket. They murdered me in Sinnoh so they can take my partner, Dusknoir. I was so angry and lonely, so Yveltal tells me that I can take a soul to join me and we can be friends. I agreed and saw a Summer Camp. So I tried to take one soul. But the Dusknoir forces me to get back to the spirit world and close the portal. Now I was here, I saw Team Rocket trying to do something, so I came and try to send them to the spirit world."

Ash says, "I see. But now you don't need to do it, since we saved you."

Aurora says, "Nobody deserves to be killed for Team Rocket's ambitions, do you want to be a part of our family?"

Golly is shocked, "Can I?"

Ash says, "Sure." Ash then also changes her into an Arceus, then they takes her to meet others. The others are happy to have another member for the family as they welcome her.

* * *

As they arrive the International Police HQ, which is the Battle Tower, Ash has contacted Scott to know the hidden passage that leads to the cell.

"You know, I always wonder how Anabel and Lance couldn't handle the grunts and let them being captured?" Ash asks his mother.

"Maybe they are tricked." Aurora replies.

They disguise themselves as Team Rocket Grunts as they sneak in. When they arrive at the Prison Cell, they see Anabel, Lance and Looker sitting in the cell.

Ash Teleports inside Anabel's first, Anabel is shocked and asks, "Who are you?"

"I will answer later. Can you tell me how is the tower taken?"

"Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow did this to us, we weren't prepared as only Scott escaped." Anabel says.

"I see. Don't worry, we will get your tower back in no time." Ash says as he and Delia teleports away.

When they get to the Commanding room, they see no admins and only grunts.

"I guess they didn't really care about this place." Aurora says.

"We just need to kick them out of the Tower." Ash says.

Suddenly, they are surrounded by a bunch of Grunts lead by Professor Oak.

"What do we have here…some intruders I guess." Oak says.

"Are you sure that you are going to surround us?" Aurora asks with a smile.

"Try to provoke us, I see. Too bad we will take your Pokemon and leave you rot in jail." Oak says.

"I don't think so." Ash says. Aurora's eyes glowed as all the Grunts are thrown out of the Tower.

"What?" Professor Oak exclaims as Ash uses a sword made by Aura on his neck.

Oak says, "Who are you?" He tries to struggle, but he fails.

"Let's just say that you knew both of us well. The ones who you framed and trying to kill at Pallet Town." Aurora says as Oak widen his eyes.

"No way! You two are supposed to be dead! We have put you in prison and even seen your bodies!" Oak says.

"Let's just say we have ways to fool you, old man." Ash says.

Just then, 6 people come inside the room, which is Brock, Misty, Tracy, Gary, Damion and Harley. Gary yells, "Leave my Grandpa alone!"

They try to take out their Pokemon, but Ash says, "If you move, than he will be dead. If you want him alive, then you must listen to what I must say."

The six don't agree, but they want to save the Professor. Reluctantly, they put their Pokeballs back and Tracy asks, "Who are you two and what do you want?"

Aurora says, "Simple." She says as she uses Psychic to send all 7 people out the tower.

"Damn it! What just happened?" Misty says in anger.

Oak says, "Those two, they are Ash Ketchum and Aurora Ketchum."

The six members are shocked. "But how? We though they are dead!" Brock says.

"And how did Aurora appear now?" Gary asks.

"They probably escaped and somehow had Pokemon powers. It will be a matter of time they will defeat us. Tracy! Send Max and Iris to raise the guards in their region."

"Yes, Professor." Tracy says as everyone leaves.

Ash and Aurora free the members, then Anabel says, "Thank you for saving us, but who are you two?"

Ash and Aurora take off their disguise, everyone gasps at the sight.

"Ash? Is that you?" Lance says in shock.

"Yes." Ash says as Anabel hugs him.

"Wow, how did you manage to escape the prison and make the grunts leave the tower?" Looker asks.

"Simple, we aren't humans." Ash says as he reveals everything to them. They are shocked to know that he is Arceus.

"Aunt Aurora. It is nice to see you again." Anabel says.

"You too. Anabel." Aurora says.

"So you two are related, too?" Lance asks.

"Yes. We are cousins." Ash says. "But all the things will be told later. We need to get out of this place." Ash then teleports them to the secret island.

* * *

"Okay, the next Pokemon is at Anthony's training dojo." Ash says as the group of eight go there.

Mark says, "I always want to go there, so is your next Pokemon a Fighting Type?"

"Yeah." Ash says as they head inside.

"Hello, can we help you?" A girl asks them as they get in.

Ash says, "Hello, Rebecca. Can you call your father here?"

"Sure." Rebecca says as she goes to call his father. Not long after, Anthony comes out from the room.

"Well, Ash. Long time no see." Anthony says as he gives him a strong hug. "But what happened? How did you become a criminal?"

"Team Rocket has bribed the police and frame me, so I am here to ask if I can take Primeape back." Ash says.

"I see, since Primeape hear the news, he is going nuts about it. Here is him." Anthony says as he gives him the Pokeball.

Ash sends him out, Primeape immediately gives a playful punch on Ash and takes his hat.

"I guess you haven't change at all, Primeape." Ash says as everyone laughs. Then he recalls him and bids farewell to Anthony and Rebecca.

* * *

The next is Rota, Lillie asks, "Ash, why are we here?"

"We need to meet the Queen." Ash says, causing the two blond hair teens to be shocked.

As they get into the castle, Queen Ilene, Ridley and a person greet them.

"Ash we have heard the news. I am sorry that you have to suffer that." The boy says.

"It is fine Anderson." Ash says as he introduces them to Lillie and are surprised to know that Ash is related to Queen Ilene and Ridley. They are also surprised that Anderson is a scientist who is studying the tree of beginning.

"And Anderson is a Dialga in disguise." Ash says.

"Dialga? The time Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. But I am not a normal Dialga." Anderson says. "Do you know the 19th and 20th type in the Pokemon world?"

"What? Is it not only 18?" Gladion asks.

"Well, Anderson a Chemical Type." Minami says.

"Chemical?" Lillie asks.

"Chemical is a more dangerous version of Poison Types. They are super effective against Poison and Fighting, but weak to Steel and Rock." Anderson says. "So far it is confidential, but Weezing, Electrode and Swalot are Chemical Types."

"Wow..." Golly is amazed.

After the talking is done, they also agree to help out as they are teleported to the secret island.

* * *

Back at Vermillion City, Ash says, "Now we need to go to Johto."

"But how are we going to go there?" Gladion asks.

"Well…" Ash starts to think as they suddenly hear 2 sounds. They see at the ocean, two Lapras are approaching them.

"Lapras!" Ash says as he rushes to them. The baby Lapras immediately nuzzles Ash. "Why are you here?" Ash asks.

The mother Lapras says, "My baby can't forget about you, so I decide to take her to find you."

"That is so nice for you, I guess that both of you are going to join my team?" Ash asks.

The two nuzzle Ash as he laughs, then he captures them and ride them to Johto.

* * *

 **Here is the revised Kanto Part of the story, and I also add new characters in the story for the future purpose. As well as the new typing, Chemical Type. The Chemical Type Pokemon will be revealed later. The next will be Johto and Hoenn.**

 **As for the reviews, since the amount of OC Pokemon this story will have in the future, I don't think it is a good idea to put Insurgence inside my story, and I didn't ask for permission from the creators.**


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3

"So now we are in Johto, what should we do?" Lillie asks.

"We need to warn Professor Elm about everything." Ash says as the group of 8 arrive at the Lab. As they get there, they see Professor Elm still working.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Professor Elm asks.

"Professor Elm, I want to know, have you heard of the news of Ash Ketchum?" Minami asks.

"Him? He is a wonderful boy, but I can't believe that Professor Oak will try to frame him." Elm says.

Ash then quickly shows him the memories as well as how Professor Oak is related to Team Rocket. Professor Elm is shocked, then he says, "So Professor Oak and Mr. Goodshow are the Real Team Rocket leaders?"

"Yes. With the new champion, they have put the 7 regions under control." Ash says. "Professor Elm, no one is safe here, so we will transport your lab to our secret island, is that okay?"

"As long as I am fine." Elm says as the group of 8 do it. After it is done, Ash leave the explaining to Lance as they head back to Johto.

* * *

The next place they go is the Ecruteak City. Lillie says, "This is where our uncle lives."

"Let me guess? Your uncle is Morty?" Mark asks.

"You know him? I guess you should since he is a gym leader here." Gladion says.

As they quickly get inside the gym, they hear a voice. "I have been waiting for you to come."

They turn around and see Morty and Jasmine, along with 4 children.

"Ash, it is nice to see you again." Jasmine says.

"Indeed. So you two are married?" Ash asks.

"You've never asked." Jasmine says. Then she introduces the children to them. First is Irena, who is like her mother, a top coordinator. She is a Irceus in disguise. A Steel Type Alpha. The second one is Shadow. He wears the Aether suit, meaning that he works there due to the relatives. He is Evilsoul in disguise. The next is Wendy. She is also a Top Coordinator.

"Wendy is a Musiheart, a Music Type Heart." Morty says.

"Music? So that is the 20th type?" Lillie asks. "I don't know that Mom will hide this fact to us."

"Things are complicated, that is why. Music is weak to Psychic while it is super effective against Normal and Ghost Types." Jasmine says. "Jigglypuff, Exploud and Chatot are Music Types."

"We also hide her because of Team Rocket. Right now they are very active as they finally frame Ash." Morty says as they nod.

The fourth one is August, he is a singer that gains a lot of fame. After the introduction is over, they also move to the secret island.

* * *

They also go to Goldenrod City, where they meet Lillie's aunt, Ada and her uncle Zach.

"Ash, nice to see you again." Whitney is there also greets them.

"So you two are related?" Golly asks.

Lillie says, "We are cousins, but she sometimes get a little air headed."

"Nevertheless, she is strong enough to beat me in a gym battle." Ash says.

Ada says, "Lusamine has told us everything. And we are willing to help you out."

"Thanks." Ash says. Then Zach introduces Cole, who is also a member of the International Police.

"So where is Anthea and Concordia?" Lillie asks.

"They are still with N. They have been hiding." Zarc says.

"Wait, Anthea and Concordia are related to you?" Ash asks.

"They are our children." Ada says. "I think it is better when they tell you. Right now we must go to your place." They nod as they teleport away.

* * *

At Mt. Silver, Ash and his friends climb up the mountain and hear the attacking sound.

"Oh no, do the poachers come back?" Ash says in a worried tone.

"What poachers?" Trenor asks, but Ash and Pikachu immediately rush towards the sound.

Insey says, "I wonder what is that about…"

"Beats me, we better go, too." Mark says as they rush towards the place.

Ash sees Brock in Team Rocket's suit using Golem to attack a Tyranitar. Ash says, "So Brock is attacking my friends, too… Primeape, I choose you." Ash says as the Pokemon is out, then it attacks Golem with the Rage.

"Who dares to stop me?" Brock yells as Ash steps forward.

"I am." Ash steps forward. "I see, aren't you Pewter Gym Leader? How pathetic that you join Team Rocket."

"Who are you?" Brock asks.

"Let's say I am not human." Ash says as he uses Stone Edge to knocks him out and Teleports him away.

"Tyranitar, Larvitar. You are save now." Ash turns around to them.

Tyranitar asks, "Who are you?"

Ash takes off his hood, the two are shocked to see him.

"Ash!" Larvitar immediately jumps in Ash's arms.

"Hey, there buddy." Ash says. "Where is Ranger Mason?"

Just then, the others and Mason come to them.

"Ash?" Mason says in shock.

"Hello, Mason, long time no see." Ash says.

"Where is Brock, he says that Team Rocket is here to capture Tyranitar. I wait for them to appear, but nobody comes except you."

Ash explains everything to her, she is furious including the Tyranitar and Larvitar.

"I know that something is fishy. As I am glad that you are safe." Mason says.

"Thanks." Ash says.

Tyranitar then says that they should go with Ash, since they will be protected. With Mason's agreement, Ash captures them and bid leave the mountain.

* * *

"So that is all from Johto?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. Now we must head to Hoeen." Ash says.

As they are at New Bark Town and about to leave, they hear someone says, "Wait, twerp!"

They turn around and see Meowth.

"Hey, you are Team Rocket's Meowth." Lillie says as Pikachu prepares to attack.

"Wait, Twerp!" Meowth says. "I leave Team Rocket!"

"Why should we believe you, last time you say that and we get our Pokemon stolen by you." Ash says.

"Please, just listen me out!" Meowth says.

Mark says, "Maybe we should listen this time."

"Fine." Ash says as Pikachu stops charging electricity.

Meowth says, "Thank you." Meowth says.

Meowth then explains that how James and himself know that their boss is not the real boss but a fake made by Professor Oak, so they try to escape, but Jessie joins the new Team Rocket and killed James, causing him to run away.

"So James is dead?" Gladion asks in shock.

"Yes. I have nowhere to go. I decide to join you since you are also our boss' nephew." Meowth says.

"Fine." Ash says as he captures him, but due to not liking the Pokeball, he then sits on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

"What did you say? Professor Elm escapes?" Professor Oak yells as one grunt tells him.

"We need to find a way to stop them before it is too late." Goodshow says.

"If they left Johto, they will be likely to go to Hoenn. Then I'll ask Max to raise the guarding." Professor Oak says as he left.

* * *

At Littleroot Town, Ash and others head inside the Professor Birch's lab, only to find that he isn't there.

"Somebody help me!" They hear a scream as they quickly rush outside, Professor Birch is being chased by Team Rocket with Poochyenas. Then Professor Birch hides behind Ash and says, "Can you please chase them away?"

"Sure." Golly says as everyone fire their attacks and knock all the Pokemon out.

"No way...our Pokemon!" One grunt says.

"Who exactly are they?" Another one says.

"You won't need to know." Ash says as he knocks all of them out. Then all of them show themselves to Professor Birch.

"Ash? Is that you?" Birch asks.

"Yes Professor. They are Team Rocket and they are led by PLA and Professor Oak. It is dangerous to stay here." Ash says.

"I know. But they have captured Steven and Wallace." Birch says.

"We will save them, right now we will teleport your lab to our place." Ash says as the Professor nods, then the whole lab disappears.

* * *

The place where Wallace is held was guarded by Max, Morrison and Brock at the former Aqua Base.

"Do you think that Ash Ketchum will come?" Morrison asks Max.

"Professor has tried to warn us about him, but we don't know if he will come." Max replies.

Just then, in the prison, Wallace is sitting besides three of his children. Reisa, a singer and a Top Coordinator. She is also Watheart. Reshow, a captain of a ship called S.S. Rainbow, he is Splaceus in disguise. And Owen, a wedding planner. Wallace says, "If only Aurora and Adam can save us…"

Reisa says, "Dad, don't worry, Ashy will come."

"Yeah, we heard that he saved Lance, so he will also come." Owen says.

Just then, Ash teleports himself inside the prison cell with Lillie. Both of them had their hoods on, so The four don't know them. Wallace asks, "Who are you?"

Ash says, "Not to loud, let's get out of here fast." Ash says as he teleports them away and places 2 fake bodies.

As they arrive at Ash's bedroom. Ash takes off his hood with others.

"Ashy! Everyone!" Reisa says. "It has been a while."

"It sure has. We haven't met since how many years ago." Ash says.

Wallace says, "It is great to see you again. Adam, Aurora."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Wallace. Although I am shocked that you have been captured."

"I know. I want to protect my kids since Kahili is also captured in Alola." Wallace says.

"Kahili is also related to you?" Lillie says in shock.

"Yes. She is my aunt." Ash says.

Then Ash and Lillie leave to save Steven.

* * *

they head to the Magma Base, which was guarded by Harley, May and Drew. Like Wallace, they sneak inside the prison cells and teleports Steven Stone, Winoa, their four children and Mr. Stone away from the base to Ash's room.

"Sister Aurora!" Winoa hugs her as she hugs back.

"Winoa, it is nice to see you." Aurora says.

Steven says, "Ash, thank you for saving us. I am really shocked that they will try to kidnap us."

Ash says, "It is fine."

Then Steven introduces the children to others, first is Lisia, she is a famous Top Coordinator with her partner Ari from her mother. Next is Area, a Windeart in disguise, she is a pilot of a zeppelin. Radium, she is Stonceus in disguise, she likes to help reviving fossils. And Lisa, she is a great ice skating ballerina.

After knowing where they are, Mr. Stone agrees to lend the equipment from the Devon Corp to help build new regions.

* * *

The next place Ash and Lillie are going is the Seaward Cave northeast of Mosdeep City, as they arrive at the place, they see a family with the adults and 4 children.

"Aunt Glacia." Lillie hugs her aunt as she hugs back. "Uncle Sidney, it us good to see you, too."

"Indeed. Lillie. Nice to see you again. And you must be Ash, right? Adam and Aurora's son." Sidney asks.

"That is me." Ash says, "But why are you hiding here? Is it because of Team Rocket?"

Glacia says, "Yes. Since they captured Wallace and Steven, we are hiding."

Then she introduces some of the members, first us Frost. He is a good fisher and a Evilice in disguise. Wyree, a Dragon Tamer and a Dragheart in disguise, Yuki, a great ice sculpture maker, and Felix, a training coach and a Ficeus in disguise.

Lillie says, "So you three are also Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"We were asked to, but since Yuki doesn't want to." Wyree says.

"Indeed. But it is so cool to use Pokemon moves." Frost says.

"I see. Right now let's leave the region first." Ash says as they teleport away.

* * *

Max says, "I think something is fishy here." We have been waiting for Ash Ketchum, but he didn't show up."

Morrison says, "Yeah, and Wallace is quiet somehow."

They go to check out the prison, Brock opens the prison door and checks the sleeping two bodies, Brock then shouts, "We are tricked! Wallace has been saved!"

"What? No way!" Morrison says.

"Ariel, let's go check out the Magma Base." Max says as the three go there.

While they arrive, May asks, "Max, shouldn't you guys guarding Wallace?"

"He was gone, maybe Steven is gone, too. May, Drew, Harley, have you checked it out?" Max says in a hurry tone.

May and the others are shocked that Wallace has escaped, they go to the prison cell and find out the Steven also escapes.

"No way! Where did they go!" Harley asks.

"Ash Ketchum must have done this, but the question is how?" Drew says.

"Let's report about this, it will be no time that even other champions got missing." Max says as the 6 head to the HQ.

* * *

After the reporting, Charles Goodshow asks, "How come Wallace and Steven escape and they didn't know about it?"

Oak says, "I guess it is because of the Teleport. Ash has been reborn as a Pokemon, and maybe a strong Psychic Type."

Charles Goodshow says, "We need to be careful. They will probably head to Sinnoh to save Cynthia next."

"I know." Professor Oak says.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. This time new cousins and relatives are revealed. Thr next will be Sinnoh and Unova.**

 **For the OCs, I want to say that I am not open for Ash's or Lillie's cousins, since there are too many. And my OCs need to be humans, no hybrids nor Pokemon disguising. Since there are too many of them. And for those who are going to pair with the now Rocket members, I will say that the OC you submit will be a Team Rocket member. I hope it is fine for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Ash, Lillie, Minami arrive at Sinnoh, they quickly go to Lake of Verity to find Professor Rowan, Dawn, Johanna and a man Ash doesn't recognize surrounded by Team Rocket. Dawn yells, "Why? May? Why are you doing this?"

May says, "Simple, Ash Ketchum needs to be dead. I want you guys to join us, so you will be safe."

"We won't never joined an evil team that Oak is the leader of." Rowan says.

"Then so be it." May says. Before she can call her Delcatty to attack, a Judgement suddenly falls from the sky as the Pokemon are all fainted.

"What?" May says as they all look at the sky, two Arceus are on top of them as it uses Sing to make the Rockets sleep.

"Two Arceus?" The man says in shock. One Arceus then floats down and changes back to Ash, much to others shock.

"Ash? You are Arceus?" Dawn says surprise.

"We can talk later, right now we need to leave." Ash says as they are Teleported away.

At the Island, Dawn and Ash share a high five. She says, "Wow, Ash. I can't believe that you are Arceus."

"Yeah." Ash says as he tells the truth to all of them. Then Dawn introduces her father, Professor Berlitz to Ash and the others while Ash does the same. Dawn is shocked to know Ash has siblings and that he is the one who destroyed Michina.

"Right now we are going to save my relatives and then bring them here so we can make new regions." Ash says after finishing the explanation.

"Can I come with you? I am curious about your relatives, too." Dawn says.

"Sure." Ash replies as they leave to the next area.

* * *

When they get to Mt. Cornet, they see Tobias and Cynthia are protecting their three daughters while Darkrai and Garchomp are fighting the Rockets.

"They are really persistant..." Tobias curses.

"I know. but we need to fight them until we get help." Cynthia says.

"There is no one going to help you." The commander, which is shown as Brock, says. "Why don't you surrender."

"Those words are not in the dictionary of Ketchums." Tobias says.

"That is right." Ash says as he uses Rock Throw to hit Brock, making him unconscious. As for the other Rockets, he, Minami and Lillie uses Stone Edge to knock them out.

"About time you come." Tobias says as Minami goes to hug him.

"Ash, it is been a while." A girl says with Piplup also greeting Pikachu.

"You too. Verity." Ash says.

They quickly leave the place as they arrive at the island. Cynthia and Tobias are talking to their siblings while Dawn asks, "Ash, why didn't you tell me that Cynthia and Wallace, even the founder of Contests, Aurora are related to you?"

Ash says, "Well, we promised to keep a secret."

Then they introduce Emily, a girl who wants to be like her mother, to protect others, and Nora, an Eartheart in disguise and a Archiologist. When everyone greets them, Emily is stunned to see Gladion. She feels that he is handsome and her face is blushing. Gladion asks, "What's the matter?"

"No, it is nothing." She quickly turns away.

"Well, now that it is over, we should go find others." Ash says.

* * *

The next place is Lake Valor. Anabel also wants to come, much to Dawn and Lillie's surprise. As they get there, they see the Elite 4 member Lucian and a girl being surrounded by Team Rocket that is leading by Damien.

"Why don't you just give up?" Damien says with a yawn as he commands Fearow and Aerodactyl to attack the girl. Who uses Protect to defend them.

"Who is he?" Dawn asks.

"That is Damien, I remember he is the one who abandoned my Charizard..." Ash says.

"I never knew that..." Minami says.

"Well, it is in the past. We should go save them." Ash says.

Ash uses Hurricane, which then hits the Grunts as they are sent flying.

"Who goes there?" Damien yells. Ash says, "You don't want to know." Ash says as he uses Aerial Ace, then Damien is sent flying, too.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Anabel quickly rushes to Lucian. He says, "I am fine, Anabel." Lucian says. "Ash, Minami. Nice to see you two again."

Then Lucian also introduces the girl, Naomi, to Dawn and Lillie. She is Kindheart in disguise and she has a Ph. D for Teaching.

"Minami, you go take them to the base, Lillie and I have something to do, too." Ash says as she nods. After the place only has Ash and Lillie left, they quickly dive under the lake. They find debris of a ship. Inside are bodies that Ash recognizes as J's henchmen. Lillie finds J's body and then they take her onto the shore.

"I still can't believe that J is related to you." Ash says.

"I didn't know, either. But since I am a Switype, I can revive her." Lillie says as she uses her powers to summon the soul back to the body, after some minutes, J wakes up and looks around.

"How did I..." J says as she sees Ash. "You–"

"Is this your first words for your savior, J?" Ash asks.

"I don't know why you are here, but I won't let you..." J says, only to be stopped by Lillie.

"Please, J. Don't." Lillie says.

"Lillie? What are you doing here?" J asks.

"We don't want you to do bad things because of your father." Lillie begs, "Team Plasma is defeated, your father's innocence is proved."

"Really..." J says in surprise. Then Ash tells her about everything. Then they take her to the island so she can learn the truth from Lusamine.

Dawn is shocked to see her here, she asks Ash, "Why is she here?"

"She is Lillie's cousin. That is why. We need to bring all the relatives here. Also, J does bad things because of her father. But now her father is saved, she doesn't need to hunt again," Minami says.

"I see..." Dawn says.

* * *

The next place is Sunnyshore City, they see Volkner, Candice and four other people fighting the grunts leading by Tracey. Who is using Scizor to attack them.

Ash and others use X Scissors and Signal Beam to make them blast off. Then they quickly go to find them.

"Lillie! It is so great to see you again." Candice says as the two hug. "It is nice to see you, Ash. Dawn."

"You too, Candice, Volkner." Ash says. "So Candice is your daughter?"

Volkner says, "I guuss we never tell you, huh?"

The other woman, who introduces herself ad Persephone, says, "Yes. She is our daughter. And these are my children. It is a pleasure to meet the boy who manage to make Volkner enjoy battling again."

"No problem. Ms. Persephone." Ash says.

Persephone then introduces the children, Bolver, a famous Talk show host and the Evilbolt in disguise, Drandon, a breeder and a Draceus in disguise, and finally Skelo, a Giratina in disguise.

"You are Giratina?" Dawn says in shock.

"Well, I am." Skelo says, "I really don't like my space being polluted by those two cousins."

"Indeed." Ash says. "I remembered that you were trapped, too."

Then they quickly leave the region and go to the island.

* * *

The fifth family they are finding is at the Hearthome Pokemon Center, where Jessie and the Team Rockets are fighing against 6 people, one of them is a Nurse Joy.

"This is getting harder than I thought. Seviper. Use Poison Tail!" Jessie yells. But Seviper is fainted due to the upcoming Venoshock. And the Team Rocket also blast off thanks to the Sludge Bomb.

"Uncle Dragus! Aunt Joy!" Lillie says as she rushes to them.

"Lillie, is that you?" Dragus says in surprise. "You have grown so well."

"Thanks." Lillie says, then she introduces Ash, Minami and Dawn to them.

Dragus is a doctor in the Hearthome Hospital while his wife is the Nurse Joy in Hearthome City. They have 4 children. Tox, who wants to be a doctor and a Evilrug disguise, Noah, who is the strongest Kanto Elite 4 member that uses Normal Types. Raid, a pilot and Dracy, who also wants to be a doctor.

After the introduction, they head back to the Island.

* * *

The last place they are heading is the former Team Galactic Base, Lillie immediately knocks the door, then a man comes out.

"Uncle Cyrus!" Lillie says as she greets them.

"Lillie, is that you? Please come in." Cyrus says as the others are also welcomed. Dawn asks, "Isn't he the Team Galactic Boss, the one who disappeared after Dialga and Palkia's incident?"

"This is a different one, just like my Uncle Giovanni, his alternate version comes to our world and do evil things." Ash says.

Cyrus' family contains 6 members, besides Cyrus, there is Min, who is also a Professor with a license, Amo, an astronaut and a Mindeart in disguise, Helen, a Fiheart in disguise and a good cook, Ben, a watcher of explosive and dangerous objects, as well as an Evilatom in disguise, and finally Tera, a normal girl who is obessed with Ground Types.

"Ash, I am sorry for what the evil version of me did to you." Cyrus says.

"It is fine." Ash says, "It is not only you are the victim."

Dawn then asks, "What is a Chemical Type?"

"Oh, it is a new typing. It is like Poison, but more dangerous." Minami says.

"I see." Dawn says.

Then they also agrees to come to find Lusamine and Adam, so they drive the base to the region instead of Teleporting.

* * *

As the Sinnoh is finished, they head to Unova as their next destination. At the lab, they can see Alder and Professor Junipers defending themselves from Trip and the Rockets.

"Why? Trip, why did you need to do this?" Professor Juniper asks in anger.

"He is only a Boonie, and like Professor said, he needs to be destroyed." Trip says as he tells his Jellicent and Chandelure to attack, but then Trenor fires a Confuse Ray, causing everyone to get down except Junipers and Alder.

"Confuse Ray..." Cedric says.

"Are you alright?" Ash, Trenor and Lillie come, Aurelia says, "Ash, is that you?"

"It is us, we must leave the place." Ash says as they get teleported away.

After they are back at the island, Ash and Trenor immediately tell them everything, they are surprised at the news at first, but then they are glad as they find others to talk to.

At the same time, they see some people flying towards them. Aurora says, "They have found us."

"Who?" Ash asks. Then they see N, Anthea and Concordia greet them.

"Hello Ash." N says.

"N, it is great to see you again." Ash says. "So you know what we are doing?"

"Yes. We are here to help you. And I also learned what happened to my true father and mother." N says. "I can't believe I couldn't tell apart of the real and fake."

"The feeling is mutual." Ash says.

Anthea and Concordia then walk towards Ada. They say, "Mother. I am sorry that we are late."

Ada hugs the two children and says, "It is fine. Girls."

Ash, Trenor, Lillie and N then leave to thr Unova once more.

* * *

The next place is the Stralton City, where they see Cilan, Chili and Cress fighting Team Rocket leading by Iris.

"Why don't you stop being a kid and give up? Cilan?" Iris asks as Dragonite now uses Dragon Pulse on Simisage.

"I won't surrender to evil doers like you." Cilan says. "And I can't believe that you will try to do this, too."

Suddenly, Draco Meteors appear and it starts to crush the Rocket's Pokemon. Iris yells, "Who shoots that Draco Meteor without my permission?"

"We did." Ash says as he uses Dragon Claw to slash her, causing her to fall down.

"Ash? N?" Cilan says in shock.

"Hello, we can talk later." N says as Trenor helps them teleport away.

After they are back at the island, Cilan also greets Dawn. Then he asks, "What is going on? How come Iris joined Team Rocket?"

Ash proceeds to explain everything to the three brothers, they are shocked to know Ash has a lot of family members. Then they also agrees to help them. Cilan also wants to come with Ash, too.

* * *

"Now Lillie, you have three family that lives here?" Ash asks as they are at Castelia City.

"Yes. If I remember it correctly... there they are..." Lillie says as they are here, but they are surrounded by Team Rocket leading by Shamus.

"You! You are the one who abandoned Emboar..." Ash says.

"Ash Ketchum, the Professor has been in a headache because of you. Defeating you will be great." He tells the Pokemon to attack, but then six people comes and help them fight back.

"We won't let you hurt my niece and her friends." The man says.

"Who do you think you are?" Shamus asks. But before the man can answer, they are defeated by Flamethrower and Fire Blast.

"Uncle Paris, Aunt Jane. Good to see you again." Lillie says.

"You too. Lillie. And you must be Ash, right?" Paris asks.

"Yes. Right now this isn't a good plce to talk." Ash says as they teleport back to the island.

Paris is a Fashion Designer and a Top Coordinator, Jane, his wife and a great gardener. Then their children are Geo, a Evilwhip in disguise as well as a dessert maker, Luke, a Evolock in disguise and a mine digger, Marine, a Water Type Specialist and the Johto Elite 4 member, and Megan, the only member who isn't a trainer yet.

Paris and his family greet the other members and also talk to them, while Ash and the group leaves to find others.

* * *

In Undella Town, they can see Catlin and Grimsley protecting 4 children and fighting Team Rocket leading by Max.

"Do you think you are a better Psychic then me?" Max says. "You might as well give up."

"I won't lose to the likes of you." Catlin says as she uses her power to clash Max's. But it is interrupted when a Psyshock appears and hit all the Team Rocket members and a Teleport.

"Aunt Catlin, Uncle Grimsley." Lillie says as she greets them.

Cilan whispers to Trenor and asks, "So they are related?"

"I guess so." Trenor replies.

Catlin also notices Ash and says, "Hello, Ash. It is good to see you again."

"You too." Ash says.

Then they introduce the family members, Terry. A member of the International Police and a Evilost in disguise. Tyke, a Pixiceus in disguise and a painter. Kaite, an Inceus in disguise and a Forest Watcher. And Walt, a Palkia in disguise and an explorer.

"So all four members are Pokemon?" N asks.

"Yes. Thanks to Adam and Aurora." Grimsley says.

As they head back to the island, Minami and Terry lock eyes as they both blush at each other. Then they decide to chat together as the others do their work.

* * *

The final destination is at the P2 Laboratory, before they head there, they meet the Team Rocket led by Gorgia, much to their surprise. But Ash and the others manage to escape by freezing them.

"Here they are, the last place." Ash says as he knocks the door, then a woman opens it.

"N, Ash? Trenor? Is that you?" The woman says in shock.

"Mother." N says as the woman hugs him.

"Aunt Thrister. It is good to see you again." Trenor says.

"Please come in, you must be having a hard time." Thrister says as they come in. Then they see Ghetsis and Colress also in the room along with others.

"N, is that you?" Ghetsis says as he walks towards him. N says, "I am sorry, father. I thought you really become evil..."

Lillie says, "Uncle Colress, it is good to see you again."

"Same here, Lillie." Colress says.

Cilan is a little shocked, he asks Ash, "You are related to Ghetsis and Lillie is related to Colress? Both of them are leaders of Team Plasma!"

"I know you are surprised. But don't worry, the ones we faced are the fake while they are the real ones." Ash says.

For the family introduction, from Ghetsis and Thrister's family, there is Nate, a Norceus in disguise and a writter, Rosa, a normal trainer and Jullie, a scientist and a Atoceus in disguise.

From Colress family, his wife is Stella, she is a Top Coordinator, Flomer, a Flamceus in disguise and a instrument maker, Elena, an archiologist and a Dialga in disguise, and Earnest, a mine digging boss and a Earceus in disguise.

"By the way." Lillie says. "Since my Switype Powers are back, I revive J from the dead."

"You did? How was she?" Stella says while tears are forming.

"She is now at the island, and she promises not to do illegal things." Ash says.

Colress smiles, "That is great."

They quickly board the Plasma ship and then quickly head back to the island. As they arrive, J is surprised to see her family.

"Mother, Father." J says as they share a hug.

"My sweet J, you are back." Stella says.

"I am sorry. Mom..." J says while tears are forming.

Ash looks at Lillie and says, "Well, now we have 2 left. The Kalos and the Alola."

"Yeah, we have to be quick." Lillie says.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And the OC submissions ends now. I don't need more OCs since I have now enough. I can't promise to have all of your OCs in my fic, since there are too many. But don't worry. Some of them will appear.**

 **And the next chapter will be the rest of the Ketchum and Aether family, as well as the last 10 of Team Rocket leadings.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next place they are going is the Kalos, Ash, Mark and Lillie arrive at Lumiose City. They quickly head to the Lab, only to find it being surrounded by Team Rocket leading by Clemont.

"Clemont also joins them?" Ash says in anger. Then they see in the lab there are Professor Sycamore, Alain, Aria, Palermo, Serena, Grace, Bonnie and Meyer.

"Why don't you surrender?" Clement says. "Joining Team Rocket, that way all of you can be safe."

Bonnie yells, "We won't ever join them, I am very ashamed to have a Brother like you."

Serena says, "Now what should we do?"

Just then, Mark, Ash, Pikachu and Lillie decide to take action. They shoot out Thunderbolts to the the Rocket grunts.

"Who is there?" Clemont says, only to be hit by an Electro Ball from Pikachu and then falls down.

As the 4 people head inside, Ash asks, "Is everyone okay?"

"Ash!" They exclaim. Bonnie immediately hugs him and Dedenne greets Pikachu. "I really miss you!"

"Hey Bonnie, long time no see." Ash says as she gets up. After getting up, Serena says, "Ash, it has been a while."

"It really is." Ash says.

"You are here just in time." Palermo says.

"I am sorry to be late, Grandma." Ash says.

Serena says, "Wait, you two are related?"

Alain says, "Not just them, we both are."

Mark says, "Alain, Aria, we also saved your family from Team Rocket. Right now we need to leave this place immediately."

They nod as they teleport away. At the island, a lot of adults see Palermo and quickly go to greet her.

"Mother, I am glad you are safe as well." Aurora says.

"You can thank Ash for that." Palermo says. "But the Kalos Region is under Team Rocket's control..."

Meanwhile, Ash also introduces his siblings to Serena and Bonnie. Bonnie asks, "When did you have a lot of siblings?"

Ash says, "They are forced to leave due to Team Rocket, we just get reunited. And this is Lillie, she is my girlfriend."

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie bows. Bonnie greets her, but Serena heart sinks as the crush she has hs a girlfriend that isn't her. Mark notices this and asks, "Serena, is something wrong?"

Serena says, "Oh, nothing."

Mark says, "Serena, can we talk privately?"

Then the two leave, Dawn asks, "I wonder what he is going to do?"

Ash shrugs and says, "I don't know."

At outside, Mark asks Serena, "You like my brother, right?"

"Eh..." Serena asks with a little blush, but then she says, "I did, but now I think I didn't have a chance since he has been taken..."

Mark says, "I see." He then takes a breath, then he asks, "You had a crush on Ash, is it because of how he helped you back at childhood?"

Serena nods and asks, "How do you know?"

Mark says, "Well, since we look the same, and I was also there at the Summer Camp."

Serena nods and then says, "I see."

Mark says, "You know, when I see you, I feel like I have found a diamond."

"Really?" Serena looks at him surprised.

"Yeah, Although we just met, but I actually fall for you." Mark says straightly. Causing Serena to get shocked.

Serena looks at him closely, although he isn't Ash. But he is his twin brother. Not only that, Ash has been taken, but he isn't and he really cares for her, too. Her feelings for Ash is still there, but she doesn't know why, the feelings for Mark is stronger than Ash's.

"I know you didn't feel the same, I guess let's just forget–" Mark says.

"It is fine." Serena says, "I don't know why, my instincts tell me that my feelings for you is stronger than Ash. I think I am okay to hang out with you."

Mark smiles at her and holds her hand, "Thank you. Let's get back to the house."

* * *

As they head inside, they see Aria and Alain hugging Cynthia.

"I am glad you two are safe, Alain, Aria." Cynthia says.

"Thank you, Mother." Aria says. "I thought that Team Rocket has captured you."

Serena says, "Aria, you are related to the Sinnoh Champion?"

Aria says, "Well, yes. And we are also Ketchums."

Mark says, "Their father is my mother's sibling. And Grandma Palermo is our grandma."

"No way..." Serena says in shock.

Ash comes with Lillie, Ash asks, "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, brother. Nothing." Mark says.

Bonnie says, "So Ash, Do you have all your Pokemon back?"

"Of course." Ash says. "We are creating new regions, we want to gather some help as possible."

Serena asks, "New regions? How is that possible?"

Ash asks, "Bonnie, Serena, remember the accident we had in Dahara City?"

Bonnie says, "Of course, that memory is so vivid."

Dawn asks, "What happened?"

Ash says, "We meet a Mythical Pokemon called Hoopa, he can uses rings to transport. He has an evil form, which is sealed in the Prison Bottle. This Meowth here opens it and frees him, then the evil spirit controls Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Kyurem to attack us."

"6 Legendary Pokemon at the same time?" Diantha asks.

"But thanks to the help of Mega Latias, Mega Latios and Mega Rayquaza, we buy some time to make another Prison Bottle and purify the evil soul." Bonnie says.

Dawn asks, "But if Dialga and Palkia battles, wouldn't the same thing in Alamos Town happen?"

Serena asks, "You mean the space collapses and everything starts to disappear? Well, Arceus comes and stop this from happening, and with the help of Hoopa's rings, the tourists are saved."

Trenor says, "That Arceus is our father."

Bonnie asks, "Seriously? Arceus is your father?"

Ash says, "Yes, so that is how we can create new regions. Serena, Bonnie, do you want to come with us?"

Serena says, "Sure. We like to."

Bonnie says, "Me too, I want to help create new cute Pokemon."

"So are we going to find the next members of the family?"

"Sure." Lillie says.

"I can't wait to know the other family members of you, Ash." Bonnie says excitedly.

* * *

The next place they are heading is the North section of Lumiose City, there they can see a lot of League officials down with blood covering them and Diantha, Seibold with 4 children fighting one member.

"He is really crazy at killing." Seibold says.

The Team Rocket says, "If it wasn't that Professor Oak wants you alive, I could have killed you like those weaklings." The member, known as Hydrogen says.

"As if we will surrender." Diantha says as she tells Gardevoir to use Psychic on Weezing, only to be dodged.

"Now use another Explosion!" Hydrogen yells, Weezing does it and it creates a big smoke, as it clears, the 6 members are gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" Hydrogen says as he looks around. "Oh well, I probably had killed them." He shrugs.

Meanwhile, at the island, Ash and Mark brought Diantha and her family there.

"Thanks a lot, Ash." Diantha says. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem." Ash says. "But seriously, what is that guys problem? He looks like he is born to be a killer."

Mark says, "I guess he is the brutal member, Hydrogen I think."

Serena asks Mark, "So Diantha is also related to you?"

"Yes." Mark says, "She is the second close to mother."

Then Dinathia also introduces the famoly members, Konomi, a Figheart in disguise and a great teacher. David, a Evilhard in disguise and an inventor, Elline, an actress and a Zapceus in disguise, and finally, Oscar. A Sonceus in disguise and a music writter.

Aurora says, "So are you fine, Diantha?"

"I am fine, Sister, but that guy has killed a lot of officials." Diantha says.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ash sighs as they leave them talking.

* * *

The next place they go to is the Snowbelle City, there Miette is leading the rockets to fight Wulfric and Valerie along with their 4 children.

"This is getting really annoying." Miette says as she commands Slurpuff to use Draining Kiss on Abomasnow, but a Dazzling Gleam stops her and then Moonblasts send all the Rockets flying.

"Are we saved?" A girl asks. Then Ash and his group arrives.

"Ash! Mark! Serena! Bonnie!" Valerie says.

"Good to see you again, Aunt Valerie." Ash says as he greets them. Bonnie says, "Ash? Valerie is related to you?"

"Yes, and she is closest family member to Mom." Mark says.

"No way..." Serena says.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped since we Ketchums doesn't want to be chased by the press." Valerie says.

"Indeed." Wulfric says.

They introduce the family members, Eve, who gets the Professor license a year ago and a Dreaceus in disguise, Alice, a Iciceus in disguise and a performer. Flora, a Meadceus in disguise and afashion designer like her mother, and finally Pina, a Wisheart in disguise and a top coordinator.

"So your children are Pokemon, too?" Bonnie asks.

"You can thank my sister and Adam for that." Valerie says.

"Well, as much as I want to leave now, but I have something that I need to do at the Pokemon Village." Ash says as they head there.

When they are at the inside, Ash says, "I guess that they are there." Ash says as they start to run, they see 2 Zygarde and a Greninja breaking the red tree.

"Is that?" Serena says.

"It is!" Bonnie says as she wants to go there.

"Wait, Bonnie, it is still dangerous. Let me go." Ash says as he goes there.

As Greninja is dodging the vines, Squishy says, "These vine are so hard to break…"

"We still can't give up. We have come this far." Z2 says.

Greninja nods, but then a vine is about to hit Greninja, until an Aerial Ace from Ash breaks it.

"Ash!" Squishy, Z2 and Greninja exclaims.

"Guess I come just in time, huh?" Ash asks, "Greninja, let's go."

Greninja nods and they starts to raise hands. Then Greninja transforms into another form.

"What is that Greninja?" Eve asks.

"That is Ash-Greninja, so far Ash and Greninja are the only ones who can do this." Bonnie says.

"Indeed, I have battled him with my Mega Abomasnow, I can say I gladly lost to him." Wulfric says.

"Dad? You lost to that Pokemon?" Alice asks.

Oscar says, "I can see he is a strong Pokemon."

As Greninja and Ash are in sync, Ash says, "More power! Use Mega Shuriken!"

Greninja then defeats the trees as the red energy starts to fade away.

Squishy looks over to it and says, "Now the mess is finally over."

Greninja returns back to his normal form and walks to Ash.

"Greninja." Ash immediately holds his one hands and says, "Do you want to go back to our team?"

Greninja gives a nod. Then the others also come to them.

"Squishy!" Bonnie says as she hugs the Pokemon. "I miss you!"

Squishy nods as he returns the hug. Greninja is quite confused that a lot of people are here, so Ash gives them a condensed version of the story, Greninja is willing to kill them all after the hearing, Ash and Z2 calms him down. Z2 says, "So My lord, since our work is done, I wish to become your Pokemon."

"Sure, welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures him. Squishy also chooses Bonnie as his partner, Bonnie is very happy about it.

* * *

After taking the family back to the island, they head inside the wetlands and Goodra gives Ash and Dedenne a hug. Ash then tells all the Pokemon in the wet lands about everything, true to say, they are very pissed off, including Florges, who has been tricked once by Team Rocket. Goodra then accepts to go back with Ash, the Wooper that is the best friends with Goodra and Florges' daughter, Floette also joins Ash's team. Ash thanks them and bids farewell to Keanan and the other Pokemon.

* * *

The next place is the Anistar City, they see Olympia with two children fighting against Drew and his team.

"Now!" Olympia says as the Future Sight hits all the Pokemon.

"Our Pokemon..." A Grunt says.

Drew says, "Don't back, it is only a Future Sight!"

Just then, Sleep Powders come as all the grunts fall sleep.

"I have been waiting for you to come." Olympia turns to Ash and his friends.

"I am sorry that I am late, Aunt Olympia." Ash bows.

"Fear not. We must leave the place now." Olympia says as they teleport away.

As Olympia greets Lucian, Serena says, "I never knew that even Olympia is your aunt."

"Well, you know it now." Mark says.

Then Anabel also introduces her siblings, Daniel, a Mindceus in disguise and a space researcher. And Yuni, a Spookeus and a Magician.

"Now we have one more family we need to get." Ash says as they teleport away.

The last place is the Shaulor City, where Korrina and Gurkinn are fighting Stephan and his group.

"You sure are persistent." Korrina says as Lucario defeats another grunts.

"You can be a great help for the Mega Evolution, so we will be capturing you." Stephan says.

"Well if it isn't the Steven?" Ash says.

"It is Stephan!" Stephan yells back as he now sees Ash. "So you are finally here, huh?"

"Too bad." Mark says as Ash and Mark both uses Close Combat to defeat the Rockets, then Ash gives Stephan a Focus Punch as he passed out.

"Korrina, Grandpa, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"I am fine. good to see you again, Ash." Korrina says.

"Indeed. So I guess you have saved others?" Gurkinn asks.

"Including Grandma." Ash says.

"So you are related to Ash, too?" Serena asks.

"We are cousins, I was from the Rota until Grandpa take me mere for Mega Evolution Training and the Gym Leader." Korrina says.

"We can talk later, let's go." Mark says as they teleport away.

* * *

At the Island, everyone greets Gurkinn back since he is the father and grandfather of a lot of members. Korrina also greets back Queen Ilene as Serena, Bonnie, Dawn and Cilan are shocked to know that she is a princess.

"So is all the members here?" Adam asks.

"The Aether family is done, but there are two more missing and they are in Alola." Insey says.

"I know, we will go there, we will also save Professor Kukui." Ash says as he, Insey and Lillie leave.

* * *

At the Melemele Island, Professor Kukui, Samson Oak, Kahili, East, which is a Skyceus in disguise, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow and Kiawe are fighting the rest 5 team rocket members, Gary, Misty, Chris, Harley and Morrison. They are pushed around the corner as Gary says, "Time to finish it off."

"I agree." Morrison says.

Before they can attack, Ash and Insey arrive in Arceus' form and they use Earthquake, Round, Surf, Dark Pulse and Flash Cannon to defeat all the Pokemon.

"2 Arceus?" Chris asks in shock.

"That must be Ashy Boy and who knows what the other one is." Gary says as they try to attack them, but in futile as Ash uses Hyper Beam to knock them off.

"Wow...so Arceus come to save us?" Mallow asks.

Then Ash and Insey change back as well as Lillie appear with them.

"Hey guys." Ash says.

"Ash! Lillie!" The four trial captains greet them. "You are back!" Sophocles says.

"I know." Lillie says. "Good to see you again, Professor Kukui, Principal Oak."

"I am glad that you are safe." Kukui says.

"It is Goodra, too." Samson Oak says as everyone sweat drops.

Kahili says, "Ash, Insey. You have finally arrived.

"Sorry Aunt Kahili." Ash and Insey says.

"Wait, Kahili is your aunt?" Lana asks.

"No way." Mallow says.

"It is true." Ash says. "We are related."

"By the way, Ash. Who is she?" Kiawe asks.

"This is my sister, Insey." Ash says.

"You have siblings?" Lana asks.

"I remember you have 3 more. So they are at your place?" Kahili asks.

"Yes. We have to leave, I'll explain everything once we get to the place." Ash says as they teleport away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Oak slams the table, he says, "Not only they save the Professors and Champions, they even saved all of their family members and my traitorous Cousin..."

Goodshow says, "It is unfortunate for us. But we still have some people that are with us."

"I know. But what should we do now? We need to stop them before it is too late." Oak says.

"Right now they won't be attacking, we just need to train all our members so they can on par with them." Goodshow suggests.

"I hope." Oak says as he looks outside the window.

* * *

 **There, now all the Family members are here. Here are the members:**

 **()Means married into the family. [] Means Pokemon.**

 **Ketchum:**

 **Gurkinn, (Palermo)**

 **Aurora [Arceus], (Adam)** **[Arceus], Giovanni,** **(Sabrina), Valerie,** **(Wulfric), Lucian,** **(Olympia), Wallace,** **(Kahili), Diantha,** **(Seibold), Tobias,** **(Cynthia), Ilene's father Deceased, (Ilene's mother)** **Deceased Thrister** **,** **(Ghtesis), Winoa,** **(Steven)**

 **Ash** **[Arceus], Mark** **[Arceus], Minami** **[Arceus], Trenor** **[Arceus], Insey** **[Arceus], Golly** **[Arceus]**

 **Silver, Ariel** **[New form Giratina], Amelia** **[Toxiceus], Surch** **[Evilbite]**

 **Eve** **[Dreaceus],** **Alice [Iciceus], Flora [Meadceus], Pina [Wisheart]**

 **Anabel, Daniel** **[Mindceus], Naomi** **[Kindheart], Yuni** **[Spookeus]**

 **East** **[Skyceus], Reisa** **[Watheart], Reshow** **[Splaceus], Owen**

 **Konomi** **[Figheart], David** **[Evilhard], Elline** **[Zapceus],** **Oscar** **[Sonceus]**

 **Alain, Aria, Verity, Nora** **[Eartheart], Emily**

 **Ilene, Ridley, Korrina, Anderson** **[New Form Dialga]**

 **N, Nate** **[Norceus], Rosa, Jullie** **[Atoceus]**

 **Lisia, Aera** **[Windeart], Radium** **[Stonceus], Lisa** **[New Form Palkia]**

 **Aether:**

 **Lusamine [Switype] (Mohn) Deceased, Colress, (Stella), Glacia, (Sidney), Morty, (Jasmine), Catlin, (Grimsley), Paris, (Jane), Dragus, (Nurse Joy), Volkner, (Persephone), Ada, (Zach), Min (Cyrus)**

 **Lillie** **[Switype], Gladion** **[Switype]**

 **J, Flomer** **[Flamceus], Elena** **[Dialga], Earnest** **[Earceus]**

 **Frost** **[Evilice], Wyree** **[Dragheart], Yuki, Felix** **[Ficeus]**

 **Irena** **[Irceus], Shadow** **[Evilsoul],Wendy** **[Musiheart], August**

 **Terry** **[Evilost], Tyke** **[Pixiceus], Katie** **[Inceus], Walt** **[Palkia]**

 **Geo** **[Evilwhip], Luke** **[Evilock], Marine, Megan**

 **Tox** **[Evilrug], Noah, Raid, Dracy**

 **Bolver** **[Evilbolt], Drandon** **[Draceus], Candice, Skelo** **[Giratina]**

 **Anthea, Concordia, Whitney, Cole**

 **Amo** **[Mindeart], Helen** **[Fiheart], Ben** **[Evilatom], Tera**

 **Now that is done, the next chapter will be the names and the islands Legendaries. For this story, I have come up with 1000 new species of Pokemon (Exclude Forms) And each two type combination will have at least one Pokemon. If you want to use the OC Pokemon, just PM me and I can help you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the group are at the island, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles introduce themselves to Serena, Bonniem Dawn, Cilan and Ash's siblings.

"I know that you two will be together." Mallow says. "Congratulations."

Ash says, "Thanks. In fact, Mom, Ms. Lusamine, Ms. Grace and are childhood friends."

Serena says, "My mom is, too?"

Dawn says, "Me too?"

"Yes, at that time, we are so close together in childhood." Mark says. "Although there is Gary in the group, too bad he joined his grandfather's crimes."

Serena says, "Wait, we have met before?"

"But how come we didn't remember?" Lillie asks.

Minami says, "Well, since the accident of Nihilego trying to capture Lillie, we ask Faba to erase your memories and part ways. Ms. Johanna goes to Sinnoh, Ms. Grace goes to Kalos, Ms. Lusamine goes to Alola while we still stay at Kanto."

Insey says, "But when we get our powers back, we remembered everything."

Kiawe says, "So you guys are childhood friends?"

"Yes." Lillie says. "And I remember that when Ash's siblings are forced to leave with their father, Ash is crying because of that, and it takes me and Serena a lot of help to calm him down."

Serena says, "Yeah…"

Ash says, "Since we are here, why don't I show you all our Pokemon?"

Bonnie says, "Really? I want to see all your Pokemon."

Ash then blows the whistle as a lot of Pokemon appears. Then they all gather around Ash as they try to show their affection.

"Wow, you have so many Pokemon!" Bonnie says as she wants to go play with them.

"Although I have seen most of them, but it is great to see them all in a same place again." Dawns says.

"Indeed, I can sense a sweet aroma surrounding all of your Pokemon." Cilan says, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Does Cilan usually say that?" Mallow asks Ash.

"Well, yeah." Ash says while Pikachu and all the Unova Pokemon nods.

Venusaur then notices Meowth on Ash's shoulder, he says, "Hey, you are Team Rocket's Meowth!"

Donphan says, "Team Rocket is nearby, everyone prepare for attack!"

Meowth panics and says, "Wait, there! I leave Team Rocket!"

Samurott says, "You fooled us once, we won't fall it twice!"

Ash says, "Guys, Meowth really leaves Team Rocket, and I have captured him."

Meowth then says, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you in the past 7 years."

Then everyone decides to forgive Meowth and welcomes him in the family.

Ash also sends out Pidgeot, Fearow, Blastoise, Gengar, Primeape, Butterfree x2, Lapras x2, Tyranitar x2, Greninja, Z2, Goodra, Quagsire and Florges out, those who know them all greet each other, while the ones who doesn't know introduce themselves and play with them.

Sophocles says, "Wow, you sure have a lot of great Pokemon."

Minami says, "Indeed, since he has travelled 7 years of course."

Ash says, "Since we all are here, how about I talk about how we get the Pokemon here?"

"Sure. We really want to hear them all." Lillie says.

Then both humans and Pokemon all gather around the circle as Ash starts to tell the story.

"You guys all know my Pikachu, he is my first Pokemon. You know, since I was late for getting the starter, so Professor Oak let me take this Pokemon. He doesn't listen to me at that time. But then, on the way, I accidentally hits Fearow here with a rock, as he gathers all the Spearows to attack him. I try to save him and run away from them. Seeing this act of selflessness, Pikachu defended me from the Spearow as well, and the two of us became inseparable friends."

Bonnie says, "Wow, I never know that…"

Dawn says, "Although I have heard it once, it is great to hear it one more time."

Ash nods, just then, they see a Pokemon flying towards them. Ash immediately recognizes as Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh?!" Everyone exclaims while Rotom tries to get the pictures of the Pokemon.

Ho-Oh says, "Chosen One. Nice to meet you for the fourth time."

"Same here, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"All the legendaries hear that you have return back to your body, so we all decide to join your team. Right now I am the first one to arrive." Ho-Oh says.

"Wait, you mean… all the Legendaries are here to join my Team?" Ash says which causes everyone to shock.

"Of course." Ho-Oh says.

Kiawe asks, "Ash, how do you meet Ho-Oh?"

Ash says, "Well, it was after Pikachu is injured from the flock of Spearow. I try to take him to the Pokemon Center, I see him flying in the sky, but that time I don't know what is it."

Lillie says, "Wow, not many people see Ho-Oh in the first day of their journey."

"Yeah… after I get Pikachu in the Pokemon Center, I met Misty." Ash says in anger, everyone knows since she joins Team Rocket in the end. "She travels with me because I break her bike when I was trying to flee from the Spearow. And she is really annoying at first. But with two of us, we go to the Vidirian Forest. I met Butterfree and Pidgeot there. And Misty treats Butterfree very bad since he is a Bug Type."

Bonnie says, "That is rude. Bug Type is also cute."

"Yeah, I am glad that she join Team Rocket. Or I will be annoyed even more." Ash laughs. "Even Brock, too. When I first meet him he is the Pewter Gym Leader. The first Gym leader I have ever faced."

Trenor asks, "Do you win?"

"No, The sprinklers have make the Onix cover in water, which isn't a fair move to me, so I decide to train for more before I try to challenge him again, but he says that he is so touched by my actions and gave me the badge. Then he travels with me the longest. It is a shame that he join Team Rocket."

Mark says, "Indeed."

"Next is Venusaur, he was protecting all the Pokemon in the hidden village, but then he joins my team and been a great help for leading my Pokemon. As for Charizard, you have heard the story, right, Cilan?"

Cilan says, "Yeah, I remember you says that his original trainer left him on the rock in the rain."

Mark says, "That is very mean. He doesn't deserve that."

Ash says, "Yeah, and when his original trainer tries to get him back, he refuses and joins my team. Blastoise here was once a prankster who leads the Squirtle Squad to do evil things for revenge against humans, but thanks to a big fire, Officer Jenny let them become Fire Fighters."

Golly says, "I can say all of your Pokemon have some interesting stories."

"Yeah." Ash says with a laugh. "Since Kingler, Primeape and Muk are captured by battle, let's skip over for that. As for my Tauros, I went to the Safari Zone and have 30 Safari Balls, but when I try to capture other Pokemon, Tauros will come in and block the ball."

Mallow says, "So you have 30 Tauros?"

Minami says, "Well, we are sorry that we left 29 in the lab."

Ash says, "It is fine, since I don't need a lot of Tauros. As for Gengar here, I was trying to fight Aunt Sabrina with her gym. She is a cold hearted person back then, and she will trap challengers into a doll after the challenger loses. I go to the Lavender Tower and capture this guy so he can help me with the gym battle. But when I challenge her again, he flees and tries to make jokes and pranks on Aunt Sabrina, causing her to laugh and return back to normal."

Minami says, "So that is what Aunt Sabrina means that she regrets to free Brock and Misty."

"Yeah." Ash says.

Just then, another 2 Pokemon has joined them.

"Mew! Mewtwo!" Ash exclaims.

Mew says, "Ash, nice to see you again."

Mewtwo says, "Indeed. We also hear what others have done. We will help you defeat them."

"Thanks." Ash says. "Everyone, this is Mew. I met her in Rota, where she lives in the Tree of Beginning. And this is Mewtwo. Cilan, I guess you know him when we are at New Tork City."

"I do." Cilan says.

Mewtwo says, "That isn't the first time we met, Ash."

Ash says, "I know, we met in Mt. Quenna where you are fighting the evil Uncle Giovanni."

Mew says, "Ash, that isn't the first time, too." She glows blue and Ash starts to remember his memories.

"Ash?" Lillie says in a worried tone.

Ash then says, "I have been killed by you two… I remember…"

"Killed? But you are still here." Dawn says.

"That time Mewtwo was free from Team Rocket. Since what Team Rocket do to him, he hates all humans and Pokemon. He gathers us to take away our Pokemon and made copies. And then a war break out, the original versus the copies… and I can't watch it anymore…"

Mewtwo says, "He jumps in our Aura Sphere attack with any Pokemon protection, then he was killed, but with the tears of Pokemon, he is revived."

Mew says, "Since it is a sad and horrible memory, so we decide to erase the memories."

"I see. Don't worry, Mew. Mewtwo. I forgive you for what you have done."

The two Pokemon thank him as they also join the group.

* * *

"Now, that is the Kanto Pokemon I have, now it is Orange Islands. Lapras is my first captured. She was just a baby and it was abused by some trainers. With the help of Tracy, we saved her from them and promised to bring her back to her mother."

Insey says, "Tracy sounds like a nice guy, it is a shame that he joins Team Rocket."

"He admires Professor Oak, so it is not a big deal that he will join." Ash replies. "Then we finally found her mother, who is being poached by some pirates with huge cannons. We have saved her and then brought Lapras back to her."

Bonnie says, "So Lapras and her mother had joined you."

"Yeah. The next is Snorlax. The reason I captured him is because of his unusual ability. He can swim Butterfree."

Lana says, "Seriously? Snorlax can swim that good?"

"Yeah, it is shocking, too." Ash says.

Just then, they hear 4 sounds, then 4 bird like Pokemon flies towards them with quick speed.

"Articuno! Zapdos! Moltres! Lugia!" Ash waves to them as they arrive in front of Ash.

"Chosen one, it is nice to see you again." Lugia says.

"Same here, Ash." The 3 legendary birds say.

Lillie says, "Ash, you know these 4 birds, too?"

Bonnie says, " Well, Talonflame and Noivern evolves while battling them."

Ash says, "You know, this isn't the second time I meet them. I have met them a lot of times before that. Even Lugia, when I was at a vacation to Fura City, I met him there, too. Although the first time when I meet them is at Orange Islands Shamouti Island."

Mark says, "We have heard about it, as the world is about to get destroyed thanks to the rage of the 3 birds, the chosen one will appear with Lugia to stop the crisis. I guess that was you, right?"

Serena says, "No way."

"Yeah. So I guess you four are also joining my team?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Since we have also heard everything from Ho-Oh there." Lugia says while Ho-Oh just stares at them. Then Ash throws some Pokeball and then let them out as he continues his story.

* * *

"Now that the Orange Islands is done, next is Johto. The same, Brock and Misty follows me while Gary is my rival…" Ash says in disgust.

"The first Pokemon I catch is Heracross. Meowth, you know what did you did when I first meet him."

"I know, we were just trying to get some Tree syrup to make money, thus forcing the Pinsirs to leave the place and they chase away the Heracross." Meowth says.

"Don't worry, you are good now." Pikachu says while patting his shoulder.

"I guess so." Meowth says.

"Well, the next one I capture is this Meganium." Ash says.

Mallow asks, "I see this Meganium has been attached to you more than other Pokemon, why is that?"

"Well, when I first meet her, I just eant to capture her, but you know that using Charizard against Chikorita is overpowered. So I get her into the Pokemon Center. And then Team Rocket tries to steal her, Pikachu and I chase her into the snowy mountains. When we save her, we met a Blizzard. Chikorita runs away, so I go find her in the blizzard and take her to the cave."

Lillie says, "That is so nice of you. I can see why she is so attached."

"Yeah. Next is Typhlosion. I met him as a Cyndaquil. When I found him, I was being chased by Team Rocket. Thanks to his Flamethrower, we send them blast off, but I was afraid that he will blast off, too. So I captured him at the same time."

Meowth says, "I remember that day."

Mark says, "You should be, since you were once Team Rocket."

"Next is Feraligatr. You know. Misty also wants this guy since we first saw him. We throw the ball at the same time and only one ball captures him. So we battle to fight for it. In the end, I won and get this guy." Ash says.

"That is amazing if you ask me." Lana says. "I am glad that she didn't capture her."

Suddenly, there are more cries as another Mythical Pokemon comes to Ash. Followed by 3 Legandary Pokemon.

"Celebi! Suicune! Entei! Raikou!" Ash says as he greets them.

"Wow, that is four more Pokemon!" Sophocles says.

"Yeah. Ash, how do you meet them?" Golly asks.

"Well, we meet them once in Crown City." Dawn says.

"Yeah, but Celebi is the second time." Ash says.

"Indeed. I can't believe the Sam I know is an evil person." Celebi says.

"It is fine, we will get revenge on him later. Celebi. So I guess you guys are here to join us?"

Entei says, "Yes, father. We are here to help you."

Ash smiles and captures the 4 Pokemon. Then they all go to where other Pokemon are.

"Besides Noctowl, I caught it due to being shiny, and Phanpy, I hatches him as an egg. The next is Tyranitar. It is a sad story. I got the egg from Professor Elm and hatches it. With the memories of poachers in the egg, Larvitar couldn't open his heart to others. I decide to take him back to his mother just like what I did to Lapras."

Bonnie says, "You know, Ash, it sounds like most of your Pokemon has some same history together."

"Indeed." Ash says, but he is suddenly being lift by an invisible force.

"Ash!" Lillie exclaims, only to see him laughing.

"Latias, can you please stop it?" Ash says as Latias becomes visible and sends him back down.

"Wow, you know this Latias?" Cilan asks.

"Well, I met her in Alto Mare. She was a protector of the place with Latios…" Ash then frowns, Latias also does the same.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Golly asks.

"Thanks to Team Rocket, not the trio but other members, a tsunami is going to hit the town. Latios sacrifices himself to stop the crisis and becomes a Soul Dew." Ash says.

Everyone feels sorry for her, Latias says, "Ash. Since you are Arceus, you can save him! I have this soul dew by my side."

Ash nods and says, "I'll try." Ash closes his eyes and focus on the thing. Not long after, it starts to glow and becomes the Pokemon.

"Huh?" Latios is shocked to see him alive.

"Brother!" Latias happily hugs him.

"But how?"

"I saved you." Ash says. Latios bows towards him and thanks him.

Ash asks, "So Latias, how is Bianca and Lozerno?"

"They are fine, they tell me to go find you and join your team." Latias says.

"Okay. Welcome aboard!" Ash says as he also captures the 2 Eon Pokemon.

Latias and her brother then sit beside the legendaries as Ash keeps talking.

* * *

"After another loss at Johto League, I decided to go to Hoenn. And that is where I separate with Misty and Brock. Swellow is the first Pokemon I captured. At that time he is a hungry Pokemon who just ate a Chocolate bar from us. And he then appears to challenge Pikachu. In order not to let it more painful, I captured him. And Sceptile here is similar to Greninja if you ask me. He trains alone and not opening to other Treeckos. I meet him when he is trying to save a tree, but it eventually falls to doom. Treecko then decide to move on and travel with us."

Greninja feels sympathy to Sceptile, as he nods back. Bonnie says, "Since you have a strong Pokemon, why don't you use it in the Kalos League?"

"Well, I want to let the new Pokemon have their chance at their league where they are from. So I can learn how much I have grown as a trainer." Ash says as everyone nods.

"Next is Crawdaunt, when I first meet him as a Corphish, he is under the sand causing trouble for us. But eventually he came out and I caught him."

Then, Ash sees that besides Celebi, there is a Jirachi.

"Jirachi?" Ash says in shock.

"No way! That is the wish making Pokemon!" Sophocles exclaims.

"Long time no see, Ash." Jirachi says.

"What are you doing here? Jirachi?"

"I come to join you, after what Max has done to you."

"But shouldn't you sleep for a hundred years before you wake up?" Ash asks.

"Well, that is the maximum." Jirachi says as he gets captures and sits down to listen the story.

"Um… Meowth, do you know what Pokemon I just finished?" Ash asks.

"You just said Crawdaunt."

"Thanks, the next one is Torkoal." Ash says.

Torkoal hears his name and then cries out, causing everyone to cover in smoke.

"Wow, what an affectionate Pokemon." Serena says.

"Yeah. When I first saw him, he is attacked by some Steel Type Pokemon leaded by Steelix. After saving him, he joined my team."

Cilan says, "I can sense another savior taste from it."

Suddenly, the ground has started to rumble, they turn around and see Kyogre and Groudon trying to fight each other.

"Oh boy, I have better stop this." Ash says as he goes to stop the fight.

"Chosen one." Kyogre and Groudon see him and stop the attacks.

"Care to explain why you two are attacking?" Ash asks.

"He starts it." They say at the same time, causing the two to glare each other.

"You can come and join us, but no fighting." Ash says as he gets back.

Trenor says, "And how do you manage to get the 2 weather Pokemon?"

"Well, we were caught in the fight between Team Magma and Team Aqua. And we stopped the two leaders to control them."

"So how many of the Teams have you fought?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know." Ash says. "But I know that the Team Rocket, Team Galactic and Team Plasma's leaders aren't from our world."

"Yeah, they are our family." Mark says.

"Well, let's move on, shall we? Glalie is the last Pokemon I captured in Hoenn. He was a Snorunt who stole my badges. He just wanted to play with me. So I captured him in the end."

"Wow, you sure have a nice Ice Type." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says. Then they hear another fighting. Ash sees and this time it is Rayquaza and Deoxys.

"Another fight I have to stop…" Ash says as he goes to stop the two.

"Rayquaza, Deoxys, stop fighting each other. You both are strong." Ash yells as the two Pokemon calms down.

"That is good, now Rayquaza, I want you to look out for Groudon and Kyogre."

Rayquaza nods and then it flies towards them. Deoxys also goes to sit besides Mewtwo.

* * *

"After finish the Hoenn League, I got back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier. I remember the second time I visit the region, we have gone to Rota." Ash says.

"Rota?" Dawn asks.

Mew says, "It is a place where the Ketchum's royal family lives. Ash is the cousin of the queen there."

"Oh yeah, so Queen Ilene is the queen there?" Dawn asks.

"Yes. Which is why I can perform aura like Sir Arron." Ash says. Mew then brings the 3 Legendary Golems in front of Ash, as they also join his team.

"And then after losing the first time Battle Pyramid, Dawn, you know what is that, right?"

"Yeah, it is the reason why Paul is aggressive."

"I met Aipom shortly after, she is kinda like Meganium who was attached to me. Even I am heading to Sinnoh, she secretly follows me there." Ash says.

"So where is she?" Cilan asks.

"I will get to that later. As we arrive at Sinnoh, Dawn, you know how I get those Pokemon, right?"

"I know. I guess." Dawn says.

Suddenly, two Pokemon jumps in front of Ash, with the one calling him Papa.

"Manaphy, Phione? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Want to meet Papa." Manaphy says as he hugs him.

Lillie says, "Papa?"

"Oh, well, Manaphy's mama is May." Ash says in disgust.

"May? But she joined Team Rocket." Lana says.

"She is no Mama!" Manaphy yells as Phoine calms him down.

"So Manaphy, is this Phione your friend?" Ash asks.

"Yes. He want to see Papa, too." Manaphy says.

"I see. Well, we helped him saved the Samiya Kingdom from the Pirates, that ishow I meet him."

Mark says, "You have some wild adventures."

"Yeah." Ash says.

Manaphy and Phione ask Lillie to become mama, Ash and Lillie both blush and agree to be their parents. Then they hug them as Ash keeps telling the story.

* * *

"When I come to Sinnoh, Pikachu was separated with me thanks to Team Rocket. With only Aipom by my side, we couldn't search anywhere. So I caught Starly, which is Staraptor now to find him. And that is when I reunited with Dawn." Ash says.

"Yeah, at that time Team Rocket has a giant machine and Piplup can't handle it alone." Dawn says.

"The next is Torterra, which was a Turtwig back then, his encounter was similar to Venusaur, he was also like a leader Pokemon who protects wild Pokemon, then he joined our team." Ash says.

"That sounds cool." Mallow says.

Just then, they see another 2 Pokemon approaching.

"Darkrai, Cresselia!" Ash greets them as they greet back.

"Even the nightmare and dream Pokemon?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah. I met Darkrai when we were at Alamos Town, while Cresselia at the Lunar Island." Ash says.

"It sure brings back old days." Meowth says.

"Totally. I guess you two are here to join us?"

They nod and Ash captures them. After sending out, they sit besides the Legendary Pokemon.

"Now back to the story… The next is Infernape, my second strongest fire type Pokemon. You guys all know my rival Paul, right?" Ash asks.

"You had mentioned once." Kiawe says, "You said that since his brother's defeat to Brandon, his training methods become cold."

"Yeah, Infernape was his Pokemon, since he wants him to use his ability Blaze. But after failing a lot of times, we see him trying to release Chimchar. And that is when I captured him and prove him wrong in the league." Ash replies.

Infernape nods, which gains a respect from Charizard.

"Then as for the Aipom, I trade with Dawn to get Buizel, which is now Floatzel as you see."

Lillie asks, "How come?"

Dawn says, "Well, Aipom likes contests while Buizel likes battling. So I guess it is best for trade."

Mark asks, "And where was Aipom?"

"Oh, she is training with the ping pong master O." Dawn says.

"He is a famous Ping Pong master! You met him once?" Insey asks.

"Yeah, we attend the Ping Pong contest, and Dawn lost to him despite Ambipom's hardworking. So O decides to train her." Ash says.

"Now moving on…" Ash says as he suddenly doesn't see him. "Hey, where is Gliscor?"

Just then, Gliscor jumps down from the tree and Ash yells, "Oh no, not again!"

Gliscor then crashes into Ash as he is under him.

"Brother, are you okay?" Minami asks.

Ash then uses his strength to push Gliscor and says, "Yeah, Gliscor often likes to do that since he was a Gligar."

As more rumbling comes, Ash sees Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina and Shaymin coming towards them.

"Everyone! Nice to see you again." Ash says as he is tackled by Azelf and Shaymin.

"So many!" Bonnie says. "And the creation Trio are here!"

Serena says, "Yeah. Is it because you are Arceus that you meet a lot of Pokemon?"

"Maybe." Ash says.

Mesprit greets Dawn as Dawn greets back. Uxie says that he shouldn't chosen Brock as he is now evil. Ash captures them and then continues the story.

"As for the last Pokemon I caught in Sinnoh, it will be this Garchomp here." Ash says.

Serena says, "You know, I never knew that you have a Garchomp."

Ash says, "Well, he was just a Gible back then, and he was a trouble maker."

Trenor asks, "How come?"

Garchomp fires a Draco Meteor, as Piplup tries to dodge, but he gets hit.

"Piplup!" Dawn yells.

"See what I mean?" Ash sweat drops. "Garchomp, you shouldn't always hit Piplup."

"But it is fun."

"It is not!" Piplup yells back.

"Alright, calm down, Piplup." Pikachu steps in between the two as they stop.

* * *

"Thanks, Pikachu. And after the Sinnoh League, I go to Unova, and that is where I met Iris and Cilan." Ash says.

"Indeed, the journey we had is also memorable." Cilan says.

"The first Pokemon I have is Unfezant, which is a Pidove. I captured her through battling. Then the next one is Samurott, who was an Oshawott from the lab."

David asks, "So you get a Starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper?"

"More like he choses to come with me. And he often likes to get out of the Pokeball on its own."

Samurott just rubs his head in embarrassment.

"And then it is Emboar, which was a Tepig back then, I don't know why, but my fire starters are from the abandoned trainers. Tepig is being tied near the Don George's club and the trainer says that he will come back, which never happened."

"How can someone be so cruel?" Kiawe says.

"Yes, but we have proved him wrong, that is what matters. Serperior is the next one, when I saw him, it took me 4 Pokemon to capture her due to the Attract."

Serperior just made a proud face, earning glares from Samurott and Emboar.

"Scrafty is the next one, as I hatched from the egg. But he also have some issues." Ash says.

"How come?" Mark asks.

Scrafty then uses Headbutt on Samurott, causing the two to fight. Pikachu and Meowth then go to calm them down.

"You see, he likes to headbutt." Ash says.

"Want an unique Pokemon." Serena says.

"Indeed." Cilan says.

"Next is Leavanny, I caught him thanks to the help of Burgh, the Castelia Gym Leader. At first he isn't friendly with me, but after some time, we bond each other and I caught him." Ash says.

"And since Scrafty likes to headbutt, he angers some Foonguss as everyone is poisoned except Samurott, who was just Oshawott at that time. We try to find the medicine in the lake, as we encounter Palpitoad who tries to stop us from getting in their territory. And that Palpitoad is now this Seismitoad."

Lana says, "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, and besides Gigalith, I just battle captured, the last one is Krookodile, I first met him as a Sandile, he follows us since he wants to battle Pikachu. It also evolves into Krokorok during the pursuit. After we met again, I finally captured him."

Lillie asks, "Does Krookodile likes to wear his glasses?"

"Yes, since he will get easily scared without it." Ash says.

"So do you encounter any Legendary?" Lillie asks.

"Well…" Ash says as they hear 13 kinds of cries. They turn around and see Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Landurus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Victini, Keldeo, Meloetta and Genesect.

"Everyone!" Ash says as Meloetta, Victini, Keldeo and Genesect tackles Ash. "Long time no see!"

Bonnie says, "That is a lot more!"

"Yeah, we really encounter all of them in Unova and Decolore Islands." Cilan says.

Piplup and Samurott are trying to please Meloetta, but they get into a fight again. "Something's never change." Dawn says.

"Yeah…" Ash says as he let them join the team.

* * *

"Now then is Kalos and Alola. In Kalos, the first Pokemon I met is Froakie, he was a starter that often runs away from Trainers, and he choses me as his trainer."

Greninja nods and Ash says, "He is also one of my strongest Pokemon."

Serena says, "It sure is, although it is a shame that he lost to Mega Charizard."

"Yeah." Ash says. "But he is my cousin after all."

"Oh yeah, you and Alain are related." Bonnie says.

"The next is Talonflame, who was just a Fletchling. At first we found Dedenne and was giving him the fruit he dropped, he just snatches it and eat it himself. So At that time, Froakie and I decide to capture him due to his speed."

Insey says, "You seem like you enjoy catching flying types in the regions."

"Yeah. And Hawlucha is my next Pokemon. He was a forest champion, and the he joined my team after we help him speed up the Flying Press. Goodra is the next one, as he was forced to leave from his home and joined us to be strong. Noivern is the last one as I hatched him from an egg."

Dawn says, "It sounds like your Kalos Team is strong."

"Yeah, with all Pokemon get to their final forms." Rotom says.

"Open Hoopa Ring!" They hear someone saying as A Golden ring appeared behind them. Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie and her Carbinks, Hoopa, Volcanion and Magearna has arrived.

"Wow, Everyone, you come too."

"Is Ashkan surprised?" Hoopa asks.

"Of course we are, Hoopa." Ash laughs. Ash then explain the events in the Allearth Forest and the Azolf Kingdom. Everyone is in awe that Yveltal has the powers to destroy lives.

* * *

"Now that it is done, the last one is Alola. You see. Decidueye is my first Pokemon. At first he was just hungry and sleepy, but he joins our team eventually. Lycanroc was with Professor Kukui, but after I trained him for beating a Magmar, I caught him. Incineroar was a little sad. He once lived with a Stoutland, but it passed away due to sickness."

Bonnie says, "No way…"

Lillie says, "It is true, but after Incineroar moved on, it joins Ash's team."

"Yeah, and this Naganadel is an Ultra Beast, it was attached to Pikachu, and it didn't know what is a Pokeball. But I still caught him in the end. And Kommo-O is the last one, as I caught him when I was doing the Dragon Trial in Alola."

Minami says, "So I guess that is all?"

"Yeah." Ash says as the 4 Alola Guardians come.

"Even you guys come?" Ash asks as they nod. They all sing a song as the Ultra Beasts, including Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma all come out.

"Everyone!" Ash says as everyone is shocked at the sight of all the UBs.

"How…they all come to Ash?" Kiawe says in shock.

Lusamine and Aurora come outside and see the scene. Lusamine says, "Everyone, step back, they are dangerous!"

Ash says, "Wait! President Lusamine!" Ash turns to all of them. "Are you here to join me?"

They nod and tackles Ash in a hug. Ash says, "Okay, here you go." Ash takes out a lot of Beast Balls and captures them.

Lusamine says, "So they all go to you?"

"Yeah, these are the same ones we saved during the Ultra Guardians mission." Ash says.

"Ultra Guardians?" Golly asks.

"Oh, it is a group that is lead by us and the Trial Captains in Alola to send the UBs back to their wormholes." Lillie says. "Me, brother and Ash are the members."

"That sounds cool." Bonnie says.

Aurora says, "So all of them have arrived. Ash, now that they are here, I think it is time to expand this island into the region."

"Really? That is great!"

"So what are you going to name it?" Aurora asks him.

Ash thinks for a second, then says, "How about Sevestar? How does it sound?"

Everyone agrees with Ash's decision, as all the Pokemon starts to help each other and work the region.

* * *

 **Now that Ash has all the Legendary Pokemon. They are going to expand the Sevestar Region and the other six regions.**

 **The next chapter will be making the new Legendary Pokemon. Be sure to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the tremendous help from every family members, the 7 regions are finished during a week.

"Now that is the last one." Ash says as he looks at the League Stadium in Sevestar. He then turns to others and says, "The construction of the Sevestar is finally done."

Everyone cheers at the fact that their new home is complete, some of them high five and some of them hug each other. As for Pokemon, they use their attacks in the air for cheering.

They head back to Otem Town, Cilan, his brothers and Aurora made a lot of food to congratulate the success, everyone then sits down and eat together.

Jullie says, "Wow, the food is amazing."

Earnest says, "Well, you can thanks to Cilan, he is a S Class Connosieur after all."

Cilan says, "I am glad you like it."

After they finish the feast, Adam claps to gain everyone's attention. He says, "Since we made the first 7 regions when we are younger, I guess it is time that we let our children to make the new regions."

This causes everyone to wide eyes, Minami asks, "Dad, are you letting us create the Pokemon and humans on our own?"

Aurora says, "Yes. I guess it is time to see if you can prove yourselves to create 7 regions. And with the 6 Arceus and 2 Switype, you can create them with no problem."

Ash says, "I see. Then is everyone okay with that?"

As the others cheer, the adults then head inside the house to rest, then Oscar asks, "So Ash. What are you going to do first?"

Ash says, "Well, we are going to create the Legendaries and the information of each regions. Starting with the Number 6 region."

He shows the region that looks like a shape of potato, with other islands beside the place.

"Does anyone have a name for it?" Ash asks.

Then August asks, "How about Rochtai? How does this name sound?"

"I think it is a good idea." Irena says.

"Indeed." Tera says.

"Then it will be called Rochtai." Minami says. "Now the next one is the Pokemon. We need to create Legendaries first."

Ash says, "Since the Alpha family and us have the power to create Pokemon. So I will need the Alpha Family to come with us."

The ones called, Nate, Felix, East, Amelia, Earnest, Radium, Katie, Yuni, Irena, Flomer, Reshow, Flora, Elline, Daniel, Alice, Drandon, Eve, Tyke, Oscar and Jullie all walk forwards, then Mark says, "Now others, since we didn't call you doesn't mean that we don't need your help. But right now you can train your Pokemon and once we create the new Pokemon, we will send them to you and you can try if the Pokemon is good or bad to train."

Everyone nods in agreement. Then Ash and his siblings, Lillie, Gladion, and the Alpha Family leave the island to the Rochtai Region.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clemont's air camera is hovering above it and then flies back to the HQ.

In the HQ, Clemont says, "I think it has gathered some recordings."

Professor Oak says, "Good, let's check it out."

What the gather on the film are people building the buildings and growing trees, all of the Team Rocket members are shocked.

Goodshow says, "What are they doing?"

Professor Oak says, "I have no ideam but I guess that they must have found another region that isn't discovered and they are building their own paradise."

Clemont says, "Should we also take over that region once it is finished?"

Charles Goodshow says, "We can think about that later, But more importantly, there are all the Legendary Pokemon exclude Arceus in the recording, too."

Brock says, "Maybe Arceus is the one who gave them powers of Pokemon."

Oak asks, "Why do you think so?"

Brock says, "Ash is his chosen one, and he has saved him once. I think Arceus wants to repay him by letting him become the Pokemon."

Gary says, "That explains Ash, but how about others."

"We don't know. But I think we should wait and see." Oak says as the meeting is over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora and the other adults are talking, Valerie asks, "Sister, Aurora, do you think it is a good choice to let our children to create the regions on their own?"

"I trust them, that is why." Aurora says. "Besides, I am sure that they can handle them well."

Adam says, "That is right." But suddenly, he sees a small camera drone hovering outside the window. "Excuse me for a second."

As Adam walks outside, the others greet them. Ariel asks, "Uncle Adam, what is wrong?"

Adam says, "Well." He uses a Dark Pulse, then it hits the drone as it fall to the ground. This causes everyone to come outside and see what is happening.

"It seems like that sly Professor wants to spy on us." He shows the camera, causing a lot of people to panic.

Aurora says, "The barriers can detect auras from people, so instead of getting inside the barriers, they have tried to use technology to spy us… this is worse."

"What should we do?" Dawn asks in horror.

Adam checks out the recording and says, "It seems like they only recorded our talking and the new Pokemon. And it is a relief that they didn't make it a live. So they haven't seen it yet. I'll go send the thing back to its owner."

Adam then teleports away, Aurora says, "We should be careful, or the problems will get worse."

* * *

Back in HQ, Professor Oak says, "The Camera should be flying back for now, Clemont, what is wrong?"

"I don't know." Clemont says as is typing the computer.

"Looking for this?" Professor Oak and Clemont turn around and see Adam.

"Who are you?" Hydrogen asks.

Adam says, "Trying to spy us, Professor? Too bad that we have found out." He says as he uses Dragon Claw to break the Camera.

"That is Dragon Claw, how do you do it?" Iris asks.

"You can thank Arceus for that." Adam says. "And thanks to you, Arceus has understanded that we should make a barrier that can prevent every technologies from Team Rocket from getting in."

The Rockets just glare at him, but they quickly surround him

"Do you think you can walk away this easily?" Misty says.

"Oh, sure." Adam says. "I guess you can't tell between the difference of Substitite and the original?"

Suddenly, Draco Meteor comes from the sky and crash the building. Causing everyone to run out of the building.

Adam, who is in the sky, says, "Now that won't have time to create another annoying camera." He then teleports away.

As the HQ is destroyed, Professor Oak says, "We are tricked again…"

Tracy says, "So who is he?"

"I guess he is Aurora's husband, Ash's Father, Adam." Charles Goodshow says.

Gary says, "We will get them later. Right now we must build our HQ back."

The members sigh and goes to find the builders to build their HQ.

* * *

 **Here is a short chapter, the next chapter will begin the Rochtai Pokemon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And for the suggestions about Gladion's father and Time travel, that can be great, but it will be running off the track of the plot. I maybe will put that in the RPA high, but not in this fic.**


	8. Rochtai Region Chapter 1

Rochtai Region Part 1

Ash and the others land on the area known as Greatblue Area. It is in the northest area of the region. But since all the regions are in the South Hemisphere of the Pokemon World, so it is quite hot.

"So now that we are here. We should find a Professor that can help us with giving out the Pokemon." Mark says.

"But who should we have as the Professor?" Golly asks.

Ash says, "Well, I know a person that can be a perfect Professor. What about Professor England that studies the Pokemon energies?"

"But isn't he died due to an explosion of a Nuclear Power Plant?" Jullie asks.

"So you want me to revive him?" Gladion asks.

"Sure. We will also need him to come with us so he can study the new Pokemon." Ash says.

Gladion then uses his powers to make Professor England back to live, he has blue hair, a lab coat and a red shirt inside. As the man wakes up, he looks around and looks at his body. "How am I still alive?"

"We revived you." Ash says. "Let me introduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum, the son of Adam and Aurora."

England says, "Aurora's son? It is very great to meet you."

As the two shake hands, then he asks, "But where are we?"

"You are in a new land, we are creating a new region and we need your assistance." Mark says.

"A new region? You mean like what Adam did to create Sinnoh?" England says.

"Yes. I remembered that you helped them with testing the new Pokemon. We are grateful for that. But we want you to become the Professor of this region, and we will be creating the Pokemons." Minami says.

"Sure. I can help you that." England smiles at them as he agrees.

"Good, now we will need to make the starter Pokemon." Ash says.

Ash looks at Flomer, Reshow and Flora, they nod and they think of some ideas for the three starters. It is not long after that three Pokemon appears.

* * *

 **New Rochtai Pokemon Entry No.1 Iguagrass: The Grass Iguana Pokemon. Grass Type. It has sticky legs that can make grass attached to it. And it hides in grass to hide from the predators.**

 **No. 2 Iguavine: The Grass Iguana Pokemon. Grass Type. Evolved from Iguagrass at LV:16. It has vines that can be used as whips on its back, and it can hide in trees to hide from the predators.**

 **No. 3 Iguaflo: The Grass Iguana Pokemon. Grass and Dragon Type.** **Evolved from Iguavine at LV:32.** **It is as big as a human, it likes to stay at flower fields so it can eat flowers as food.**

 **No.4 Lavaride: The Fire Pony Pokemon. Fire Type. It can produce heat that is as hot as a magma during resting times, but it will become cooler once people ride it.**

 **No.5 Lavallop: The Fire Horse Pokemon. Fire and Fairy Type. Evolved from Lavaride at LV:16. When Lavallop gallops, it can make sounds as loud as an eruption.**

 **No.6 Lavadash: The Fire Horse Pokemon. Fire and Fairy Type. Evolved from Lavallop at LV:36. Lavadash has red colored fur that attracts a lot of people to ride, it can also speed through the Lava pits.**

 **No.7 Floatspi: The Water Spider Pokemon: Water and Bug Type. Floatspi has tiny legs that can float on top of the water, it can stay longer when it moves.**

 **No.8 Slidspi: The Water Spider Pokemon. Water and Bug Type. Evolved from Floatspi at LV:16. Slidspi likes to make every dry field moist so it can slide on them. The moisture they produce is also slippery.**

 **No.9 Waterspi: The Water Spider Pokemon. Water and Bug Type. Evolved from Slidspi at LV:36. Waterspi lives in humid places so it can keep its body from being dry, it also likes to make water webs that can damage wings of every creature.**

* * *

"So an Iguagrass, a Lavaride and a Floatspi." Professor England says, "Well, they look like Treecko, Ponyta and Dewpider if you ask me."

"But they are different." Drandon says.

"Yeah, but I think they can mate each other and produce the species without problem." Lillie says.

"It is also cool, too." Ash says.

Ash and his six siblings copy the new Pokemon and then paste them, they send them to the whole region and Ash captures the 3 of them. He also made them in their final forms.

"Now that is done, Professor England, this will be the lab." Ash says as he shows him the lab, then he asks, "If you want more equipments, I can ask my uncle Steven and his father to send some here."

"That will be nice." Professor England says.

On the road, Ash and his friends are thinking of new Pokemon, East says, "I have come up with another Pokemon, can I make them?"

"Sure, let's see." Minami says.

* * *

 **No.10 Angegg: The Hatched Bird Pokemon. Flying and Fairy Type. Angegg has egg shells on its head and the bottom for its protection, since it has been born.**

 **No.11 Birangel: The Angel Bird Pokemon. Flying and Fairy Type. Evolved from Angegg with high friendship. Birangel looks like a human angel, but it has a bird face. It has beauty that can attract a lot of people to please it.**

* * *

"A Birangel. It looks so pretty." Elline says.

"Indeed. It really looks like an angel." Irena says.

"I have one more." East says as he creates the new one.

* * *

 **No. 12 Airflyer: T** **he Airplane Pokemon. Flying Type. This bird human hybrid has no wings, so it flies in their own biplane.**

* * *

Ash says, "I wonder what will happen if it doesn't have the airplane... is it like a Dwebble without its shell?"

East says, "You can try and guess."

"Well, I am not guessing." Eve says while everyone laughs. Then they decide to leave the Greatblue Area.

* * *

 **The first chapter is here. In this story, I will not describe what the Pokemon are actually like instead of the Pokedex entries, since I want readers to have imagination.**

 **Each region will have 120 new species which will be devided into 10 chapters each, and the last one, Sevestar will have 280. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Rochtai Region Chapter 2

Rochtai Region Part 2

"Since there is no Route 1 or Route number, I guess the areas are quite big." Trenor says.

"I know. But hey, we are at the Nortai Area." Ash says as they look at the big city.

"Wow, there are a lot of places that we can go to."Flora says as they look around.

"It sure is." Drandon says.

They look around the places and even go up to the 100 floor Battle Tower, then Lillie asks, "So there is a gym here?"

"I guess so." Ash says. "But we haven't decided the typing."

Just then, they see Adam and Dragus walk towards them, "Uncle Dragus? Mr. Adam? What are you doing here?" Irena asks.

"Oh, you see, I have set up Rochtai University over there." He points at the big campus, Eve says, "Wow, that is so big."

"Yeah, who knows how many students will be there." Nate says.

Adam notices England and says, "Professor England. I see you are still alive."

"Hello Adam, the children revived me and asked me to become the Professor of this region." England says.

"I see. It is good to have an old friend back." Adam laughs.

"By the way, Professor England, how did you die in the first place?" Yuni asks.

"Well...I didnt know. Someone has placed atom bombs at the factory and it explodes." England says.

"It is likely that Team Rocket did this." Adam says.

"Are you sure? Is my alternate version of Dad did this?" Amelia asks.

"No. But rather Professor Oak's goons." Dragus says.

"I see..." Ash sighs.

They head towards the campus and looks around the school field, Dragus says, "Actually, I don't mind if I become the gym leader in this region."

"Are you sure?" Adam asks.

"Why not? Besides, I can be the Principal of this university." Dragus says.

"That is great, so does that mean Aunt Joy will be living here, too?" Flomer asks.

"I guess so." Dragus says.

Amelia says, "Since Mr. Dragus is using Poison Types, how about I make new Pokemon for you to use?"

"That will be great." Adam says.

* * *

 **No.13 Carritissue: The Tissue Box Pokemon. Poison and Normal Type. Carritissue always carries Tissue Papers so their owners can use them.**

 **No.14 Attatissue: The Tissue Box Pokemon. Poison and Normal Type. Evolved from Carritissue at LV:22. Despite being only a box, it can use the tissue papers as weapons to distract enemies.**

* * *

"A living tissue boxes, that is new." Earnest says.

"But I really want it to be Ghost types." Golly says.

Dragus says, "Well, I guess it can work."

Ash then made one for himself and for Dragus, then he copies the original and spread it out to the wild.

As they head to the gymfield, which is in the main hall, Ash and Dragus decide to have a gym battle. Amelia volunteers to be the referee as she says, "The match between the Gym leader Dragus and the challenger Ash is about to begin! Each trainer will be using 2 Pokemon, and if all of the Pokemon on one's side are fainted, the other side wins."

"Garbodor, come on out." As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Then I choose this Pokemon. Gigalith."

Both Pokemon are on the field as the battle begins. Garbodor uses Toxic Spikes to make the field covered with poison, then Gigalith Flash Cannon to make the first move and it hits Garbodor. Then Garbodor uses Clear Smog, Gigalith dodges and used Rock Smash on it, but it isn't super effective. Garbodor uses Drain Punch, which is super effective against Gigalith, but Gigalith quickly used Gyro Ball to knock out Garbodor fast.

"You showed a great strategy, I give you a praise. But here comes Attatissue." Dragus says as the Pokemon appears.

Since it is the first time Attatissue is battling, so the others are watching it carefully. Gigalith uses Stone Edge, but Attatissue dodges and then it uses Wrap. Causing tissue papers fly out of the body and wraps around Gigalith. But much to their shock is that Attatissue uses Giga Drain, causing the tissue papers on Gigalith's body to absorb its energy, then Gigalith faints.

"No way..." Minami says.

"What power..." Katie says.

Ash recalls his Pokemon and sends out Lavadash, but with the Toxic Spikes, it gets poisoned. Lavadash uses Flame Burst, which destroys some tissue papers. Attatissue uses Venoshock, which is more effective since Lavadash is poisoned. But in the end, Lavadash uses Flame Charge to raise the speed and dodge all the attacks, giving a High Horsepower to finish it off.

"Well, I lost." Dragus laughs. "But you really are Adam's son."

"Thanks." Ash says. He then creates a badge. "Well, how about calling this badge a Junk Badge?"

"Sure, it goes with the Poison." Dragus says.

Adam says, "So that is one gym finished."

"Yeah, seven more to go." Insey says as everyone cheers. Ash also helps Dragus by moving the house to the Nortai Area, then they bid farewell to him and Adam, who decides to go back to Sevestar.

* * *

By leaving the Nortai Area, the group now arrives at the Peayard Area. It is a place where there is a forest. As they are looking at the trees, Insey says, "You know, this place is a perfect place for placing Bug Types."

"Bug Types, huh? That souds great." Ash says. "Katie, can you do it?"

"Leave it to me." She says as she uses her powers to create the new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.15 Rainbobug: The Rainbow Worm Pokemon. Bug Type. It has colorful scales that shines under the sun.**

 **No.16 Rainbocoon: The Rainbow Cacoon Pokemon. Bug Type. Evolved from Rainbobug at LV:7. When Rainbobug makes its cacoon into this Pokemon, it needs to absorb a lot of sunlight.**

 **No.17 Fired: The Red Butterfly Pokemon. Bug and Fire Type. Evolved from Rainbocoon at LV:10 while having a red colored Pokemon in the team. It has red wings that is as hot as a fire, it can also use it to burn its enemy.**

 **No.18 Aquablu: The Blue Butterfly Pokemon.** **Bug and Water Type. Evolved from Rainbocoon at LV:10 while having a blue colored Pokemon in the team. It has blue wings that is as cool as a water, it can also use it to cool its enemy.**

 **No.19 Natugreen:** **The Green Butterfly Pokemon.** **Bug and Grass Type. Evolved from Rainbocoon at LV:10 while having a green colored Pokemon in the team. It has green wings that is as fresh as a new leaf, it can also use it to attract its enemy.**

 **No.20 Lighyellow: The Yellow Butterfly Pokemon. Bug and Electric Type. Evolved from Rainbocoon at LV:10 while having a yellow colored Pokemon in the team. It has yellow wings that is as bringht as a light, it can use it to shock its enemy.**

* * *

"You used up all the Bug Type power for this region?" Mark asks.

"But I find it cool." Katie says.

"Indeed, these colorful butterflies are really pretty." Lillie says.

"So it determines the Pokemon...but what if you have other 5 Pokemon that are different color?" England asks.

"Well, that is a good question, it will determine the first Pokemon in the party." Katie says.

Alice also uses the powers to create another bug type Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.21: Silice: The Ice worm Pokemon. Ice and Bug Type. When this Pokemon spits out silk, it immediately freezes and becomes solid.**

* * *

"But isn't it better in the south?" insey asks.

"Well, it is also a Bug type, too. So why not?" Alice asks.

As they keep going in the woods, East asks, "What if we include the regional variants? Like how Alola has a different Vulpix?"

"Sounds promising. So do you have any ideas?" Minami asks.

"Well, I have." Flora says as she creats the new Pokemon with her new Powers.

* * *

 **Sunflora Rochtaiese Form. The Sun Pokémon. Grass and Fire Type. Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun.**

 **Comfey** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Posy Picker Pokemon. Grass type. It releases a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. The scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions.**

* * *

"So a Sunflora and a Comfey. That is an interesting combination." Lillie says.

"Indeed. I often wonder why Dad has made Comfey a Fairy Type instead of a grass type." Minami says.

Then Flora also creats two new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.22 Bamboride: The Hobby Horse Pokemon: Grass and Ghost Type. While looking like a toy for children, this tricky Ghost will hop around by itself in the night time.**

 **No.23 Bambohorse: The Hobby Horse Pokemon: Grass ane Ghost Type. Evovlved from Bamboride by using a Leaf Stone. When the rider holds its stick, its energy will be sucked away.**

* * *

"Geez, you really can make a toy into a spooky ghost." Golly says.

"It looks cool." Yuni says. "Since Ghost likes children."

"Well, I guess we can give the gym leader this Pokemon." Ash says. "Seeing that we are at a grass type area."

"Sure." Flora says as they leave the forest into the city area. The buildings aren't big as Nortai, but it still has a lot of trees around.

The gym is inside the forest, since Lillie chooses a hermit called Whith to be the gym leader. Whith is Sinnoh Native and she lives in Eterna Forest. She was a former Galactic member, since it disbanded, she lives there.

Whith teaches them about the nature lessons to the group before she lets Ash battle her. Flora acts as the referee as Ash and Whith battles inside the wooden floored gym.

"My first Pokemon will be this Pokemon. Cherrim." She sends out the Pokemon, who immediately uses its ability Drought and changes its form.

"Emboar. Come on out!" Ash says as the fire big Pokemon appears. As the battle begins, Emboar uses Heat Crash, but Cherrim dodges it and then uses then it uses Solar Beam to hit Emboar. Emboar uses Arm Thrust and the attack hits, Cherrim uses Dazzling Gleam, but Emboar dodges it. In the end, Ash defeats the Pokemon using Flame Charge.

"You are good, Ash. Bambohorse. Let's see what you can do." Whith says.

Bombohorse uses Shadow Ball, which is blocked by Arm Thrust, but Bambohorse shows its speed and uses Psychic to make Emboar faint.

"I guess it is really strong." Golly says.

"Poor Emboar." Felix says.

Ash says, "Birangel. I choose you!" As the new Pokemon appears, the battle begins as Bambohorse uses Leech Seed. Birangel is tangeled, but it uses Peck on the Pokemon. Then it uses Hypnosis, causing Birangel to fall asleep. Ash calls it to get up before the Dream Eater hits, and it works as Birangel uses Sky Attack to finish the battle.

"Bambohorse is unable to battle, Birangel wins." Flora says.

Whith says, "I really appriciate that you give me a chance to be a gym leader and gives me a great battle."

Ash says, "No problem. I enjoy the battle, too." He creates a badge that looks like a Bamboo. "This will be the badge you are giving, the Bamboo Badge."

"Sure." Whith says as she gets the badges so she can give out. Then they bid farewell to her as they leave the gym.

"Before we leave the city, I want to make another Pokemon." Flora says.

"Sure. Let's see." Gladion says.

* * *

 **No.24 Bushull. The Bull Pokemon. Grass and Ground Type. Bushull has flowers and bushes on the back, but no one dares to get near due to its force.**

* * *

"So you also used up all the energy for this region." Ash says.

"Yeah. And this Bull is a great Pokemon, too." Trenor says.

"Why thank you." Flora says as they leave the area.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Now the first two gym leaders of Rochtai Region has revealed, the Poison and Grass Type. I hope you like it. The next chapter will have more new Pokemon.**


	10. Rochtai Region Chapter 3

Rochtai Region Part 3

As Ash and his friends leave the Peayard Area, they head to the Newbam Area, which is a place full of high-technology factories.

"You know, this place is really good for the science." Elline says.

"I agree. I wonder what will the factories produce?" Jullie says.

"But first, we should create new Pokemon." Minami says.

"Well, I have some ideas." Jullie says, "I can create some Chemical Type Pokemon."

"That sounds great." Lillie says as Jullie creates 2 Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.25 Microtin: The Microchip Pokemon. Chemical Type. Microtin is tiny enough to get into the computers and steal datas.**

 **No.26 Micro-X: The Microchip Pokemon. Chemical Type. Evolved from Microtin at LV:24. The size of the Pokemon is bigger than the normal microchips, and it eats datas as food.**

* * *

"Microchip Pokemon." Irena says. "You must be working very hard."

Jullie says, "Can't blame me, since my father is close to Dr. Colress, so I have touched a lot of these stuff."

Ash says, "I like these Pokemon, too." He then creates some of them and captures one.

Felix says, "I guess I also want to help." He creates a new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.27 Testbot: The Testing Robot Pokemon. Fighting and Steel Type. This Pokemodoesn't worry any danger as to help testing experiments, it is an ideal assistant for the scientists.**

* * *

"Great." Mark says. "So we can make many of them since there are some areas that have labs."

As they visit a lot of machines, they suddenly see two people working on a machine. They immediately recognized the one as Anderson.

"Anderson? What are you doing here?" Golly asks as the two boys turn around.

"Oh, hey guys." Anderson says. "This is my partner, Mike. Since there are a lot of equipments here, so we decided to use them."

Mike says, "It is an honor to meet you."

Ash shakes his hand and says, "Likewise. By the way, Mike. Since you are here, do you want to be the area's gym leader?"

"I guess I can lend a hand." Mike says. "Then I'll be an Electric Type, is that okay?"

Elline says, "Then I'll make a Pokemon that is for your ace."

Daniel says, "Wait, Elline, let me create one that is also a Psychic Type."

"Oh, okay." Elline says as she lets him do the work.

* * *

 **No.28 Clevebot: The Clever Pokemon. Psychic and Electric Type. Whenever you have any problems, Clevebot can help answer all of it.**

 **No.29 Intellibot: The Intelligence Pokemon. Psychic and Electric Type. Evolved from Clevebot through Trading. Intellibot has a high intelligence, so it knows everything.**

* * *

"An Intellibot, a perfect Pokemon for a partner." Mike says. "I could really need some intelligence, too."

Lillie says, "That is great."

Anderson says, "This place looks good, but the only problem is that we didn't create an elevator to the top."

"You are right, it will be tiring to climb all the stairs while you need to focus on the research." Nate says.

Radium says, "Leave that to me." She then creates another bird Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.30 Elevabird: The Elevator Pokemon. Rock and Flying Type. Elevabird carries a giant box that can carry 3 or 4 people, people are amazed at the strength it has.**

* * *

"So Pikachu, do you want to try it?" Ash asks as Pikachu goes in, the Elevabird flies up and then landa on the second floor, Pikachu holds the fence and gives them a thumbs up.

"I guess it is a success." Elline laughs at the mouse.

"Of course." Irena replies.

* * *

As they reach to the top floor, they can see a room with a gym logo on it, Ash says, "That must be the gym."

"Great. Now we can have a battle." Mike says as the two people stand at the sides of the battlefield.

Elline this time is the referee, she says, "This is a battle between the gym leader Mike and the challenger Ash. Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon, when one player lost all the Pokemon, the other one wins."

Mike says, "Now time for the working. Heliolisk!"

As the Generator Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Then I'll choose Krookodile."

As Krookodile appears on the field, Elline says, "Let the battle begin!"

Krookodile uses Earthquake on Heliolisk, which is super effective, then Heliolisk uses Dragon Tail, Krookodile dodges and uses Dig. But Heliolisk uses Dig to send Krookodile out of the ground. Then Krookodile uses Crunch and it stops the footing of Heliolisk and finishes it with a Dragon Claw.

"Well, I know you will use a Ground Type. So I have something to counter. Rotom!" Mike says as the Pokemon appears.

A Rotom with a Fridge form appears, Alice says, "A Frost form, that is a good one."

"Indeed. Ash will be in trouble." Oscar says.

Krookodile is hit by Confuse Ray and is defeated by Blizzard, so Ash sends out Seismitoad as the next one.

"Seismitoad. It is a nice Pokemon." Anderson says.

"Indeed. Ice Types aren't effective against water types." Reshow says.

Seismitoad uses Mud Shot to stop Rotom's Electro Ball, then using Uproar to hit it, Rotom then used Thunder, which has no effect on Seismitoad, But in the end, a Hex and a Hydro Pump all make both Pokemon faint.

"A draw..." Lillie says in shock.

"Yeah." Minami says. "I thought that Seismitoad will win."

"Rotom is not a Pokemon that can be underestimated." Golly says.

Mike says, "Now time for my final Pokemon. Intellibot!"

Ash says, "Bambohorse! I choose you!"

As two Pokemon are on the field, Yuni says, "A Ghost type and Grass Type. A good match up against the Electric and Psychic Type."

"Ash will win for sure." Katie says.

Intellibot always teleports, which causes Ash's Shadow Balls missed every time, and Bambohorse uses Phantom Force, only to be blocked by a Thunder Punch. But Ash quickly finds the weak spot of Intellibot, which is doing the unexpected, using the combination of Energy Ball and Shadow Ball, it hits the Pokemon and Intellibot faints with the Hex.

"Intellibot is unable to battle, Bambohorse is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Elline says.

"He did it." Irena says.

"I guess we really underestimate him." Felix says with a laugh.

Mike recalls his Pokemon and says, "What do you know. It seems like Intellibot is outsmarted."

Ash says, "I guess so. So these badges will be the ones that are given out. The Fuel Badge."

Ash takes out a badge that is black colored like fuel, Mike then takes them.

"Now the gym is ready, now we should keep working on new Pokemon." Ash says.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Mike and Anderson, they keep creating the Pokemon at the city. Elline and Yuni have created something at the lab, as they head outside, a lot of girls are screaming.

* * *

 **No.31 Remadectro: The Chimera Pokemon. Electric and Ghost Type. This Pokemon will gather dead parts of Pokemon and attach them to itself.**

 **No.32 Frankectric: The Chimera Pokemon. Electric and Ghost Type. Evolved from Remadectro by trading. It is made by a lot of Pokemon's body to create it. Nobody dares to get near for fear that they take their limbs away.**

* * *

Ash is hugging Lillie and says, "Wow, it really looks scary if you ask me."

Elline says, "Ignore the Pokedex, they won't take the limbs of others alive. But that is for the scare."

Golly says, "I must admit that you made something more scarier."

"Thanks." Yuni says.

Leaving the Newbam Area, they head to the Spounut Area. Which is a big farm land and a lot of crops.

"So this place is where the region's food is from?" Professor England asks.

"Yes. We will create hard working farmers that can help supply the foods." Gladion says.

"And we need some new Pokemon." Trenor says.

Earnest then creates a bull Pokemon that will help out the field.

* * *

 **No.33 Mudbull. The Mud Bull Pokemon. Ground and Fighting Type. It likes to play in the mud as a sports, it will also throw the mud on itself to hit enemies.**

* * *

"Mudbull really can help out the field." Nate says.

"Of course. It is a bull after all." Earnest says.

"Despite the bull to help, we need more Pokemon." Daniel says. "I can help one."

* * *

 **No.34: Baplane. The Airplane Pokemon. Psychic Type. It has a plne body to fly through the sky, its size is small so that it can float longer**.

* * *

"So a plane can help watering the crops quickly, good one." Eve says.

"Thanks. And the day and night is important, so I decide to use my last powers." Daniel says.

* * *

 **No.35: Sunking. The Sun Pokemon. Psychic and Fire Type. Sunking can gather the light from the sun to become its powers.**

 **No.36 Moonqueen. The Moon Pokemon. Psychic and Ice Type. Moonqueen can gather the darkness from the moon to become its powers.**

* * *

"So using the Sun and Moon's power, then the indoor crops can get enough energies." Jullie says.

"Now that is really a good job." Professor England says. "Maybe I can research them, too."

"Of course. Professor." Ash says as he creates more of them and they leave the area.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And Ash gets the three badges. The mega evolutions will be added once the Chapter 10 is end. And this time the story will be a new region, then reclaim the old region, and then the new one. I hope you understand.**


	11. Rochtai Region Chapter 4

Rochtai Region Part 4

The next place in the Rochtai Region is the Westai Area. It is also a place where art is everywhere.

"I can't believe this place looks like a great masterpiece." Katie says.

"I know. And is that a shopping mall?" Yuni says as she points at the place.

"It is." Golly says. "Wow. This place maybe the best place in this region."

Ash laughs, "We don't know about it unless we find out the rest of the region."

They look around the whole city and the shopping malls, and then the gallery and the buildings.

"Man...this place sure is wonderful." Minami says. "I wonder what Pokemon we can find here."

Nate says, "Leave it to me." He then uses his powers to create 4 nee Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.37 Rebelboy: The Rebel Pokemon. Normal and Dark Type. It doesn't listen to other except trainers. But it likes to make fun of their trainers.**

 **No.38 Rebelboss:** **The Rebel Pokemon. Normal and Dark Type. Evolved from Rebelboy at LV:30. Since being a boss, it has an arrogance that no one can stand.**

 **No.39 Schogirl: The School Girl Pokemon. Normal and Fairy Type. It likes to study anything to gain knowledge, it will also act elegant.**

 **No.40 Offigirl: The Office Pokemon. Normal and Fairy Type. Evolved from Schogirl at LV:30. It is an ideal office Secretary since it can handle the boss.**

* * *

"So a Rebelboss and a Offigirl. It seems to be a great duo." Insey says.

"What do you know." Mark says, "And it really looks good, too."

Ash then decides to capture the two Pokemon and then creates the new ones.

"So who will be the gym leader here?" Lillie asks.

"Well, it is hard to pick." Gladion says.

"Well..." Tyke says as everyone turns to him. "I have a friend named Mira, she is Mina, the Fairy Trial Captain's sister."

Ash says, "That can be a great idea. Let me go talk to Mina and asks her."

As Ash leaves, he quickly gets back to the Sevestar and go find Mina and Mira. As Ash tells her about being a gym leader, she is hesitating, but Mina tells her that it will be fine. So she comes along with Ash to the place.

"So this is the city where I'm going to be?" Mira asks as she looks around.

"Yes." Ash says. "Pretty artistic, right?"

"It sure is." Mira says.

As they go to meet others, Ash is being sprayed by water. "Hey, Reshow, did you spray me water?"

Reshow says, "Not me. But the new Pokemon that Jullie made."

* * *

 **No.41 Cleanerol: The Cleaning Patrol Pokemon. Chemical and Water Type. It will search everywhere to clean up the pollutants on the ground. It will use the water to punish those who make the environment dirty.**

* * *

Ash says, "So it thinks I am dirty, huh?"

Lillie laughs, "I guess so."

As Mira gets the Offigirl for the gym, they immediately head towards the gym, which is located at a house that is at the ocean.

Tyke also offers to be the referee and says, "The battle between Gym Leader Mira and the challenger Ash is about to begin. Each trainer will be using 3 Pokemon, and when one's Pokemon are all fainted, the other one wins."

Mira says, "Show the beauty. Kelfki."

Ash says, "Lavadash, I choose you."

As both trainers send out their Pokemon, the battle begins. Kelfki uses Mirror Shot, while Lavadash blocks it using Flamethrower, then Lavadash uses Fire Lash and hurt him. Lavadash tries to use Draining Kiss, but fails with the Metal Sound. In the end, Kelfki is defeated by a Flamethrower.

"You are really good, but for my next Pokemon, you have to make an art. Florges!"

As the Pokemon appears, Flora says, "That is wierd, Florges' moveset are Grass, why would she sends a Pokemon whose moveset is weak to Fire?"

"I have no idea." Elline says.

But much to Ash's horror, a Return has made Lavadash fainted, Ash says, "I see you and Florges has a strong bond."

"I know. It has been with me since I am little." Mira says.

Ash sends out Attactissue next, much to her confusion. And since it gets the advantage, the tissue papers that covers Florges causes it to be trapped and Ash finishes it off with a Sludge Bomb.

"I really hate my art being tainted, Offigirl, teach him a lesson." Mira says as the third Pokemon has sent out. Offigirl uses Psychic to make the papers flying in the air, then finish the Pokemon off with a Close Combat.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Ash says. "Testbot."

The final Pokemon appears as both Pokemon has a hand on hand combat. Then a Thunder Punch causes Offigirl to get paralyzed and then Testbot finishes it with a Flash Cannon.

"Offigirl is unable to battle, Testbot wins, which means the victory goes to Ash."

Ash cheers along with Testbot, Mira says, "From the last battle, I saw the art in the moves, I am glad that you show me it."

"No problem." Ash says as he makes a badge that looks like a color pad. He calls it a Color Badge, then he creates them and gives them to Mira to handle it.

* * *

Before leaving the area, Oscar wants to create the first Music Type Pokemon as everyone agrees to. Then he creates one.

* * *

 **No.42 Combeat: The Drummer Pokemon: Music and Fighting Type. Combeat oftens plays the drum to make music, it also uses it as a training equipment for combats.**

* * *

"So a drummer, I am really curious how does the drum work as a training equipment." Mark says.

Combeat throws the drum in the arm as it uses his palm to hit. Everyone claps at the performance it is giving.

On the way to Talkmouth Area, Felix creates two new Pokemon as everyone checks it out.

* * *

 **No.43** **Punchiper: The Punching Pokemon. Fighting Type. Punchiper** **uses its tail to do the punches, it never misses a punch**.

 **No.44: Punchnake: The Punching Pokemon. Fighting Type. Evolved from Punchiper at LV:22. Its giant gloves can move on its own and punches everything on its way.**

* * *

"A Punchnake, it is unusual to have a punching glove on the tail." Trenor says.

"But you have to admit, it looks cool." Gladion says.

In the Talkmouth Area, Yuni says, "It seems like this place is perfect for Ghost types."

"Wait, are you going to create ghost types?" Eve asks, casuing a lot of girls to be scared.

"It will be fine." Golly says as Yuni create 3 Pokemons.

* * *

 **No.45:** **Riony: The Ghost Pony Pokemon. Ghost Type. It is often scared easily, and it can make the rider invisible.**

 **No.46: Riose: The Ghost Horse Pokemon. Ghost Type. Evolved from Riony at LV:29. Riose can make its back rider invisible, it can also makes the souls ride to the spirit world.**

 **No.47: Riodash: The Ghost Horse Pokemon. Ghost Type. Evolved from Riodash at LV:40. It can make the rider invisible, and it can bring the souls from the dead to meet their relatives.**

* * *

"Although Horses are great, but using a Ghost Horse? That is another level." Trenor says.

"I wonder how it works." Ash says as he jumps on the Riodash, it then fades as well as Ash.

"Hey, Ash! Where are you!" Pikachu yells.

"I am still here." As Ash says, the girls start to scream as if they see a ghost.

"Wait, I am just invisible." Ash says as he shows himself again.

Professor England says, "Amazing. With this you can ride freely without being noticed."

"I know. Yuni. Nice job." Golly says as Yuni feels proud.

As they look around the old houses, since Ash's family haven't create the Ghost Pokemon yet, they move around freely without being frightened.

"This place is really confusing. I really wish I have a map that can take us anywhere." Eve says.

"No problem." Yuni says as she creates another Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.48: Copimap: The Map Pokemon. Ghost and Dark Type. When people forget to bring maps, it will print the map itself.**

* * *

"You mean Copy a map? Really?" Jullie asks.

"Well, it is a useful Pokemon, too." Ash says as his now having a map of Rochtai Region. "Wow, we are now in the center of the region."

"You are right, it will be getting colder when we move south." Lillie says as they keep going.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, and the fourth gym leader is a Fairy Type Gym. The next chapter will reveal the next gym.**

 **And for the one revew that says about Ash giving up on the dream, I am not sure I will write about that. I need to think about it.**


	12. Rochtai Region Chapter 5

Rochtai Region Part 5

The next place in the Rochtai Region is the Clouforest Area. The city is based on an amusement park with Water.

"Is this really an area? I feel like we are inside an amusement park." Reshow says.

"Not to mention a Water Themed Park." Alice says. "Who built this?"

Insey says, "I did, since I want to have some fun."

Professor England says, "I see. It is a perfect place."

Ash says, "Now we should make Water Types for the park."

"Good idea." Lillie says. "Then we can play those facilities?"

"Why not?" Ash says.

Elline makes a Pokemon first, it is now at the beach side doing spraying.

* * *

 **No.49: Electriphant: The Electric Elephant Pokemon. Electric and Water Type. When this Pokemon sprays water, it will also creates currents to paralyzes the others.**

* * *

As Electriphant sees Ash, it immediately sprays water on him, even though he uses the Earth Plate, he is still soaking wet.

"Brother, are you okay?" Minami asks.

"Well, I guess.." He says while spiting water.

Elline laughs, "I am sorry."

As Ash tries to change the clothes, another spray of water wets him again.

"Again?" Ash asks as he looks up in the sky.

* * *

 **No.50 Dancrain: The Dancing Bird Pokemon. Flying and Water Type. It likes to dance, but it will cause rain when it dances.**

* * *

"East?" Mark asks. "Your creation made my brother wet."

"Sorry. I can't stop its dancing." East says while rubbing his head.

"Man...I guess we should go change into swimsuits now." Ash says as the others agree.

After getting inside the changing room and wearing the swimsuits, some go to the beach while others try out the water facilities.

Ash is looking around alongside with Pikachu, until he hears, "Are you looking for me, Ash?"

He turns around and sees Lillie standing in front him, he almost get nosebleed as she sees her figure. Lillie also blushes to see his well body.

The two stare at each other until Gladion and Mark snap them out.

"Although I agree you to date my sister, but don't be a pervert." Gladion scolds Ash.

"Sorry." Ash says as Lillie grabs his hand, "Ash, let's go play."

"Okay." Ash says as they rush off.

Mark looks at Gladion, who just sighes, "It seems like you are still used to this relationship?"

"Don't get me wrong. I am happy that they are together, but I just don't want their minds being corrupted." Gladion says as he walks off.

* * *

After splashing waters everywhere, they also take a dive in the water, until they see Reshow using his powers.

* * *

 **No.51: Starba: The Star Shape Pokemon. Water Type. Starba's core is the main body of this Pokemon, if it isn't damage, it can still live.**

* * *

"Is this a pre evolved form of Staryu?" Ash asks.

"Yes. It evolves at LV11. So it should be fast." Reshow says.

After creating this Pokemon, Ash then captures a Starmie. Then Reshow says, "As the last powers, I create these new Pokemon."

Ash and Lillie turn around and see two Pokemon playing water.

* * *

 **No.52: Merprince: The Mermaid Pokemon. Water and Electric Type. Merprince can produce electricity through bare hands, it can shock the prey in the water easily.**

 **No.53: Merprincess: The Mermaid Pokemon. Water and Ice Type.** **Merprincess' hands are cold, it can freeze its prey within few seconds.**

* * *

"Wow, these Pokemon looks really cool." Lillie says.

"A prince mermaid and a princess mermaid. Nice imagination." Ash says as the two join in the fun, then they create more of their kinds.

"And for another Pokemon, look over there." Reshow says as he points at the castle like Pokemon.

"I guess that it is a Palossand?" Lillie asks.

"Yep!" Flora says.

* * *

 **Palossand Rochtaiese Form. The Seaweed Castle Pokemon. Water and Grass Type. When it is washed away, its sands leave the body in the ocean. So it gathers the seaweeds to make another new body.**

* * *

"Okay, that is creepy." Ash says.

"Indeed." Lillie agrees.

* * *

After they play the Water Slide and the Water guns, they decide to do their job once more. At the girls side, everyone notices Irena using a tub to take a bath, Flora asks, "Hey, Irena. Where did you get a bath tub?"

Irena says, "What if I tell you it is a Pokemon?"

"What?" The girls are shocked, then Irena gets off the tub as a Water made figure pops out of the tub.

* * *

 **No.54: Refrestub: The Bath Tub Pokemon. Steel and Water Type. It lives inside its tub, and it also shares the tub to its master.**

* * *

Lillie says, "Wow...I never knew that a personal bath tub can be a Pokemon."

Irena says, "I know. Eventually Pokemon and humans need to cooperate each other."

As they finish washing themselves, they also share the Pokemon to the boys as Minami creates more of them.

* * *

Ash manages to find a man named Wade, he was a member of Team Aqua until the Kyogre incident, he hides in the Mirage Island as Ash finds him. Then he offers the gym position to him, he agrees and they head towards the gym, which is located at the outdoor performance stage.

Reshow becomes the referee and says, "The match between the gym leader Wade and challenger Ash is about to begin, each trainer will be using 4 Pokemon. Amd when the one loses all Pokemon, the other one wins."

Wade says, "I'll be using this Pokemon first. Gyarados." As he sends out the Pokemon, Ash says, "Pikachu, I choose you."

As Pikachu rushes to the field, the battle begins. Gyarados uses Dragon Rage and Flamethrower, causing Pikachu to barely dodge. As Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, one time it makes it paralyzed. Then he finishes it with an Electro Web.

"That is quick." East says.

"Consider Pikachu is an Electric Type. So Gyarados is 4 times weak to Electric." Elline says.

The second Pokemon he choose is Whiscash. A Ground Type. So it uses Earthquak and Surf to defeat Pikachu. Ash sends out Serperior out. Using the Attract, it uses Leaf Storm and Energy Ball to defeat him.

"You know, one time when Ash uses it against Clay, the Drifveil Gym Leader, he says that Brother is cheating." Trenor says.

"What? Attract isn't cheating." Tyke says.

"We know." Minami says.

The third Pokemon is a Sharpedo. With the Rough Skin and a Female, it negates the physical attack and the Attract. Serperior is also defeated when Sharpedo uses a Fire Fang. Ash sends out Electriphant. Electriphant is happy to be in the water, then it also helps Ash battles the Pokemon. With a Thunder, Sharpedo is then defeated.

"You did great!" Electriphant is happy at the praise, as it sprays water on Ash, causing him to soak wet.

"I guess not only Charizard, he has another Pokemon that shows affection by attacking him." Mark says as everyone nods.

The final Pokemon is a Starmie. Which is not good since it uses Confuse Ray to confuse Electriphant and finishes it with Energy Ball. So Ash uses Copimap. Copimap uses the Dark Pulse and the Shadow balls to defeat Starmie.

Wade says, "That is a great battle. Ash. You sure are strong like others say."

"Thanks." Ash says as he creates a badge called Splash Badge, which is a badge that looks like a splashing fish.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Wade, they leave the Clouforest Area and head to the Praijust Area. It is an area with a lot of buildings and a river.

"This place seems quite normal." Gladion says.

"Well, the area will be leading to a desert, and this is the only prosperous place in this area." Trenor says.

Earnest says, "Then it is a good time to create more Pokemon. I have two that fits well at the half dry town."

* * *

 **No.55: Clasand: The Cymbal Pokemon. Ground and Music Type. When it clashes, it will cause the sand to fly in the air.**

 **No.56: Beatand: The Drum Set Pokemon. Ground and Music Type. Evolved from Beatand at LV: 28. When people plays it, it can cause the dust to fly in the air.**

* * *

"A Sand drum." Trenor says. "You don't mind if we play it?"

"Sure." Earnest says as Trenor plays it, then everyone starts to cough as they feel sand in the air.

"Stop it, Trenor." Ash says as he coughs.

"Oh, sorry." Trenor says as he stops. Then Oscar says, "I also made a Pokemon."

* * *

 **No.57: Saxbird: The Saxophone Pokemon. Music and Flying Type. Its calling is sounded like a Saxophone, its body is also golden like a real saxophone.**

* * *

Minami says, "Well, it seems like these Pokemon can really make a great band."

Ash says, "I know. Speaking of which, I had talked to Reisa, Alice and Wendy, we are going to create a band."

Reshow says, "Wait, how come I didn't know this?"

Alice says, "We just had a discussion only. But we finally decided."

Lillie says, "That sounds amazing. I really want to see your performance."

"Thanks." Ash says.

Jullie also creates two more Pokemon, so they all check it out.

* * *

 **No.58: Doombang: The Sound Maker Pokemon. Chemical and Music Type. It can create all kinds of sound to make people think they are at doom.**

 **No.59: Doomboom: The Sound Maker Pokemon. Chemical and Music Type. Evovled from Doombang by trading. It can create explosive sounds and surprise others.**

* * *

"So this time it is a soundspeaker Pokemon." England says. "I admit that you guys are really good at making Pokemon."

Oscar says, "But I wonder about the explosive sounds it creates."

The Pokemon then uses one, it surprised a lot of people as they feel like something exploded.

"Well, we should be more careful, we don't want it to become a boy who cried a wolf." Ash says.

"Yeah, we won't know what will be the true danger if we do it often." Lillie says.

"By the way, don't you think it is getting cold?" Alice asks. "I made a Pokemon that can help us."

* * *

 **No.60: Jackecool: The Jacket Pokemon. Ice and Steel Type. This Pokemon can help people going through the strongest blizzard.**

* * *

"So you made the jacket Pokemon for us?" Eve asks.

"Although it looks cool, but won't it be strange to wear a jacket with eyes?" Drandon asks.

"It will be fine." Alice says as she wears it, then others also wear it and then they leave the area.

* * *

 **Now the chapter is finished, now half of the new Pokemon in Rochtai Region is here. If I want to name the game of this region, I will like to name it Pokemon: Gamma Version. I hope you like it.**


	13. Rochtai Region Chapter 6

Rochtai Region Part 6

The next area is Soutai area, Ash and his friends are at the one side of the dessert, there are some buildings there.

"Being in a dessert, it is a cold one." Jullie says while shivering.

"It is good thing we have Jackecool to warm us up." Alice says.

"So let's see what Pokemon we can make." Ash says as they start the progress.

Elline is the first one as she made two new Electric Types.

* * *

 **No.61: Batterpig: The Fat Pig Pokemon. Electric and Poison Type. It is too fat, so the fat of its body can be a source to create electricity.**

 **No.62: Chargmice: The Mouse Pokemon. Electric and Psychic Type. It eats wires to charge up electricity.**

* * *

"Let me guess, another kind of mouse Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Every region needs one, of course." Elline says. "And you have to admit, it looks cool."

Amelia says, "Well, the Batterpig is really fat. I wonder if it can help with my medical instruments."

She then uses the fat and then charges the machines, then she nods. "I guess it is fine."

"Seriously?" Golly says as everyone laughs.

Then they head forward and come across a ruins, Mark says, "This is said to be where one of the Legendaries is going to be. But we haven't decided one, yet."

"But we can still have new Pokemon there." Tyke says as she creates 2 more.

* * *

 **No.63: Nucute: The Nuclear Fairy Pokemon: Fairy and Chemical Type. It is said to be born in the nuclear polluted area, so people keep themselves away from it.**

 **No.64: Explocute: The Explosion Fairy Pokemon: Fairy and Chemical Type. Evolved from Nucute at LV:40. Since nobody wants to get near it, so it will explode to express anger.**

* * *

"I have to admit, we are going to get a lot of Chemical Type Pokemon, too." Minami says.

"Yeah. Since Nuclear Type isn't official to others yet." Insey says.

"But I can't believe that nobody will want to get near it since it is polluted, it is a victim after all." Jullie says.

"Well said." Professor England says in agreement.

Oscar says, "I guess I should create some new Pokemon, too." He then creates two more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.65: Wavoice: The Wave Pokemon. Music and Chemical Type. Although its appearance is like a small puppet, when it makes sounds, you can see waves emiting from it.**

 **No.66: Wavusic: The Wave Pokemon. Music and Chemical Type. Evolved from Wavoice at LV:45. This small puppet can use the voice to create music sheets in the air. It will last until the owner says so.**

* * *

Alice says, "This Pokemon can maybe help us in the band, right? Ash?"

"I guess so. Since we will really need a music sheet for the crowd to sing along." Ash says.

"You really think this so far?" Lillie asks as Ash kisses her as a signal of yes.

* * *

While walking in the dessert, they finally found an oasis and a big mansion besides the place.

"I wonder what is this place about?" Gladion asks as everyone shrugs.

Ash decides to check it out as he knocks the door, much to their surprise, the door open and Tera comes out.

"Tera? What are you doing here?" Drandon asks.

"Oh. Hi guys. I am being the Gym leader and this is my gym." Tera says. "I got permission from Aunt Lusamine and Ms. Ketchum, too."

"That will be great." Trenor says. "It saves us the time to figure out who will be the best candicate of the gym leader."

Ash says, "So a Ground Type Gym Leader, it is a good thing we have made some Ground types."

After Tera gets some Ground Types, they decide to have a battle in the mansion's battlefield.

"The match between the gym leader Tera and challenger Ash is about to begin, each trainer will be using 4 Pokemon. Amd when the one loses all Pokemon, the other one wins."

Tera says, "Go, Krookodile!"

Ash says, "Samurott, I choose you!"

As the match begins, Samurott uses Aqua Jet, but Krookodile dodges it by using Dig, causing Samurott to crash into the wall. Krookodile leaps out the ground then unleashes Sandstorm, causing sand to fly furiously on the field. As Samurott is buffeted by the Sandstorm, sand gets into his eyes, blinding him.

"Not again!" Ash says as he face palms his forehead.

"With the sand in the eyes, Samurott can't see..." Trenor says.

"I hope he will be fine." Reshow says.

Krookodile uses Bite on Samurott. Samurott takes a considerable amount of damage. But Ash orders Samurott to use Hydro Pump on the field. Samurott rapidly spins as he fires off a Hydro Pump to create a water geyser which causes a downpour, effectively stopping the sandstorm as well as washing out his eyes. And then it finishes Krookodile with a Razor Shell.

"That is unique. I have never seen that before, but here is my next one, Bushull!" Tera says as she calls out her second Pokemon.

Bushull uses Vine Whip to knock off Samurott's Scalchops, causing it to panick, and then it is defeated by Energy Ball.

Ash says, "I really need to change its attitude. But here is my second Pokemon. Merprincess!"

As the mermaid princess like Pokemon appears, the match continues. Merprincess eventually defeats Bushull with the Blizzard and thr Waterfall combo.

"Well, let's go. Beatand!" Tera says as she sends out the drum set Pokemon.

Beatand uses the Note Attack, which causes notes to hit Merprincess, but it uses Icy Wind to block it. Then it uses Belly Drum to raise the defenses and attack, then it uses Stone Edge, which defeats Merprincess.

"You did well, return. Alright. Go! Serperior!"

Serperior uses Attract, causing Tera to widen her eyes as her Pokemon gets in the state of infatuation. Tera tries to get Beatand to snap out of his infatuation, but with no avail. Serperior finishes off Beatand with a Leaf Storm, knocking him out.

"Attract is really nasty, huh?" Minami says.

"I have to admit, that move is like cheating, too." Flora says.

Tera sends out her last Pokemon. A Golurk. And it defeats Serperior with a Fire Punch. Ash's final Pokemon is a Natugreen. Natugreen manages to dodge all the attacks due to the speed, but the power can't match with Golurk as it gets a lot of damage. But in the end, it wins using a Bug Buzz.

"Well, I lost." Tera says. "But I have to admit it is fun."

Ash says, "It is. And I have this Oasis Badge that can be the badge here."

He shows the one that looks like a green circle in middle of the brown circle. Tera then takes them and thanks Ash.

* * *

Back to the outside, they see how vast is the dessert. Nate says, "I guess I should use my powers to create more Pokemon." Then he creates two more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.67: Terrapony: The Clay Pony Pokemon. Normal and Rock Type. This pony is said to be in asleep in thousands of years, it is also said to be made by clay.**

 **No.68: Terrahorse: The Clay Horse Pokemon. Normal and Rock Type. It is the horse that ancient knights used to ride, its souls somehow survive and gets into the clay horses.**

* * *

"Another one of those horses? That is very cool." Ash says.

"I know. We can right it through the dessert." Nate says as everyone gets on one.

"Farewell, Tera." Everyone says as they leave.

"I'll see you soon." Tera says as she waves to them.

* * *

They ride past the dessert and arrive at the cave that leads to the next area. Earnest says, "That is a quick ride."

Radium says, "Yeah, who knows horses from the past are great runners."

"Yeah, let's go in." Ash says as they are about to go in, a lion like Pokemon suddenly gets in their way.

* * *

 **No.69: Lighion: The Lighting Lion Pokemon. Electric and Ground Type. Lighion's fur can be a source to attract electrons and stores Electric.**

* * *

"Elline, is this your work?" Insey asks.

"I guess it suddenly goes off my hand. Let me tame him." Elline says as she pets the lion. It suddenly becomes tame and starts licking its fur.

"I thought it is a Pyroar at first." Nate says.

"You're not the only one." Gladion says.

After getting the Pokemon, they head inside the cave, which is kinda dark and it is a good thing Pikachu and Elline use Flash to light the way.

Inside the room, Radium and Felix create 3 Pokemon in the dark caverns.

* * *

 **No.70: Dirtpanda: The Panda Pokemon. Rock and Fighting Type. Dirtpanda likes to play in the dirt, so it looks dirty in others' eyes.**

 **No.71: Pandacotta: The Panda Pokemon. Rock and Fighting Type. Evolved from Dirtpanda at LV:48. Pandacotta is said to be covered in mud for too long, so it looks like a terracotta.**

 **No.72: Mincrush: The Mine Pokemon. Fighting and Rock Type. This Pokemon loves to dig fossils, since it is its hobby.**

* * *

"So two pandas and a mine crushing Pokemon." Mark says. "Well, I guess we need to place fossils in the place."

Ash says, "I agree. But first, we should go past this cave."

Everyone nods at Ash's words as they keep going.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. I have been thinking the Pokemon order in all 7 regions I am going to create and I finally finish it. And don't worry, after 4 more chapters the others will have their appearance. Please wait until it comes.**


	14. Rochtai Region Chapter 7

Rochtai Region Part 6

As the group are finding the exit through the cave, Ash feels something is coming and says, "Everyone, something is coming, duck!"

As everyones does what he says, a bird quickly flies past them.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"That will be a Rocpeck, I made it." East says.

* * *

 **No.73:Rocpeck:** ** **The Tough Pokemon. Flying and Rock Type. Rocpeck has a strong beak that is as hard as a rock. It can also break through a stone wall.**** **  
**

* * *

A rock woodpecker, it looks cool." Radium says.

"But not cool when we are almost hit by that thing." Flomer says.

After capturing it, Earnest decides to use up all his powers and create the last two Pokemon in his command.

* * *

 **No.74: Sandino: The Sand Dinosaur Pokemon. Ground and Dragon Type. Sandino often sinks in the sand while sleeping, but when it awakes, it can cause sandstorms.  
**

 **No.75: Dessergon: The Sand Dinosaur Pokemon. Ground and Dragon Type. Evolved from Sandino at LV:50 durning Sandstorm. It lives in dry places like deserts, and the sand color body can help him hide in the sandstorm.**

* * *

"Why made it here when you can just make it back at the desert? Tera will like it though." Drandon says.

"Sorry, I forgot." Earnest says.

Trenor says, "But you know, it looks really cool, too."

Ash says, "Indeed."

As they are at the deepest part of the cave, Professor England asks, "You know, what if this is a cave where we can find fossils?"

"Fossils? That is right." Mark says. "Maybe there are more Ancient Pokemon from the past that we haven't discovered yet."

Radium says, "Sounds like a job for me." She then closes her eyes and focus on the powers and created 4 fossils.

"4 Fossils?" Minami asks. "What are those?"

Radium says, "I detected four kinds of fossil in this land and make them unearthed." She looks at the fossils.

"So it is a fang, a tusk, a feet and a...skull? Isn't that Carnidos?" Insey asks.

"Maybe it looks different here in the past." Eve says.

Ash decides to revive them, and then 4 Pokemon appears.

* * *

 **No.76: Alloflame: The Allosaurus Pokemon. Rock and Fire Type. Living in the past, it uses the fire breath to catch preys.  
**

 **No.77: Allorupt: The Allosaurus Pokemkn. Rock and Fire Type. Evolved from Alloflame at LV:39. When it roars, it can cause volcano to erupt, it is said to be the culprit of the extinction of the fossil Pokemon.**

* * *

"So it roars and causes the volcanos to erupt, and then the lavas flowing everywhere and turn tbe Pokemon into fossils?" Nate asks.

"That is an amazing fact." Elline says.

* * *

 **No.78: Mammotooth: The Mammoth Pokemkn. Rock and Ice Type. Mammotooth has hard tusks that can be a defense tool, its fur is also thick to survive at the ice age.**

 **No.79: Mammocrush: The Mammoth Pokemon. Rock and Ice Type.** **Evolved from Mammotooth at LV:39. It can creates snowstorm whenever it goes, its tusk is often used as humans tools.**

 **No.80: Sabercrunch: The Saber Tooth Pokemon. Ice and Rock Type. It eats Mammotooth with the saber teeth during the ice age, and it has great eyes to see through the blizzard.**

 **No.81: Sabercrush: The Saber Tooth Pokemon. Ice and Rock Type. Evolved from Sabercrunch at LV:39. Beings in the ice age doesn't want to approach this Pokemon due to the teeth they have, it also catches prey in quick speed.**

* * *

"So we manage to find two Pokemon from the ice age." Ash says.

"Yeah, maybe by researching them, we can find out the truth of the ice age." Gladion says.

* * *

 **Rampardos Rochtaiese Form. The Head Butt Pokémon. Rock and Dragon Type. Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses.** "

* * *

"It looks strong." Lillie says.

"Having a dragon type really makes it stronger." Yuni says.

After the Fossils are done, they leave the place before hiding more fossils.

As they are near the exit, Irena decides to create another Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.82: Robodillo: The Armadillo Pokemon. Steel and Rock Type. It can curve itself like a metal ball and roll towards the enemy with quick speed.**

* * *

As Robodillo starts to roll. It starts to charge at everyone.

"Can someone tells it to stop?" Felix asks before getting hit on the face by the Pokemon.

"A Togedemaru is enough, we don't need another rolling Pokemon who can't control the speed..." Minami says as she steps aside not to get hit.

After Irena calms it down, they are at the outside.

"Finally, there are light!" Ash says as everyone agrees.

"Wow, now it is not so bright since we are at the second southest area, the Highe Area." Oscar says.

"Yeah, it will be colder." Katie says.

"This area is where the main port is, so the buildings here will be looking like the ones in the other regions." Ash says.

"I really like this place already." Tyke says.

"Hey, Ash. How about I become the gym leader here?" Irena asks, causing everyone to get shock.

"You want to be the Gym Leader here?" Lillie asks.

"Why not? It looks cool." Irena says.

"But we need you to make Steel Type Pokemon. How about I make you a copy here so you can be in two places?" Golly asks.

"That will be nice." Irena says.

Irena also creates 2 new Pokemon, and they are fully metal, too.

* * *

 **No.83: Ropony: The Metal Pony Pokemon. Steel and Ground Type. Covered with armor, Ropony was an ideal riding Pokemon for the knights in ancient times.**

 **No.84: Rohorse: The Metal Horse Pokemon. Steel and Ground Type. Evolved from Ropony at LV 25. Rohorse's body is full of metal, it often uses in wars and battles.**

* * *

"So another set of Horse Pokemon." Gladion says.

"Well, we think every type needs one Horse Pokemon." Flora says. "So we could know how the ancients traveled."

"Fair enough. So far we have Lavadash, Riodash, Terrahorse and this Rohorse." Trenor says as he counts the horse Pokemon.

"But this one looks cool, it really is an ideal Pokemon to ride in the war zones." Earnest says as everyone agrees.

After creating the Pokemon, they start to look around the area.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. This time there is no gym battles, but it will be included in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**


	15. Rochtai Region Chapter 8

Rochtai Region Part 8

After the area has been visited, they all get to see different kinds of cultures gathering in the same area.

"Wow, this place is really perfect." Golly says.

"I know, right? We really have a lot of fun here." Insey replies.

"Now it is for my gym battle. I am against Irena?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I made a gym here." Irena says as she takes them to a place that looks like Lumiose Gym. They head inside and see the battlefield.

Gladion acts the referee and says, "The match between Gym Leader Irena and the Challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin, each trainer will be using 4 Pokemon, and when one loses all of them, the other one wins."

Irena says, "Go, Jackecool." She sends out the Jacket Pokemon made by Alice.

"Oh, it is also a Steel type, too. Well. Scrafty, I choose you."

Ash sends out his Pokemon as the battle begins. Jackecool uses Blizzard, causing Scrafty to be pushed back. Scrafty tries to use High Jump Kick, but a sudden Harden hurts him as it holds his knee in pain. And then it uses Bind to cover Scrafty, only to be blasted by Focus Blast. In the end, Scrafty defeats Jackecool with a Focus Punch.

"For the second Pokemon. Smartjoy!" Irena says as she sends out a new Pokemon that no one has ever seen before.

* * *

 **No.85: Celljoy: The Cellphone Pokemon. Steel and Electric Type. Celljoy can act as a device to help people or Pokemon from afar to communicate with each other.**

 **No.86: Smartjoy: The Smartphone Pokemon. Steel and Electric Type. Evolves from Celljoy with High Friendship. Smartjoy always have apps that can make other people or Pokemon play with it, it also likes to communicate with others.**

* * *

"A Smartphone Pokemon? Really?" Lillie says.

"But it is so cool, where can I get one?" Elline asks.

"Don' t worry, I'll make one for you, right now let's continue the battle." Irena says as they continue the match.

Scrafty uses Leer, but it just turn off the screen to dodge it, and it uses Thunderbolt to shock Scrafty and finishes it with Flash Cannon.

"You did a good job, Scrafty." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"That turn on and turn off screen is quite a challenge." Professor England says.

"Now here goes, Seismitoad." Ash says as he sends out his Water and Ground Type.

It uses Uproar, causing the screen to open as it also uses Uproar. Both Pokemon are making loud noises as everyone is forced to cover their ears. In the end, Smartjoy can't put up with it as it uses Self Distruct, causing the two Pokemon to get fainted.

"Finally..." Oscar says. "I really can't stand the loud noise."

"Me too." Nate says.

The next is Rohorse versus Lavadash. Both horses are galloping around as they keep attacking. Lavadash needs to dodge the Earthquake and Rohorse needs to dodge the Flamethrower. In the end, both horse clash with the High Horsepower and ends a draw once more.

"Well, a draw again." Irena says.

"Yeah, now I have one Pokemon left." Ash says.

"Now for this one, I asked Amelia to make this, go Toxibox!"

* * *

 **No.87: Toxican: The Trash Can Pokemon. Poison and Steel Type. Toxican eats trash every day, people will place the trash on its head.**

 **No.88: Toxibox: The Trash Box Pokemon. Poison and Steel Type. Evolved from Toxican by high friendship. Toxibox has a large space in its body that it can carry giant trash.**

* * *

"Wow... with a walking trash can, we don't need to worry about carrying trash." Ash laughs.

"Yeah..." Everyone says.

Ash sends out Charizard, and it gives Ash a Flamethower before facing the new Pokemon. Charizard has been getting almost poisoned by the Pokemon several times, but in the end, it uses Seismic Toss and the Fire Punch to end the trash can.

"Toxibox unable to battle, Charizard wins, which means the matach goes to Ash!"

"Alright!" Ash cheers as Charizard hugs him.

Irena recalls her Pokemon and says, "Great battle, Ash."

"Thanks, Irena." Ash says before he creates the 4 new Pokemon. He also creates the new badge called the phone badge.

Irena creates her second copy as she stays here as the gym leader, then they all head outside from the tower.

* * *

Back outside, Amelia says, "Hey, guys. Why don't I use up all my powers here?"

"You mean that you are going to create the last poison main types?" East asks.

"Why not?" Amelia says as she creates two more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.89: Gerinvade: The Germ Pokemon. Poison and Chemical Type. It will live in the trees and use their gas to melt it, it can also live in other places as well and use the gas to melt it.**

 **No.90: Gercolon: The Germ Pokemon. Poison and Chemical Type. Evolved by without using any healing items for 10 battles. It hates medicines and it likes to lurk in dirty areas and emit the poison gas.**

* * *

"So germs..." Irena says. "Quite nasty."

"Indeed." Jullie says. "But that evolution requirement is quite unique."

Amelia says, "Don't worry. They will be fine, and as a Nurse Joy, I will also have the nurse joys here learn how to cure this non healing Pokemon."

"That is that." Ash says.

* * *

After leaving the Highe Area, they finally arrive at the southest point of the area, the Closeast Area. It has hot springs around the area and underground volcanos.

"Well, this place isn't as cold as the Highe." Alice says.

"That is because of the lava and hot water boiling here." Flomer says, "And I stored all my energy for this moment."

"Oh, so you are using your power now?" Mark asks as Flomer nods. He then creates two Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.91: Pickleft: The Leftover Pokemon. Fire and Posion type. It likes to gather uncleaned food to make their energy, so people can give leftovers to the Pokemon.**

 **No.92: Fooremake: The Leftover Pokemon: Fire and Poison Type. Evolved from Pickleft after throwing 10 berries away. This Pokemon can gather leftovers and make them into new food that can serve to the Pokemon.**

* * *

"So a Leftover Bin Pokemon?" Minami says. "I think your imagination are very good."

"Yeah, since we often throw away leftovers, so I think it is best to create this." Flomer says after biting an apple. "Here." He throws the food into Fooremake and it becomes new Pokemon food.

"So who wants to try it out?" Flomer asks. Everyone immediately shook their head until Pikachu says, "I volunteer."

He eats a bite of the remake Pokemon food, he says, "Not bad, it tastes like the real one."

"Um, are you sure? Pikachu?" Ash asks as he nods.

The group then takes hot springs for relaxation, after that, they see Flomer getting some Lamb Limbs.

"Hey, Flomer? What are those?" Ash asks.

"These are the limbs from the Volsheep. Quite juicy, too." Flomer says as everyone grabs one.

* * *

 **No.93: Volsheep: The Black Sheep Pokemon. Fire and Ground Type. It lives near the volcanos, so its fur is covered by smoke and heat.**

* * *

"Wow, it really is juicy." Elline says. "I can give the recepie to Dad so he can make some."

"That is for sure." Ash says. Then he creates the Volsheeps and let them gather by the volcano.

They find a man named Blake, a former Team Magma Grunt, like Wade, he was hiding as well. Ash offers him to be the gym leader as well as owning a resort of the hot springs, which is his favorite.

"I am really glad that you will do this for me." Blake says.

"No problem, Blake." Ash says. "So you can pick the new Fire types you have caught in your eye."

As Blake is picking, they see another Flying Pokemon landing in front of them.

* * *

 **No.94: Igniteon: The Ignition Pokemon. Flying and Fire Type. It likes to fly in circles to create fireworks, it is said to be the way to attract opposite sex.**

* * *

"That Pokemon is cool, I choose this one." Blake says as he immediately pick Igniteon.

"Nice choice." East says, "And I also used up mine."

After they get inside the resort lobby, they see a battlefield and both Ash and Blake are standing by the sides.

"The match between Gym Leader Blake and the Challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin, each trainer will be using 5 Pokemon, and when one loses all of them, the other one wins."

Blake says, "Fooremake, you're first."

"Dessergon, I choose you." Ash says as he sends out his Ground Dragon.

Fooremake has been using the poison moves such as Acid and Sludge Bomb since Fire moves aren't good for the Pokemon. But Dessergon uses Earth Power and the Dragon Pulse to finish the Pokemon off.

The next Pokemon is Chandelure, it uses Hex and Confuse Ray to finish Dessergon, Ash sends out Riodash next. Riodash uses Phantom Force as well as Chandelure. They have a battle that they can't see. But when they all get out, they all fainted at the same time.

"What just happened?" Yuni asks.

"I have no idea." Golly replies.

The third match is Allorupt versus Samurott, who gets out the Pokeball itself again as Ash groans, Samurott asks Ash to trust him as he did. Allorupt's sandstorm makes Samurott blind once more, but the Rain Dance and the Razor Shell finishes it off.

The fourth match is Volcarona versus Samurott, Samurott manages to land attacks at Volcarona, but defeated by a Fiery Dance. Ash sends out Pandacotta, with the Head Smash and the Close Combat, it defeats Volcarona.

The final Pokemon is Igniteon, it uses Sky Drop and Acrobatics to defeat Pandacotta. Ash's final choice is Gigalith. Gigalith uses Rock Blast and Stone edge to finish Igniteon.

"Igniteon is unable to battle, Gigalith wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Flomer says.

"Alright. He won!" Lillie says.

"Brother has all 8 badges!" Minami says. "He can challenge the Rocktai League."

"Yeah." The othere say.

Blake says, "Well, Ash. Thank you for letting me have a nice battle. I won't forget your kindness."

"No problem, Blake." Ash says as he creates the badges called Boil Badge. Which looks like a hot spring.

* * *

After leaving the gym, Ash asks, "So now I have 8 badges, how many of you have your powers left?"

Eve says, "To be honest, Drandon and I haven't used our powers yet."

"No wonder there aren't much Dark and Dragon Types." Gladion says.

"So do you want to use it now?" Insey asks.

"Well, I have one that I can use." Eve says as she uses her powers to create two new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.95: Slipslide: The Slippery Slide Pokemon. Dark and Rock Type. Do not get on this Pokemon, or you will have a great sliding down.**

 **No.96: Tricslide: The Slippery Slide Pokemon. Dark and Rock Type. Evolved from Slipslide at LV44. It will make pranks that will have the children on the top of itself slide down.**

* * *

"A Slide? Now it can become a Pokemon?" Professor England asks.

"Why not? But do not climb on this Pokemon until you get permission." Eve says. "I am not joking."

Pikachu tries it out, but it then gets slide down as he was almost become Team Rocket until Ash's Igniteon catches him.

"That is a total nightmare." Pikachu says.

"Told you." Eve sighs.

After creating the Pokemon, they start to head east north to the new area.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And the Rochtai Region is about to be an end after two more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And with the news of Sword and Shield appears, I will say that my fanfics won't put that inside until I know all about the new story of the game.**

 **To Jessie, well, the what if is a good thinking, the answer is that the story will end since Team Rocket wins. Just joking. But for the OCs, I am sorry that you are late and the OC submissions has ended a long time ago.**


	16. Rochtai Region Chapter 9

Rochtai Region Part 9

At the Eastai Area, it is a place like the Pokemon village back in the Kalos, it is also where the entrance of the victory holds.

"This place looks like there can be living a lot of Pokemon." Minami says. "I wonder what will we have here."

Tyke says, "I guess I have a kind of Pokemon for the place like this." He then creates 3 new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.97: Fairicraw: The Crawling Pokemon. Fairy and Bug Type. It looks like a baby, and it likes to craw on the floor or trees.**

 **No.98: Fairishell: The Hard Shell Pokemon. Fairy and Bug Type. Evolved from Fairicraw at LV:14. This Pokemon is so small that it needs to stay in its shell for safety.**

 **No.99: Fairifly: The Flying Fairy Pokemon. Fairy and Bug Type. Evolved from Fairishell with high friendship. This Pokemon always carry a basket that fills with pollens, it likes to spread around and make flowers.**

* * *

Fairifly then sprays the pollens and causing the trees to grow flowers. Ash says, "You could have made this back at the Peayard."

Tyke says, "I could, but I liked it here."

"Fine." Lillie says. "But you have to admit that this Pokemon is quite happy."

"Indeed." Golly says.

They then leaves the forest area and gets to grass field, Drandon creates two new Dragon Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.100: Butterliz: The Butterfly Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Bug Type. It looks like a butterfly due to having the big and colorful wings.**

 **No.101 Butterdrag: The Butterfly Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Bug Type. Thie Pokemon is said to be the biggest bug type in the world, it has wings that changes pattern.**

* * *

"A butterfly and a dragon combination..." Ash says while holding his chin.

"I really like it." Insey says. "It really shows off both characteristics."

"Yep." Drandon says. "And I made this one also."

* * *

 **No.102: Ninjasaur: The Ninja Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Fighting Type. It looks like a ninja as its speed and the tactics really confuse the opponents.**

* * *

"Now it is a ninja Pokemon." Mark says. "But brother, your Greninja has a new partner."

"Well, if he really wants another ninja to train with." Ash laughs.

They can also see some tribe like buildings and the people there doing hunting as well as having festivals. Minami asks, "Gladion, Lillie, are you sure you didn't make barbarians here?"

"No, they are just people who are having primitive lives." Gladion says. "No need to worry."

Yuni says, "I still have powers to create the new Pokemon."

"Another Ghost type?" Katie asks her as she nods. Then she creates one more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.103: Chesblade: The Hurt Pokemon. Ghost and Fighting Type. A small glimer of hope keep the chest killed corpse alive, its moaning signals the pain it has.**

* * *

"Chesblade...it really is a painful Pokemon." Felix says.

"I feel sorry for him to endure that." Mark says.

"Speaking of sorrow..." Oscar says. "I also made some new Pokemon that is sad."

"Huh?" Everyone is confused.

* * *

 **No.104: Loneliharp: The Lonely Pokemon. Music and Dark Type. It will try to make friends by playing the harp music, but it fails more than success.**

 **No.105: Depressharp: The Depression Pokemon. Music and Dark Type. Evolved from Loneliharp at LV:50 This Pokemon always feel depressed and the music it makes are sad.**

* * *

As Depressharp plays the music, everyone are having tears.

"Why do you need to make such a Pokemon?" Elline says as she wipes her tears.

"Well, don't blame me." Oscar says. "But it is a nice Pokemon, too."

After leaving the Eastai Area, they head to the Flolo Area. It has a canyon as well as a creek under it.

"I guess once we get north, we will be back to Greatblue Area." Ash says.

"So we really travel around the island counterclock wise?" Professor England asks.

"Yes." Jullie replies.

Eve says, "Now I have made more Pokemon. Starting with this."

* * *

 **No.106: Wicketree: The Wicked Pokemon. Dark and Grass Type. By standing like a tree, it often uses pranks on those who rest under it.**

* * *

"So this Pokemon is made for fun?" Insey asks as Pikachu gets close to it, only to have an apple hit his head and the laughing from the tree.

"Well, I have a feeling that it will be a terrible prankster." Gladion says as everyone nods. Eve then creates 2 more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.107: Punihit: The Punish Pokemon. Dark and Fighting Type. If someone does something wrong, it will hit the person's back to show them.**

 **No.108: Punisunch: The Punish Pokemon. Dark and Fighting Type. Evolved from Punihit at LV:48. It likes to torture bad people by punching them, sometimes it will hit hard that causes the people to faint.**

* * *

"Well, we better be a good person so that we won't get punched." Daniel says.

"But it can also be an active Pokemon to defeat Team Rocket." Irena says.

After checking around the area and play near the river, they head back to the Eastai and enter the Victory Road.

In the caves of the Victory Road, Felix has created 2 new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.109: Digpup: The Digging Dog Pokemon. Fighting and Ground Type. It likes to dig holes and hide its treasure in it.**

 **No.110: Digwolf: The Digging Wolf Pokemon. Fighting and Ground Type. Evolved from Digpup at LV:52. When people get closed to the treasure it hides, it will appear and scare them away.**

* * *

"Digging for treasures sounds fun. And they could be at the Soutai Area cave to dig multiple fossils." Mark says.

"That will be great." Felix says.

"Well, I have some powers left." Alice says. "I could make some Pokemon in the top of the mountain in the Pokemon League Area."

"Good." Lillie says.

As they head to the peak, Alice creates 2 more Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.111: Cubrown: The Brown Bear Pokemon. Ice and Ground Type. Cubrown lives in cold areas, and it has a great friendship with Cubchoo.**

 **No.112: Polarbrown: The Polar Bear Pokemon. Ice and Ground Type. Evolved from Cubrown at LV:43. Polarbrown can be seen living in glaciers, it hunts other Ice Types to eat.**

* * *

"So two new bears." Earnest says. "I guess you created Ground types better than me."

"Thanks. But I did it because they are mainly Ice Type." Alice says.

As they reach to the top, they see a Pokemon League Stadium there.

"We are here, the Pokemon League." Ash says. "And does everyone have powers left?"

Drandon says, "I have, since I want to make persuado Legendaries." He then creates 3 new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.113: Draweed: The Weed Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Grass Type. Draweed picks up the weed and places it on their heads to be like a cap.**

 **No.114: Drasprout: The Sprout Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Grass Type. Evolved from Draweed at LV 40. When someone touches the sprout on its head, it will go nuts.**

 **No.115: Draflower: The Flower Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Grass Type. Evolved from Drasprout at LV 50. It lives in forests without pollution. It can spread seeds with beautiful flowers through its tail.**

* * *

"Alrightm now we have all the Pokemon ready except the Legendaries." Ash says.

"So who are we going to pick as the Elite 4 and Champion?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I think I knew." Ash says. Then he goes back to Sevestar and brings five people here.

"So Ash, you want us to be the Elite 4 and the Champion here?" August asks.

"Yes. August. You will be the champion, Surch, Anderson, Dracy and Ada will be the Elite 4 members." Ash says.

"I guess it is fair enough." Surch says. "And thanks to you guys sending Pokemon, we also have picked the ones we liked."

Ada says, "Although I feel sorry for my new partner Depressharp."

Minami says, "I am glad you like it."

Trenor says, "Right now we can open the region and let our family to eplore all of them. And at the same time, we will be making the Legendary."

Everyone nods as they all use Teleport back to the island.

* * *

 **Well, here is the new chapter. And don't worry, the Legendaries and the Mega Evllution will be written in the next chapter. And I hope you enjoy the new Pokemon and places of the region.**


	17. Rochtai Region Chapter 10

Rochtai Region Part 10

"We are back." Ash says as they arrive at the Sevestar's house. Ash and his family go to their respective family members.

Aurora says, "Welcome back, Ash. We have got a lot of new Pokemon."

Adam says, "Indeed. You guys are really great at using them."

"Thanks, Dad." Minami says.

Lance notices England and says, "Wel if it isn't England?"

"Hello Lance." England says as the others gather around him.

"How are you still alive if we may ask?" Diantha asks.

"Well, Ash and his friends revive me so I can be the Rochtai Region Professor." He says.

"I see." Cynthia says. "Although it isn't your fault that the sneaky Oak killed you."

Ash claps and gains the attention of his friends. "Guys, right now the Rochtai Region will be complete, and I am happy that we will be going there to show you around."

The people there cheer. Then Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Emily and Bonnie decide to go with Ash's family and Lillie's family to go through the region.

As they arrive at the Greatblue Region, they can see a lot of Pokemon playing around.

"I can't believe that it wasn't appear before now." Dawn says as she looks around.

"Indeed." Cilan says. "The environment here is really peaceful."

Ash says, "Right there is the Professor's lab. Let's get inside."

As they did, since Professor England is still at Sevestar, so Lillie shows them around and showing the new Pokedex.

Mark says, "In this region, we have 6 starters that we can choose from."

"6?" Serena asks. "Which 6?"

Besides the Iguagrass, Lavaride and Floatspi, they see 3 more Pokemon appear as they are surprised, especially Cilan.

* * *

 **Snivy Rochtaiese Form. The Snake Pokemon. Dragon Type. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.**

 **Servine** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Snake Pokemon. Dragon Type. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a Dragon Claw.**

 **Serperior** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Regal Pokemon. Dragon Type. It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes.**

 **Tepig** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Rock Pig Pokemon. Rock Type. It can dodge attacks by rolling and its body is as hard as a rock.**

 **Pignite** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Rock Pig Pokemon. Rock and Dark Type. Its body becomes hard due to stealing other people's food.**

 **Emboar** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Rock Pig Pokemon. Rock and Dark Type. It is a common thief for stealing food, and it often hides inside of dark caves.**

 **Oshawott** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Space Otter Pokemon. Psychic Type. It fights using the meteor on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.**

 **Dewott** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Discipline Pokemon. Psychic Type. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-meteor technique.**

 **Samurott** **Rochtaiese** **Form. The Formidable Pokemon. Psychic Type. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody.**

* * *

"So Unova Starters have their new forms." Dawn says.

"Yeah." Ash says. "My three Starters also like their new looks."

Ash tosses out the three starters, Serperior still acts cool, Emboar being charged up, and Samurott feeling proud at himself.

"Well, despite the different typings, they still act the same." Cilan says.

"Yeah..." Ash laughs.

After looking around the place, Ash shows the Mega Evolution of Airflyer, which is riding on a red airplane with no ceiling.

"We also create 10 new Mega Evolutions, too." Golly says.

"Wow, Professor Sycamore will be delighted about this." Bonnie says.

As they walk to Nortai Area, they visit the university, which has a lot of students, they all look hard working.

"Looks like Uncle Dragus really did a good job." Gladion says.

"Of course." Ash says.

At the Peayard Area, Ash and his family creates the first Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.116: Disastar: The Disaster Pokemon. Normal and Psychic Types. When it is angry, it will create natural disasters to show off its anger.**

* * *

Disastar uses Rain Dance, although it isn't as strong as Kyogre's, but it is still strong. "This is really crazy Pokemon if you ask me." Dawn says as she is drying her hair.

"I know." Emily says. "But it really is cool."

The second Mega evolution they made is Bambohorse, which has a body that is made of bamboos but no legs.

Ash also finds Surch there, since Ash has all 8 badges, Surch agrees to let Ash battle him. He uses Fired, Aquablu, Natugreen and Lighyellow. Ash uses Pikachu as well as the three new starters in this region and win eventually. After the battle, Surch wishes good luck as they leave the area.

In Newbam Area, they head to the factory, they see all kinds of inventions and meet up with Mike and Anderson. Anderson agrees to let Ash battle him.

"So Anderson's typing is the new type, Chemical Type? I wonder what moves are there." Emily says.

"Well, there is Collision Crash, a move that looks like Tackle but has a high chance of getting critical hits, Balance Steady, the move that absorbs the HP of Pokemon, and Atom Bomb, the move that shoots out the bombs." Lillie says.

"All of them sounds cool." Bonnie says.

Anderson uses Weezing, Micro-X, Doomboom and Wavusic while Ash uses Dessergon, Testbot, Intellibot and Baplane. Baplane has a mega evolution, which starts to glow and change the one floor plane into a two floor plane. Its wings has also gone bigger. And it helps Ash defeat the final Pokemon of Anderson.

"Nice battle, Ash." Anderson says.

"Thanks." Ash shakes hands with him, then they bid farewell to him and Mike as they move on to the next area.

In Spounut Area, Ash and his family create another Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.117: Abunfarmer: The Abundance Pokemon. Psychic and Grass Type. It will hide in the fields and help the vegetables grow, if this Pokemon is absent, the crops can't be harvest.**

* * *

"So this Legendary Pokemon is for the harvest?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Insey says. "It will be great to have its blessing for the food we have."

At Westai Area, it is a place where the girls like, Serena immediately asks Mark to shop with her, as he agrees, the others also go shopping for new clothes and also other stuff. They have a great time there.

They didn't stay long at the Talkmouth Area since it is full of ghosts, but they have witness the Mega Evolution of Riodash, which has the green aura covering it and having two heads.

Minami and Golly also create a new Legendary by themselves, and it is looking quite Halloween themed.

* * *

 **No.118: Candist: The Candy Fairy Pokemon. Ghost and Fairy Type. It creates candy in order to heat up the trick-or-treat games and making children toothache.**

* * *

"So it is a prankster, huh?" Dawn asks.

"Well, yes." Golly says as Candist gives them each a candy. Emily says, "Is it okay to eat this? I really don't want to get an immediate toothache."

Ash says, "Don't worry. It will be fine."

After eating the candy, they have some fun in the Clouforest Area, the new Mega Evolution there is Refrestub, which becomes bigger and can accommodate two people together.

In Praijust Area, they get into the dessert as they arrive at Soutai Area. There, Ash and Trenor creates another Legendary.

* * *

 **No.119: Judgbook: The Judgement Pokemon. Ground and Dark Type. When a spirit is dead, it will determine the fate for the soul.**

* * *

"So this Pokemon is a judge of the underworld?" Cilan asks.

"You can say so. It will also determine if you can go to heaven or hell." Lillie says.

After staying at Tera's house for a while, they get into the dark cave. It takes them less time since Ash and Gladion remembers the path out. Ligheon has a mega evolution and it looks dirty and fiercer than the original.

In Highe Area, they are amazed to see the buildings and the culture from other regions, it made them feel like home, but they remember that they still need to defeat Team Rocket to get their home back.

"And this will be the final Pokemon." Ash says as the family work together to create the Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.120: Gamilien: The Atomic Pokemon. Chemical Type. It is** **born in a nuclear disaster. It has to consume radioactive materials in order to function. Without them, it will enter a dormant state.**

* * *

"So it ends off with a Chemical Type, huh?" Cilan says.

"Yeah, it looks really cool." Lillie says. "Well, in fact, we have also made up a story that had planted in the humans' mind here."

"What is it?" Serena asks.

Gladion says, "You see, whenever Ash has gone, he would always fought criminal teams, whether they are real or from an alternate dimension. So we decide to create one."

Mark says, "It is called Team Gamma, their boss is called Zeta as his goal is to control the region using nuclear."

Trenor says, "The nuclear is dangerous, it causes Pokemon to be in pain and changed color, it is created by their scientist named Delta. And the power comes from Gamilien."

Minami says, "Of course Brother here wants to save Gamilien, so he faces the boss, but they manage to shoot the radiation to Pikachu, as it becomes corrupted and attacks Ash. Ash manages to reach out to him and finally defeat them."

Dawn asks, "So you made up this story? It is quite good."

Ash says, "Yeah, Lillie and Gladion also create them in existence, but they are held in the International Police Jail like Lysandre or Maxie and Archie."

"Wow,.." Cilan says.

They have see the new mega evolution, Rohorse. Which grows a horn that looks like a spear. And a Toxibox, which becomes more ragged and older.

Then after having a hot spring in Closeast Area, they meet up with Dracy in the Eastai Area. They have a battle with Dracy using Butterdrag, Dessergon, Draflower and Garchomp. Ash uses Jackecool, Explocute, Offigirl and Sabercrush to win. Draflower has a mega evolution, which becomes bigger and the flowers on it looks beautiful.

In Flolo Area, Ash battles Ada, Ada uses Wicketree, Tricslide, Zoroark and Depressharp. Ash uses Pickleft, Punchnake, Pandacotta and Silice. Wicketree has a mega evolution, which looks like the tree that locates in the ghost houses.

And finally, they get to the Pokemon League, Ash and August have a battle and resulting in Ash wins.

"Good battle, Ash." August says as they shake hands.

"Likewise." Ash says.

"So does that mean the whole region is now fully complete?" Emily asks.

"Well, yes." Ash says as they all head back to the Sevestar Region.

* * *

As they head back, Ash and his family are sitting at the living room, they decide to get the first region back.

"So which region should we aim first?" Ash asks.

"Well, since Kanto is where they are, it will be a suicide if we get there. I suggest that we go to Unova." Adam says.

"Unova, why?" Trenor asks.

"From the looks of it, it seems like the place is the easiest to get through." Aurora says.

"I see. Then I'll gather some volunteers to go there." Ash says as they all leave the room.

* * *

 **This marks the end of the Rochtai Region Arc, the next will be the Unova Region Arc. I hope you like this chapter and be sure to leave a review.**


	18. Unova Region Chapter 1

Unova Region Part 1

Professor Oak and the rest of Team Rocket are still trying to build the Rocket Base back in Kanto, until Genesect comes with quick speed and drops a letter on the ground.

"Hey what is this?" Max says as he notices the letter. He opens it and reads it, then he gets pale.

"Professor." Max calls Professor Oak as he rushes into the room.

"What is it? Max?" Professor Oak asks.

Max hands the letter to Professor Oak, after reading it, his eyes widen as he says, "Send all our elites here."

After 20 people and Charles Goodshow rushes into the room, Misty asks, "Professor, what is wrong?"

Oak says, "Everyone, it seems like Ash and his family have finished creating a region, and now they are going to take back the Unova Region with the new Pokemon they have."

"We can't let them! It costs us a lot of energy to get the regions, we can't let them get away." Iris says.

"Which is why we need to go there and fight them. Trip, Iris, Shamus, Max and Gorgia. You will leave the Team Rocket there to stop them."

"Yes." The five say in union as they head off. "The rest of you, get to work on the base."

After they leave, Goodshow asks, "Oak, do you think they will retreat?"

Oak sighs, "Knowing Adam, Aurora and Ash. They won't give up. And I don't think that they will win against them. We will have to make sure if they come to Kanto, our ultimate weapon will be ready."

Goodshow nods as he also leaves the place.

* * *

At the same time, Ash gathers almost everyone. He says, "Guys, since we have sent our message to the Team Rocket, no doubt that they will gather the army at the Unova Region. When we arrive there, the war will begin."

Lillie says, "From what we know, the base there is in Castelia City. We will go there as the last destination, but first, we will defeat the sides until they only have Castelia City left."

Everyome nods as Mallow asks, "But what should we do since we aren't Pokemon?"

Mark says, "It doesn't matter if you are Pokemon or not, what mattere is that we need to stop Team Rocket for taking over the world.

Everyone nods as Ash says, "Good. Now let's go." He says as eveyone goes to the ship and sets off to the Unova Region.

* * *

As the ship is about to arrive at the Unova Region, Ash says, "Stop the ship now!"

As the ship stops, Dawn asks, "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash says, "Look at the sky." As he points at the dark clouds, the group are shocked. "What are the clouds doing here for?" Juniper asks in shock.

"From that cloud I can sense some wierd energy there." Catlin says.

Amo says, "Me too. It feels like...the cloud of Mind Control... That is it!"

"What is it?" Cilan asks.

"How come the regions submitted to Professor Oak and his Rocket goons? It is because of the clouds!" Amo says. "The clouds have some powers that can control people."

Bonnie says, "I bet Clemont is the one who invented it."

Terry asks, "How much money? I can give you now." This earns glare for the said person. "Can't you take a joke?"

Ash says, "Guys, now that the clouds are there, we can clear them up. But some grunts will be trying to stop us."

Serena asks, "Ash? Do you have a plan?"

Ash closes his eyes and then says, "I have. That is to use these."

Ash takes out the Pokeballs that have H on it. Gladion asks, "Pokeballs? How are they going to work?"

Ash says, "They are not Pokeballs. Instead, they are Human balls."

This causes shock to everyone in present. Dr. Colress asks, "You invented those things?"

"Are you nuts? Ash?" Ghetsis asks.

"No. We will use these to capture the grunts that we find. It will only hold them captive until the clouds clear." Ash says.

"I see. Then what about us?" Serena asks. "When we get inside, we still can be controlled."

Lillie says, "For that, we should use these." She takes out the 10 different badges, Cilan asks, "Badges? How can those help us?"

"I give them powers so that they can form a shield to protect us. We will use them." She then gives out the badges to each person, then Cilan, Cress and Chili the rest of the Trio Badge.

"Okay, now we are prepared, let's dive into the region." Ash says as the ship starts moving.

* * *

At Nuvema Town, Ash and his friends encounter the Grunts, they send out their Pokemon and begin to attack them. Ash sends out his Pokemon to attack while others do the same thing.

Victini uses V-create as the letter V with hits the Patrat. Serperior uses Dragon Tail to swing the Snivy back. Emboar uses Rollout to crash into the Tepig. Samurott takes out his Scalchop to perform Psycho Cut, hurting the Oshawott. Iguaflo uses the Sleep Powder to make the grunts asleep and Lavadash quickly Flame Charges at them. Waterspi stands at the water as it uses Liquidation to wash the grunts away.

During the route, Ash and Lillie find a Watchog, who is guarding the Professor's lab. As Ash tries to go inside, Watchog says, "Don't get close, Rocket scums."

Ash says, "Wait, we are not Rockets."

"Stop lie to me! I can fend you guys off like before!" Watchog yells as he activates the light, which almost blind them until Professor Juniper comes and stop the mess.

"Professor!" Watchog says in shock as he sees her.

"Watchog, thank you for your assistance to guard the lab. They aren't enemies, they help defeated the Rockets." Juniper says.

Watchog lowers his head an apologize. Ash forgives him. Then Juniper asks, "Ash, do you want to capture this Pokemon?"

"Huh? Isn't that Pokemon yours?" Ash asks.

"No, it is wild." Juniper says. "I asked him once I got away."

"I see." Ash asks the Pokemon if he wants to come, and it agrees. So Ash tosses the Pokeball and captures it.

* * *

The next Pokemon is a Stoutland, it has been inside the Police Station since Officer Jenny is killed. Lillie symphatizes the Pokemon and offers him to join the team. Stoutland then gives the Hyper Fang to the other Rockets for the revenge, he helps them a lot with the fang moves.

And then the Liepard, when Ash defeats a grunt, he says, "You useless cat. You can't defeat a mere Watchog!" He then crushes the Pokeball, much to the Pokemon's shock.

"You..." Ash is incense at the scene, so he tosses the Human ball at the grunt. Then he bends down to the said Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks the Pokemon. But Liepard then jumps at him and knocks him down the ground.

"What is that for?" Ash asks as Pikachu tries to help Ash. Liepard just purrs at him and says, "Thank you, I have been wanting to get rid of that filthy human for a long time."

"Uh...your welcome?" Ash says in confusion.

"How about I join your team, since you are good guys." Liepard says.

"Sure. Welcome aboard." Ash says as he tosses the Pokeball and hits Liepard. Then Liepard is captured.

* * *

After Birangel uses Aerial Ace to defeat the Grunts and Airflyer uses Sky Drop, Ash finally captures the final human that they have seen so far.

"Okay, so how did you guys do?" Ash asks others once they are in front of the Straition City Gym.

Paris says, "Good, we manage to capture some humans."

J says, "I kinda admit, it is quite fun to battle alongside with you guys."

Elena says, "The feeling is mutual."

Cilan says, "We also get our gym back."

Chili says, "So in order to thank you guys."

Cress says, "We decide to cook a fancy meal for you guys."

Cilan says, "It's Celebration Time!" Everyone sweat drops at the comment as they head inside the gym for a meal.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Unova War Arc. There are some things I will need to explain. Ash and his friends will have Human Pokeballs that will actually capture humans like Rocket Grunts, since they are being brainwashed and it is the only way to prevent them from escaping. The idea comes from the Yugioh Arc-V carding.**

 **The next thing is that not every one of the OCs will appear in this arc, but the natives that are saved in Unova from the 4th chapter will appear. And the Pokemon that have bonded with Ash will be appearing, too. Since I will want Ash to capture all the Unova Region Pokemon.**


	19. Unova Region Chapter 2

Unova Region Part 2

Ash and his friends are now full with the fancy dishes from Cilan and his siblings, right now they are outside the gym. Ash says, "Now it is time for the Dreamyard."

Lillie says, "I wonder what will be there once we arrive."

Emily says, "Who knows."

As they get to the Dreamyard, they start the war with the grunts. During the war, Ash has Attactissue to use the Wrap and ties the grunts so they can be captured. Then Ash and Lillie notice the monkeys watching them through the trees.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Ash asks as the Simisage, Simisear and Simipour jumps down. Simisage says, "We were hiding on the tree."

"Those humans can't get up, so it is our safe place." Simisear says.

"But always hiding isn't a good idea." Simipour says.

"How about you join our team so we can be strong together?" Lillie asks.

"I guess we should, since there are no other trainers that we can trust here." Simisage says.

After the capture, they use Solar Beam, Flamethrower and Hydro Pump to knock out the Pokemon as well as the grunts.

"Hey! Ash! Look over here!" Dawn yells as Ash and Lillie rushes over to them. They get to the basement of the ruins as Dawn and Bonnie find a secret room.

"What is it inside?" Ash asks.

"I don't know." Dawn says. "Should we go inside?"

"We should." Bonnie says as they head inside. As they arrive there, they see a Musharna sleeping on a pedastol.

"A Musharna..." Lillie says.

"Who are you and why do you disturb the place?" Musharna asks.

"We don't mean any harm. We are here for the purpose of defeating Team Rocket and get back our lost territory." Ash says.

"I see." Musharna says, "I'll help you out. Capture me."

Ash tosses the Pokeball and capture the Musharna. Back outside, Ash let it uses the Dream Mist to make grunts and the Pokemon they used fall asleep.

* * *

After the Dreamyard is conquered, Emily asks, "Ash, do you capture any new Pokemon?"

"Yes." Ash says. "Three monkeys and a Musharna."

Colress asks, "So that is where the Dream Mist came from."

Thrister says, "Indeed. It causes a lot of grunts to fall asleep."

Grimsley says, "Right now the next place will be Nacrane City. I am afraid that the Rockets will steal the artifacts there."

Stella says, "We should go check it out there."

Everyone agrees as they leave the city and head to the next route.

* * *

"Fired! Aquablu, Natugreen, Lighyellow! Use the Color Formation!" Ash yells. The four Pokemon then flies around the Grunts and then shoots out Flameburst, Muddy Water, Leaf Storm and Discharge. They emit fireworks that make them in awe.

"Wow..." Dawn says. "Ash, you must teach me how to use it."

"That will be another time." Lillie replies as she asks Unfezant to use Air Slash and Silice to use Ice String. Which made them frozen and wrapped at the same time.

As more and more Grunts appear, Lillie is surrounded by the grunts.

"You have no where to hide." One grunt says.

"Everyone get her!" Another one says.

"Hold it!" Ash rides the Zebstrika as it charges with the Electricity. He zaps the other grunts and grab Lillie on the back.

"Woah, nice save, brother." Insey says.

"Yeah, that is quite romantic if it wasn't for the situation." Mark says.

"Where do you get a Zebstrika?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I captured it when it was eating the grass and he helps me with the riding." Ash says.

"I see." Lillie smiles.

After getting off the Pokemon, Ash and Lillie send out the Gigalith, Bambohorse and Bushull to attack the grunts. Bambohorse gives them a crazy ride as they crash into each is using Rock Blast and even Self Distruct once the grunt's Pokemon get closer. And Bushull is using Thrash to stomp on others as well.

"Quite a mascare." Ash says as he tosses the Human balls.

"Yeah." Golly says. "I wonder how many grunts have we swept?"

"No clue." Catlin says, "But there is still Leorna the gym leader that is controlled."

Ash says, "Being the gym leader, if I change the badges, they will be willing to help us with the conquest."

He heads inside the gym and places the books in the right order, then they see Lenora standing in front of them with Hawes. Both of them have no emotion as they are being controlled.

"You won't be getting this far." Lenora says as she sends out Stoutland.

"As if, I'll save you." Ash says as he sends out Emboar.

Stoutland uses Roar and it forces Ash to send out Unfezant. Then she switches into Watchog and uses Mean Look. But Ash knows the strategy and defeats Watchog with a Air Slash. And Stoutland is defeated by Rock Wrecker by Emboar.

"Now it is our chance!" Ash says as he places the Basic Badge on them, but much to their shock, nothing happened.

"But why?" Lillie asks.

Grimsley says, "I have a suspicion, since Lenora retires as the Gym Leader, does that mean the Basic Badge now won't work on her?"

"Then who owns the Basic Badge now?" Reisa asks.

"Cherren the Asperia Gym Leader." Alder says. "He is the one who holds the Basic Badge."

"Then we must go there." Ash says as he takes out two Human balls. "I am sorry..."

He then captures the two people as they leave the city.

* * *

"How come the signal from the south of Nacrane City disappear?" Iris asks as they see the map.

"I have no idea, the Ketchums and Aether must have done something about it..." Trip says.

"Guys. Look at this." Max says as he uses Gallade to show them the clip. Georgia says, "They have created Human Pokeballs to capture the humans we controlled?"

Shamus says, "That is ridiculous! Who do they think they are?"

Max says, "Right now we should be prepared and if possible steal one so Professor Oak can check it."

They nod as they leave the room.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And I am sorry that it is short. Ash will be gathering the new badges of Unova and will eventually challenge the League again. That is after the Rocket mess is gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	20. Unova Region Chapter 3

Unova Region Part 3

After heading outside the road, Ash notices two people missing, he asks, "Where is Gladion and Emily?"

"Come to think of it, I didn't see them either." Serena says.

"Where did they go?" Golly asks.

Just then, they hear explosive sounds and then follow it, they find the Well Spring Cave and head inside. Only to see Gladion and Emily surrounded by Rocket Grunts.

"Silvally! Multi Attack once again!" Gladion yells.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!" Emily yells as their two Pokemon are attacking the grunts.

"We must help them as well. Go! Gigalith!" Ash sends out his Pokemon and the rest follow suit.

Once they saved the two people, Lillie asks, "Brother, are you okay?"

Gladion says, "Take you so long to get here. We didn't expect them to do something dirty like kidnapping."

Emily, blushing hard, says, "Yeah, Gladion saved me from being raped by those people."

Ash, now enraged, "They try to rape you? How dare they? Control is one thing, but to make them have dirty minds...that is too low!"

"Calm down, brother. At least our cousin is saved." Trenor says.

"Indeed." N says.

While trying to head outside the cave, Ash captures a Swoobat and an Excadrill on the way.

* * *

Now the group gets back to the Pokemon Center for healing Pokemon, they notice a locked room

"It is locked, what is inside?" Ash asks.

"Should we break it open?" Geo asks.

"Leave this to me." Konomi says as she uses the Double Kick, once the door opens, they see an Audino cowering at the corner.

"Please don't hurt me..." She says in a whimper.

"Relax, we are not Team Rocket." Ash says as he tries to comfort her. "Where is Nurse Joy?"

Audino bursts into tears and says, "She is gone...she tried to protect me..."

Lillie notices a bag besides Audino, she opens it and sees a corpse. She gasps, "No way..."

Thrister looks at the body and says, "From the looks of it, she has been dead for a lot of days."

They all feel pity for Audino. Audino says, "Please don't go! I'll do anything, just let me cone with you!"

Ash looks at Lillie, who nods, she says, "Sure. We really need a Pokemon that can help us heal Pokemon."

After the Audino is captured, they give the Nurse Joy a proper burial before going into the Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

When they get to the Pinwheel Forest, Ash has Micro-X out for the battle.

"Use Atom Bomb!" Ash yells as Micro-X throws the bombs and shoots the grunts, then he captures them.

"Testbot! Flash Cannon!" Lillie yells as the cannon shoot through the Rockets like laser beams and creating explosions, sending them flying to the trees.

Once they didn't see any grunts nearby, Shadow looks up in the sky and says, "It is fast, now it is night time."

"Shadow is right, we should take a rest now." Aera says.

"But where should we stay? Who knows when will the Rockets attack or even catch us off guard?" Golly asks.

Ash looks at the Conkeldurrs and says, "Maybe they can help us."

Ash and Mark go to the Pokemon and ask them for helping building a base, they agree and do their work. With Elena's help to stop time, they manage to finish creating a base before getting more darker.

* * *

In the base, Ash is reading a book with Intellibot, Lillie comes to greet him and asks, "What are you reading? Ash?"

Ash smiles at her and says, "Oh, Intellibot and I were researching the Clouds of Mind control, and we were looking at the instructions of how to make them."

"Are you going to make them?" Pikachu asks.

"No, buddy. We just need to find out a way to stop them." Ash says.

"Ash, here it is." Intellibot shows Ash the page as he looks at it, he then smiles, "Okay. I got a plan."

"What is it?" Lillie and Pikachu are curious. Then Ash starts to tell them his plan.

* * *

Morning comes as they hear attacks from outside the base, Ash uses Elevabird to the roof and see how many people are there. He then sends out a Pokemon.

"Seismitoad, come out and use Uproar!" Ash tosses the Pokeball as the Pokemon comes out.

With the higher altitude, it spread the waves farther and causing the grunts to hold their ears in pain. Lillie has Frankectric to guard her as Mudbull charges through the grunts, causing them to crash into the tree.

"I wish we can have more sleep." Reisa says while yawning.

"It is the grunts' fault, so we must punish them." Naomi says as the others also attack them.

Ash jumps into the air and sends out Baplane, he then rides on it to the sky and also sends out Sunking and Moonquen, who floats beside them. They immediately get to the top of the hideout and give the base a surprising attack. The grunts inside all flee from the incinerated base, only to see two Pokemon helping Ash destroy them. It is a Sawk and a Throh.

"You guys, are you here to assist me?" Ash asks.

"My lord, we have been trying to get rid of these bad people, it is our apreciation for your arrival." Sawk says.

Ash nods as he captures the 2 Pokemon and immediately head back to the base.

* * *

 **I am sorry that there is no gym battle in this chapter, but I will be giving two in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if possible.**


	21. Unova Region Chapter 4

Unova Region Part 4

Once Lillie greets Throh and Sawk, two of the new team members, they then head straight into the Inner Area, where trees are everywhere as well as Rocket Grunts.

"Man, the giant tree is still there." Ash says.

"Yeah, I remember once we sleep on top of it with Burgh." Cilan says.

"Sleep on top of the tree?" Thrister asks.

"Yeah...and it is the place where I bonded my Leavanny..." Ash says.

Once they step further, Ash has Leavanny and Rebelboss out for the upcoming Team Rocket Grunts. The others also do the same as they attack.

Leavanny uses the String Shot to tie up all the grunts they capture so Ash can capture them with the Human balls, and then Rebelboss uses Thief to take their weapons so they are unarmed and easy for Lillie to capture.

"You won't be passing here." They turn around and see Burgh, who is under control. Alder says, "Burgh? Is that you?"

Colress says, "It seems like since Castelia City is the base, the gym leader has been assigned to be here instead of the city..."

Ash says, "Then I'll fight him."

Ash sends out Offigirl to battle Crustle. Offigirl fires Fairy Wind, but Protect stall the attack. Crustle charges with X-Scissor, but Offigirl dodges by using Quick Attack. Then Crustle shoots Rock Wrecker, which sends her into the tree. Before Crustle can use X-Scissor to finish it, the Attract immediately stops it and a Dazzling Gleam ends the Pokemon.

Burgh sends out Scolipede next, Ash says, "If that's the case. Sei-"

"Wait, let me battle!" A Scolipede comes forward and stops in front of Ash.

"A Scolipede?" Grimsley asks, "Where did it come from?"

Ash asks, "Are you the Scolipede that we met in the Castelia Sewers?"

It nods and says, "I am willing to fight by your side."

"Okay," Ash says. "I trust you."

Scolipede fires Poison Sting onto Burgh's, but it shreds it. Both Pokemon use Stream Roller to crash each other, but then a Rollout defeats Burgh's.

"Thank you for your help." Ash says as he nods. Then Ash captures the Pokemon.

"So his final Pokemon is Leavanny..." Caitlin says as they see Burgh sends out the last Pokemon.

Before Ash can call out his Pokemon, this time two Whimsicott appears. One says, "Let me battle."

"Now you have two Whimsicott to help you?" Minami asks.

"I remember those Whimsicotts." Ash says. "I once help him find his true mate. I see you both evolve."

They nod as the male stares at Leavanny while the Female goes to Lillie.

Leavanny is a tough challenge as it uses String Shot and Energy Ball to attack Whimsicott, but Whimsicott uses Cotton Spore to lower its speed and uses Solar Beam to finish it off.

"Now it is our chance!" Ash says as he places the Insect Badges on Burgh. "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Burgh glows as the badge is absorbing the darkness inside him. Dawn says, "So it is working?"

"I guess so." Dr. Colress says.

Once the glow fades, Burgh is now wearing his causal clothes and lies on the ground. Insey rushes up to him and shakes him. "Burgh, are you okay?"

Burgh slowly wakes up and sits up, he says, "Aww...what just happened..."

"Thank godness that you are awake." Ash says.

"You are...Ash, right?" Burgh asks.

"I am glad that you still remember me." Ash says.

"Of course, you and your Leavanny were the ones who give me such an inspiration." Burgh turns around and sees many people. Professor Juniper and Alder rushes up to hin and Alder asks, "Burgh, are you fine now?"

"Huh? Mr. Alder?" Burgh says. "By the way, what happened?"

They fill him up with everything, Burgh sighs and says, "I see. To get my city back, I'll help you."

"Thank you." Alder says.

"Now we should quickly defeat the Rocket Grunts so we can get to the Skyarrow Bridge." Mark says as they nod. With Burgh's help, they get out the forest fast, and on the way, Lillie has captured a Lilligant since everyone encourages her due to the name.

At the Skyarrow Bridge, they get a boat and Reisa helps navigating it to the Asperia City.

"So we are going to conquer Asperia City first?" Paris asks.

"Yes. I need to get the Basic Badge and Toxic Badge to the two gyms." Ash says.

While on the sea, Ash and Lillie manage to fish out two different Basculins, and they own the Pokemon.

* * *

When they arrive at Asperia City, they are quite frown at the sight of black clouds and the rocket grunts.

"We should go fight Cheren and return him to normal." Ash says. "I'll leave the others to you."

The others nod as they go spread out to the Route 19, 20. Ash, Lillie and Professor Juniper get into the Pokemon School to find Cheren there.

Cheren, who is being controlled, he sends out Watchog first. Ash sends out Cleanrol. Cleanrol uses Leer to make Watchog lower his attack, then using Collision Clash to hit him. Watchog uses Hyper Fang, which has hurt Cleanrol. Cleanrol uses Hydro Pump to defeat him.

The second Pokemon is Stoutland, so Ash sends out Combeat. Combeat uses Note Attack, which creates notes to hit Stoutland. Stoutland uses Thunder Fang, but Combeat uses Force Palm to block the attack. And Stoutland is defeated by Focus Blast.

Ash places the Basic Badges on Cheren. "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Cheren glows as the badge is absorbing the darkness inside him. Once the glow fades, Cheren is now wearing his causal clothes and lies on the ground. Lillie rushes up to him and shakes him. "Cheren, are you okay?"

Cheren holds his head and says, "What just happened..."

Professor Junior says, "I am glad that you are fine."

"Professor?" Cheren asks, "I didn't know you are here, what happened?"

Ash and Lillie explain everything to him, he says, "So they even control my students as well. Alright, I'll help you."

"That is great." Ash says.

* * *

With Cheren's help, they get past the Route 19 to Floccesy Town. There, Dawn, Naomi, Area, Geo, Shadow and Helen are just helping Alder defeat the Grunts.

"I see my house is still fine." Alder sighs, "But Banga..."

Dawn says, "Don't worry, Alder, once we defeat the Rockets, we will save him."

Aera says, "Yeah, let's go to the next place."

At the Floccesy Ranch, Gladion and Emily, Amo, Tox, Frost, Konomi and Reisa are helping Jane and Paris to defeat the grunts there, Serena, Bonnie, Luke, Surch, Nora, Dracy, Bolver are with the Former Team Plasma Leaders to defeat the Rockets in the Virbank Complex. Cilan, David, Terry, Pina, Wendy and Ben are helping Grimsley and Catlin to clear the Pokestar Studios.

Ash and the others meet up with his siblings are at the Virbank City, they go to the gym, where Roxie and her band is at.

Once they get there, they see three people there, which Ash know very well.

"So they are the Gym Leaders?" Golly asks.

"The middle one, Roxie is one, I had a hard time defeating her since it was a 3 on 6 battle." Ash says.

Roxie sends out Weezing, whose speed is fast. Ash sends out Punchnake, trying to use the guts. Weezing has showed speed and uses Gyro Ball, but Punchnake defeats it when using Fire Punch

Roxie sends out Scolipede. Ash sends out Riodash next. Riodash has the invisibility that helps him use Phantom Force and the Shadow Ball effectively. Causing Scolipede to faint. But it has caught with a Poison Sting.

"Here, Ash! Take this!" Cheren throws a Pecha Berry to him. Ash thanks him and gives Riodash the berry, then he sends out Copimap while Garbodor is the last. With the Gunk Shot, Copimap is poisoned, but Copimap manages to have a Nasty Plot and uses Beat Up. Due to having a lot of Pokemon, Beat Up defeats Garbodor.

Once the other 2 band members are captured, Ash places the Toxic Badges on Roxie. "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Roxie glows as the badge is absorbing the darkness inside him. Once the glow fades, Roxie is now wearing his causal clothes and lies on the ground.

"Roxie, are you okay?" Golly shakes her as she slowly awakes.

"Huh? What am I doing..." Roxie says, "Where is Nicky and Billy Jo?"

Ash says, "You guys are under Team Rocket's control, we saved you, but the other two aren't fortunate."

They explain about the whole details to her, she says, "I see. So if we defeat Team Rocket, the whole Unova can return back to normal. I'll help you out."

"Thanks." Ash says.

When the big group gathers once more, Grimsley says, "I see you two are fine as well."

"Grimsley? Catlin? Alder? You guys are here?" Cheren asks.

"We escaped before Team Rocket can control us." Catlin says.

"I see..." Roxie says.

"So now there are 4 out of 10 Gyms are saved." Ash says as he looks at the sky, "Now it is the central Unova left..."

"We should go to the Dessert Resort, since going to Castelia City now is a suicidal move." Trenor says.

"I see..." Burgh says with a little frown. He really wanted to have his gym and his masterpieces back.

They get on the ship and arrive at the Dessert Resort. There, Ash and his friends meet up with three Darmanitans.

"Darmanitan...wait, I remember you guys." Ash says. "Aren't you the ones who try to save the clock tower from collapse?"

"Yes. And we want to help you finish the threat." Darmanitan says.

"Sure." Ash says as he captures the three Pokemon.

And then using Krookodile, he digs a lot of holes to make Team Rocket fall, and then Lillie also befriends a Maractus and capture it, it also uses Pin Missiles to defeat some Grunts.

* * *

At the Castelia base, Max and the others are reporting to Professor Oak. He says, "They created Pokeballs that captures Humans?"

"Yes, Professor. So far our forces from the outer lands have been captured." Max says.

"Do you have any instructions?" Professor Oak asks.

"That is the strange part, when we finally got one, they immediately vanishes." Georgia says.

"It seems like they have thought about us getting them..." Professor Oak says. "Whatever you do, guard the place as best as you can."

"Yes." The 5 people says as they end the call.

Professor Oak is sitting in the room, he looks at the file on the table and says, "Soon, the progress will be starting."

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, three Gym Leader battles in a row, and I hope you enjoy it. And as you can see, Ash has got the Scolipede, Whomsicott and Darmanitan that he befriended before in the team in this chapter. I hope you'll get excited for the next chapter.**


	22. Unova Region Chapter 5

Unova Region Part 5

At the Dessert Resort, Ash and his friends are still fighting Team Rocket Grunts at the harsh dessert. Lillie captures a Crustle by the sand using Electriphant.

"Good work, Electriphant." Lillie pets the Pokemon as it helps her capture the Crustle. Electriphant roars in joy and then soak Lillie wet with the trunk.

"Well, at least you get to cool off in the dessert." Ash says, and he gets sprayed as well.

Lillie says, "We are even."

At the same time, Ash's Scrafty is Headbutting the other grunts, until it smasm through a wall and a door appears.

"Father. Look what I found." Scrafty yells as the others quickly rush towards them.

Nora says, "No way...that is the entrance to the Relic Castle."

Ghetsis says, "The Relic Castle...it was once said to be hidden in the dessert."

N asks, "Father, does that mean we found it?"

"We should go inside and see it." Cedric Juniper says as they all enter.

Once they get inside, they see the place become filled with sand and is inaccessible, leaving only the first two floors.

"I guess once we get the region back, we can investigate it." Aurelia Juniper says.

"Yeah." Ash says, just then, he is lift by a Psychic as he flies into the air. "Hey! Who does it?"

Then appear from the shadows are a Sigilyph and a Cofagrigus.

"A Sigilyph and a Cofagrigus..." Amo says.

"Did they know you?" Shadow asks.

Once Ash gets down, Sigilyph says, "It has been a while."

"Wait..." Cilan says. "I remember...back when we visit the Black Ruins, they are the ones that stop us from taking the Black Stone of Zekrom."

"I remember it as well." Cedric says.

Ash asks, "Are you here to assist us for battling Team Rocket?" Ash asks.

"Yep. We are still amazed at your love with Pokemon." Cofagrigus says.

"Welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures the two Pokemon.

"Hey guys!" Luke's voice gets their attention, so they follow them and they see a room with Cover and Plume Fossils.

"Wow, there are a lot of fossils." Bonnie says.

"From the looks of it..." Thrister says, "They are Cover and Plume Fossils."

Trenor says, "I can help reviving them if you want to."

"We can do it as well." Golly says.

Once they revive some of the Titouga and Archen, the group has captured some of them. Ash and Lillie also capture one each.

* * *

After leaving the dessert, they arrive at the Nimbassa City. "Nimbassa City...we are here." Minami says.

"Our first priorty is to free Elesa from control with the new Bolt Badges." Bolver says.

"Leave the gym leaders to me. I want you all to go outside and capture those grunts." Ash says as he tries to go to the park.

"Wait, Ash." Burgh says. "Elesa has relocated her gym."

"Wait, where?" Ash asks.

"The building overthere, since there is an accident happened with the roller coaster, Elesa is forced to change her gym. But she remodeled it a catwalk like appearance." Cheren says.

"I see." Ash says. "Then I'll go save her."

"I'll come with you, too." Mark says.

"Me too." Bonnie says as well as Serena and Lillie.

Once they arrive at the gym, they can't see anything due to the fact it is dark. As the spotlight turns on, Elesa is standing in front of them, being controlled of course.

"Even though she is controlled, she still keeps her entrance..." Bonnie says.

"I'll save her." Ash says as he walks forward.

Elesa sends out her Zebstrika. Ash sends out his Beatand. Ash commands a Mud Shot but Zebstrika dodges. Elesa tells Zebstrika to use Flame Charge, which hits Beatand and sends him flying. However Beatand stands back up with no signs of damage.

Zebstrika uses Flame Charge once more and it hits Beatand once again, but it stands back up unfazed. Beatand uses Hyper Voice, but Zebstrika dodges using the speed it gained from its Flame Charge attacks.

Zebstrika attacks with a Double Kick, but Beatand dodges. Zebstrika uses Double Kick again and hits Beatand.

Ash decides to use Supersonic which hits Zebstrika. Confused, Zebstrika is hit by a Mud Shot followed by Note Attack which knocks it into the wall, knocking it out.

"That is one down." Ash says.

As Elesa sends out Emolga next, Ash says, "Oh no...I almost forgot about that Emolga."

Serena asks, "What happened?"

Mark says, "Emolga defeats all of his Pokemon except Pikachu. That is why."

"How come?" Bonnie asks.

"Attract." Lillie replies.

"Pikachu, it is your turn." Ash says as Pikachu takes the stage. Pikachu starts off with an Electro Ball, but Emolga counters with her own Electro Ball, causing both Electro Balls to cancel each other out. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and knocks Emolga into the wall, knocking her out.

Elesa sends out Eelektrik as her last Pokemon. Ash says, "So the Electric Queen evolves... Doomboom. I choose you!"

Ash sends out his last Pokemon. Who uses Explosive Sound to hit the Eelektrik, and the latter will use Giga Drain to leech its HP. In the end, an Atom Bomb defeats the Pokemon.

Lillie places the Bolt Badges on Elesa and says, "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Elesa glows in the white light, once it dies down, she is back to normal, fainted and lying on the ground.

Mark shakes her and says, "Elesa, are you okay?"

Elesa slowly opens her eyes and holds her head. "What..."

Ash asks, "Elesa, don't push yourself too hard."

Elesa says, "Ash? Is that you?" She sees Pikachu. "And Pikachu as well..."

Ash and the others explain everything to Elesa, she understands and also wants to help out as well.

Back outside, they see the others finally done capturing the grunts and return the sky back normal. Paris says, "Elesa, are you okay?"

"Everyone, you are here as well?"

Roxie says, "Ash and these guys saved us. We are helping out to free the region from the Team Rocket."

Elesa nods and says, "I am willing to help out as well.'

Emily asks, "Where is Ash and Lillie?"

Serena says, "Lillie needs to take a bath because they encounter a Garbodor that accidentally dump her."

"That Garbodor wants to help Ash out, so he captures it. But Lillie has to use Refrestub." Mark says.

After Ash and Lillie get back, Lillie is now wearing a Jackecool. Jane asks, "Are you sure that you are going to wear that?"

Lillie says, "I need to wait until my clothes are dry."

Just then, they see Team Rocket grunts approaching, Lillie steps forward as Jackecool uses Blizzard to stop them.

"Wait, that jacket is a Pokemon?" Elesa asks.

'Yes. It is called Jackecool. Valerie's daughter made it." Catlin says.

"Amazing..." Burgh says.

"Of course it is." Ash says as Pikachu nods.

"Hey guys." Just then, another Ash and Pikachu approach them and they are confused.

"Ash? Did you use Double Team?" Cilan asks.

"What?" Ash then notices his other self. "I don't remember I have done it."

Dawn says, "Wait a second." She notices a tail behind Ash's back and squeezes it. Then it becomes a Zoroark.

"Zoroark!" Ash exclaims as the Pikachu also returns back to Zoroark.

"Long time no see. Ash. Dawn." Zoroark says.

"It can talk?" Bonnie asks.

"Wait, you are the same Zoura at the Crown City. And your Meema?" Dawn asks.

"Yes. We have come to assist you." Zoroark says as he pretends Dawn again, causing her to get mad and squeezes his tail again.

"Something's never change I guess." Ash sighs.

After explaining everything about Zoroark to the others, Ash and Lillie capture them.

Once they capture the rest of the grunts, they head to Route 5. There, Ash uses Saxbird to deliver a Sing, causing the Rocket Grunts to fall asleep. And Lillie also captures a Cinccino in the end.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Now Ash has saved another gym leader. The next one will be Clay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	23. Unova Region Chapter 6

Unova Region Part 6

Still at the Route 5, Ash and his family as well as his friends are still fightimg Team Rocket. Ash and Lillie can be seen using a Gothitelle and a Reuniclus to defeat the Scrafty the Rockets are using.

"Now finish it off with Psychic!" Lillie says to Gothitelle, with the Miracle Eye effect, it finally knock outs the Scrafty.

"And you use Energy Ball." Ash says to Reuniclus, who shoots out multiple green balls to defeat the rest.

Once the humans are captured, Ash turns to Reuniclus and Gothitelle. "Thank you for assisting us. We appreciate your help."

Gothitelle says, "No problem. We also want to join your team."

"We can make a perfect team." Reuniclus says.

"Welcome aboard." Lillie says as they capture the Pokemon.

"Now we can cross the Sky Bridge." Jane says.

"Indeed. But we must make sure that no one is in control of the Driftveil Draw Bridge." Paris says.

They rush on top of the bridges, until the bridge starts to raise up and down, causing them to hold on to their Pokemon.

"I knew it..." Colress says as they see the Rocket Grunts at the other side of the bridge trying to make them fall.

"Why does the control room has to be on the other side?" Dawn asks as she is holding on the pole by the bridge.

"Clay is the one who invented it..." Elesa says.

"Let's get back, we have to think of a way to get across." Ash says as they slide back to the Route 5 and head back to Nimbassa City.

* * *

In Nimbassa City, Batterbig and Chargmice are producing the electricity for the park as Ash and the others are gathering and think of a plan.

"What should we do?" Serena asks.

"We have to somehow get to the other side without being noticed. But we need a distraction." Ash says.

But then they hear some noises as three Swanna walk right pass them and look at them. Reisa says, "Swannas? What are they doing there?"

As Ash walks forward to them, they tilt their heads before firing a Scald on Ash, causing him to fall down.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Lillie asks worriedly, then Ash's hat is being taken by one of the Swanna.

Ash gets up and says, "I remember these three! They were the Duckletts that stole my hat and Krookodile's Sunglasses before!"

Cilan says, "Wait, the same one who also took my pan away? So they evolve..."

The Swanna laughs out loud as the others are dumbfolded. Thrister says, "I never knew they laugh like that."

"Even if it evolves, I guess their personalities haven't change." Professor Juniper says.

Then the Swanna gives Ash's hat back, he says, "You need a distraction, we can help."

Ash puts his hat back and says, "Really? That will be a good help."

Ash also sends out Explocute so they can go distract the rockets. When the 4 Pokemon arrive at the control room, a Rocket member says, "What is that Pokemon?"

"I don't know. I know these three are Swannas." The other member says.

Just then, the Swannas give them each a Hydro Pump, then they laugh hysterically, causing the grunts to get mad. At the same time, Explocute uses Drowzy Power to make then fall asleep.

"Now it is our chance!" Ash says as he and Lillie charges with both Terrahorse and Lighion to get past the bridge. Once they arrive, they quickly capture the grunts and control the bridge so everyone can pass.

Lighion uses Thunder to make the wall so that the other Rockets can't enter. Once everyone arrives, they do their work in the Driftveil City.

* * *

In the Cold Storage, Ash and Lillie are surrounded by Rocket Grunts who uses Ice Pokemon. Ash says, "Do you think you can defeat us by surrounding us?"

Lillie says, "You are mistaken." They send out Pandacotta and Mincrush. Who gives them all Close Combats. At the same time, three Vanilluxe also arrives and helps defeating the Rockets.

"Are you guys here to help us?" Lillie asks the Vanilluxe once they capture the grunts.

"We owe Ash back at the Cormarine City." The little Vanilluxe says.

"Wait. You are the Vanilluxe we saved in Cormarine City?" Ash asks as they nod. Then they want to join Ash's Team, which Ash agrees and then captures them.

* * *

Ash, Trenor and Lillie go into the gym and take the elevator, then they get to the mine and see Clay being controlled.

"So that is Clay? The Gym Leader?" Trenor asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "And we will save him as well."

Clay sends out his Krookodile while Ash sends out Vanilluxe first. Krookodile leaps out the ground then unleashes Sandstorm, causing sand to fly furiously on the field. Vanilluxe uses Hail to switch the fields.

Krookodile uses Dig, but an Ice Beam freezes his tail, and then it uses Gyro Ball to hit the tail. Krookodile proceeds to use Crunch, but a Harden causing the Defense to grow. In the end, Krookodile is defeated by Blizzard.

The second Pokemon is Seismitoad, Ash sends out Wavusic next. Wavusic uses Sing to make the Seismitoad asleep, and with the chance, it uses Balance Steady to absorb its LP and then finishes it off with a Rhythm Pulse, which appears small spheres beside the Seismitoad until it hits the target.

The final Pokemon is Excadrill, Ash sends out Swanna to battle. Swanna uses Aerial Ace, which has little effect, then Excadrill uses Drill Run. Swanna dodges it and then creates Rain with Rain Dance, Excadrill uses Dig and then surprise it with a Metal Claw. Swanna is hurt, but it still attacks by using Scald. In the end, a Hurricane defeats Excadrill by sending it to the air and make him fall back to the ground.

Lillie rushes to the Gym Leader and place the Quake Badges on the unconscious Gym Leader. "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Clay glows white until his Rocket clothes disappear. When the glow disappears, Clay is now back to normal.

Ash and Trenor rushes to Clay and Ash shakes him. "Are you okay? Clay?"

Clay slowly wakes up and puts his hand on his head. "What..."

"You're awake." Trenor says.

Clay says, "You are Ash right? But why there are two of you?"

Ash says, "This is my triplet brother Trenor." He then proceeds to tell him about the situation.

"I see. I'll help out. I'll show them not to mess with the Mine Boss." Clay says as he picks up his axe. Then they all head outside.

* * *

"Mr. Clay, I see you are fine as well." Professor Juniper says.

"This young boy saved me from the control." Clay says.

Emily says, "So how many Gym Leaders and Elite 4 are there left?"

Mark says, "4 Gym Leaders and 2 Elite 4 members. We will save them."

Serena says, "Yeah, although I am surprised that you have found the Vanilluxe Family we met at the Cormarine Gym."

Bonnie says, "Yeah, the one Team Rocket tries to take over."

Lillie says, "Right now the next place we should head over is Mistralton City." The others nod as they proceed to go to Route 6.

At Route 6, Lillie captures a Karrablast, who is trying to fight the Team Rocket alone. But it always fails and it is being badly beaten. Lillie has Liepard to defeat the Rocket so Karrablast won't be suffering worse.

The next capture is Emolga. When Cilan and Ash are preparing Lunch, it comes and wants to eat as well. Ash prepares some food for her, and then she decides to join Ash. The Emolga he captures is much like Iris', since it likes to use Attract and Volt Switch to change Pokemon. Although Ash keeps sweatdropping when his Pokemon are changed, but he didn't mind at all.

"Hey! Guys! Look!" Emily yells as everyone goes to check out. Much to their surprise. They see 4 Sawsbuck with 4 different forms fighting Team Rocket together.

"How is that possible?" Jane says. "4 Sawsbuck forms at the same time?"

Colress says, "This is a great discovery."

Ash says, "I remember seeing the four at the same time before. Right now they need help."

Ash and Lillie rushes forward and send out Pikachu and Explocute, together, they defeat the Rockets and then captures them.

"Thank you for your assistance." The Autumn Form says.

"No problem." Ash says. "Since you needed help."

The Sawsbuck nod at each other and ask to join their team. Ash and Lillie agrees and captures them.

Elena says, "You capture all 4 of them. That is amazing."

Naomi says, "Indeed. Ash and Lillie really are special.

The group laughs and then they proceed to move forward.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Four more chapters and the Unova Arc will be finished. And I have a lot of befriended Pokemon appear in this chapter, I hope you like it.**


	24. Unova Region Chapter 7

Unova Region Part 7

Ash and his friends are on their way to the Chargestone Cave, they stop by the river as they are now setting up tents.

"I hope the Rockets won't find us here." Rosa says.

"Same here." Wyree says.

"Don't worry, unless they are hiding, or I couldn't see anyone of them around." Insey says.

"That is good." Surch says.

At the same time, Ash is battling a Amoonguss since Rocpeck accidentally pecks it.

"Rocpeck! Rock Beak!" Ash yells as its beak becomes as hard as a rock and then it hits the Poison Type Pokemon.

"Lillie!" Ash yells to her.

"Okay, go! Pokeball!" Lillie tosses another Pokeball and the Pokemon is captured.

"Nice. We have another new member." Ash says.

Dawn says, "It seems like you are filling up the Pokedex."

Cilan says, "Indeed. You have almost every Unova Pokemon."

Ash replies, "Well, in order to have the old Pokemon adjust to new regions, we will need to have one of them so we can create more."

Mark says, "I can't agree more."

Reisa comes and asks them to go fishing, they agree as they head to the river. Once they arrive there, Ash and Lillie both fish out a Jellicent. Ash's is male while Lillie's is female. They then capture them successfully in the end.

"Now that is a progress." Reisa says.

"Thanks." Lillie says, but she holds her arms, "But I think I got hit by the Curse..."

Ash says, "Don't worry." He says as he waves his hands by the river, then an Alomomola comes and heals Lillie.

"An Alomomola..." Serena says.

"Wow, Ash. How did you do that?" Reisa asks in surprise.

"Well, N has taught me." Ash says as he looks at him, who is talking to Ghetsis.

"I see...I think I can let him teach me too." Reisa says.

Alomomola decides to come with them as Ash captures the Pokemon. Then they all go to rest for a day.

* * *

The next day, they head inside the Chargestone Cave, and much to their annoyance, rocket grunts are inside the cave as well.

They split up as they go fight the grunts, and Ash, Lillie, Bolver, David and Dawn are figting some in the deeper area. But unfortunately for them, they are trapped.

"Damn it. There are too many of them..." Lillie says as Dessergon is using the Fissure to keep them away.

"Well...I am not worried, since Robodillo is doing some crazy Rollouts." Ash says as he steps aside, causing the grunts behind him to be smashed into walls. And a Rohorse is using High Horsepower to power the grunts.

Just then, Pikachu's cheeks start to spark as he senses an Electric Type.

"Who is there?" Pikachu asks. Then a bunch of Electro Webs coming down from the ceiling.

"Who did this?" Bolver asks.

"Up there." David says as they see a Galvantula on the ceiling. It jumps down and says, "Remember me?"

Ash says, "You must be the Galvantula that tried to suck Pikachu's electricity because the stones here were taken by Team Rocket."

It nods and Ash says, "Thank you for your help. We really need it."

Then Galvantula gives out a roar, then they see some mosses sending the Grunts backwards. A Ferrothorn comes and using Seed Bombs at them.

"A Ferrothorn!" David says.

Then some Team Rocket's devices start to explode by themselves as their gears aren't working properly, a Klinklang appears and still spinning around.

"A Klinklang as well." Lillie says.

And finally, some Electricity appears and zaps through all the Rocket Grunts on the way, after Ash captures all the humans, he sees an Eelektross.

"And an Eelektross, too." Ash says. "Are these your friends? Galvantula?"

"Of course. We gather together so we can join your team." Galvantula says.

"And we are also disturbed by those guys who trespass our territory only to stop you guys." Eelektross adds.

"Sure, welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures them.

* * *

Once the cave business are gone, Ash and the group head outside the cave and arrive at Mistralton City.

Ash, Lillie, Emily, Gladion, Thrister and Aera head inside the Mistralton Gym, they see Skyla, who is under control.

"Aunt Thrister, Aera, you leave the gym leader to me, go fond some planes so we can use." Ash says.

"Okay, I am counting on you." Thrister says as the two head off.

Skyla sends out Swoobat while Ash sends out Allorupt. Allorupt starts off with an Rock Throw, but Swoobat counters with its Air Cutter. Allorupt then uses Flamethrower, only to be stopped by Swoobat's Gust.

Skyla tells Swoobat to fly up high, but Allorupt uses Rock Tome and the attack sends it to the ground, putting it out of the battle.

"Now that is one win." Emily says.

"But there are two more." Gladion says.

The second Pokemon is Unfezant, so Ash sends out Mammocrush. Unfezant starts to use Aerial Ace. Ash tells Mammocrush to ready an Ice Beam and wait until Unfezant gets close. Right as Unfezant is about to hit the Pokemon, Unfezant is hit by the attack and crashes into the ground. Mammocrush hits Unfezant with an Ancient Power, causing Unfezant to faint.

The last Pokemon is Swanna, and Ash sends out Sabercrush to battle.

"This won't be well for Ash...since Water Types are good for Sabercrush." Emily says.

"Don't worry. Ash won't care about any type advantages." Lillie replies.

Sabercrush starts off with a Quick Attack, which clips Swanna. Sabercrush unleashes Ice Shards attack, which Swanna dodges until one manages to score a clean hit on it. Sabercrush quickly attacks with Crunch, but Swanna counters and overpowers it with a Hurricane. Hurricane swallows Sabercrush and throws it onto the ground, injuring it.

Sabercrush attacks with Ice Fang but Swanna flies up to dodge. But it uses Smack Down, which causes Swanna to fall to the ground, and then Sabercrush finishes it with a Thunder Fang, allowing Ash to win the match.

"Now it is our chance!" Ash says as he places the Jet Badges on Skyla. "Respond to the badges and come back to us!"

Skyla glows as the badge is absorbing the darkness inside her. Once the glow fades, Skyla is now wearing her causal clothes and lies on the ground.

"Skyla, are you alright?" Ash comes and shakes her as well as the four. Skyla slowly wakes up and says, "Huh...Ash? Is that you?"

"I see you still remember me." Ash says.

"Of course, you show me it is wrong for doing something like air battles." Skyla says.

Ash and Lillie explains everhthing to her, about Team Rocket and everything else. She says, "They have better not ruined my plane."

"They are fine." Thrister comes along with Aera. "We have checked all of them and they are fine."

"Well, if it isn't Thrister? Long time no see." Skyla says.

"Good to see you back to normal, Skyla. Right now we should head outside, since everyone is waiting for us." Thrister says.

"Let's go." Emily says as they rush out of the gym.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. Ash has new Pokemon from the Chargestone Cave and saved the Mistralton City. The next will be Icicrus City and I hope you like this chapter.**


	25. Unova Region Chapter 8

Unova Region Part 8

On Route 7, everyone is outside battling the Rocket Grunts, while Ash and Lillie are inside the Celestial Tower.

"Geez...this place looks a little terrifying..." Lillie says.

"I know. But I doubt there are Team Rocket Grunts here." Ash says as they hold hands to keep each other safe.

As they get upstairs, they see two Pokemon standing in front of them. One is a Beheeyem and the other one is a Chandelure.

"Chosen one." The two Pokemon bows to Ash and Lillie.

"Did I know you?" Ash asks.

"We have met before, but not in good terms." Beheeyem says.

Ash thinks for a second and then he realizes, "Wait. You are one of the Beheeyems we met at Capacia Island. You controlled all the city's People in order to find the key to your saucer."

Lillie says, "Wow, is that true?"

Ash says, "And I remember you guys said that I am an idiot, so I couldn't be controlled." He glares at him as he is in shame.

"As for this Chandelure...I want to know how did you get back? I remember you tried to kill us with a bunch of Litwicks before Pikachu is the one who sent you to the Spirit World." Ash asks.

"I already died once, so we could actually go from one world to another." Chandelure says.

"Wait, you tried to kill them?" Lillie asks as she refers to Ash and Pikachu.

"That was for fun and we didn't realize that he was the Arceus himself." Chandelure bows in shame.

"Now let's put that beside, so you two are going to help us?"

"Yes." The two Pokemon says as Ash captures them.

* * *

Back outside, the group's Pokemon are getting tired as Dawn says, "This route sure has a lot of grunts."

Geo says, "Still, we need to defeat them."

"Does anyone have a plan?" Bonnie asks.

"Hypnosis! Both of you!" Ash yells as the two arrive at the scene with the two newly captured Pokemon. Then all the Rocket grunts fall asleep as Ash captures them.

"Wow, is that a Beheeyem and a Chandelure?" Golly asks in surprise.

"Yeah." Lillie says. "We found them in the tower."

Cilan asks, "But why did I feel shivers of these two Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Because one has controlled you and another one had tried to kill us back then."

Cilan pales at Ash's words, Emily asks, "Can we heard the story?"

"That will be another time." Ash replies.

* * *

As the group rest back at Mistralton City due to the Pokemon needed to be healed, Ash and Lillie decide to go to the Mistralton Cave themselves since they have a lot of Pokemon left to battle.

"Smartjoy! Use Flash!" Ash says as the Pokemon turns on the Flashlight app and shines the way.

"It is a good thing that no Rocket grunts are here." Lillie says.

"Yeah. So we need to find an Haxorus here. Let's see if we can find one." Ash says.

They search everywhere and then they see a Haxorus looking at them in front of them.

"Good, Lillie, do you want to do the honors?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie says as she sends out Toxibox. Lillie mega evolves and then they have a battle. In the end, Toxibox wins and Haxorus agrees to join them.

* * *

After everyone is ready, the group gets inside the Twist Mountain. Frost says, "This place sure is cold."

"Indeed. It is where a lot of Ice Type Pokemon can be found." Jane says.

As everyone is battling, Ash and Lillie are using Gercolon to Use Poison Gas to the Rocket Grunts, making them faint.

"Ash!" The group turns around and sees a Beartic and a Cryogonal appear in front of them.

"A Beartic and a Cryogonal...Ash, do you know them?" Thrister asks.

"Well..." Ash says as he tries to remember.

"You helped me get back with my friends and also stop the fight of two groups." Beartic says.

"Ah, I remember, you are the Cubchoo. I see you grow great." Ash says.

"I don't know if you know me. But I was a commander of Kyruem before he joined you." Cryogonal says.

"Oh, it is good to meet you." Ash says. As the Rocket grunts are approaching, the two Ice Pokemon immediately uses Blizzard to freezes them.

"Thanks a lot." Ash says as the two nod.

* * *

Now they are outside the Mountain, they arrive at Icirrus City, as usual, the others go save the citizens while Ash, Lillie, Frost and Paris go to the gym to save Brycen.

Brycen sends out Vanilluxe first, so Ash sends out Fooremake. Fooremake uses Fire Punch, but Vanilluxe swiftly dodges to the side, making it crash into an ice formation and hurt itself. Then it uses Toxic to posion Vanilluxe and finishes it with a Venoshock.

The second Pokemon is Cryogonal, Ash sends out Volsheep to battle. Volsheep uses Flamethrower, but Cryogonal disappears in the Hail and then uses Gyro Ball on the Pokemon. Luckily the Flame Body hits the Pokemon as it gets burned. Then Volsheep defeats Cryogonal with an Earth Power.

The final Pokemon is Beartic, Ash this time uses Igniteon to battle. Due to having an advantage in the skies, Igniteon can uses Flame Burst in every directions. But an Icicle Crash sends it down to the ground. Luckily, before the Pokemon can use Brick Break, a Lava Plume appears and defeated the bear.

Ash takes out the Icicle Badges and place on Brycen. "Respond to the badges and return to us!"

The badges glowed as well as Brycen, once the glow faded, Brycen is back to normal as he is wearing his outfit.

"Mr. Brycen..." Lillie quickly shakes him as he starts to wake up.

"Uh...what in the world happened?" He holds his head in pain.

"Mr. Brycen. You are free from the control." Paris says.

"Paris...Ash...is that you?" Brycen asks.

"Yes. It is us." Ash says as they explain everything to him. Once the explaining is done, he says, "Thank you for rescuing me. I'll help you as much as possible."

Ash and his friends nod as they head outside. With Brycen's help, they quickly defeated the Rocket Grunts and restore the city.

"Now two more gym leaders left." Serena says.

"Yeah. Don't forget there are also 2 elite 4 members we need to save." Cilan says.

* * *

They head to Route 8, Lillie uses Tricslide's help to get the Shelmet. The two then does the Trade evolution to get the Escavalier and Accelgor.

"So the evolution is like that?" Insey asks.

"Yep. Their evolution is unique after all." Lillie says.

Then at the nearby pond, Ash also captures a Stunfisk due to Cilan teaching him some fishing tactics that he once captured his own. And Stunfisk agrees to help him.

Their next stop is the Dragon Sprial Tower. N says, "This place...I remember when I first met Reshiram is here..."

"What happened here?" Elena asks.

"Reshiram shows his anger towards humans and burn this place before it flies away." Ash says. "Right?"

"Yes." N replies.

In the tower, not only they defeat the grunts, Ash and Lillie has three Pokemon in their team. One is a Mienshao, due to seeing Ash's fighting style, it decides to be with them.

The second one is a Druddigon, it uses Outrage because of the Rocket Grunts keep attacking them. With Wyree's help, they manage to calm him down.

And finally, the last one is Golurk, it helps Ash and the others block the grunts from fleeing, so Ash captures it.

* * *

 **Here is another new chapter. The Unova Arc is close to ending, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	26. Unova Region Chapter 9

Unova Region Part 9

Ash and his friends are currently at the Tubeline Bridge, and they are battling some Rocket members on top of the bridge.

"Fairifly! Sleep Powder!" Ash yells.

"Butterdrag! Dragon Pulse!" Lillie yells as the two Pokemon defeat the rest of the members of Team Rocket and captures them.

"So that is all of them on the bridge, huh?" Insey asks.

"Though I have never been here before because we decided to head towards Virbank after Icirrus City." Ash says. "And we got to Opelucid City the other way."

"I see." Paris says.

* * *

Now at Route 9, Ash uses Ninjasaur to battle a Bisharp, who is trying to steal suff inside of the Shopping Mart 9. Ninjasaur's speed confuses Bisharp as it is defeated and captured.

Then after quickly destroying the grunts, they arrive at both Dragon Village as well as Opelucid City. And much to their annoyance, they are also controlled.

"I bet that Iris has to be the one who done this..." Cilan says.

"Yeah, since she is from here, it will be no problem to control her friends for the greater good as they say." N shakes his head.

* * *

As the others are battling the Rocket Grunts, Ash, Lillie, N and Wyree rush into the gym and see Drayden being controlled. Ash decides to challenge him for the first time a gym battle.

It is a 3 on 3 battle, Drayden sends out Druddigon first. Ash sends out Stoutland, hoping for the Ice Fang to take hit.

"Drayden is a strong opponent. Ash can't lower his guard." N says.

Stoutland's Thunder Fang and Ice Fang hits despite Druddigon's successful Dragon Claw hit, negation of Fire Fang with Flash Cannon, and momentary Double Team defense. Ash tries to finish the match with Giga Impact, but Druddigon catches Stoutland by the neck, slams him down, and strikes with Dragon Tail, giving Drayden the win.

Ash recalls Stoutland and sends out Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe wins woth a Blizzard hits Druddigon. Drayden recalls Druddigon and sends out Flygon. Flygon and Vanilluxe exchange Uproar, causing the others to cover their ears, then Flygon uses Rock Slide, which flinches Vanilluxe. But Vanilluxe manages to hit Flygon with Ice Beam and make him faint.

Drayden's last Pokemon is Haxorus. Haxorus is powerful as he defeats Vanilluxe with Flamethrower. Ash sends out Sylveon last. Haxorus has used Metal Claw on Sylveon, but Sylveon stands up and uses Fairy Wind, causing Haxorus to fall down and finishing it off using Moonblast.

"Respond to the badges and return back to normal!" Ash says as he places the Legend Badge on him, then a glow happens and Drayden is back to normal.

"Mr. Drayden." Ash and Lillie shake him up as he slowly awakes.

"Where am I..." Drayden says while holding his head.

"We saved you from Team Rocket's control." Ash says.

Then they explain everything to Drayden, he shakes his head and says, "I am very disappointed in Iris to control us. I will be helping you out."

"Thank you." Lillie says as they head outside.

With Drayden's help, the Opelucid City is back to normal.

* * *

On the road to Humilau City, Ash and his friends continue their work. as this time they capture a Bouffalant who was a friend of Ash's three starters. To prove themselves, Ash uses Chesblade to battle and win against him so he trusts Ash.

On the Village Bridge, Ash and Lillie encounter some Braviary and Mandibuzz, who are commanded by Rocket grunts with force. The Ketchums, Aethers and the rest are disgusted by their actions, so Ash uses Depressharp to save them and Punisunch to punish the Rockets.

By passing Lacumosa Town and Undella Town, they finally arrive at Humilau City. Ash, Dawn, Lillie and Reisa rush into the Gym to save the final gym leader, Marlon.

Marlon sends out his Jellicent, and Ash sends out Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck swims well in the water, much to everyone's shock. So Jellicent dives underwater and quickly comes up to attack with Shadow Ball, Sawsbuck gets hit, but has no effect. Ash tells Sawsbuck to use Horn Leech, and Jellicent faints, but his Cursed Body Ability disables the Horn Leech.

Marlon calls out his Mantine. Ash calls for another Horn Leech, but it doesn't work because Jellicent's Cursed Body Ability has disabled the attack. Mantine uses Bullet Seed on Sawsbuck, Sawsbuck dodges, but it doesn't dodge the Bounce from the Pokemon, so Sawsbuck faints.

Ash sends out Galvantula as his last Pokemon. Ash uses Thunderbolt on the water, causing Mantine to get hit. Mantine uses Bullet Seed, but Galvantula evades the attack and uses Electro Web from behind. Dazed, Mantine is unable to dodge it. Mantine swoops down with Wing Attack, but Galvantula uses Struggle Bug to defeat it.

"Respond to the badges and return back to normal!" Ash says as he places the Wave Badge on him, then a glow happens and Marlon is back to normal.

Reisa shakes him as he also wakes up. Knowing the truth, he agrees to help out.

Once the city is back to normal, Serena asks, "So that is all the Gym Leaders."

"Yeah. Now we need to find two more Elite 4 members so we can finally get to Castelia City." Cilan says.

"Well, I have an idea where they might be." Catlin says.

"Indeed. Follow me." Grimsley says as everyone follows them.

* * *

They get to Reversal Mountain, there, Ash stops a fight between a Durant and a Heatmor with the help of Wicketree, who pranks them and help them learn to cooperate. Then they capture the two Pokemon.

"Polarbrown! Ice Beam!" Lillie yells as she defeats a Hydreigon from the Rockets.

"You..." The Rocket tries to get the Pokemon back, but an Outrage happens and Hydreigon knocks the grunt away and the Pokeball breaks.

"Oh no. Hydreigon is outraging!" Emily says.

"Leave this to me." Before Drayden can handle, Ash says, "Mr. Drayden. I'll do it."

"Okay, I trust you." Drayden says as Ash sends out Draflower. The two of them try to communicate with the rampaging Hydreigon, and they did it as Hydreigon calms down and Ash captures him.

"Well done, Ash." Mark says.

"Yeah, you could be a dragon master as well." Minami says.

"Seriously? I have not got to that level yet." Ash says.

"No, Ash." Drayden says. "I can tell your skills are as skilled as the ones in the Dragon's Village. You have my assurance."

"Thank you, Mr. Drayden." Ash says.

And eventually, with Digwolf's digging, they reach the underground and see a Volcarona. It was from the Twist Mountain until it hides there for Ash to come. Ash agrees his request and captures him.

Finally arrived at the Strange House, they find Marshal and Shauntal there. Ash decides to challenge Shauntal first.

Shauntal sends out Cofagrigus first, Ash sends out Zoroark. When Zoroark hits Cofagrigus with a Night Slash, suddenly, he is trapped in bandages.

"What…what happened…" Rosa asks.

"Mummy, the ability to transform the Pokemon into Ghost types." Terry says. "Ash is in trouble."

Zoroark is defeated by a Shadow Ball, so Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu also turns into mummy, but he defeats Cofagrigus with a Thunderbolt. The next Pokemon, Jellicent also being defeated by Pikachu after the Grass Knot, but the Curse Body made Pikachu unable to use it. To make matters worse, her next Pokemon, Golurk uses Mean Look to prevent Pikachu from escaping, Pikachu is defeated by Earthquake.

Ash sends out his own Golurk, they have a Shadow Punch battle, Ash's wins, but Shauntal's manage to use Curse on him. Shauntal's last Pokemon is Chandelure. Using Payback, it gives Golurk quite some damage. Not only that, the Curse made Golurk faint.

Golly says, "They are equally strong."

"I know, Shauntal's strategy is something that can't be ignored." Jane says.

Ash sends his Chandelure last. Two Chandelure uses Fire attacks and Ghost attacks to battle each other, but Ash's wins eventually after a Dark Pulse knocks it out.

Marshal and Ash has a 4 on 4 battle, Marshal sends out Throh, while Ash sends out Unfezant. Unfezant has fallen from the sky thanks to Rock Tomb, but Unfezant manages to defeat him with Brave Bird when Throh is using Storm Throw.

The next Pokemon is Sawk, which defeats Unfezant with Retaliate and Brick Break. Ash sends out Chesblade and they both have a karate fight. In the end, they both faint at the same time.

Mienshao is his third Pokemon, Ash sends out Beheeyem to battle. But the sudden U-turn makes Conkeldurr out of the field and then defeats Beheeyem with Retaliate and Stone Edge. Ash sends out Gothitelle and mega evolve. Gothitelle uses Psychic to stop the Stone Edge and sends it back to Conkeldurr, then finishes him with a Future Sight.

Marshal sends back Mienshao and it uses Bounce to make Gothitelle hard to attack, but Gothitelle uses Thunderbolt to knock him down. Gothitelle catches Mienshao with Psychic when Mienshao uses U-Turn, then she holds him as he is hit by Future Sight, defeating him.

Ash places both Ghost and Fighting Type Elite 4 Badges on them and say the same words, they are also return back to normal.

"Shauntal, Marshal, are you alright?" Being the remaining Elite 4 members, Grimsley and Catlin wake them up.

"Grimsley..." "Catlin..."

"Thank goodness you are okay." Catlin says.

Once the explanation is over, Trenor says, "That is all the Gym Leaders and the Elite 4 members."

"Yeah. Now we just need to go towards Castelia City and chase away the remaining members." Lillie says as they start going there.

* * *

In the Castelia City, Max says, "Bad news. All our forces outside the city are now gone."

"What?" Trip says. "They capture them all? Damn it..."

"We can't fail Professor Oak now. I think it is time we fight them ourselves." Iris says.

"Although I hate to admit it, but you are right." Georgia says as the 5 members of the Rockets rush outside the HQ in Unova.

* * *

 **Here is the new Chapter. Ash and Lillie finally get all of the Unova Pokemon. Now the last chapter is coming up next as we see how they will defeat the Rockets.**


	27. Unova Region Chapter 10

Unova Region Part 10

With all the help they have, they finally reach the gate to the Castelia City. Everyome is very nervous as well as excited to get their region back to normal.

"Guys, once we break this door, the battle will begin." Ash says. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nod as Ash shoots out Judgement, causing the door to break as well as the city to get meteor attack.

The sounds of sirens keeps blowing everywhere, as the Rocket grunts come out to prepare for battle.

Amo uses Psychic on Conkeldurr and slam tham back to their trainers. Helen uses Flamethrower to burn some Maractus and even burn the grunts. Ben shoots out Atom Bombs that immedaitely explodes in front of Garbodors. Bolver uses Thunderbolt, which sends the Basculin and the grunts to the sea. Skelo uses Shadow Force to sneak his enemies.

Paris and Jane each use Klinklang and Sawsbuck to swept through a double battle between Jellicents. Geo uses Sleep Powder to make Alomomola sleep. Luke uses Rock Tomb to trap Heatmors.

The Elite 4 uses their strongest Pokemon as well as the Gym Leaders and Alder. Especially Burgh, who is determined to get his city back.

Terry uses Thief to steal some items from the Pokemon so they can't use it to huurt others. As for Walt, it uses Spacial Rend to cut through smaller Pokemon.

Shadow curses some Cofagrigus so that they get damage every time, and Wendy uses Sing to make some Pokemon fall asleep.

Dr. Colress searches his machine to check for breakthrough so Beheeyem can attack directly. Stella also helps him as Ferrothron uses Iron Barbs to protect her husband. J and Elena uses Salamence and they shoot Dragon Pusle together, but J gets hit by the attack until Elena uses Roar of Time to make her recover.

Aera grabs some Rocket grunts and their Pokemon and then uses Fly to throw them onto the ground. N and Rosa helps others by healing their Pokemon. Nate keeps using Quick Attack to crash the Pokemon and Rocket grunts into walls. While Ghetsis and Thrister use Hydreigon and Swanna each to shoot Hyper Beam and Ice Beam everywhere.

Nora uses Earthquake, which makes a lot of the grunts fall into the ground. Konomi then jumps inside and gives everyone of them a Double Kick. David uses Metal Sound, which causes a lot of them to cover their ears in agony.

Reisa uses Surf by the harbor so some grunts and their Pokemon are washed into the sea. Pina helps making the wave bigger with the Fairy Wind. Surch just uses Twin Blades to slash through his way.

Dawn and Cilan use Lopunny and Stunfisk to defeat the enemies' Audino and Eelektross. Serena and Mark work together as Delphox shoots out Mystical Fire for Mark to control it and fires.

Bonnie has Dedenne use Nuzzle on Emolga, causing it to faint. Gladion and Emily uses Silvally and Glaceon together to defeat the opponent. But then a Bisharp come out of nowhere and uses his sharp hands on Emily. Unlucky for the Bisharp, Gladion's Lycanroc uses Drain Punch to save her. Emily thanks Gladion as she gives him a hug.

Trenor and Insey each use Earth Power and Infestation, which traps his opponent as they can't move. Minami and Golly each use Hypnosis and Dream Eater to make the grunts fall in agony.

Finally, Ash and Lillie are now in front of the 5 Rocket members. Iris says, "So you finally come, huh?"

Ash says, "I have to say you guys sure give us a lot of trouble by controlling the whole people in the region. But too bad we defeat them all."

"Brag if you want now." Shamus says. "In the end, the winners are still us."

"Oh, I am scared." Lillie taunts. Causing them to send out Beartic, Dragonite, Gallade, Heatmor and Jellicent.

"Everyone, come out and assist us!" Ash sends out every one of the Unova Pokemon, including the Legendaries.

"No way... he completed the Pokedex?" Trip says in surprise.

"Don't worry, he couldn't have that much time to train." Max says. "We will defeat them."

"I'll see you try." Ash says.

Ash also Mega Evolves his Pokemon, which there are 12 new Mega Evolutions. First is Watchog, who gains Electric type and has some lighting marks on its body.

The second is Mega Cinccino, which has thicker fur that goes to the ground like robes. It uses Body Slam to hit the Heatmor. The third one is Hydreigon, it has 5 heads, and it can use 5 attacks at a time. Then there are Gothitelle and Reuniclus. Gothitelle is wearing pants instead of dress and Reuniclus is like a human covered in green protections.

The sixth one is Cryogonal. Cryogonal's Mega evolution gains hands and feet so it can attack with them. The seventh is Volcarona's Mega evolution, whose 6 wings are shaped like a sun. The 8th is the Mega evolution of Gigalith, which is made of shiny crystals. The nineth is Golurk's mega evolution is giant and its arms can shoot like rockets. And finally, Zebstrika has some yellow mane and it glows.

And lastly, Zoroark has a skull mask and white parts on its body and it gains Fighting Type. And then Bisharp is like a centaur with a lance as his hands.

Besides the Mega Evolutions, Ash also inlocks Kyruem's power, which fuses with both Reshiram and Zekrom to create the Ultimate Kyruem. It has white parts and black parts at the same time. Iris is in awe at the sight of the Pokemon. She forgets to battle as her Dragonite is being defeated.

"What are you doing? Stop staring it like a kid!" Georgia yells.

"Excuse me? That is the Ultimate Kyruem!" Iris yells as they get into the fight.

Ash says, "Lillie. Now it is our chance!"

"Right!" Lillie says as they uses Hyper Bean on top of the Gym Building, which has a radar that creates the clouds of Mind Control. The attack destroys the radar as the clouds start to disperse.

Max hits the two people and yells, "It is your fault that they destroy our clouds! Stop fighting."

Shamus asks, "What should we do?"

Trip says, "We retreat back to Kanto." He turns to Ash and Lillie. "Don't think it is over. We will be back." Then they throw some bombs and then they disappear.

The controlled Rocket grunts start to change back to normal, as well as the human balls scatter in every corner of the region pops out. Everyone in the region are just thinking what happened.

"Looks like everyone in this region are saved." Catlin says.

"Thank god." They all sigh in relief.

* * *

Back at the Rocket headquarters, Professor Oak looks at the 5 people who reports the loss of Unova Region. Professor Oak sighs, "What has done is done. Right now go to Hoenn to protect there."

"Thank you Professor." The 5 says as they leave.

Charles Goodshow asks, "So Professor, now we only have 6 regions left, what are you going to do?"

Professor Oak says, "Let them celebrate for their win for now, but our plan is still on good progress."

"I see." Goodshow says.

* * *

Back in Unova, Alder thanks Ash as he gives him a battle. Ash uses Charizard against his Volcarona. After the show off of Fire Attacks, both Pokemon mega evolve, Ash's Charizard becomes Y form, causing the Drought to appear. Volcarona's Ability is Flash Fire, which makes the fire attacks not working. Charizard can't use the Fire moves, but its Wing Attack and Dragon Claw is powerful enough to pin Volcarona into the corner.

"You are very good, Ash." Alder says.

"You too. But it is time to wrap this up, use Seismic Toss!"

"What?"

Volcarona is grabbed by Charizard, then they spin and spin, Charizard throws him back to the ground, Volcarona returns to his form.

"So Volcarona is unable to battle, Charizard wins." Aurelia says.

Alder says, "Well done, Ash. I guess you are now the Champion of the Unova Region."

"Wait, are you serious?" Ash says in shock.

"You defeat every one of us and even Alder." Roxie says.

"You are perfect to be a champion of Unova." Skyla says.

"Thanks. But I want to travel some more." Ash says. "I can't just stay at one place."

"Don't worry." Professor Juniper says. "We can just add you into the Hall of Frame. Alder will help you with the Champion Duties."

Ash thanks them as he and the other people head back to Sevestar.

* * *

 **And this wraps up the chapter of Unova. I hope you enjoy it. The next will be Vigorate Region and the Star Badges.**


	28. Vigorate Region Part 1

Vigorate Region Part 1

Once Ash and his friends arrive back to Sevestar, they immediately go back to their house.

"Mother. Father." The six children hug Aurora and Adam respectively, after the hug, Adam asks, "I assume the Unova Region is back?"

"Yes. Father." Ash says. "And I have all the Unova Pokemon with me as well." He shows the Pokemon to them.

"Well, that is quite a lot of them." Lusamine says.

Lillie says, "Yeah. And all of them take part in the war."

Mark asks, "By the way, I assume that the Vigorate Region is ready?"

Adam says, "It is, now we just need to find a Professor for this region."

"Well...I have someone in mind." Aurora says as she tells them her candidate.

Once Ash knows the person, he immediately goes to the Greenfields. Due to the help of Unown, the place is safe from the control of the clouds.

As he knocks the door, Spencer Hale comes out from the door.

"Ah, Ash. Long time no see." Spencer says.

"It sure is, how is Molly and Professor Kristen?" Ash asks.

"They are inside, Molly will like to see you." Spencer says.

Ash then comes inside with Spencer Hale, when they are at the play room, Molly tackles Ash into a hug.

"Big brother Ash! I miss you!" Molly says.

Ash says, "I miss you, too. Molly. By the way, I have brought a present for you."

"Really? What is it?" Molly asks.

Ash then takes out a Pokeball, he says, "My father has captured this Pokemon for your starter, since you are only a week away to become the Pokemon Trainer." Molly gets the Pokeball and says, "Thanks, Big Brother Ash. What is it?"

"You will know soon, but can you promise me not to open until I finish talking to your mother and father?"

"I promise." Molly says.

Then Ash goes to the living room where Spencer and Professor Kristen are. Then Kristen says, "Ah, Ash. Long time no see. What brings you here?"

Ash says, "I want to ask something. Do you know about Professor Oak being the leader of Team Rocket and controlling the regions?"

Spencer says, "Yes, we are aware of. Which is why the Unown has helped us forming this barrier."

Kristen says, "And due to him, I couldn't get a lab for our family before the whole fiasco happens."

Ash says, "You see, we are using Legendaries to create new regions. I want to ask if you want to become the regional Professor."

Spencer says, "Of course, I remember that Aurora and Adam are Legendary Pokemons. So they have built a new region, huh?"

Ash then explains all the events that happened after his capture, the family have shocked on their faces.

"Right now I am finding professors that can take the position. I want to ask if you are interested?"

Kristen says, "Well, can you tell us about the region?"

Ash then explains the Vigorate Region and the culture and the environment, Kristen says, "Sounds like a good place. So how is the process of the region?"

"We have just created their Pokemon, right now me and the others are going to see the region's process." Ash says.

"Sure. I guess Molly will also like a place with Fairy Tales. What about you, Spencer?"

"I agree. It is better than staying here where Team Rocket has controlled. But we have lived in this house for years…"

Ash says, "No problem, we also transport our house away from Pallet Town."

"Then it is fine by us." Spencer says.

Ash then transport the House in Vigorate Region, Spencer and Kristen comes outside and asks, "So this is the Vigorate Region?"

"Yes, you are in Miditure City, the biggest city in this region." Ash says.

Kristen says, "I see. Quite a nice place."

"Yes, but we still need to add humans and Pokemon to the region so it can be lively." Ash says.

Molly then comes to them and asks, "Ash, are you finished?"

Ash says, "Oh, Molly, you can open the present we give you."

Molly nods as she opened it, an Entei appeared from the Pokeball.

"Entei!" Molly then hugs the Pokemon.

Spencer asks, "Wow, how do you manage to get an Entei?"

"Do you forget? I am Arceus after all." Ash says.

"Oh, so you create an Entei for Molly, that is nice." Kristen says.

"Yes, and don't worry, I have made this Entei a friendly one, he will listens to Molly." Ash says.

"I see. Thank you for giving Molly a great present." Kristen says.

"No problem, well I have to go back to Sevestar, but we will be back as I bring my friends here."

The Hale family bids farewell to Ash as he leaves the region temporarily.

* * *

Once he gets back to the Sevestar, Adam says, "I see that Professor Kristen agrees to help us."

"Yeah. Now we can go there." Ash says. Just then, Paris, Jane and Megan walks into the room, much to their surprise.

"Uncle Paris?" Gladion asks.

"Well, since the Vigorate Region is like a Fairy Tale, why don't we come with you as well?" Paris asks.

"Are you sure?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Jane says.

Then the ones are heading there are Ash, Lillie, Mark, Minami, Golly, Trenor, Insey, Serena, Dawn, Cilan, Bonnie, Emily, Gladion, Paris, Jane and Megan.

Once Ash and his friends are packing up their supplies, Ash says, "Is everyone ready for the Vigorate Region?"

All people nod and Mark says, "A total of 17 people are ready for the Region."

"Good. Now that is done, let's go." Ash says as they use Hoopa's Hoop as the Teleportation.

As they arrive at Miditure City, they all head to Molly's house. Spencer says, "Ah, Ash, that is a lot of friends you have brought."

Ash says, "Well, yes. We will need a lot of work to do here."

Kristen sees Paris and says, "Ah, Paris, Jane. I see you are here as well."

"Indeed. Long time no see." Jane replies.

"And you must be Johanna's daughter, right?" Spencer asks Dawn.

"You know my mother?" Dawn asks.

"Of course. Me, Paris, Delia and her are rivals for the contests. It really brings back the old days." Spencer says.

"And you must be Grace's daughter, Serena." Kristen says as he shakes hands with some introductions and greetings.

After the introductions, Ash says, "Now we should start our project."

Everyone nods as they head to Professor Kristen's lab. Kristen asks, "So how do you manage to get these equipments?"

Ash says, "We have help from Devon and Professor Sycamore from Kalos Region."

"I see." Kristen says.

Ash then uses some energies to create 20 badges, he says, "Allow me to say the rules for the gym. We attend this to be the most difficult region. There are 9 castles in 9 cities on the map." Ash takes out the map to Kristen.

"And there will be 2 tasks before the battle, but what 2 tasks can be the choice of the knight, which is the gym leader in the region." Lillie says.

"Not only that, the challenger has to use the same type as the knight. For example, if the knight uses Normal type, the challenger has to use Normal Type." Mark says.

Jane says, "I see. The more challenging the better. But why do you have 20 badges that looks the same?"

Golly says, "They are called Star Badges, they can give powers to the Pokemon."

Minami says, "It can give power to the Pokemon with the corresponding type on the badge. And that typing will be super effective."

"Super Effective?"

"Yes. Take Normal Star Badge for example. It can make that Pokemon's normal moves super effective, even against Ghost Types. The badge can only use on one Pokemon per battle, but it won't effect Mega Evolution and Z Moves as long as the Pokemon doesn't faint." Ash says.

"I see." Kristen says.

"Now that the explaining is done, now we should start making new Pokemon." Ash says.

"Well, we have already made the Starters." Flora, Reshow and Flomer arrive without their notice.

"Hey guys." Bonnie greets them.

"I assume the Unova Region is a success." Flomer asks.

"Yeah." Ash replies. "So you created the Starters, can we see it? Molly and Megan here will be going to get them as starters as well."

"Sure." Flora says as they send out the Pokemon.

* * *

 **New Vigorate Pokemon Entery No.1 Herony, the Herb Pony Pokemon. Grass Type. Herony is friendly with humans, it can produce nice smells to make the rider relax.**

 **No. 2** ** **Herorse, the Herb Horse Pokemon. Grass Type. Evolve from Herony at LV16. Herorse can produce pleasant aromas, the riders will feel comfortable after a long ride on it.****

 **No.3** ** **Herpeed, the Herb Horse Pokemon. Evolved from Herorse at LV 32. Herpeed can run as fast as a Rapidash, its smell can also purify the dangerous odor.****

 **No.4 Henake, the Heat Snake Pokemon. Fire Type. Henake's teeth is as hot as fire, when it leaves a bite mark on the skin, it will make the patient feel the burn.**

 **No.5** **Heniper. The Fire Viper Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved from Henake at LV 18. Heniper can produce flames in their mouth, it is safe to not touch the teeth**.

 **No.6** **Heabra, The Fire Cobra Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved from Heniper at LV32. Heabra can use its eyes to control fire, its bite can produce flames**.

 **No.7 Shrimpy, the Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Shrimpy has large whiskers to direct the way to the ocean, it can also hide himself from land Pokemon due to its body color.**

 **No.8** ** **Shrimclaw, the Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Shrimpy at LV16. It has big claws to smash a lot of things in its way. It also has large feet to stand.****

 **No.9** ** **Shrimking. The Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Shrimclaw at LV 32. Shrimking can control the waves of the ocean, it is said to also wreck ships with the spear on its hands.****

* * *

"So that is all the starters." Ash says. "They all look pretty cool."

"Yeah." Serena says. "But here is another Horse Pokemon."

Jane says, "And a Grass Type indeed."

Flora says, "Not only that, they can mega evolve too."

The three people then presses their key stones and they have some changes. Herpeed has some rainbow colored flowers on its fur. Heabra's body becomes longer and the patterns on its body becomes prettier. And Shrimking starts to have another spear on its hands and become bulkier.

"Cool." Dawn says.

Cilan says, "Indeed."

Then Ash uses his power to copy them and create them. Then he releases some eggs that are the 3 species in the wild. With the song he sings, the egg all hatch.

"Okay, now there will be some amount of the Pokemon in the world now. Those who found them can capture them."

Kristen says, "And I can give them to new trainers who are about to start their journey?"

"Yes you may." Ash says.

Then Molly chooses Herony while Megan choose Henake, both of them then decided to come along with Ash on the journey.

* * *

 **Here is the start of the Vigorate Region.** ** **And the starters are the same as the ones in the Ash's Story. Don't worry, new Pokemon will come eventually.**** ****The next chapter will be the Miditure City.****

 ** **Be sure to write reviews.****


	29. Vigorate Region Part 2

Vigorate Region Part 2

Since Paris says that the region is full of fairy tales, he suggest that people wear royal clothes when they are here, Ash and his friends agree with the idea as they changes into clothes that looks like Princess and Prince. Then they start working on the Miditure City and Pokemon.

Then they go meet Nate, as the cousins share a bro hug.

"Hey, Ash. I heard that you saved Unova region. Good for you."

"Thanks." Ash says. "Since this city is made by you, can you show us about it?"

"Sure." Nate says.

While walking on the Miditure City streets, Ash says, "So Nate, what is the story of this town?"

Nate says, "I am going to use Puss in boots. There is a man named Bill, he is a poor man. But he finds a Duplicat named Puss, he purchases some boots for him. Puss is thankful and in order to repay him, he does a lot of things to make him rich and marry the princess."

"A Duplicat?" Serena asks. "Is that a new Pokemon?"

"Of course." Nate says as he sends out the Pokemon.

* * *

 **No. 13 Duplikitty: The Disguise Pokemon: Normal Type, Duplikitty likes to disguise as humans, so it can be friends with them.**

 **No. 14** **Duplicat: The Disguise Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Duplikitty at LV 20. Duplicat can transform themselves into Human and Pokemon alike. It can also uses Pokemon moves that it transforms into.**

* * *

"I decide to let it learn the move Transform so that they can disguise themselves." Nate says.

"That sounds cool I must say." Cilan says.

"Indeed. That is a nice new Pokemon." Gladion says.

While having a walk, they finally arrive at Plain Plains. They have seen a lot of Normal Types running wild in the region, they see some horses that are purple colored running wild as Ash asks, "Well, since this is a fairy tale like region, horses are popular huh?"

"Those are called Poiny and Poihorse." Nate replies.

* * *

 **No.92 Poiny: The Acid Horse Pokemon: Normal and Poison Type. If the rider is wounded, this pony can relief its pain by sucking up the poison.**

 **No.93 Poihorse: The Acid Horse Pokemon: Normal and Poison Type. Evolved from Poiny by leveling up in Urban areas. It has a great immune system due to the accumulattion of poisons, it can also help the rider by relieving the poisons inside them.**

* * *

"So when riding this Pokemon, we don't need to worry about the poisons." Paris asks.

"I want one." Megan says.

"Of course, you can." Nate says as Ash and his siblings make them.

They walk towards the river, Dawn asks, "Is this the river where the king meets Bill for the first time?"

Professor Kristen says, "It is deep, we shouldn't jump in like Bill did, or we will drown."

Nate says, "It is almost lunch time. Let's head back to Miditure City, I have made a restaurant that you'll like it."

Mark says, "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

At the restaurant, Lillie asks, "So Ash, do you want to challenge the knight after the city is complete?"

Ash says, "Why not? Although I already have the badges."

Minami asks, "So Nate, I heard that there is an Outlet in the city. Is that true?"

"Of course. Since this is a big city after all."

Jane says, "Paris, why don't we also own a clothes store inside the outlet?"

"That sounds like a good idea. So visitors to the region can wear the clothes like princes and princesses." Paris says.

Then they also notice a Pokemon that looks like Sir Aaron. Ash rubs his eyes and asks, "Nate, is that Pokemon look really like our ancestor?"

Nate says, "Oh, that's the Auratector."

* * *

 **No.15: Auratector: The Aura Pokemon: Normal and Fighting Type. It possess aura to detect everything in its way, it will leave its trainer if it finds the evil aura inside his/her heart.**

* * *

"Interesting." Trenor says. "And we have another aura Pokemon like Lucario."

"Yeah." Golly says.

* * *

After finishing their meals, they are inside the outlet and try out different clothes. The boys try to run away, but their resistance is futile. But to their shock, they can't find Ash anywhere.

"Hey, where is Ash?" Lillie asks.

"Lucky bastard, he must have escaped." Gladion mutters.

"We will find him later." Minami says as the girls pull them inside the outlet.

As they separate, Serena, Mark and Lillie are walking together.

"Man, even though no one is moving, but there is a variety of clothes I must say." Serena says.

"Yeah." Mark replies. "Too many."

"Duplicat, do you want to try out these boots?"

Serena, Mark and Lillie see a girl with a Duplicat and a female Pikachu by her side. Duplicat nods as he wears two green boots.

"Hey, Lillie, I thought the city isn't finish yet, how come there is a person moving?" Mark asks.

"I don't… hey, isn't that Pikachu familiar?" Lillie says.

"You are right, besides the gender, it looks like Ash's Pikachu." Serena says.

The girl then says, "You look so nice. Now let's go try some new dress. I wonder how Lillie will like it? Right Pikachu?"

"You bet! Ash!" Pikachu says as the three leave.

Mark and Lillie are dumbfolded, they then say, "That is Ash!?"

"What?" Serena is now shocked as well.

After calming down, Serena says, "Since when did Ash becomes a Girl?"

Lillie says, "I don't know!"

They follow Ash as they get inside the dress shop. Ash is wearing a blue princess dress, she asks, "Pikachu, how do I look?"

"Fantastic." Pikachu says.

"Thanks buddy." He turns around and faces Serena, Mark and Lillie. "And what do you guys think?"

Mark says, "You look great, bro. But you have some answers we need."

"Oh, ever since I become an Arceus, I can change my gender whenever I want." Ash says.

"That is surprising. I thought that you were running away from the shopping." Lillie says.

"Well, if it was for the old me, I would do it. But ever since I did it with my wife to be, I enjoy it."

Lillie blushes at Ash's flirting, she forgets that Ash is a girl now and she almost faints.

Mark says, "Maybe I should change as well?" He then closes his eyes and also changes into female.

Serena says, "Wow, Mark. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Mark says.

After calming down, the four of them go shopping, after that, they go to meet everyone.

"There you are, Ash. Where have you been?" Insey asks.

"Well, he was with us." Serena says.

"Yeah, we found him giving his Duplicat some boots." Lillie says.

"I never knew you like to shop, Ash." Spencer says.

"Something changes me, that is for sure." Ash says as everyone laughs.

* * *

Now the city is finished, the last thing is to find the knight. Luckily, they find a doctor named Jekyll who is a friend of Dragus to help out. Then they also created the Legendary Pokemon for the castle.

* * *

 **No.112** **Heangel: The Cure Pokemon: Normal Type. One of the Sacred 9. Heangel can heal every kind of disease, it also can transform some plants into medicine**.

* * *

Ash says to Jekyll, " Jekyll, sonow you are the first knight of this region."

Jekyll says, "Thank you, and I guess prince Ash wants a battle?"

"Yes. Although I have a badge, I want to take the challenge." Ash says.

"Okay. I will go prepare for you and your friends." Jekyll then leaves.

* * *

They go back to the first floor, Jekyll says, "My challenge is ready, let me explain my rules. You have 2 tasks before battling me. Follow me."

They head to a lab in the second floor, there are a lot of medicine there.

"To be a knight, I want the challengers make their own medicine, I want you to pick a card. It will be the medicine you should make." Jekyll says.

Ash and Lillie pick one each, Ash takes Antidote and Lillie takes Awakening.

"Now you need a normal Pokemon each to make the medicine with Pecha Berries and Chesto Berries."

Ash sends out Duplicat and Lillie sends out Stoutland. They help them make the 2 medicines and finish them in the same time.

"Just like the color we want, you have passed the first test." Jekyll says.

Once the others are done, they head to the second room, it is an operation room.

"Now the second task is operation." Jekyll says.

Ash says, "Wait, do I hear it wrong? Operation?"

Jekyll says, "Nope. But we won't give you a real Pokemon. But I want you to change this doll's liver."

"But we haven't done this before." Lillie says.

"Trust me, it isn't as hard as you thought." Jekyll says.

Ash and Lillie change into operation clothes and washes their hands, they start using scissors to carefully cut the skin and change the liver. Ash and Duplicat also stitch the skin back.

"It is finished…" Ash says as he wipes out a sweat.

Jekyll comes in the room and says, "Well done, now you can have the battle."

Then they go to the battlefield, Jekyll says, "My additional rules for the test is to exchange the Pokemon you two use, but since you share your Pokemon, the rules doesn't bother you, right?"

"Not at all." Ash says.

"I will be using Blissey and Duplicat." Jykell sends out the 2 Pokemon.

"Lillie, are you ready to do this?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. I am ready." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie have got in a hard time since Jekyll uses the Normal Star Badge and makes the Egg Bomb from Blissey super effective. But Ash and Lillie still defeat him.

"Oh my… you two really are something." Jekyll says as he recalls his Pokemon and gives Lillie the Normal Star Badge.

Everyone else also does the name and they all get the Star Badges. Kristen says, "So Jekyll. It will be nice to have you here."

"Thanks, Professor. I am looking forward to work with all of you as well." Jekyll says.

"Now we should head to the Guiz Town next." Ash says.

Everyone nods and they all leave the city and head towards there, Nate also leaves to Chetech for the new Pokemon.

* * *

At the Guiz Town, they find Jullie there. Jullie greet them and she asks, "How's my brother's work?"

"Great. They are unique." Emily says.

Molly asks, "So will we be seeing the Chemical Type Pokemon?"

"Of course." Jullie says. "But first, let me tell the story of this town. See that over there?"

Everyone looks at the small hill and, much to their shock, the castle is made of candies and cookies.

"A Candy House?" Bonnie says while having her mouth full of water.

"So I guess the story is Hansel and Gretel." Kristen says. "But I don't get what it has to do with the Chemical Types you have been speaking of."

Jullie says, "Well, I have remade the story, instead of being captured by the witch, I made the interior of the house like a room escape."

"Oh, so the witch in the story is a good witch, huh?" Dawn says.

"Yes. And if they succeed, they can take all the food back home so they won't need to suffer anymore." Jullie says.

"Good imagination." Serena says.

Once the people and the Pokemon that are Chemical Types are finished, they start to show the new Pokemon.

"First, we have this Pokemon that always causes trouble." Jullie sighs as they see some explosions from the trees. There they see a fairy Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.10 Destrucary: The Destruction Pokemon: Chemical and Fairy Type. Beware of its wand, when it spins in a circle, it will create bombs and make them explode.**

* * *

"Explosion...that is not fun at all." Insey says as they step aside before the bomb hits them.

"Yeah." Minami says. "But still a cool Pokemon."

Then Jullie takes them in front of the plaza and says, "Here is the second Pokemon." She points at the top of the statue.

* * *

 **No.31 Rocewel: The Rock Jewel Pokemon. Chemical and Rock Type. It likes to glow in the darkness, so people mistake it with a real jewel.**

* * *

"So a Pokemon that pretends to be jewels. That is quite interesting." Emily says.

"Why yes. But you will need its glow when you are in the darkness." Jullie says as she places it inside a dark alley, it then glows rainbow colors.

"Wow..." Everyone is amazed.

"Now for the final Pokemon." Jullie says. "We have these." She then shows the Pokemon by sending them out.

* * *

 **No.61 Sickid: The Uncomfortable Pokemon: Chemical and Normal Type. It is common for them not to look well, they will often sleep when they aren't battling.**

 **No.62 Sicdult: The Uncomfortable Pokemon: Chemical and Normal Type. Evolved from Sickid at LV:18. Now it becomes an adult, it always pretend to be tough, but its weak body says otherwise.**

 **No. 63 Sicboss: The Uncomfortable Pokemon: Chemical and Normal Type. Evolved from Sickid by Leveling up with a status effect. Due to the low immune system, it looks very weak. But when it battles, it will still fight hard.**

* * *

"They sure look pretty sick." Lillie says.

"True." Jullie says. "I also made an mega evolution for this Pokemon."

Ash tries pressing the key stone and it mega evolves, it sits on a wheelchair and still has the boss suit and the glasses.

"Well, so when it mega evolves, it now sits on a wheel chair." Ash says.

"Yep." Jullie says. "And that is all the Pokemon."

Ash says, "Now let me make a Legendary for the castle." He uses his powers and then he creates a Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.113** **Virevil: The Sickness Pokemon: Chemical Type. One of the Sacred 9. This Pokemon can spread Disease when he is in anger, only Heangel's cure can heal the virus he made**.

* * *

"Is this Pokemon a counterpart of Heangel?" Jane asks. "Why do you create it?"

Lillie says, "Well, for the Legendary Pokemon. We decide to create our own Sacred 9."

"Sacred 9? What is that story?" Bonnie asks.

"There were a husband and a wife, they were both doctors. The doctor hated the sickness caused by abusing and hurting, so he started a rampage by causing disease.

The wife took her Vivillon and her Druddigon to a journey to find a way to stop him. She met 5 other people, one is an athlete, one is a gardener, one is a ice wizard, one is a trash cleaner and one is a swordsman. They found the power of the Sacred Glow and use it to calm the husband's anger. After the husband is free from anger, the 9 of them lives happily ever after." Minami replies.

"I see. So the husband is this Virevil while the wife is the Heangel." Paris says. "Nice story."

"Thanks. Now we just need to find the knight for this place. And I know who." Trenor says as he leaves.

* * *

Not long after, Trenor brings a boy to them, he says, "Guys, meet Dero. He is the son of the Trick Master."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Dero says.

"So Dero. I am Ash Ketchum. I want to know if you want to be the Chemical Type Knight in this region?" Ash asks.

"I have heard everything from Trenor. I am glad to work with all of you. So I assume that candy house is the Castle?"

"Yes." Lillie says as they get inside.

Dero creates his tasks and the battlefield while everyone is outside waiting. Once he is done, he asks them to come inside.

"My first task is simple." He shows them a table where they see some snacks. A candy cane, a chocolate, a cotton candy and a gum drop. "Now which food is not sweet?"

Ash and Lillie look at it and Molly says, "This is hard...all of them look sweet."

Bonnie says, "You're right."

Ash says, "The answer is Chocolate."

" This chocolate is 100% Black Chocolate, so it is bitter instead of sweet." Lillie says.

"You are correct." Dero says. "The first task is the table questions, every question I ask is not the same."

"I see. So what is the second?" Ash asks.

"Follow me." They follow them to a door, Dero says, "Ash, Lillie. I want you two to enter the door alone."

"Okay." Ash says as they get inside. But much to their shock, it locks and they can only hear Dero says, "On the floor there is a hint bag and a box. Inside the box is a remote control and a key. But the box's key is hidden in the room. So good luck finding it. And one more thing, water will be filling inside the room, so you have to be quick or you'll get drowned."

"Oh my..." Ash says as they notice the water coming from a pipe and starts filling the room. "Lillie, let's get started."

"Right." Lillie says as they open the bag. First, they see a paper that says Psychic arrow blank arrow Fighting.

"The blank is Dark Type, since it is about type advantages." Lillie says.

They look at the shelf and find three dolls, which are Absol, Bisharp and a Crawdaunt.

"Now what? We have the Dark Types here." Ash says. "What do they have in common?"

Lillie looks at it and then says, "Well...they are Dark Types...but only Absol is pure Dark while the others are Steel and Water..."

Ash starts to look around, then he notices on the wall are 3 paintings, there is a forest, a night sky and a city. But he can't connect the dots.

When the water is about to reach their chests, Lillie says, "Oh no... the water...we need to hurry..."

"I know. I am thinking..." Ash says. "Wait. Absol, Bisharp and Crawdaunt... they start with the letters A, B and C."

"These are the first letters of the alphabet." Lillie says. "I know! Ash, the night sky picture!"

Ash swims to the picture and strips it, then they find a key. They quickly open the chest and stops the water flowing and then gets out of the room.

"You did it." Dero says. "Just in time."

Mark says, "Wow, we are really worried about you guys."

Gladion asks, "But why is the alphabet related to Night Sky?"

Lillie says, "The Alphabet song, it is the same tune as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"You are a genius. Lillie." Megan says.

"Now that is done, let's get to battle." Dero says.

Once they get to the battlefield, Dero sends out Destrucary and Sicboss while Ash sends out Cleanrol and Gercolon.

"My additional rule is simple. There will be outside interferance in the battle, you will need to be careful." Dero says.

"Sure." Ash says as they start the battle.

In the battle, they sometimes see the walls open as it fires nets to trap them or shooting Swift moves. But with the encounters with the trio back before, Ash and Lillie are immune to it. Dero also uses the Chemical Star Badge to boost the Sicboss' attack, but the two Pokemon are still defeated.

"You guys sure are smart and strong." Dero says. "You really need this badge." He gives the badge to Lillie as they thank him.

After everyone gets their turn, they then bid farewell to Dero and head outside the Candy house.

"This is so much fun." Bonnie says. "I really like these knight challenges."

Jane says, "They sure are unique. And there are 7 more."

Jullie says, "Well, I am going to catch up with my brother. See you." She leaves after everyone bids farewell to her.

* * *

 **Here are the new Normal and Chemical Type Pokemon, as well as the Chemical Knight Challenge that has yet to appear in my stories. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be Bug and Electric.**

 ** **Be sure to write reviews.****


	30. Vigorate Region Part 3

Vigorate Region Part 3

As they arrive at Fornat Forest, Ash and his friends meets Katie, who just finish creating the old bug type Pokemon.

"So Katie, what story are you chosing?" Ash asks.

"Well, it is the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Snow White has a stepmother, she has a mirror that can tell her the most beautiful person in the world. But when the mirror says that it is Snow White, the Stepmother tries to kill her. Snow White tries to escape the evil queen and hides herself in this Fornat Forest. She meets the dwarfs which are the guardians of the 7 butterfly Pokemon. They let her live in their house. But the Queen finds her and dresses as an berry seller. Snow White takes the poisonous berry and eats it, she falls unconscious afterwards. Many days later, a Prince Charming comes by and sees how beautiful she is, he kisses her on the lips and she is resurrected! And then they defeat the Queen and live happily ever after."

Cilan asks, "What are the 7 Butterfly Pokemon?"

"Let me guess, Butterfree, Beautifly, Mothim, Vivillon, Masquerain, Volcarona and Dustox." Insey says.

Dawn says, "No Venomoth?"

Katie says, "The queen uses the Venomoth's poison to create the berry. So no."

Insey says, "So big Brother, can we create new Pokemon?"

"Sure. Katie, please show us the Pokemon." Ash asks.

"Well… Spinarak, come on out!" Katie sends it out as everyone looks confused.

"Spinarak? You mean… you want to make a Vigoratian Form?" Paris asks.

"Yes. Yuni lends me power to create this." Katie says as she transits the power.

* * *

 **Spinarak Vigoratian Form. Bug and Ghost Type. Spinarak can produce invisible webs to catch their prey. Its webs are often made for glues.**

* * *

As Spinarak shoots the web, it immediately turns invisible.

"Wow, amazing…" Molly says.

* * *

 **Ariados Vigoratian From. The Long leg Pokemon. Bug and Ghost Type. Evolved from Spinarak at LV 20. Ariados lurks in shadows and creates invisible webs, sometimes it is the cause of the disappearance of Pokemon in alleys**.

* * *

"So Ariados… Very well. I will change the ones here into Vigoratian Forms." Golly says as they change all the spider Pokemon.

* * *

As they move forward, they see a house on the middle.

"Wow, is this the house where Snow White accidentally enters and meets the seven drawves?" Megan asks.

"Yes. You see the glass coffin there, it is the one where Snow White lies." Katie says.

"How about you lie down there? Lillie?" Emily asks.

"Me?" Lillie asks, "Why?"

"Because you are a snow white." Minami says. "With your clothes being pure white."

"Not funny, Minami." Lillie pouts. Then they notice some new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.11 Miniworm: The Tiny Worm Pokemon: Bug Type. Although Miniworm has a smaller size compared to the other caterpillar Pokemon, it can make strong silks that don't break easily.**

* * *

"So a Miniworm? Then what will it evolve into? Gigaworm?" Dawn jokes.

"That is not a bad idea." Trenor says.

* * *

 **No.12 Gigaworm: The Giant worm Pokemon: Bug Type. When someone hits Gigaworm's body, it will become red to show its anger.**

* * *

Bonnie tries to poke him, and it becomes very angry. Insey quickly captures it so that it won't hurt anybody.

"Wow, that was scary." Bonnie says.

"You know, don't poke him." Insey says.

After watching the stuff inside the dwarves' house, they keep moving on the road. Then Katie takes out an Eevee.

"So are we going to have new Eeveelutions?" Spencer asks.

"Yes." Katie says as it evolves into a green Pokemon with some silks on its body and a 2 horns on its head looks like legs.

* * *

 **No.39** **Inceon: The Leg Pokemon: Bug Type. Inceon has horns that looks like legs, it can use it to climb trees**.

* * *

"It looks cool to have those horns." Ash says.

"I agree." Serena says.

Then the next Pokemon is a horse like Pokemon but with a spider body. Everyone is surprised at the sight.

* * *

 **No.45 Spihorse: The Spider Horse Pokemon: Bug and Dark Type. With the six legs it has, it can run pretty fast and climb on walls.**

* * *

"Isn't it wierd to see a combination of horse and a spider?" Gladion asks.

"Maybe. But it looks cool." Ash says.

The next Pokemon they see are a group of ants.

* * *

 **No.97 Carriant: The Carry Pokemon: Bug and Fire Type. This Pokemon likes to eat food as they will gather to carry foods to the nests.**

 **No.98: Foodant: The Food Carry Pokemon: Bug and Fire Type. Evolved from Carriant at Level 36. Foodant can hold a lot of food on its back and carry it back to the nests.**

* * *

So they are like what their nature is." Mark says as he places an apple on the ground, the ants then carry it away.

"Interesting." Jane comments.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Fornat City, a place looks like Fortree City since there are tree houses everywhere.

Ash says, "Katie, if I remember correctly, you made the castle a dessert shop, right?"

"Yes, it is popular for gjrls to have desserts." Katie replies.

Lillie says, "Desserts? I love desserts!"

"Me too!" Serena says. "Can we go there right now?"

Ash says, "Sure, but not until we finish creating humans and find the knight."

The others agree as they do their jobs first. Jane asks a friend of hers named Mothina, who had a café called Vivillon Cafe but being destroyed by Team Rocket. She agrees to be the knight and set her business here named Butterity Café.

Mothina asks, "I assume the Butterity is a new Pokemon?"

"Yes." Ash sends it out and show them.

* * *

 **No.114** **Butterity: The Butterfly Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. One of the Sacred 9, Butterity protects all kinds of Bug Types when it senses danger coming**.

* * *

"I see." Kristen says. "So this is the Vivillon in the story."

"Yep." Lillie says. Then Mothina goes to prepare her castle while everyone just train themselves for the time being.

* * *

Once it is finished, they enter the café. Mothina gives a bow and says, "Welcome to the Butterity Café. May I help you? Young prince and young princess?"

"Ash says, "Mothina, we will like to have a knight Challenge."

Mothina says, "Sure. So do you want the single challenge or the duo challenge?"

Ash says, "Well, Lillie, let's do the duo challenge, shall we?"

"Sure." Lillie says.

The others have their turn with the Singular challenge, until Ash and Lillie are the last. Mothina tells them to sit on the seats and wait, the two then starts chatting like they are dating.

As she takes the cakes, she sees Ash and Lillie pacing out on their seats.

Mothina says, "Sorry for interrupting, but here is the cake from the lover's special."

Mothina places 2 normal cakes on the table, Ash asks, "Lover's special?"

"Oh, you see, Vigorate and Kalos are the places with romance. And the lover's special is made for the couples. Now let's play a game. These are the jelly for decorating the cake. You two can decorate them and give them to your special ones. For example, like you can write I love you for the girl in front you. You give it to her and she has to eat it. And it is vise versa."

Ash and Lillie blush and they start to think what they like. Then Lillie draws a Pokeball with strawberry jelly while Ash draws a ribbon with Chocolate sauce.

"Here, Ash. Since your dream is to be a Pokemon Master, I draw the Pokeball for you." Lillie says as she hands over the Pokeball cake.

"Lillie, your dream is to be the best Ice Type Trainer, so I draw an Ice Cream on it." Ash says as he hands over the cake.

The two then laughs and Lillie says, "I guess our minds are becoming one."

"Yeah." Ash says.

They both eat it happily, then Mothina takes out a cup of sundae which the container is shaped like a heart.

"This is the sundae which is made of the honey from bug type Pokemon. I hope you enjoy it." She says as she leaves.

Ash and Lillie see the giant ice cream, they start to eat.

"Wow, it is delicious." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Suddenly, Ash feels like he has to do something, he scoops a spoon of Ice Cream and goes towards Lillie 's mouth.

"Lillie, Open your mouth." Ash says as Lillie does it, he lets her taste the spoon of the ice cream he scoops. Lillie is blushing, but she says, "I think I must do it, too."

Lillie does the same thing to Ash, who is also blushing.

Mothina comes out and says, "Here is the Komala Coffee, your meal is all here, please take your time and enjoy," Mothina says as she leaves.

"I am glad that it is over." Lillie says.

"Yeah, we just want to challenge the knight and now we look like we are dating and eating like customers." Ash says.

"You don't want a date?" Lillie asks sadly.

"It is not like that…" Ash says, which causes them to laugh.

After they finish the desserts, Mothina says, "Well, about the special, there is something more, please come with me."

Ash and Lillie follow Mothina to the second floor, they see a battlefield there.

Mothina then says, "Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, you two have passed the first 2 tasks of the Knight Challenge, as the knight, I now challenge you to a 2 on 2 battle!"

"We pass the first two tests?" Ash asks.

"Sorry about that, but the first trial is to decorate the cake, and the second one is to scoop the ice cream to your partner. I use the lover's special to make you did it." Mothina says.

"About the second one, we almost failed it." Ash says.

"Yeah, but I am glad that I have a boyfriend who does it for me." Lillie says.

Mothina says, "Okay, back to business, my special rule is to beat me within 3 minutes. I won't show what time is it, but if you have one of the butterflies in the story, I will give an additional 2 minutes."

Ash sends out Butterfree while Lillie sends out Ariados. Mothina sends out Masquerain and Gigaworm.

Butterfree uses Quiver Dance to start off, but Gigaworm uses Stomp even though it is confused. Masquerain uses Bug Buzz, but Ariados uses Phantom Force to dodge it. Masquerain uses Hurricane, but Butterfree uses Psychic to send it back to the two Pokemon. Gigaworm starts to become red in anger.

"Uh oh…" Ash asks.

"You made Gigaworm mad, but thanks to you, now it is time for using this Bug Star Badge Activate!"

Gigaworm has a glow of a star on it and powers up. It gives Ariados a Bug Buzz, causing him to fall.

"Ariados, are you alright?" Lillie asks, he nods and uses Shadow Ball, which defeats Masquerain. Ash then takes out the Normal Star Badge.

"Normal Star Badge Activate on Butterfree!" Butterfree has a star glow on him, and then it uses Razor Wind. " Ariados, let's give them a boost!" Lillie says as she uses Phantom Force to help the Razor Wind, Gigaworm then returns back to its yellow color and faints.

"Gigaworm is unable to battle, so Ash and Lillie are the winners!" The referee says.

After recalling their Pokemon, Mothina says, "Well done, you two. I can see you really are meant together when I saw the last move." She gives out a Bug Star Badge to Lillie.

Ash and Lillie thank her as they head outside and meet others.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Mothina and Katie respectively, the group the heads towards the next town, which is Fanesa Town. There, Elline is waiting for them to arrive.

"Ash, you guys finally come." Elline says.

"Sorry, the Forest is a little dense." Ash says.

Serena asks, "By the way, how come this place is so green?"

"My story in this town is the Wizard of Oz." Elline replies. "And this place's other name is called Oz."

"Oh, I know the story." Lillie says. "Dorothy and her Electrike Toto want to go back home, and they meet up a scarecrow who wants to be smart, a tin man who wants to have a heart to know love, and a Luxray who needs courage."

Paris says, "Indeed. Well, I am going to be an Electric Type trainer. I wonder what Pokemon can we find here."

Lillie says, "Oh, right. Elline, you see. We decided to let Uncle Paris become the Electric Type Champion of this region."

"I see. So I need to make stronger Pokemon." Elline smiles. "There are six of them. Here is the first two."

* * *

 **No**. **46 Hitbot: The Hitting Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Hitbot often gangs up with others to hit those who are in their way. Revenge is futile to them.**

 **No. 47 Fightbot: The Fighting Robot Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Hitbot at LV 37. Fightbot is made to fight, it can absorb electricity to recharge itself.**

* * *

"Oh… so they are strong indeed." Gladion says.

Paris says, "I think I'll use it as my strongest Pokemon. So can you mega evolve it?"

Elline says, "Why not?" Fightbot looks bigger and has some punch gloves and a lighting on her head.

"Cool." Ash says.

"Now for the next Pokemon. Since we have the Tin man for the story, we might as well use a scarecrow." Elline says as she makes new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.64 Elecstraw: The Electric Straw Pokemon: Electric and Poison Type. It not only just help scare the birds away, it also poisons them to prevent the crops being stolen.**

 **No.65 Wirescare: The Wire Scarecrow Pokemon: Electric and Poison Type. Evolved from Elecstraw at Level 32. It is made of wires instead of straws to electrocute the birds.**

* * *

"Wirescare. It sure looks cool." Paris says.

"Indeed. Great imagination, Elline." Cilan says.

"Thanks." Elline says. "And now there is one more. Wait for a second."

Elline then goes into the Pokemon Center, much to others' confusion. Once she gets out, she she gives Lillie a smoothie.

"Huh? This smoothie is a Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Of course not." Elline says as she hands everyone a cup. Then Ash drinks it. "Wow, it tastes delicious."

"You can thank this guy." Elline says as they see the blender Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.78 Blenectric: The Blending Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type. Blenectric can gather the berries to make juice to drink**.

 **No.79 Freezeblend: The Blending Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type. Evolved from Blenectric at Level 37. Freezeblend not only can make juices, it can also creates sweet ice if you use the bowl.**

* * *

"A Blender Pokemon. I guess you and Alice has talked about this?" Minami asks.

"Yeah, it can also mega evolve." Elline mega evolves it and it becomes a bigger blending machine with wires as hands.

"Cool." Dawn says.

"Indeed. It sure is cool." Megan says. "If we have this Pokemon, we will have ice cream everyday!"

Jane says, "No, Megan. You can't eat too much or you'll hurt yourself."

Megan pouts and everyone laughs, then they create the new Pokemon throughout the whole region.

* * *

Now they are inside the factory, and Elline shows them into a room.

"For the Electric Star Badge, we decide to hide here." Elline says as she takes them to the pot which is inside a glass container.

Paris says, "So the glass can be broke by a strong and powerful electric move, and it can recover itself, too. So that the Badges won't be easy to get."

Elline says, "You can thank David for creating this."

"Wow, Science is so amazing… oh boy…" Ash says as he quickly covers his mouth.

"Why is Ash covering his mouth?" Golly asks.

"The words will remind him of Clemont." Bonnie says.

"I see."

As they head outside, they start to make the town lively. People start to move in the region freely and Elline goes to Chetech to help creating new Pokemon there.

* * *

 ** **Well, that was fun to write. And**** **some of the Pokemon had already appeared in my previous fics.**

 ** **The next chapter will be the Flying and Music Type.**** ** **Be sure to write reviews as long as possible, and you can ask questions about the number that hasn't shown on the completion, I will give you a hint in the reviews.****


	31. Vigorate Region Part 4

Vigorate Region Part 4

On Route 4, they stop by a ranch. East has been waiting for them.

"Hi, East. How is your work?" Ash asks.

"Great. Since you are here, I have made some new Pokemon." East says.

When they are about to get inside the ranch, they see some birds flying over.

* * *

 **No.16** **Eaglet: The Pride Pokemon: Flying and Normal Type. Eaglet has a great pride, it won't make itself lose to a serious battle.**

* * *

"So those are called Eaglet." Serena says.

"Yes, and it can also evolve into something else." East says.

* * *

 **No. 17: Clawbird: The Sharp Claw Pokemon. Flying and Normal Type. Evolved from Eaglet at LV16. Clawbird captures its prey using its sharp claws, it is also prideful and not wanting to lose.**

* * *

"Clawbird, huh…" Gladion says.

"And there is more." Minai says. "I guess."

* * *

 **No.18 Flacosky: The Sky Falcon Pokemon: Flying and Normal type. Evolved from Clawbird at LV 32. Falcosky can fly as fast as a jet, it never miss a prey.**

* * *

"Okay, so a Falcosky… I will make them immediately." Ash says as he starts to copy and release them in the wild. "That should be it."

Paris says, "So East, do you create other Pokemon?"

"Of course. Only two more and some of you will like it." East says.

When he whistles, two horses with wings flying down onto the ground. One has white fur while the other one has pink fur.

"Oh my god, they are so beautiful!" Emily says in awe at the sight of them.

* * *

 **No. 23 Pegasky: The Pegasus Pokemon: Flying type. Pegasky has beautiful wings to make it fly, it can move with high speed in the sky.**

 **No. 24 Pegastar: The Pegasus Pokemon: Flying and Psychic Type. Pegastar usually flies high in the space, its pink fur attracts a lot of people.**

* * *

The two flying horses approach Ash and Lillie, they start to nuzzle them.

"Wow, they are so friendly." Molly says.

"Can we ride them?" Lillie asks.

"If they want to. Lillie, do you want to ride?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Lillie smiles.

Ash and Lillie nod as they hop on the horses, while Pikachu and Cuttery stay with Insey.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful!" Lillie says.

"You are also a beautiful princess riding on Pegasky." Ash says.

"Thanks, and you are a handsome prince coming to save the princess with the Pegastar." Lillie winks at him.

"You mean save you?" Ash laughs.

"Well, yeah!" Lillie laughs.

After spinning for rounds, they ride for another couple of minutes before landing.

"And these horses can also mega evolve." East says as he prepares two reins with key stones for them.

"Let's try out." Ash says as he and Lillie mega evolve them. Pegasky and Pegastar has a horn on their heads and rainbow colored tails.

Dawn says, "It is even more beautiful."

Cilan says, "Yeah, I can see them sparkle."

* * *

With East comes with them, they finally arrive at Aeroline City, where they see a big tower and a lot of high platforms that has houses on it.

"So where is the castle?" Gladion asks.

East says, "Well, you know the city's story, Jack and the Beanstalk, right?"

"Yes. Jack is also from a poor family, he gathers 3 beans and grow it, hopefully that it can provide food for days. But then the next day, the beans he planted grows into a giant beanstalk that connects to the sky kingdom. So he climbs it and meet the people there. The people are sad since there is a giant that will come and eat them, so Jack offers to hunt him. He goes to the giant's castle and let him chase to the ground. Jack cuts the beanstalk and the giant falls to the ground and met his death. The people in Sky Kingdom thanks him for his work and send him a Staraptor so he can go back to the Sky Kingdom and have the food. He isn't poor in the end." Lillie says.

"Yes, that is the story. The castle is where you need to challenge the knight. It is over there." Ash says as he points at the tower.

"So we have to climb it?" Trenor asks.

"Well, we can use flying type Pokemon." Ash says.

Everyone sends out the new flying Pokemon and they reach to the top. There, Ash decides to create the fourth Sacred 9.

* * *

 **No. 115: Winblade, the Shuriken Pokemon. Flying and Fighting Type. One of the Sacred 9, Winblade spins around in the wind, its blades can cut through a tree within 0.1 seconds**.

* * *

"This is a Swordsman?" Kristen says. "It sure looks pointy."

"Yeah, it kinda reminds me of Kartana." Gladion says.

"Well, they are different after all." Mark says.

"So who are we finding the knight this time?" Spencer asks.

"How about my golf companion Skan?" East asks.

"Good idea." Ash says as East leaves to find him. Once they return, Skan introduces himself to others and agrees to be the knight. He then goes into the castle to prepare his challenge.

Skan says, "I take that Prince Ash and the rest of you are here for the badge?"

Ash says, "I have one, but I want to challenge it."

As everyone says the same thing, Skan says, "Very well. Ash, Lillie. You should go first. My tasks will be climbing the tower with the flying Pokemon. But I will set obstacles to prevent you from heading upwards."

"That won't stop us." Ash says as he and Lillie go back down with the Pegasky and Pegastar.

When they are 200 meters high, they see some winds coming from the sides and trying to blow them away.

"Lillie, hold my hands!" Ash says as they did.

"Pegasky, Pegastar, can you endure it?"

The two Pokemon neigh and slowly fly upwards. After 200 meters, they pass the windy area.

"Wow, I am glad we escape it." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie replies.

Suddenly, the whole place is covered in mist as they can't see.

"Lillie, can you hear me?" Ash asks.

"Yes! But I can't see you!" Lillie says.

"Stay calm, and try calming down our Pokemon." Ash says as he tries to calm down Pegastar.

Lillie nods and does the same. Not long after, they keep elevates and finally see each other on top of the misty area.

"I am glad we pass that." Lillie says.

"Yeah, Skan sure is a smart one." Ash says.

At the inside of the tower, Trenor says, "Man, that was close."

Bonnie says, "Indeed."

Skan says, "They manage to pass the two tasks."

He turns to Pidgeot and Falcosky, he immediately mega evolves Pidgeot and says, "The Challengers have come, now time to fight them."

The two birds fly out of the castle and go to meet them.

Gladion asks, "Don't you need to command them?"

"Well, I will want to see how strong our bonds are since you asked me." Skan says.

Meanwhile, Ash says, "I can see the platform."

"Great, we are almost there." Lillie says.

Suddenly, the two Pokemon come and use Air Slash on them, Ash and Lillie barely dodges them.

"What, a Mega Pidgeot?" Ash asks.

"And a Falcosky, too. I think the two are here for a fight." Lillie says.

"Then let's go." Ash says as they both mega evolve. Pidgeot uses Brave Bird and Falcosky uses Shadow Claw, but the two Pokemon dodge the attacks. Ash tells his Pegastar to use Future Sight while Lillie asks Pegasky to use Flame Charge. Falcosky is hit, but it uses Double Team and Hyper Beam. Pegastar uses Psychic to switch the Hyper Beam into the clones. Pidgeot uses Hurricane, but Pegasky uses Steel Wing to cut it off.

Skan sees his Pokemon injured, he takes out the star badge and says, "Activate Flying Star Badge!" Falcosky starts to have a glowing star in front of him.

"Oh no, it gets powered up!" Lillie says.

Falcosky tries to knock them off using Air Cutter, the two flying horses barely dodge them. Then Pidgeot's wing attack accidentally knocks Lillie off the horse.

"Lillie!" Everyone in the castle yells as they are worrying about her safety.

Ash monitors Pegastar to fly lower and Ash catches her bridal style, making her blush.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"I am fine…" Lillie says, she can't face him straight.

Ash puts her back on Pegasky, and then they see two holes open and Pidgeot and Falcosky crashes by the blue particles.

"It's Future Sight!" Ash says.

Then the two birds start to fall as they have swirls in their eyes. Ash and Lillie rush to them and Ash catches Falcosky and Lillie captures Pidgeot who just return to normal.

"That is close." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

They elevate themselves onto the platform, Ash and Lillie put the 2 birds down.

Gladion comes out and hugs his sister.

"Brother?"

"I was scared when I saw you fall from the Pegasky… I am glad you are safe."

Lillie smiles and says, "What matters is Ash saved me."

Then they break the hug and Skan gives Lillie the badges. "Here are your badge, Lillie."

"Thanks, Skan." Lillie says.

"And I can say nice save, young prince." Skan says as he hands them the photo of Ash's bridal style carrying.

"Why do the knights like to tease us?" Lillie whines.

"I don't know." Ash says while blushing.

Serena says, " Now it is our turn, right?"

Skan nods as he let the rest of them battle for the badge. After everyone gets their badges, they bid farewell to him and fly back down to the ground.

"We are finally back at the ground." Cilan says.

"Yeah… I have to go. I will see you at Chetech." East says as he leaves.

Ash says, "Now there are 5 complete, 15 more to go." They then head off to the next place.

* * *

At the Fucolo Town, they see Oscar playing a guitar waiting for them.

"Wow, cool guitar, Oscar." Ash says.

Oscar stops his playing and says, "Oh, Hi guys. I have been waiting for you."

After explaining to him that Paris is the Champion and Professor Kristen is the Regional Professor. He says, "I see. Well. I have made some new Music Type Pokemon as well."

He then strums the guitar, then it opens its eyes and floats out of Oscar's arms. Serena says, "Wait, that guitar is a Pokemon?"

"Yep." Oscar says. "Meet Etar."

* * *

 **No.36: Etar: The Ele-guitar Pokemon. Music and Electric Type. When it plays a rock music, it will also shows its excitement by flowing electricity.**

* * *

"So this is an Electric Type Pokemon?" Paris asks.

"Yes. I can also let it Mega Evolve." Oscar says as he presses the key stone, it becomes more bigger and the sounds are much louder.

"Cool." Bonnie says.

The next one they see is another horse Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.41 Songride: The Song Pony Pokemon: Music and Nornal Type. When it runs around, it will also produce music using the running feet.**

 **No.42 Musiride: The Music Horse Pokemon: Music and Normal Type. Evolved from Songride at LV 34. This Horse is an ideal show horse. It likes to dance and sing in front of the crowd.**

* * *

When Musiride is singing in front of them, Dawn says, "It sounds beautiful."

Cilan says, "Indeed. I can feel like my heart is going to melt like a summer ice-cream."

Minami says, "Maybe we can have it in the Showcases as well. Right? Brother?"

"I agree." Ash says.

They follow Oscar to the big music hall, which has a lot of seats and a big stage in front of them.

"This music hall sure is big." Spencer says.

"Indeed. I wonder how many people will be here." Jane says.

Just then, Mark feels someone is tapping his shoulder, he asks, "Serena, do you just tap me?"

"No? Why do you ask?" Serena asks.

Ash feels it and says, "I feel it too."

Lillie says, "Me too."

Everyone turns around and they see three human like Pokemon.

"Oh, and they are the last Pokemon I made." Oscar says. "Meet C-hild, Mr. F and Ms. G."

* * *

 **No.87 C-hild: The singer Pokemon: Music Type. It uses the voice of a child to sing songs, and it often gathers together to have a choir.**

 **No.88 Mr. F: The Singer Pokemon: Music Type. Evolved from C-hild at LV 40 and male. It has a lower voice and it likes to do Beat box as well.**

 **No.89 Ms. G: The Singer Pokemon:** **Music Type. Evolved from C-hild at LV 40 and female. It has a higher voice and it often screams in a very high pitch tone when frightened.**

* * *

 **"** It sure needs some music talents to know the music origins." Kristen says. "It is because of the clef, right?"

"Of course. And their voices also correspond the clef they are." Oscar says. "I am training a group to sing a choir."

"I hope it can success." Megan says.

Once the new Pokemon and humans are ready, they see a ticket boot and Oscar says, "For the Music Star Badge. The requirements are simple."

He takes out a blue ticket and says, "This badge can be exchanged with 30 tickets. And to get the tickets, you'll need the Music Type Pokemon to perform here and let the audience give you."

Molly says, "That sounds hard."

Golly says, "Indeed. We need to have popularity."

Ash says, "Well...1, 2, 3, 4,...19, 20. Hey, there are 20 of us. So we only need to find 10 more and we can get the badges."

"You're right. That should be easy since we are traveling together." Lillie says.

They take some time to find audiences and they hear the Music Type Pokemon's performance. Eventually, they all get the badges.

"Well. That is kinda fun." Emily says.

"You bet." Oscar says. "I'll meet you at Chetech." Then he leaves as Ash and his friends bid farewell to him.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. No new Pokemon for Flying types, but here we have Music Type Pokemon. The next will be Rock, Water and Fighting.**


	32. Vigorate Region Part 5

Vigorate Region Part 5

Ash and his friends arrive at Vancula Town, they see Radium standing at the middle of the town square.

"About time, I guess Oscar has delayed your time?" Radium jokes.

Ash says, "Maybe, but wow. Most of the place are made of stones."

"And there is also a pot in the middle of the plaza." Emily says.

"Oh, the Stone Soup. A famous story in this town." Radium says. "You guys probably know the story."

Cilan says, "Of course, as a chef, I know this story very well."

Gladion and Lillie creates new Humans, then Lillie asks, "Radium, what is that ruins?"

"Oh, I built it before you come, the Zygarde Ruins." Radium says.

Z2 and Squishy pops out from Lillie and Bonnie's bag respectively, Z2 asks, "You build a ruins for us?"

Radium says, "Well, it is up to you, since I would like to have a Vigorate form of Zygarde that is rock type."

Trenor says, "Leave this to us." Then Ash and his siblings create the new Zygarde with a different form.

"So what should we name him?" Paris asks.

"How about Z3?" Lillie asks.

"Z3? Really?" Z3 says.

"Or do you want another name?" Serena asks.

Z2 says, "It is better than Squishy. So no for me."

"Me neither." Z3 says.

* * *

 **Zygarde Vigoratian Form. The Order Pokemon. Dragon and Rock Type. Born when all of Zygarde's cells have been gathered together, it uses force to neutralize those who harm the ecosystem.**

* * *

"So now that it is done, let's start making the Pokemon." Ash says.

Radium says, "But first, let me show you where the badges are."

As they walk down further, they see a pedestal with badges on it.

"Is that it? No hard challenges?" Gladion asks.

Lillie says, "I guess we should take it."

As Gladion tries to get one, a statue lion runs towards them and roaring.

"Woah, what is that?" Gladion says as he steps back.

* * *

 **No.28 Stalion: The Statue Lion Pokemon: Rock Type. Stalion can sit without moving. When it wakes, it will becomes wild and attacks everything in their way.**

* * *

Raidum says, "It's okay, Stalion, they aren't your enemy."

Stalion soften his gaze and sit down. Ash says, "This Pokemon looks weird."

Radium says, "Well, it can also mega evolve."

Radium did as it becomes surrounded by rocks like Mega Steelix. And the body has grown bigger with a grey crown on its head.

"That is amazing." Ash says. "It is better guarding than battling, he can help guarding the others from being attacked."

"I see." Radium says.

They also notice some Carbink getting along with some Diamond Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.29 Diacore: The Core Pokemon: Rock and Fairy Type. Diacore often lives near Diamonds, it can also show others where the carbon that makes diamond is.**

 **No.30 Diaglow: The Diamond Pokemon: Rock and Fairy Type. Evolved from Diacore at Level 29. Diaglow shines like a diamond when it is under the light, it also produces rainbow colors from its head.**

* * *

"Wow. They are so beautiful!" Molly says.

"Indeed." Kristen says, "So with this Pokemon we can find Carbons to make diamond?"

"Why of course." Raidum says.

They head inside Boul Cave next, Ash and his friends are at the crossroads, Lillie asks, "Rotom. Which way should we go?"

Rotom dex says, "The percentage of going left is 50, the percentage of going right is 50."

Golly says, "Well, thank you Rotom, you didn't help us after all."

Ash and his friends go right, as they meet a dead end.

"Well, we should stop here for now as I have another Pokemon that I made." Radium says as she sends out an Eevee. Its body starts to glow and have some rock pieces and a stone collar.

* * *

 **No.37 Rockeon: The Stone Hard Pokemon: Rock Type. Evolved from Eevee by Leveling up with a Rock Type in the team. Rockeon has a hard body, it can break a tree by thrashing into it.**

* * *

Rockeon tackles Ash and knocks him down.

"Man, you are so hard…" Ash says before he faints.

Everyone helps Ash up and he gets him in the A Team.

"And there are two more." Radium says as they see two human like Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.94 Ancidier: The Ancient Soldier Pokemon: Rock and Normal Type. They are made for the purpose of protecting the king, they will not back down until the enemies are gone.**

 **No. 95 Anciking: The Ancient King Pokemon: Rock and Normal Type. Evolved by trading with a King's Crown. It is cursed to become a stone due to its lust and greed, but it is wise and often comes up with several successful plans.**

* * *

"Anciking...It looks quite interesting." Insey says.

Anciking then sees them as he calls the Ancidiers to protect them, Ash immediately tells them they are not enemies, which makes them relaxed.

Raidum says, "I guess this is it. I should go to Chetech now."

After she leaves, they find their way to the exit and go to Mersquite Town.

* * *

"Wow, it's sea!" Lillie says.

Jane says, "You are right, it looks relaxing."

"Over the ocean is Exporo Island, where Felix will be at." Ash says.

"Hey, there is a statue of the Mermaid!" Megan says.

As everyone rushes over to see the statue, Reshow comes and says, "I see you made it, this is the statue of the Merprincess."

Gladion asks, "Merprincess, you mean the ones you made back at Rochtai?"

"Yeah, the story is a great one since Reisa comes up with it. The Merprincess falls in love with the prince, so she wants to experience to be a human. But she will lost her singing voice in the end." Reshow says.

"That is horrible…" Ash says.

"I love the ending, the prince knows the truth and asks to transform into a Merprince and stay with the Merprincess." Reshow says.

"So let me guess, you have made more mermaid Pokemon then those two?" Mark asks.

"Yes. And there is more. But right now, should we start making Water Pokemon?" Reshow asks.

"Okay." Ash says. Gladion and Lillie make some humans in the town while Ash and his family are working on the new Pokemon.

"Now that is done, let me show you where the Badges are." Reshow says as they all change into swimsuits and dive underwater. They see a lot of water Pokemon and even swim with them.

They finally arrive at the beautiful castle and they can breathe.

"Wow, it is so gorgeous." Serena says.

"Do you like it?" Reshow says. "Now here are the new Pokemon."

Reisa calls out the 6 Pokemon. 3 of them are blue while three of them are pink.

Besides Merprince and Merprincess, there are 4 more Pokemon that are new to them.

* * *

 **No.32 Merkid: The Mermaid Pokemon: Water Type. Merkid can swim in the deep oceans. It has a pretty voice that can attract other Pokemon.**

 **No.33 Merking: The mermaid Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Evolved from Merprince through Thunder Stone. Merking can create giant thunder storms to make the ship falls over.**

 **No.34 Merqueen: The mermaid Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Merprincess through Ice Stone. Merqueen can make some icebergs on the sea, it is said that one of the luxurious cruise is sunk due to the ice she creates.**

* * *

"Wow, a whole mermaid family…" Lillie says.

"So you made a pre-evolved form and a evolved form for Merprince and Merprincess?" Golly asks.

Reshow says, "Yes. And this Merking and Merqueen will decide if the visitor is worthy of the badges."

Merking says, "Since you are the ones who create the region, we shall give you these."

Everyone thanks them and get the badges, Reshow then explains that the conditions to evolve from Merkid to Merprincess or Merprince depends the gender and Level 18.

"And here is one more new Pokemon." Reshow says as he shows a fish tangled in vines.

* * *

 **No.35 Vinish: The Vine Fish Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. This Pokemon is tangled in vines so that it can camouflage in the sea grass.**

* * *

Cilan says, "So Vinish can vanish in sea grass?"

Everyone suddenly feels cold as Ash asks, "Is this a joke?"

"I hope not." Cilan says as he laughs half heartedly.

Back at the surface, Reshow says, "And that is it for my new Pokemon."

Dawn says, "That is cool."

Reshow then bids farewell to them as she leaves to Chetech. Ash and his friends then teleport across the ocean to Exporo Island.

* * *

Felix is at the harbor waiting for them, as all of them get down the ship, Ash says, "Hi there, Felix."

Felix says, "About time you come here. How is Mersquite Town?"

"Great." Mark says. "So what is the story?"

Felix says, "Well, the three musketeers is the story on this islands. It is the story about how Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion becomes the Swords of Justice."

Cilan says, "I never know that the Unova Story will be moving here."

"Me neither. So Felix, do you have new Pokemon to show off?" Minami asks.

"Of course." Felix says. "Here is the first one, since Elline suggests that I have something like this."

He sends out a electric mouse Pokemon with sneakers.

* * *

 **No.20 Runhog: The Running Mouse Pokemon. Fighting and Electric Type. It likes to run, so that it can charges its electricity.**

* * *

Ash says, "Wow, that looks amazing."

Dawn says, "Yeah, it also looks so cute."

Pikachu then greets the Pokemon, as he also greets back.

As Gladion and Lillie are creating humans, Gladion says, "Felix, I notice that the island is made of 3 areas, do you do this because of the Swords of Justice?"

Felix says, "Yes, and it can be a great racing course for the Exporo Race."

Lillie says, "I see."

Then Felix goes to Ash and says, "Now that the people have created, now I can show off the new Pokemon. First one is this Pokemon.

The first Pokemon is a human like Pokemon with yellow skin and a stick on its hands.

* * *

 **No.21 Stiport: The Sports Pokemon: Fighting Type. Stiport carries a stick with him, it is good at sports such as Golf and Baseball.**

* * *

Ash says, "It looks cool."

Felix says, "You'll see its evolution."

Stiport starts to glow, its stick starts to disappear and it becomes as tall as a Lucario with bare hands.

* * *

 **No.22 Hiport: The Exercising Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Stiport at LV 25. Hiport can uses its hands to play sports, it doesn't need a stick since its hands can act like one.**

* * *

Felix says, "This Pokemon can also mega evolve, therefore it is a great Pokemon to use."

Lillie says, "I really like the design."

"Me too." Megan says.

Suddenly, a raptor like Pokemon appears and runs around Bonnie, along with the other one which is bigger and has thinner feet. Bonnie then is covered by dust as she falls down with swirly eyes.

"Bonnie!" Everyone yells as she passes out.

"Oops." Felix says. "My bad."

* * *

 **No.103 Speelizard: The Speed Pokemon: Fighting and Dragon Type. When it has high spirits, it will runs around with high speed.**

 **No.104 Speedsaur: The Speedy Pokemon: Fighting and Dragon Type. Evolved from Speelizard when holding a dragon claw. It can run twice as fast as the wind and never feels tired.**

* * *

"Um, Bonnie, are you alright?" Emily asks.

Dedenne then uses Nuzzle to wake her up, she says, "Don't worry, they are cool Pokémon."

"Indeed." Paris says. "But it really needs to be careful."

Insey says, "Now we have a castle here, we have the Athlete to make."

"Indeed." Golly says as they create a new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.116 Exerainer: The Athlete Pokemon. Fighting type. One of the Sacred 9. When it comes to races and sports competition, it never loses.**

* * *

 **"** Wow, this is awesome." Molly says.

"Indeed." Jane says. "So who is going to be the knight?"

"How about one of the sports teacher from Asperia City, Ms. Kim?" Paris asks.

"Sounds like a good idea." Felix says as Ash goes to find her.

Once Kim agrees to take the role, she goes to prepare her castle.

* * *

As Ash and the others arrive there, the knight, Kim says, "I have been waiting for you. Please come in."

Lillie says, "Hello there, Kim. We are here to have the challenge."

"Sure. So all of you? Then who wants to go first?"

Lillie says, "I will."

Ash says, "I will be with Lillie."

As they enter the castle, they see the battlefield surrounded by a running court.

"Are we going to jog?" Ash asks.

"That is my special rule, you have to win against me in 4 circles, in other words, 1.6 kilometers. Can you do it?" Kim asks.

"Sure. But we need some comfortable clothes." Ash says.

"Yeah, I don't want to jog while I am wearing a dress and high heels." Lillie says.

"Oh, don't worry. We have some sports wear over there in the closet. You can pick one to wear."

Ash picks a blue wear with blue shoes, while Lillie chooses a pink wear with white shoes.

The battle begins as Ash sends out Testbot while Lillie uses Mincrush. Kim sends out Hawlucha and Hiport.

"Hiport, mega evolve!" Kim says as Hiport starts to glow, it now has some kind of rocket boots on his leg as its ability changes into Levitate.

Ash and Lillie starts to run in the field, as Hawlucha uses Flying Press first, Testbot dodges and uses Bullet Punch, which hurts Hiport. Hiport uses Low Sweep, which hurts Mincrush's knee, but Mincrush uses Stone Edge to hit Hiport, making him fall onto Hawlucha. After some rounds, Hiport and Hawlucha are hit by Power Up Punches.

"Now Fighting Star Badge activate!"

Hiport starts to glow as he is powered up. Ash and Lillie finishes their 2nd circle and is now worried for the 2. Hiport uses Power Up Punch to hit Testbot and Mincrush, causing them to fall onto their knees. Hawlucha also tries to use Flying Press, but Mincrush uses Smack Down to make him fail.

Not long after, Lillie fells down in the 4th circle.

"Lillie, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"My knee hurts…" Lillie says.

"Come on, don't give up until it is over." Ash says as he holds her up.

Ash starts to hold her to the finish point, he asks Testbot and Mincrush to end the battle with Flash Cannon and Rock Slide. The two moves hit the Pokemon and make them faint.

Kim is shocked at first, but she praises her Pokemon for her hard work. As for Ash and Lillie, both are tired and lying on the ground.

"Wow, even though one of you are injured, you still manage to keep going and get to the finish line. I am very touched. Here are your Fighting Star Badges."

Ash slowly sits up and gets the badges, Paris says, "You guys sure need some rest."

"Yeah, we are kinda thirsty after the running." Ash says.

Kim gives the two some Fresh Water, they drink so fast that it takes within a minute to make the bottle empty.

Then after the rest of their turn, they bid farewell to Kim. Felix says, "I am going to Chetech now. So I'll see you later."

"Bye, Felix." Everyone says as he leaves, Ash and his friends get a boat and they are going back to the main land.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. Three places and nee Fighting, Rock and Water types are here. I hope you enjoy the 15 Pokemon in this chapter. The next will be Steel, Ghost and Grass.**


	33. Vigorate Region Part 6

Vigorate Region Part 6

Ash and his friends are back at the main island, as they are inside the Mountain called Mt. Matazo.

Irena is there waiting for them, so Ash and his friends greet her.

"So this place is for capturing Steel Types?" Gladion asks.

"Yes. And I also got some help." Irena says as a man comes. Paris notices him and says, "Ian? Is that you?"

"Hello, Paris, Jane. Good to see you again." Ian says.

"Um...Irena, who is he?" Serena asks.

"Oh, this is Ian, he is my mom's brother." Irena says. "He is also uncle Paris' one of the three best friends and it is thanks to the two that my Mom and my Dad get married."

"That sounds nice." Dawn says.

"So for the new Pokemon...here is the first one-" But before Irena can talk, they are dodging a Flash Cannon coming from a Druddigon looking robot.

* * *

 **Druddigon Vigoratian Form, the cave Pokemon. Steel and Dragon Type. Since they won't appear in Vigorate, scientists makes them by building robots like them.**

* * *

"Are you serious? A Vigoratian Form Druddigon?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, Druddigon, please stop!" Irena says as he calms down.

"Wow... this will be hard to tame even though it looks like a robot." Kristen says.

"Indeed." Spencer says.

"And next Vigoratian Form is this one." She sends out a silver colored Munchlax.

* * *

" **Munchlax Vigoratian Form. The Big Eater Pokemon. Steel Type. Munchlax eats every food they see, as it makes the stomach as hard as a metal.**

* * *

"A Steel Type Munchlax? Then is there a Snorlax Vigoratian Form, too?" Ash asks.

"Yes." Ian says.

Ash takes out his own Snorlax, Ash asks, "Snorlax, do you want to be the first Steel Type Snorlax?"

Snorlax opens his eyes and nods, then he goes back to sleep, everyone then falls down anime style.

"I guess that is a yes..." Lillie says.

Irena then makes Ash's Snorlax covered in Metal, which looks like an armor.

* * *

 **Snorlax Vigoratian Form. The Sleeping Pokemon. Steel Type. Evolve with High Friendship. Snorlax has a metal body that is made of its heavy eating, it always sleeps whenever he wants.**

* * *

Snorlax opens his eyes and sees his new body, then it goes back to sleep.

Minami says, "Wow, Ash. He sure doesn't feel that he has changed."

Trenor says, "I think he gets used to it fast."

Ian says, "I have decided to choose a Pokemon to be my strongest." He nods to Irena, and he sends out the Pokemon that looks like a yellow colored small top that comes from an Umbrella.

* * *

 **No.51 Umwet: The Umbrella Pokemon: Steel and Water Type. Umwet likes to be in the water as it will spin around to splash others.**

* * *

Ian sends his strongest Pokemon out, and it is aqua colored with no handles.

* * *

 **No.52 Umpour: The Umbrella Pokemon: Steel and Water Type. Evolved from Umwet at Lv 36. Umpour can absorb water from everywhere. Its Water attacks are from the rain it gathers.**

* * *

"So an Umbrella Pokemon, that looks cool." Bonnie says.

"Indeed, with this we won't get wet." Golly says.

Ian says, "There is more. Mega evolve!"

Ian then changes it into a blue umbrella with some red spots on the handle.

"I see why you choose it. Nice one, Irena." Ash says.

"Thanks. And there are more." Irena says as they walk towards the interior of the mountain.

"So where is the new Pokemon?" Bonnie asks.

"Before I show you, why don't you have these?" Irena comes with an Ice Cream Cake in her hands.

"An Ice Cream Cake?" Megan and Molly's eyes are shining.

"Where did you get that?" Lillie asks.

"I just brought an ordinary cake, but with this guy's help, it becomes an Ice Cream Cake."

She shows a mini refrigerator with a face on it to them and a larger one.

* * *

 **No.80 Minfrez: The Fridge Pokemon: Steel and Ice Type. When someone opens the door on its body, it will immediately freezes.**

 **No.81 Gigafrez: The Fridge Pokemon: Steel and Ice Type. Evolved from Minfrez at Level 37. It keeps food cold so they can be edible during the journey, but when someone accidently opens the door, it will freeze the intruder.**

* * *

Cilan says, "Well, if I send the two back to my restaurant, that will be perfect."

Dawn says, "Indeed. So that is all?"

"Well, the big surprise is the next one." Irena says.

"Surprise?" Gladion asks in confusion.

As they head much further, they see tents with doors on the floor.

"Why are there tents that looks like the same?" Trenor asks.

Irena says, "Do you believe me if I say they are going to be Pokemon?"

Ash says, "You want to turn these tents into Pokemon?"

Irena says, "That was my plan."

Emily says, "That is so cool!"

Ash gives one of them a soul, which has eyes on its door.

* * *

 **No.49 Guardoor: The Guarding Door Pokemon: Steel Type. Guardoor has a room in its body so trainers can rest inside, but its small body only can fit one person at a time.**

* * *

Irena says, "And come outside, I will show you the evolution."

As Irena and Ian leave, Serena says, "Evolution? I wonder what it looks like."

As they head to Matazo Town, they see a Pokemon that looks like a house.

"What the… That is a Pokemon?" Gladion asks.

* * *

 **No.50 Guargate: The Guarding Door Pokemon: Steel Type. Evolved from Guardoor by high friendship. Guargate is the heaviest Steel Type Pokemon in the world, it looks small in the eyes, but they can have a lot rooms inside their bodies.**

* * *

Jane says, "So does that mean we can have a living room, a kitchen and a bedroom inside this Pokemon?"

Irena says, "Yes. Cool, right?"

"This is so far the most coolest Pokemon I have ever seen." Ash says with stars in his eyes.

* * *

Then they head back inside the cave and the Ketchums duplicates all the new Pokemon. As they try to get back to the town, a Guargate blocks them.

"Guargate? What is the meaning of this?"

Guargate says, "I am here to give you riddles and gives the Badges."

"So that is how we get the Star Badges?" Paris asks.

"Indeed." Irena says.

Ash says, "I see. Please tell us what are the riddles."

Guargate says, "What is born each night and dies each dawn?"

Irena says, "Hey, this is from the story of the 3 Guargate Riddles."

Ash says, "Indeed, the answer of this is Hope."

"Very well, the second question. What flickers red and warm like a flame, yet flows like water?"

"Blood will be the answer." Lillie says.

Guargate nods and says, "Here is the hard part. Question 3. What is like ice but burns?"

Everyone hesitates, Lillie says, "In the story, the answer is the princess in the story, since she is a cruel ruler who rejects love. At the same time, she burns because she is a woman filled with anger and has warm blood flowing through her veins."

Ash says, "I have an answer…" But he starts to become red.

"Ash? Wait, what are you thinking?" Mark asks.

"Please don't hate me after this." Ash says as he answers, "The answer is my princess, Lillie."

Everyone is shocked at the answer. Guargate raises his eyebrow and says, "And may I ask why?"

"Because Lillie has conquered her first fear by touching Ice Type Vulpix, but whenever she is with me, I can feel a warm feeling from her."

Suddenly, the silence is filled in the air, Guargate then says, "An honest answer. I like it. You pass my three riddles."

Irena says, "Wow, just wow."

Lillie is blushing madly as Ash saying the words.

They get inside the Guargate's door and find several Steel Star Badges, each of them find one and then leave the Guargate alone.

As they head outside, Ash also notices the Fossil Research Lab. "So the fossil research lab is there?"

Irena says, "Yes, Radium and I have talked about it. Well, I have to go to Chetech, see you later." Irena says as she leaves.

Paris says, "So Ian, want to be my Elite 4 member?"

"Of course Paris, this is why I am here." Ian says. "I will be staying here for a while to train with my new Pokemon, so I guess I should bid farewell too."

Then everyone bids farewell as the group continues their travel.

* * *

They leave the mountain and they arrive at Gravador Town. They see everywhere in this town are dark and creepy, Dawn asks, "Why is this place dark, it is now noon."

"Because these place is surrounded by mountains, so the sun can't easily get in. And it is a perfect place for Ghost types to live here." Ash replies.

Lillie asks, "Ghost types? We are at the place already?"

Serena says, "I don't want to know what Pokemon Yuni makes. It will be scary."

Mark says, "It won't be bad, I guess."

After creating humans for the town, Ash and his friends go to the mansion.

As Ash knocks the door, Yuni comes out from the door.

"Ah, everyone, you have come." Yuni says.

"Hey, Yuni. Do you have any new Pokemon?" Golly asks

"Of course." Yuni says. "So should we begin the Pokemon creating?"

"Of course." Ash says.

"But first, I have asked a person to be the Elite 4." Yuni says as they head inside, a person is sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

"Skare?" Jane asks. "Is that you?"

"Long time no see." Skare says.

"Um, who is she?" Bonnie asks.

"Skare is a best friend of our family." Minami says. "She was the Ghost Type Elite 4 member of Kanto before she gives it to Agatha."

"I see..." Emily says.

After making the Ghost Pokemon, Ash also creates a Pokemon that the group is surprised to see.

"You made a Vigoratian Form of Yveltal?" Golly is shocked.

"Yeah, since Zygarde has one, why don't we add Xerneas and Yveltal, too."

* * *

 **Yveltal Vigoratian Form. The destruction Pokemon. Ghost and Flying Type. When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more.**

* * *

"But now that it is a Ghost Type. It looks so creepy..." Serena says.

"Yeah..." Bonnie says.

"Now for the first Pokemon…" Yuni says as she sends out a Pokemon. It is a Dusknoir but it grows skull wings covered in black mist.

* * *

 **Dusknoir Vigoratian Form, the Gripper Pokemon. Flying and Ghost Type. It soars through the sky to find spirits, it can take the souls it gathers to the spirit word.**

* * *

"It is creepy…" Cilan says.

"But I like it." Skare says.

Golly says, "I remember it is my strongest Pokemon until Team Rocket killed me. And it is also the one who stops me from gathering souls at Sinnoh.."

Dawn says, "I don't want to remember about that…"

"What, what happened?" Bonnie asks.

After telling the story, they all pity Golly and even assure her to not get worried.

"Now for the new Pokemon, Ash, can you create an Eevee?"

"Oh, sure?" Ash says as he creates one, then Ash asks, "Eevee. You are going to evolve into a first ghost type Eeveelution, is that okay?"

Eevee nods excitedly as it starts to evolve, it is a black colored Eeveelution with dark mist covering him.

* * *

 **No.38 Spookeon. The Black Mist Pokemon. Ghost Type. Evolved from Eevee by Level Up with a Ghost type in the team. Spookeon has black mist covering its body. When touching it without Spookeon's permission, the person or Pokemon will be scared easily.**

* * *

"Wow, it feels amazing." Spookeon says.

"I am glad you like it." Ash says as Spookeon asks, "Ash, can I be outside just like Pikachu? I don't like Pokeballs..."

"Oh, okay." Ash says. "But I still need to capture you for the sake of being in my team."

"Okay, be quick." Spookeon says as Ash did it.

Skare says, "You probably heard from your mother about my sister, Ash?"

Ash says, "Yes. Your sister is eaten by a Cofagrigus and turned into a mummy. Right?"

Lillie says, "That is horrible..."

"Yes. But thanks to Yuni, she revived as a new Pokemon." Skare says.

She sends out three new Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.53 Terrakid: The Mummy Pokemon. Ghost and Rock Type. Terrakid eats children so it can stay young and little, it also sleeps inside of a coffin at day and play at night.**

 **No.54 Terramummy: The Mummy Pokemon: Ghost and Rock Type. Evolved from Terrakid at Level 23. Terramummy sleeps in the ground through thousands of years, some of the people believe when Cofagrigus eats people or Pokemon, they will become Terramummy.**

 **No.55 Terrapharoh: The Mummy Pokemon: Ghost and Rock Type. Evolved from Terramummy with High Friendship. Terrapharoh is said to be the spirit of a king in desserts, it can control some Ghosts with its mighty power.**

* * *

"Wow so you made this Pokemon for her?" Jane says.

Yuni says, "Of course. But due to the body eaten by Cofagrigus, there is no body, so I create this instead."

Terrapharoh says, "Yes. Thanks to Yuni, or I will still wandering in the Spirit World."

Skare says, "It is also my strongest Pokemon and is capable of Mega Evolution."

"Cool." Gladion says as Skare presses the key stone. Terramummy has a golden Pharoh's mask on it.

"So this is the mega evolution, pretty cool I must say." Ash says.

"But the Pokedex entry will probably freak put a lot of people..." Paris says.

"Yeah..." Golly says. "Eating kids, controlling ghosts...those are terrifying, but not I am complaining it."

"And the final set..." Yuni says. She then sends out the next Pokemon, which is a knight like Pokemon with a spear on its hands. And then there is another Pokemon that has a horse head on its body and a horse tail on its back, looking it like a knight riding a horse.

* * *

 **No.56 Feanight: The Knight Pokemon: Ghost Type. Feanight often loyals to its owner. It is said to be transformed by the soul of ancient knights.**

 **No.57 Fealord: The Knight Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved when having a horse Pokemon in the team. Fealord gets the power from the horse Pokemon and serve the owner like a shining knight on a horse.**

* * *

"It is wierd." Gladion says as they are watching the Fealord. Fealord then bows to Ash and says, "Master. What do you need me for."

Ash says, "Yuni, you already let me become his master?"

"Yes. He will be loyal to you, and he also can mega evolve." Yuni says.

Ash does it and it starts to glow, its horse head and tail disappear into a Riose like as Fealord is sitting on it.

Lillie says, "Cool, it is great to have a loyal partner."

"Yeah." Ash says.

* * *

"As for the story of the town, it is a Christmas Carol." Yuni says.

Dawn says, "I know the story, it is a story that a Gengar, a Banette and a Dusknoir takes the man Scrooge to the past, present and future to see his mistakes."

Skare says, "Indeed, this mansion is the mansion that he lives, and I will be living here, too."

"Sure." Insey says.

Then Skare takes them to a room full of appliances. Emily says, "Aren't these can change Rotom's form?"

"Yes, Rotom, in your Pokedex form, can you use moves?" Yuni asks.

"I never though about it." Rotom says as he accidentally fires a Hyper Beam.

"It is Hyper Beam, so you can do the moves after all." Lillie says.

Rotom then tries out the Glove, which makes him become darker red and learns Drain Punch.

"Wow, so these are the forms we won't see in other regions easily?" Cilan asks.

"Yes, there are also Remote Rotom using Flash Cannon." Yuni says.

Rotom possesses the Remote Control and becomes Silver colored. Then it possesses the Shovel to become the Digging Rotom, it is brown colored and can use Earthquake. And last, possesses the Flash Light and become the Flashing Rotom. It is pink colored and can use Dazzling Gleam.

Rotom says, "I have gather the data of all 4 forms, now I can use it freely."

Kristen says, "Good for you."

Then they look around the mansion, and everyone has found a Ghost Star Badge each from hidden spots.

"So the Badges will be hiding inside here." Spencer says.

"Yes, the task is the courage." Skare says.

After getting outside, Yuni bids farewell as she goes to Chetech.

* * *

 **At first I want to add the Grass Type. But I find that it is quite long for my standards, so I'll put Grass type in the next chapter with Fire and Poison. T** ** **here are a lot of new ghost type Pokemon. What do you think about it? Please state your opinions in the reviews.****


	34. Vigorate Region Part 7

Vigorate Region Part 7

After passing through a cave, they arrive at Garderue City, Lillie says, "Wow, there are a lot of flowers."

Dawn says, "Yeah, it looks like a wonderland."

Ash says, "So Flora's story of the city is Alice in Wonderland, huh? Alice would like it."

As they go to the castle, they meet Flora, but much to their shock, Aurora is also there as well.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Minami asks as she hugs her, the same goes to the other members.

"Can't we see what you are doing?" Aurora asks. "How are your travels?"

Ash says, "Great, although we have stayed at the last town long since Yuni makes some new Ghosts."

Flora says, "I see."

Then they start making Pokemon and humans, at the same time, Jane asks, "Lillie, Gladion, are you feeling tired after creating a lot of humans?"

"I am fine, Aunt Jane. With Lillie's help, I am okay." Gladion says.

"And with my brother's help, I am fine as well." Lillie replies.

Flora says, "Now since I had already created the Herpeed, so I only need two more and there they are."

They see a boy looks like a Hatman walking with the girl with Alice. But they are wearing fancy clothes.

* * *

 **No.90 Royhandsom: The Royal Pokemon: Grass and Normal Type. Royhandsom wears a hat and it likes flowers with great smell and beautiful colors.**

 **No.91 Roybeau: The Royal Pokemon: Grass and Normal Type. Roybeau has a lot of curiosity, it also likes to sleep around the garden of beauty.**

* * *

"Eh...these two Pokemon are very royal..." Emily says.

"I can tell." Dawn says. "I really want to use Roybeau for the contests."

Ash says, "Now this city has the castle, which means it is time for the gardener."

The others nod as Ash and his family created a new Legendary.

* * *

 **No.117 Flowsaint: The Flower Pokemon: Grass Type. One of the Sacred 9. Flowsaint can plant flowers by spreading the pollen from its wings**.

* * *

"Wow, it looks like a small fairy." Bonnie says as she nuzzles the Pokemon.

"It sure does." Lillie says.

Aurora says, "Now that the Pokemon is done, who should be the Knight?"

As everyone is thinking, Megan and Molly have been running off without their knowledge.

"Hey, where did Molly and Megan go?" Professor Kristen asks.

"Over there!" Cilan says as they see them playing around the garden.

"Wow, that garden is beautiful." Insey says.

"I agree." Cilan says, "Nothing better than a perfect fragrance."

Jane touches the flowers and says, "Paris, I think I'll just stay here and be the knight."

"Are you sure? Jane?" Paris asks.

"I am sure. Besides, Megan will like to have a new home here." Jane says with a smile.

"So it is decided that Jane will be the sixth knight." Aurora says.

* * *

Jane says, "So are you ready to challenge the castle?"

Ash says, "You bet, we are."

Ash and Lillie are going first as they are taken to a garden.

"My first task is easy. You need to find the golden flowers." Jane says.

She t picks a flower, which suddenly turns red. She says, "This will be the wrong answer. You need to find 2 flowers."

Ash and Lillie nod and take out Herpeed and Sceptile, Ash lets Lillie ride on Herpeed as he holds the reins at the bottom. Then they find two golden flowers with the help of Sceptile.

"It seems you have gotten right." Jane says as she takes the flowers.

Then Jane takes the two to the room with a lot of vases.

"You need to find the 2 Miracle Seeds inside one of these 50 vases. Once you find them all, you can challenge me." Jane says.

Ash and Lillie search every vase inside, after searching 20 vases, Lillie says, "I am tired."

"Yeah, we still don't see it." Ash says.

Before they can give up, Ash feels strange to a grey vase in his sight. "Over there!"

Lillie follows Ash and get to a grey vase. Ash puts a hand inside and gets the 2 seeds.

"Wow, we found them." Ash says.

Lillie says, "Way to go, Ash!"

As they head back to the door, they meet find Jane and give out 2 seeds.

"I see you finished the tasks." Jane says. "We can have a battle."

Ash and Lillie are excited as they go to the field.

"Now my special rule of the battle is to have the weather conditions in the battle." Jane says.

Jane states that it will be a 4 on 4 battle. For the Pokemon, Ash calls his father to give him one of the grass types.

"Now here is my first two Pokemon. Roserade, Sunflora!"

Ash sends out Meganium and Lillie sends out Serperior. Despite the disadvantage, Meganium defeats Roserade with a Body Slam. So Jane sends out Gourgeist. Gourgeist defeats Serperior by changing her into ghost type with Trick Or Treat and uses Shadow Ball. Lillie sends out Sceptile and the two Pokemon are happy to work together. With the Dual Chop, Sceptile defeats Sunflora. Jane's final Pokemon is Roybeau, Roybeau defeats Meganium with a Petal Dance, so Ash sends out Herpeed back. With the aflame Charge, it crashes into Roybeau and give some damage.

"Now Grass Star Badge Activate!" Jane yells as Roybeau glows, it uses Solar Beam in the Sunny Day and hits Herpeed immediately.

"Herpeed, can you continue?" Ash asks, Herpeed nods and gets back up.

Herpeed then mega evolves and uses the move Aroma Impact, it defeats Roybeau and Gourgeist easily.

"That is great, Herpeed!" Ash says as he licks him.

"These are wonderful final attacks, here are your prize." Jane gives out the badge to Lillie.

Aurora says, "It seems like Jane lost, Paris."

Paris says, "Indeed, but she had done her best, I am proud of her."

After everyone gets their turn, Flora leaves the region and heads to Chetech. Golly says. "The next city is Weston City, Mom, do you want to come?"

Aurora says, "Sure, honey."

Then with Aurora join the group, they head towards the next destination.

* * *

Ash and his friends take Route 9 to the Weston City. As they arrive there, they meet Amelia and another person, that person is one of Paris' friend, Tyson.

"Well if it isn't Aurora and Paris?" Tyson says.

Aurora says, "Tyson, it is nice to meet you again."

Paris says, "Indeed, you still look the same."

Tyson says, "I guess something never changes. And hello to you, Ash, everyone."

Ash and the others greet him. Dawn asks, "Amelia, who is he?"

"He is Tyson. Before he has a grudge with Paris due to their different tastes of Pokemon, but they get along in the end." Amelia says. "And he will become the knight."

"I see." Trenor says.

Then Amelia says, "So should we begin the Pokemon making?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Amelia says, "Now here is my first Pokemon."

She sends out an Eevee and says, "We have discussed it to make the last Eeveelution in this region, the rest will be native to Tremin and Sevestar."

Eevee starts to glow and becomes dark purple, it has some gooey liquid on its back.

* * *

 **No.40** **Toxieon: The Toxic Acid Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Eevee by leveling up with a Poison Type in the team. Toxieon's back has acid that can burn the opponents.**

* * *

"So a Poison Type Eeveelution, nice one." Serena says as Ash's Spookeon go to talk to him.

Aurora asks, "So Ash, this is your new Spookeon?"

"Yeah, he is like Pikachu, who refuses to go in Pokeballs." Ash says.

Amelia says, "Now for the next Pokemon, it is kinda Ghost Type."

She sends out a Pokemon looks like Zubat wings and Emolga's body. And the next one is a Pokemon that looks like Emolga but with sharp fangs and bigger wings than the former.

* * *

 **No.58** **Vambat: The Vampire Pokemon: Poison and Ghost Type. Vambat often lurks in the dark shadows, it drinks Pokemon's energy as food.**

 **No.59 Dracubat: The Vampire Pokemon: Poison and Ghost Type. Evolved from Vambat through trading. When Dracubat isn't hungry, it will act like a gentleman or lady. But when it is hungry, it will suck energy in a crazy acting.**

* * *

"Dracubat probably is the least scariest so far." Cilan says.

Golly says, "Yeah, it looks more like a gentle Pokemon then a fierce one."

Dracubat then shows Ash that it can mega evolve. Ash does it and it becomes a human like form with a cape covering it.

"Now it looks creepier." Emily says.

Ash says, "Amelia, that is a great Pokemon."

"Thanks." Amelia says, "And there is more." She sends out a Spining machine like Pokemon who is making clothes.

* * *

 **No.60 Pointsew: The Spining Machine Pokemon. Poison and Steel Type. It can create all kinds of clothes with the help of its trainer, but if someone accidentally touches the pointy needles, it will shoot out sleep powders.**

* * *

"So this Pokemon is a reference to Sleeping Beauty?" Mark asks.

"True, but it is not the town's story." Amelia says as Pointsew gives Lillie a new dress.

"Wow...is this for me?" Lillie says as she takes it. "It is so beautiful."

The girls are getting jealous of Lillie as Amelia says, "Don't worry, you'll have one later. Why don't we continue? I have a final Pokemon."

Then she sends out something that terrifies them, a poison covered T-Rex.

* * *

 **No.96 Acirex: The Acid Pokemon. Poison and Dragon Type. Acirex can shoot out poisonous substances to trap its prey and give them a painful death before devouring it.**

* * *

"Yikes." Kristen says. "This Pokemon is not a good one to be honest."

"But hey, it is a Dragon Type." Bonnie says. "It is cool."

Amelia says, "And that is it for my new Pokemon."

Insey says, "And we still have a janitor to create." The Arceuses than work together to create a Pokemon which looks like Cobalion but all purple and a lot of trash appears on top of it.

* * *

 **No.118 Pollutian: The Pollution Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. One of the Sacred 9. Pollutian's body is made of polluted water and trash, it can absorb trash for food.**

* * *

"So how about you two go first?" Tyson says. "Have you heard of the story Cinderella?"

"Yes. Cinderella is the Roselia who has been bullied by her sisters and her stepmother. And one day, she meets the godmother Florges, who gives her the magic Shiny Stone to make her a beautiful Roserade. The effect will last until 12 o clock." Ash says.

"The prince is the Vileplume, he gets the rose she drops, so he asks every female Pokemon to try out the rose. And Cinderella is the one with the rose, then the two get married and live happily ever after." Lillie says.

"Good, my challenge will be based on the story. And they aren't pleasant. So I guess you should wear those outfits for your benefit."

He takes out some protection suits, much to everyone's confusion besides Amelia.

Ash and Lillie quickly change, and they head inside the castle. When they get inside the first room, Ash and Lillie immediately paled at the sight, there are trashes filled inside the room.

"The first task is to find the ring inside these pile of garbage. Now good luck."

Ash and Lillie are inside the room, Ash says, "Man… this place is more awful than the sewers."

"Yeah. Let's find it quickly and get out of here quick."

They search everywhere, and with the help of Junkeetle and Toxieon, they find the ring in a pile of thrown away books.

After getting outside and taking off the helmet, Ash says, "Man, I really need a bath right now."

"Me too." Lillie says. "But let's be patient and get pass the tasks.

Tyson says, "Okay, here is the second one."

He takes them to a room full of Roserade statues.

"I have 2 roses in my hands, place them in the right spot is your task."

Ash and Lillie grab one and find the Roserade which matches the roses. After taking 20 minutes to find it. They quickly go back to Tyson.

"Now here is the final battle, my special rule is the Inverse battle."

Lillie asks, "What? So the badges will become not very effective?"

Ash says, "The badges won't be bothered by the rules. So we still can use it."

Tyson sends out Toxibox and Drapion. Ash sends out Scolipede while Lillie sends out Toxieon.

Toxibox uses Iron Head first, while Scolipede dodges and uses Bug Buzz, which hurts Drapion. Toxieon uses Venoshock, which damages Toxibox super effectively since it is part steel type. But in the end, Toxieon and Toxibox tie as they both use Poison Jab at each other. Lillie sends out Dracubat while Tyson sends out Vambat.

"Dracubat, mega evolve!" Lillie yells as Dracubat becomes to transform, it becomes a human like form with a cape covering it. It uses Phantom Force to knock out Drapion. So Tyson sends out Scolipede as his last Pokemon.

"Poison Star Badge Activate!" Tyson yells as Scolipede glows, then it defeats Ash's with a Sludge Bomb. Ash recalls it and uses Pointsew.

"Now Ghost/Steel Star Badge Activate!" Ash and Lillie yells together. The two Pokemon glows and starts to have a comeback. Pointsew uses Metal Burst to finish Vambat off while Dracubat uses Leech Life to suck Scolipede's energy and makes it faint.

"Even the trash can't beat your clean heart. I can say you are the bravest prince and princess I have ever seen." Tyson says as he hands out the Poison Star Badges to them.

Ash asks, "So do we have a place where we can have a shower?"

"Of course. Let me take you to the bathroom." Tyson says as they follow him.

After cleaning up themselves, Ash and Lillie go to meet everyone else and the other Pokemon.

Aurora says, "Ash, guys, you really did a good job standing in the trash."

"But it really is smelly." Minami groans.

Amelia says, "Trust me, that isn't half bad at all. Now I'll heal your Pokemon and then leave."

"Oh right, I forgot that you are a nurse joy." Serena says.

After the Pokemon are healed up, Amelia then bids farewell to them.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, since my Cellphone have some technical problems and I might need a new one. But at least this chapter gives out two knight challenges.**


	35. Vigorate Region Part 8

Vigorate Region Part 8

The group are now at Route 10, they see the 3 houses at the side of the road, Lillie says, "Hey, isn't that the houses from the 3 little Tepigs?"

"Yeah, I remember the story, it is funny." Ash says. "Tepig Tepig let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" Minami laughs.

"I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in." Trenor says.

They all laugh, Serena says, "Those quotes are hilarious."

"Yeah, the Big Bad Delphox is really funny." Dawn adds. "Sticks and Straws can burn by fire but Bricks can't."

They arrive at the Trior Town, which is near the Trior Volcano.

"I am sure Flomer is here..." Mark says.

"How about we go inside the volcano?" Bonnie asks.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Aurora asks in worry.

"Maybe." Ash says, "But we already get inside a volcano to find Heatran before."

They head inside the volcano and see Flomer talking to a man. He has honey blonde hair that looks like Serena's. Flomer notices them and says, "You've come."

As everyone greets them, before Flomer can introduce the man, Serena gasps and says, "Da...dad? Is that you..."

"Wait, your father?" Bonnie asks in shock.

The man, who feels guilty as he slowly nods, "Serena...you have grown this much..."

Then Serena immediately jumps into his arms and cries.

"Dad, you don't know how long it is that we last meet. I thought you were dead! Mom and I haven't heard of you since!"

Flomer says, "Serena, when I found Mr. Arata, he was inside the prison thanks to that sneaky Oak. I manage to save him."

Serena is torn from keeping hugging him and slapping him for leaving her mother and herself. Arata notices it and feels sad.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't leave you and your mother alone..." Arata says in a quiet tone. "It is also my fault, we should be careful at that time. You can blame me if you want."

Ash says, "By the way, why do Professor Oak capture him?"

Delia says, "Because he wants to lure Adam into his trap. And why choose catching them as a bait is because Serena is close to Mark since they are little."

Gladion says, "I see."

Once the Fire Pokemon are created, Flomer starts to introduce the new Pokemon.

"Since we already have the Fire Starter, so I can only make a little." Flomer says.

He sends out a human like Pokemon with a chief suit and a pan.

* * *

 **No. 19 Gook: The Chief Pokemon: Fire Type. Gook likes to cook food, it can use its pan to create special dishes.**

* * *

Cilan says, "A Chef Pokemon?! That is really amazing!"

Flomer says, "Yes, and it can also mega evolve."

Flomer then presses the Key Stone and Gook has a knife and a fork on its hand.

Gook then creates a steak for Ash, as he tries it, he says, "Wow, it is amazing."

Paris also tastes a bite and says, "Indeed, the sauce goes well with the steak and the meat melts inside of the mouth, it is marvelous."

Kristen says, "I guess this Gook already wants to join Ash." Ash nods and captures it.

Arata says, "And the partner Pokemon I choose is this one."

He sends out a black cloud with a face.

* * *

 **No.66 Volcloud: The Smoke Pokemon: Fire Type. Volcloud's body is made of burning smoke, it can poduce fire while touching the flammable object.**

* * *

Molly says, "Wow, this is cool."

Arata also mega evolves, it becomes a black Cloud like Pokemon with fire on its top.

Serena says, "Dad, that is a cool Pokemon."

"It sure is." Arata smiles.

"And this is the final one." He sends out a wolf like Pokemon with fire marks.

* * *

 **No.67 Blowolf: The Bad Wolf Pokemon. Fire and Dark Type. It likes to burn down houses when it gets angry. But it will also give up when the house is made of hard things.**

* * *

"Here is the Big Bad Wolf." Emily giggles.

"I agree." Lillie says as she captures it.

They head to the lava pit, as they see a pedastol nearby.

"So this Badge is that easy to get?" Dawn asks.

"Not quite." Flomer says. "We have to get past the lava with the Pokemon's help."

Ash says, "Well, it will be fine for me." He jumps into the lava, much to everyone's shock. But he doesn't get burned and damage.

"Oh yeah, you can just change into Fire Type and do so." Jane says.

Then he grabs the badges and give them to the rest. Flomer says that she should go to Chetech and he leaves.

Arata also decides to go meet Grace as he also leaves, so leaving the rest to continue their journey.

* * *

They head east and get to the Doke Desert, after some riding on their riding Pokemon, they arrive at Doke Town in the oasis.

"Wow, this place is so hot." Megan says.

"Yeah." Emily says.

Then they see Earnest in the center.

"Hi guys, you don't know how hot it is here." Earnest says.

"Totally." Cilan says.

They create new Pokemon and people in the town, then they sit down near a palm tree.

Dawn looks at the temple not far away, she says, "So is this the same temple where Aladin meets Genine the Jirachi?"

"Yeah, I also like the idea of rubbing the crystal to make Jirachi awake." Earnest replies.

Ash says, "So do you have new Pokemon?"

"Of course." Earnest says as they hear some rattling. They see a Rattle snake like Pokemon doing dances.

* * *

 **No.48 Rattlviper: The Rattle Snake Pokemon. Ground and Music Type. This Snake likes to dance around with the tail shaking, it shows a sign of greeting by doing so.**

* * *

"Wow, what a fun Pokemon." Trenor says.

"I know." Earnest laughs as Ash captures the Pokemon.

He sends out a small pile of sand and two eyes on it, then a medium pile of sand with two eyes and two hands, and then a large pile of sand with two eyes, two hands and a giant mouth.

* * *

 **No.68** **Quiscle: The Quick Sand Pokemon: Ground Type. Quiscle can absorbs things in its body, sometimes it is hard to pull out.**

 **No.69: Quisink: The Quick Sand Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Quiscle at LV 30. Quisink can create quick sand portals on the ground by using the hands.**

 **No.70** **Quiswallow: The Quick Sand Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Quisink by having a Ground Type in the team. Quiswallow has a big mouth that can suck everything. It is also a good place to hide treasure.**

* * *

"Wow, these guys are a little spooky." Golly says.

"But they are strong, trust me." Earnest says as he presses the key stone, it glows bigger and it looks like a door made of sand.

"Wow, so we just walk right through it?" Minami asks.

"You can if you try." Aurora says.

"And I should have let this Pokemon come to your aid when you are passing the dessert." Earnest sends out the last set of Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.99 Sandboat: The Sand Boat Pokemon. Ground and Flying Type. It can either float on the sand or the sky to transport people and Pokemon through the dessert.**

 **No.100 Sandship: The Sand Ship Pokemon. Ground and Flying Type. Evolved from Sandboat at Level 52. It has some rooms for the travelers to rest in, and it can fly through the sky without resting.**

* * *

"You really should have use this Pokemon to transport us first...this is really tiring." Dawn says.

"Sorry." Earnest rubs his head. "But hey, we can ride it to the next town."

"You're right." Gladion says.

* * *

After the Pokemon are complete, they arrive at the entrance of the ruins.

"So the Ground Star Badge are inside the ruins?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. Inside the ruins is a maze. Which makes it harder." Earnest says. "But follow me, I will show you where."

Earnest takes them through the maze and find the treasure room.

"Wow, how many treasure are there…" Serena says.

They also notice Ground Star Badges and take the items with them.

"Now we can use the Super effective Ground moves." Dawn says.

"Look! There is Jirachi's crystal." Lillie says as everyone gathers.

Ash says, "So Jirachi has left a fraction here, interesting."

As they head back to Doke Town, they bid farewell to Earnest and head back to Weston City so they can take the another path to Kohalo Town.

* * *

"Geez, it is getting a little colder." Emily says as they arrive at Kohalo Town.

"You are right, since we are almost at the northern place in Vigorate." Aurora says.

"Hey, is that an amusement park?" Minami says as she points at the big ferris wheel and rollar coaster.

"Yeah, the Kohalo Park. The biggest amusement park in Vigorate." Daniel says as he walks towards them. "Hello there."

Trenor asks, "So you made this amusement park?"

Daniel says, "It also associates with the story, Kirlia and the Shoe makers. Besides, the badges are hidden inside."

Ash says, "That is good, but we should create Pokemon now."

"For the new Pokemon, I have made two of these." Daniel says as he sends out two Pokemon. A Slurpuff and an Aromatisse. Slurpuff looks like there are some candies on its body. And the Aromatisse's fur looks more purple.

* * *

 **Aromatisse Vigoratian Form. The Fragrance Pokemon. Psychic Type. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle.**

 **Slurpuff Vigoratian Form. The Meringue Pokemon. Psychic Type. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's.**

* * *

"Wow, these two look so cool, don't you agree, Serena?" Dawn asks.

Serena says, "Yes, they can be great in showcases and battling."

"Now for the new Pokemon. I made this." He sends out an ailen like Pokemon with gas around it.

* * *

 **No.71 Gaslien: The Gas Pokemon. Psychic and Poison Type. Since it is from outer space, scientists assume that they live in a planet where dusts are everywhere.**

* * *

"Wow...an alien Pokemon?" Ash asks, "I wonder what is with this Pokemon."

"Who knows." Daniel says, "And the alien goes well with this Pokemon."

* * *

 **No.72** **UFA: The UFO Pokemon: Psychic and Steel Type. It is believed to come from outer space, its metal like body can counter all kinds of meteor crashes.**

* * *

"You mean you created a UFO called UFA?" Cilan says in amazement.

Daniel says," A stands for Alien, you know. It also has the ability to mega evolve."

Ash tries it out and it grows 2 robotic arms and 2 robotic legs that floats around him.

"Cool." Ash says.

"And about the next Pokemon...well...I couldn't show it yet since Eve wanted to show you herself due to the fact that it associates with the challenge." Daniel says.

"So you made a Psychic and Dark Type?" Golly asks.

"Yeah, but I am sorry that I can't tell more. So this will be tbe last set." Daniel says. "It is also a persuado Legendary for the region."

"This soon? Ans a Psychic Type?" Aurora asks.

They see a pink dragon which has 4 legs and the size of Jangmo-O sleeping in the grass. A Pokemon with the size as big as Bayleef and the neck becomes longer by its side, and a Pokemon bigger than Ash and has pink scales on its body by its side.

* * *

 **No.109:** **Mindragon: The Mind Pokemon: Psychic and Dragon Type. Mindragon detects feelings from its horns, it will jump happily when the trainer is happy.**

 **No.110 Emodragon: The Emotion Pokemon: Psychic and Dragon Type. Evolved from Mindragon at LV40 Emodragon has huge horns that can sense people's emotions.**

 **No.111 Eonagon: The Emotion Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. Evolved from Emodragon at LV55. Eonagon has Psychic powers to boost itself, it can feel what others feel.**

* * *

The three Dragons wake up and go to Pikachu and Spookeon. They nuzzle them and they start to play.

"Wow, I guess they detect Pikachu and the others' feelings." Bonnie says.

"Indeed. That is a nice Persuado Legendary Pokemon." Ash says.

"Thanks." Daniel says.

Trenor says, "And we should create one more Legendary as well. Since we already have Yveltal and Zygarde. So Xerneas well be having the new form as well."

"You're right." Insey says as they start making the Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

 **Xerneas Vigoratian Form. The Life Pokemon. Psychic Type. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival**.

* * *

"Well guys. May you and your friends happy here." Daniel says before he leaves to the Chetech Region.

Then they head inside the park, Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon separate with the others as they go to play.

When they get inside, they have try out a lot of facilities, including the roller coaster and the spinning cups.

"Wow, there are so many to play…" Lillie says.

"Yeah, and the theme are all about shoes." Ash says. "I guess it is because of the story of this town, the Kirlias and the Shoemaker."

Lillie says, "That is a touching story."

Then they see a ball throwing shop that has 6 cans and 2 Pokeballs as the prize.

"Hello, there. Do you want to throw the ball and score the prize of Aromatisse or a Slurpuff?"

Lillie asks, "Wait, the prize is an actual Pokemon?"

"Nope, that is illegal. See these dolls here?" The owner says.

Ash says, "Oh."

"So do you want to try out?" The owner asks.

"Sure." Ash says as he tosses the ball, which hits a perfect score as all 6 cans are on the ground.

"A perfect score. Here are your prizes. Considering that you are a lucky person who has a girlfriend, these 2 can give it to each of you." The owner says.

The two teens blush while the 2 Pokemon laugh. And Ash gives the Slurpuff to Lillie while he keeps the Aromatisse.

They also try out the Ghost House, and it is where they find the Psychic Star Badges.

As they head outside, they meet up with his mom and the others and head north.

* * *

 **Here is the three type chapter. And new and old Pokemon are here as well. I wish there is someone who can use my Pokemon to create a GBA game if possible. But that is only a dream. The next two chapters will wrap up the arc.**

 **And I want to say I got a negative review from someone who is annoying to Aureliashippers. I feel sorry for whoever write this review since that threat doesn't scare me and I have already blocked him for the insult of myself instead of the story.** **  
**


	36. Vigorate Region Part 9

Vigorate Region Part 9

They finally arrive at Fropeak City. They see a lot of igloos and ice sculptures.

"Wow, this place looks like a winter land." Ash says.

"Yeah, all of them is made of ice." Lillie says. "And is that the castle that is made by the frozen queen?"

"Yes, the Frozen Queen is a wonderful family love story." Alice says as she comes to them. "Hi, guys."

Minami says, "Hey, Alice. So you choose this story for the place?"

Alice says, "Yes, the queen named Elsa has powers to use Ice type Pokemon moves, and to prevent her sister getting hurt, she locked herself in her room. Her parents died in an accident, so she became the queen, her sister Anna confronted her sister that why should she locked herself up, and with an anger, she showed her secrets and used the move Hail to cover the kingdom and fled."

Serena says, "I really like the songs in the story, and the end is that the family's love saved the kingdom and helped Elsa learn to control the ice type moves."

Alice says, "Yes. This town is perfect for this story."

Ash and his friends then start to make humans and Pokemon.

"Now here is the first Pokemon." Alice says

Alice sends out two horses, they are covered in snow.

* * *

 **No.73 Poisnow: The Snow Pony Pokemon: Ice and Ghost Type. Poisnow has snow to cover its body, but no one dares to uncover what is under the snow.**

 **No.74 Horsnow: The Snow Horse Pokemon: Ice and Ghost Type. Evolved from Poisnow at LV:40. It can produce coldness to keep its body under the sun, and it also trusts the rider by seeing its heart.**

* * *

"So another set of horse Pokemon is finished." Golly says.

"But I really like this one." Lillie says as the horse nuzzles her. Causing her to smile.

"I am sure you like it. It also has a mega evolution." Alice says as she lets Lillie do the trick.

As the horse glows, the snow becomes ice and they can see though the body that there are white mist inside the horse.

"So that is what is inside the Pokemon." Aurora says, "These children sure have cool imaginations."

Kristen says, "I agree."

"Now for the next one." She then takes out a blue haired valkyrie whose skin is as white as snow. The armor is light blue as well as the skirt. It has a spear on her hand.

* * *

 **No.75 Valkyice: The Valkyrie Pokemon. Ice and Fairy Type. It has a tough fighting spirit since it likes to show the males that it is not weak.**

* * *

"A Valkyrie Pokemon..." Minami says. "It sure goes well with the Horsnow."

Alice says, "After all, it is made to show that females can't be underestimated."

Mark says, "But we didn't insult females, each gender have their own duty and should be treated equal."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Nice speech, Mark."

The next Pokemon they see are a two snowball snowman with sticks as hands and stones as eyes and mouth, and another one with 3 snowballs.

* * *

 **No.76** **Snokid: The Snowman Pokemon: Ice Type. Snowkid is made of kids, so it gains their childish reactions.**

 **No.77 Snohuman: The Snowman Pokemon: Ice Type. Evolved from Snokid at LV. 36. Snohuman likes to jumps around in the snow, it also mimicks humans for fun.**

* * *

"So this Pokemon is for Olaf? The snowman inside the story?" Emily asks.

"Yep, and it can also mega evolve." Alice says.

Ash tries it out and it has a coat that is spiky around its body.

Ash says, "Cool. So that is all?"

Alice says, "Yes."

"And sine there is the Ice Wizard, we should have the Legendary Pokemon." Trenor says as they make the Pokemon.

The Ketchums then make the giant unicorn like Pokemon with snowflakes on its back.

* * *

 **No.119** **Absozero: The Blizzard Pokemon: Ice Type. One of the sacred 9, Absozero creates strong Blizzard even Kyurem can't compare.**

* * *

Alice says, "That is a cool legendary, Thanks, guys." Alice then bow to them.

"Wow, Alice sure is formal." Bonnie says.

"She is our cousin after all." Emily says.

* * *

They head towards the castle, where they meet a girl with the aqua dress.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks

"Oh, good to see you guys again. I want to be the knight of this region. That is why." Yuki says.

"Are you serious?" Gladion asks.

"Of course. Alice and I also made the knight challenge ready, so should we start?"

"Sure." Serena says.

Ash and Lillie decide to go first, as Yuki takes them inside the castle.

"As you know, I am the Ice Type Knight. You have to do 2 tasks before battling me." Yuki says.

She takes the two of them to a room with a lot of blocks of ice.

Yuki says, "The first task is to create an igloo."

"What? Igloo? That is really a hard one." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but with Pokemon by our side, we can make it." Ash says.

They take out Gigafrez and Snowy to help build it, Ash and Lillie also help building, not long after, they build a perfect igloo.

"That is great, now please follow me to the second task."

Ash and Lillie follow and then they arrive at the room with a lot of snowball robots.

"You have to knock out all 4 robots by throwing snowballs with your Pokemon."

Ash says, "Alright, snowball fight time."

Lillie says, "Yeah, we can't lose."

Ash and Lillie all hide behind some barriers, then they throw the snowballs at them. They have the perfect aim as the four robots fall down easily.

"Now that is the fastest I have ever seen." Yuki says.

Lillie says, "Thanks."

"Now I can accept the challenge." Yuki says as she takes them to another room.

"So this is the battlefield?" Ash asks.

"Yes, my special rule is to have all 4 of your ice Pokemon out." Yuki says.

Ash and Lillie sends out Freezblend, Gigafrez, Horsnow and Snowy.

"Great, now let's start the battle." Yuki says as the field starts to covered by mist.

"Oh, so we won't know who we are battling." Ash says.

Then they see Discharge coming and hits Gigafrez, Gigafrez shoots Flash Cannon at the place where the attack comes from.

"Wow, this is a little hard to see…we don't know if we have hit the Pokemon." Ash says.

"Yeah, maybe we should mega evolve for now." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie mega evolve Blenectric. Snowy uses Dazzling Gleam, which seems to hit the Pokemon. And whenever the attacks come, they use their ice types to send them back.

They suddenly see a glow, Lillie says, "Yuki has made one of the Pokemon stronger…"

"We should be more careful." Ash says as they activate Electric and Steel Star Badge. Not long after, the mist clears and Yuki's field has a Mamoswine, a Blenectric, a Minfrez and an Avalugg.

"You defeat my Pokemon even though you can't see. I am proud of you. Here are the Ice Star Badge."

Lillie accepts the badge and thanks her, the others also have their turn and they get the badges.

* * *

Back outside, they also attend the Fropeak City's annual Ice Sculpture Festival, Ash and his friends can see a lot of sculptures of Pokemon.

"Wow, there is a Ninetales!" Lillie says as Dawn and Lillie run towards it.

Ash says, "Alice, so you also made this festival?"

"Yes, pretty, right?" Alice says.

Yuki says, "You really made a good idea."

They also see the statues of Elsa and Anna, and even try out the frozen slide. After a fun time is over, they bid farewell to Alice and Yuki. Alice head towards the Chetech while Yuki goes back to her castle.

* * *

"Wow, that was fun." Ash says as they change back their causal clothes.

Cilan says, "Indeed, it really gives a cold yet sweet taste, like an ice cream with some chocolate syrup."

Gladion says, "I still don't know what you are talking about."

As they arrive at Dastro Town, they see Eve there.

"Hey guys, how was my sister's Pokemon?" Eve asks.

"There are some cool Ice types." Megan says,

"I know. My sister has a great imagination for the story. My story should wait." Eve says.

As they head to the forest, they see a Teddiursa and an Ursaring. They are much grayer and more evil like.

* * *

 **Teddiursa Vigoratian Form. The Little Bear Pokémon. Dark Type. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.**

 **Ursaring Vigoratian Form. The Hibernate Pokémon. Dark Type. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried.**

* * *

"Wow, you really create the Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"It is crucial for the story of the town." Eve says.

"So the story has bears...what will it be..." Insey mutters.

"Now here are the first Pokemon." She whistles as two grey horses with tattoos like gansters appear.

* * *

 **No.43 Gangride: The Horse Gang Pokemon. Dark and Ground Type. Gangride likes to come in groups and gather around. They will bully other horse Pokemon.**

 **No.44 Ganpeed: The Horse Gang Pokemon. Dark and Ground Type. Evolved from Gangride at LV:45. It has quick speed to help people escape. So it is likely to be used for gangsters.**

* * *

"Wow, this Pokemon sure looks like it is made for gangsters or punks." Paris says.

"I agree. But you and Alice like to make Horse Pokemon?" Trenor asks.

"Oh, so Alice also made one?" Eve says, "And she also made a mega evolution as well?"

"Totally." Ash says as he tries out the mega evolution, it goes bigger and the face looks brutal.

"Wow..." A lot of them are speechless.

"The next is these two." Eve says.

The first Pokemon looks like Croviknight except its wings are made from real feathers and the second one is a humanoid with a crow head and an armor, it also has wings.

* * *

 **No.83 Crowbully: The Crow Bully Pokemon. Dark and Flying Type. It likes to hurt innocent Pokemon without reasons and it is treated as a bully.**

 **No.84 Crowfight: The Crow Pokemon. Dark and Flying Type. Evolved from Crowbully by leveling up with high friendship. Whem people don't hate them, it will show its love by protecting others and fight for justice.**

* * *

"So from a bully to a good guy. That is a nice evolution." Jane says.

"Thanks." Eve says. "This guy is hard to tame."

The last Pokemon Eve made is a Oviraptor with dark black colored skin.

* * *

 **No.101 Ovisteal: The Egg Thief Pokemon: Dark and Dragon Type. Be careful of them since they will try to steal Pokemon eggs and eat them.**

* * *

"So this dragon type likes to steal eggs?" Mark asks.

"Yep. So the breeders in the region have to be more careful about them." Minami says.

Then Molly asks, "So what is the story here in the region that has cute bears?"

"Well..." Eve says.

Just then, they hear someone crying in the Dastro Forest, Cilan asks, "What is that?"

Eve says, "Well, that is a Pokemon Daniel made... he let me introduce it since it is vital for my story, but it has some problems."

Ash and the others go towards the sound, they see a doll with the golden hair crying by the tree.

* * *

 **No.82 Teardoll: The Crying Pokemon: Psychic and Dark Type. Teardoll seldom smiles to others, since every time they often gives a crying face**.

* * *

Ash asks, "Hey, Teardoll, are you okay?"

Teardoll keeps crying until Ash hugs her and she cries on his shoulder.

"It is fine, cry all you want. We won't be mad at you." Ash says.

Serena says, "Wow, Ash is so considerate."

"Yeah. I agree." Bonnie says.

Emily asks, "Eve, what did you do to Teardoll?"

Eve says, "That is Teardoll's nature. I want to make a challenge to make them smile as the way to get the badges."

Minami says, "And it is hard to do so."

Ash nods as he says, "Teardoll. It is okay to be sad."

Then Teardoll stops crying and gives him a small smile, it isn't obivous, but Ash can feel it.

Then Teardoll shows them a tree which is full of badges, she helps them get them and give them to each one.

"Thanks, Teardoll." Ash says.

Dawn asks, "So that doll is safe to get close?" As Dawn comes closer, the Teardoll starts crying again.

"Oh no, do I scare her?" Dawn says in a worry.

Terry says, "Don't worry, it is her nature."

Lillie says, "So the story of the town is Goldilocks and the three bears?"

Golly says, "It is obvious, consider you let Teardoll the Goldilocks and the three Ursarings and Teddiursas."

Ash then asks if she wants to come with them, Teardoll nods and goes in Ash's Pokeball.

"Now the town is over, we should go to Tyke's next." Eve says.

Cilan asks, "Aren't you going to Tremin first?"

Eve says, "Yep, I gotta go. See ya." Then she leaves as the others bid farewell.

* * *

 **The Vigorate Part is about to end, the next chapter will be the last new Pokemon in Vigorate.**

 **Be sure to write reviews as long as possible, and you can ask questions about the number that hasn't shown on the completion, I will give you a hint in the reviews.**

 **As for the Pokemon designs, the reason I didn't write too much is because I want the readers to imagine what they look like. I know that more description will be perfect, but my talents for that is kinda limited and I would need help for it.**


	37. Vigorate Region Part 10

Vigorate Region Part 10

They finally get out of the forest and get to the Slaven City. They can see a lot of houses which appear only in fairy tales are here.

"Wow, this place sure is a fairy tale land." Molly says as she and Megan wander around.

Serena says, "It looks kinda romantic. And there are all kinds of stories here."

"Of course." They see Tyke and Pina coming towards them. Minami asks, "Pina? What are you doing here?"

"I am helping out Tyke. Besides, Uncle Paris still has one Elite 4 member left, right?" Pina says.

"So you want to be an Elite 4 member? That is okay for me." Paris says.

"And I will inherit my mother as a Fairy Type Gym Leader, though I am already the Fairy Type Pokemon." Pina says.

"Yeah, you're a Wisheart." Mark says.

As Tyke shows around the city, Ash says, "Wow, I know you can create a very fairy tale like place."

"Thanks, and unlike other cities, this place is full of Fairy Tale sights, like that tower where Sleeping Beauty is, and the grandma's house from Little Red Riding hood…" Tyke says, which causes everyone to be shocked.

Gladion says, "Okay, that is enough, I guess we should create Pokemon now."

Just then, two robots in maid costumes come and greet them with cups of coffee. As everyone takes one cup and drinks it, Ash says, "I guess those robots are Pokemon?"

"Well yes." Tyke says.

* * *

 **No.25 Robogirl: The Robot Pokemon. Fairy and Steel Type. This Pokemon knows her girly manners in order to attract a boy.**

 **No.26 Robomaid: The Robot Pokemon. Fairy and Steel Type. Evolved from Robogirl at LV:25. This Pokemon is a helpfl Pokemon as it will obey its master or mistress' needs.**

* * *

"To think these robots are actually Pokemon...it sure can deceive Team Rocket." Aurora says.

"It sure is. Mom." Minami says.

Suddenly, a female girl like Pokemon with a pink maid dress coming out of the bushes and jumps in front of them.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

* * *

 **No.27** **Lovmaid: The Love Pokemon. Fairy and Psychic Type. Lovmaid only shows in front of a loving couple. If the Pokemon dances in front of the couple, they are destined to get married.**

* * *

Lovmaid then dances in front of them, Pina says, "Just like that!"

The Lovmaid dances in front of Ash and Lillie, everyone laughs as the two teens blush.

"Even the Pokemon are wanting us together?" Ash asks.

"I guess there is no escape." Lillie sighs as they are going to be teased more.

Aurora says, "Isn't it great? Ash? A Pokemon give blessings for you."

"Mom!" Ash whines.

But it didn't last long since two more appear and one comes in front of Mark and Serena while the second one dances in front of Gladion and Emily. The four people also blush and the others are laughing harder.

Pikachu says, "I wish I had a mate that would let me like this..."

Spookeon says, "The feeling is mutual."

Tyke lets Ash try out the mega evolution, which has a longer maid dress that covered her legs.

Ash says, "I guess we should capture it." He then tosses the Pokeball and captures her.

Tyke says, "And the last one is for the story Sleeping Beauty."

They see two girls sleeping on the bed, they are making cute snores that captures some boys' hearts.

* * *

 **No.85 Sleegirl: The Sleeping Girl Pokemon. Fairy and Normal Type. When this Pokemon touches pointy things, it will fall asleep immediately.**

 **No.86 Sleebeauty: The Sleeping Girl Pokemon. Fairy and Normal Type. Evolved from Sleegirl at LV:38. When this Pokemon falls asleep, it would need a kiss to wake up.**

* * *

"It really references the story Sleeping Beauty..." Dawn says.

"Of course." Pina says.

After the Pokemon are finished, they look around and they can find Star Badges in different story backgrounds. They enjoy every one of them.

"Now that is done..." Ash says. "We only have one type left."

"Indeed. This region is almost complete." Serena says.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Pina and Tyke, they arrive at the final route, Route 14, Ash and the others come across a Dragon Safari. Drandon is there as she says, "It takes me for hours to waiting for you."

"Sorry." Lillie says. "I guess we take too much time."

"Too much time on Tyke's fairy tales? After all, you have a lot of couples here." Drandon says. "Anyway. Let's get started."

They see a tank with a dragon head coming towards them. The dragon roars at them as Bonnie asks, "This is a Pokemon?"

* * *

 **No.102 Dratank: The Tank Pokemon: Dragon and Rock Type. Dratank has a tank body that can move fast, but its mind is on the dragon's head.**

* * *

 **"** So it is actually a dragon with a tank body..." Cilan says. "An unusual flavor for the Pokemon."

"I know." Ash says.

After watching dragons from different types. They finally find some new Pokemon, a family of dragon and human hybrids. Two of them have armors that symbols girls and boys while the two dresses like a normal boy and normal girl.

* * *

 **No.105 Dracoboy: The Dragon Boy Pokemon. Dragon Type. It likes to run wild and free to learn new things that human boys do.**

 **No.106 Dracoknight: The Dragon Knight Pokemon. Dragon and Steel Type. Evolved from Dracoboy at LV:60. It will show its loyalty as a knight and defeat evils.**

 **No.107 Dracogirl: The Dragon Girl Pokemon. Dragon Type. It likes to stay at home and play things just like what girls do.**

 **No.108 Dracorie: The Dragon Knight Pokemon. Dragon and Fairy Type. Evovled from Dracogirl at LV:60. It will show its loyalty as a valkyrie and defeat evils.**

* * *

"Are you kinda out of ideas? These can be the same Pokemon with gender differences." Trenor asks.

"But the typing are different, so I decide to make them individually." Drandon says.

"I see." Mark says.

Drandon let Ash and Lillie try the Mega evolution of the two dragon human hybrids. They have full armor and they have shields and swords in their hands.

"So the mega evolution changes the claws into human weapons..." Kristen says.

"Of course." Drandon says. "And Ash, the last Pokemon for this region, the Druddigon in the Sacred 9 story."

"Oh, sure." The Ketchums then uses their Powers to create the purple dragon Pokemon.

* * *

 **No.120** **Draguardian: The Guardian Pokemon. Dragon Type: One of the Sacred 9. Draguardian protects all kinds of Dragon Type Pokemon when they sense danger**.

* * *

"I see. A perfect Pokemon for Dragon types." Aurora says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

* * *

Then they go to the castle in Wyone City. This time they have Lance's cousin, Drike to be the knight.

"You must be Ash, Lance told me how much you helped him with the police work." Drike shakes hands with him.

"Same here. It is an honor to have you as a knight." Ash says.

Once the castle is done, Ash and Lillie are as usual the first ones to test it out the challenge.

"Before we start the challenge, I want to ask, do you know the story Dragon Slayer?" Drandon asks.

"I do." Ash says. "Should I tell the story to my girlfriend?"

"If you must." Drike smiles.

"Once upon a time, there is a princess named Giselle who lives happily with her parents. She has a crush on the prince from the neighbor kingdom, his name is Ash. But the queen and the king don't like the kingdom, since they are enemies. One day, the king tries to force a marriage to his daughter, he picks every prince, except Ash. And she rejects them all. Suddenly, a witch rides on the Hydreigon comes and grabs the princess, saying that their dragon is hungry for the princess' meat."

"Seriously? The prince's name is also Ash?" Pikachu asks.

Ash says, "Don't ask me, I am not the writer. And who don't he write the Princess Lillie?"

Lillie blushes and giggles, "Nice joke."

They arrive in a room filled with some claw like machines.

"Your task is to dodge all the claws grabbing you in a minute." Drike says.

"Wow, this looks hard." Ash says.

"Yeah… but can we fight back?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, but only Dragon Types, and when you are caught, if you escape without the machine making an alarm, you will pass."

Ash uses Eonagon and Lillie uses Noivern. Then they start the task and survive the dragon like hands. Lillie is caught at one hand, but Noivern uses Air Slash to save her.

"Thanks, Noivern." Lillie says as she hugs him.

Then as the time is up, both of them aren't caught. Drike smiles and says, "Well done, now onwards to the story."

"The kingdom has asked every prince to save Giselle, but all the prince are too frightened to go face the Dragon Witch. So the kingdom has fallen into depression. Ash, who isn't allow to go to the kingdom to meet Giselle, hears the news of the princess' kidnap, he vows to bring her back, so he left the kingdom and head towards the Dragon's den.

On the way to the den, he meets an Eevee, who is injured and being chased by villagers. Ash comes and tells them to back off and gets away. The Villager knows that it is the prince, so they run away. Eevee then thanks Ash for saving her, so she joins Ash to save Giselle. Then, they meet the sword maker, he asks where are they going, they say that they are saving the princess. The Sword maker then asks a question. How is he going to save the princess without a weapon? Ash then asks about the weapon, the sword maker then takes out all 5 swords, telling him if he is the Dragon Slayer, he can pick the right sword."

Drike takes them to the room full of swords.

"You have to find out the right sword in the room. That is the second task."

Ash says, "But what is the sword look like?"

Drike says, "You have to figure it out."

As the two search everywhere, they are so cautious as they don't take it.

"Man, this is hard…" Ash says.

"But we won't give up till it's over." Lillie says as Ash smiles.

Ash then sees a sword that has a blue hilt and the red blade, and there is a dragon's fang on the hilt on the top shelf. He picks it and takes it to Drike.

"You found it. That is great. Two tasks done for you. Now please finish the story."

"After Ash takes the right sword, he goes to the den. The witch has gathered an army of dragons to try stop Ash, but all of them fail. Ash and Eevee reach the room where the princess and the witch are, he demands the witch to release Giselle. The witch refuses and changes herself into a Mega Salamence. It has a fight with Ash and knocks his sword out. Just then, Eevee evolves into Sylveon, which starts to win against Salamence. And Ash uses the Sword to kill the dragon, ending the witch's life. He has rescued the Princess and takes her back to her kingdom. The King and the Queen are sorry for their mistakes and let the 2 kingdoms be in peace. And the Prince married the Princess and live a very happy life. The end."

They finally arrive at the battlefield, Drike says, "My special rule is to have some status conditions for every Pokemon on the field."

He takes out the roulette, and then sends out Rampardos Rochtaiese form and Speedsaur. Ash sends out Goodra while Lillie sends out Garchomp.

"This will be a hard battle…" Ash says.

"Yeah, I hope we can do it." Lillie says.

The roulette stops on Sleep condition for Goodra and Garchomp, while Rampardos and Speedsaur are paralyzed. Then the battle starts as Speedsaur uses the speed to hit the 2 Pokemon. But thanks to Goodra who wakes up first and he uses Bide. Rampardos uses Iron Head to hit Garchomp, and Garchomp is still asleep. As for Speedsaur's attack on Goodra, the Bide finally knocks Speedsaur out. Garchomp also wakes up and uses Draco Meteor to end off Rampardos.

"Here is my final Pokemon. Dracoknight! Dragorie!"

Both Pokemon uses Dragon Pulse to defeat the 2 Pokemon. So Ash send out Eonagon while Serena sends out Noivern.

The two Pokemon suffer the sleep condition again, causing the 2 dragons to keep attacking them. But thanks to Noivern who can use Sleep Talk, it uses Dragon Pulse to fight back. Ash calls Eonagon to get up, his voice finally reaches him as he wakes up. Ash uses the Psychic Star Badge on him and uses the signature move, Mind Crush to end both Pokemon.

"Seems like type advantage doesn't stop you." Drike says as he gives out the badge to Lillie.

Then everyone also gets their turn, and they all get the badges.

"Wow that is really tough." Insey says.

"But we finally finish the region." Ash says.

* * *

They fly back to the Falpaci City, where the League is. There they meet Pina, Ian, Skare and Arata. Ash and Lillie decide to challenge the league together.

They manage to defeat all 4 and then eventual Paris. Paris' Fightbot is then defeated by Spookeon as Ash and Lillie win the league together.

After having his third hall of fame registered, they all get back to Seveatar and greet Adam and the others.

"So Ash, have you decided which region you want to go?" Adam asks.

"I am thinking whether Alola or Kalos...but eventually, I decide to go on Kalos since Grandpa and Grandma, as well as most of the Ketchums live here."

"I see." Aurora says. "We respect your idea."

Then with a lot of people, they set sail to the Northern Hemisphere once more.

* * *

 **This wraps up the Vigorate Chapter. I am sorry that the Elite 4 and Champion battles aren't included since it is not important in this story. The next chapter will begin the Kalos.**


	38. Kalos Region Part 1

Kalos Region Part 1

The news of Ash and his friends heading to Kalos has got to Professor Oak's ears. He asks Misty, "Clemont, Miette, Drew, Hydrogen and Stephan are ready?"

"Yes, Professor. They are at the Lumiose Base and they are setting the barriers." Misty replies.

"This region should be wary since most members of Ketchum are from there." Oak says. "Tell them to also be aware of the Human Pokeballs."

Misty nods as she leaves, Professor Oak asks Goodshow, "How is the 5 who lost the Unova Region?"

Goodshow shows them inside the tube sleeping as he says, "Wonderful. They are just finished being injected."

"Good, once they wake up, send them to the Hoenn and Johto Region. Knowing the Ketchums, these two and Kanto will be the last to conquer." Oak says as Goodshow leaves the place.

Oak smiles as he looks at the tubes, "Soon, you shall face the true terror. Ketchums."

* * *

At the same time, Ash and his friends are now at Vaniville Town. "Since the Professor's Lab is unable to reach, we should start here." Ash says to Professor Sycamore.

"It is fine." He says. Then they are spoted by the Team Rocket as they start to fight back.

Ash has Greninja and Shrimking ready as Lilie uses Mega Shrimking while Ash uses the Bond Phenomenon. Greninja uses its mega shruiken while Shrimking uses its signature move Descending Wave. They cause great water disaster to the grunts.

The others also fight hard as well. Alain and Professor Sycamore has mega evolved their Charizard and Garchomp as they defeat some Golem and Victreebel.

Reisa asks, "Hey, Ash."

"What's up? Reisa?" Ash asks.

"About that new form of Greninja, can we also have one as well?" Reisa asks.

Ash looks at his brothers and sisters, they all give a nod as Ash says, "Sure, why not?"

He then changes Reisa's and Terry's Greninja into the new ability Battle Bond, causing them to in awe at the sight of using the new form.

"This is kinda awesome." Bonnie says. "Ash-Greninja can be used by everyone now."

"Of course." Ash says. "But now we have some grunts to sweep."

Then Aria and Serena also use their Delphox to defeat the upcoming Machamps with style.

Diantha uses her Gardevoir to use Shadow Ball on Arboks while Seibold uses Blastoise to Hydro Pump the Rhyperiors.

Valerie uses her Trick Room trick to power up Aromatisse while Wulfric uses Mega Abomasnow to use Blizzard on Krookodiles.

Olympia is using Future Sight, which helps defeating a lot of is using Lucario to fight using Close Combat.

Once Ash and Lillie defeat the ones by their side, Ash creates a Delphox with his power, much to Lillie's confusion.

"Ash? Why are you creating Delphox?" Lillie asks.

"Watch this." Ash smiles as he and Delphox raise their hands. Delphox is covered in a ball of fire, after it disappears, the wand on its tail becomes red and she has red marks on her body that looks like Ash.

"Wow...so not only Greninja...you can do it with Delphox as well?" Mark asks.

"Of course." Ash says as he calls Serena, Aria, Pina and Helen. The four of them are given the ability to use the Battle Bond.

"Thanks Ash. We really need it." Aria says.

"It is no big deal." Ash replies as he commandes Heabra and Delphox. Heabra uses its signature move Fire Stare, which burns the enemy as well as giving a handful of damage. Delphox also uses the mega Majistic Flare to burn down all the enemies.

After the whole Vaniville Town is saved, like in Unova, they set up the barriers immediately.

"Now I got my home back!" Serena cheers.

"Good for you." Mark says.

* * *

Once having Grace and Arata stay there for a while, the group now invade the Aquacorde Town. At that town, they as well encounter the grunts.

Ash, at the same time, also creates a Chesnaught in order to fight along with Herpeed.

Lillie says, "Ash, can you let me try the Battle Bond?"

"Sure, Lillie." Ash replies.

"Let's go Chesnaught!" Lillie says.

As Lillie and Chesnaught raise their hands, Chesnaught starts to cover herself with leaves, as it disappears, Chesnaught has red things like Ash and a Giant Grenn colored Shell on its back.

"Wow...I did it!" Lillie cheers.

"That is amazing, Lillie." Gladion cheers for her as well as Emily.

Lillie says, "I can see what Chesnaught is seeing, so this is how Ash feels when he is with Greninja."

Ash says, "Yeah." Then he made some for Flora, Konomi, and Bonnie, who has her brother's.

Chesnaught uses the giant version of Spiky Shield, which makes the great amount of Pokemon hurt by it. And Herpeed uses Armoa Dash, it charges through the Pokemon and defeat them.

Ash also sends out Destrucary, it waves its wand and creates bombs to destroy the rockets. Making them flying into their human balls as well as stopping them from moving.

Lillie also has Gigaworm to help. But some idiots hurt Gigaworm's body, causing it to be angry and charge towards them.

"Watch out! The Gigaworm is rampaging!" Insey yells as the good guys step out of the way to watch the grunts being binded by string shot or stomped by the angry worm.

Emily says, "That is hilarious."

Gladion says, "I agree with you."

Once Aquacorde Town is finished, they decide to end the day off there as they set up camps and booked hotels.

Ash is very sore as he lies on the bed, Lillie says, "It seems like you used up your energy by powering up your three starters."

"I know... since I think it is fair to have all starters use it. Or else in the Professor's lab everyone will only choose Froakie as their starters." Ash says.

Lillie looks at Ash's body and gives a smirk, she then goes up into the bed and hugs Ash.

"Lillie, what are you doing?" Ash starts to blush.

Lillie says, "You'll be my teddy bear for tonight, that is all."

Ash sighs and then wraps his arm around her waist and says, "As you wish, my princess." Then they fall asleep together.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Kalos Chapters. And the three starters in my story has Ash form, so everyone can use it. As for the last scene, I won't write a lemon or I'll need to change the rating to M.**


	39. Kalos Region Part 2

Kalos Region Part 2

The next morning, Ash wakes up and sees Lillie still snuggling in his arms and her head resting in his chest, he thinks, "Man, she is such a cutie...I really want to be like this, but...why...why does Team Rocket has to ruin everything..."

Lillie slowly opens her eyes and sees Ash looking at her, she says, "Morning, Ash."

"Morning to you too, Lillie." Ash says. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you wake up." Lillie says as she tries to snuggle into him again, but stops when they hear coughing. Gladion is standing by the door and says, "Care to explain?"

The two of them sweat drops as they quickly jump off the bed, before Gladion tries to use Flamethrower on them.

* * *

Once Gladion's anger is calmed and they have breakfast, they decide to move forwards to the Route 2. There, some rocket grunts are fighting against their group. Ash manages to save a Diggersby from the Rockets using Duplicat's duplication. It goes well as the rockets are confused and tricked into the Human Balls.

"Wow, who knows that Duplicat is a trickster." Dawn says.

"Maybe more than Meowth I assume." Naomi says.

Ash lets Auratector goes ahead to see how many Rockets inside the Santalune Forest, only only to be spotted by Stephan who is patrolling with some grunts. He prepares his fighting stance as one grunt says, "Hey. Who is this dude?"

Stephan says, "I have never seen this guy before, but chances are high that he is related to Ash Ketchum." He turns to him as he asks, "Are you related to Ash Ketchum?"

The said Pokemon just grunts and then fires an Aura Sphere, causing the said Rocket member to step backwards. "He is with them, attack him!" Stephan yells as the Rockets send out their Pokemon. Mostly the forest Pokemon. Auratector notices that he is surrounded, he just grits his teeth. But not long after, some Solar Beams, Signal Beams, Sleep Powder and a lot of Flying and Bug moves appear as they notice a giant Vivillon hovering about them.

"What is that?" "A monster!" The Rockets are running for their lives as Stephan says, "Everyone, stay calm! They are Vivillons gather into a giant shape! And they must be wild!"

They try to shoot out nets, but Ash and Lillie, who are riding a Pegastar and Pegasky respectively, uses the Wing Attack as well as the Horn Attack to destroy the nets.

"What?" The Rockets are shocked as Ash says, "Look who is here, it is Steven."

"It is Stephan! You said my name wrong on purpose!" He yells.

"Maybe I did, or you really should change your name." Ash taunts back as he turns to the Vivillons, 20 of them with different patterns leading by the Elegant Pattern one. Ash says, "Vivillon, please assist me by using the move Powder!"

As they all spread their powders, Ash says, "Gook! Ignite the fire with Flamethrower!"

The Rockets turns around and sees the chef cooking the food as it starts charge up the Fire Attack, causing them to burn until everyone is captured in the Human Balls except Steven, who yells, "We will be waiting for you at the base." And then he retreats.

"He got away!" Lillie says.

"Don't worry." Ash says as he turns to the Vivillons. They all surround Ash as Lillie asks, "You know all of them?"

"Save them from the poachers." Ash says as Gook gives them the food he cooked for them to eat, then all 20 of them join their group.

* * *

When the Forest is cleared, Mark asks, "Brother, do you have any new captures?"

"Well, come on out." Ash sends out 20 Vivillons and the group are shocked. "No fair! Where did you get so many Vivillons?" Insey asks in surprise.

"They assists us by saving my Auratector." Ash says. "And they are the ones we saved from the poacher."

"Wait, you mean all of them?" Serena says. "That is quite weird to see them all together."

"I know." Lillie says.

* * *

In Route 3, Ash sends out Runhog as he and Pikachu use Nuzzle together to defeat some enemies. And Hiport uses its Rocket Boots and the gloves in his hands to give each person a punch before sending them inside their own prison.

They finally reach the Santalune City as everyone goes to fight while Ash, Lillie, Serena, Bonnie and Insey go inside the gym. Viola is standing there emotionless as she is being controlled.

"This is Unova all over again..." Bonnie says.

"Except this time we have few gym leaders to save." Ash says as they see Viola send out Masquerain. Ash sends out Falcosky as the match starts.

Masquerain fires its Sticky Web attack, which Falcosky has no trouble dodging. Falcosky's Air Cutter is blocked by Masquerain's Protect before the former lands a hit with Steel Wing. As Masquerain attempts to counter with shooting Ice Beams, which Falcosky has a little trouble dodging, but he is hit by the Bug Buzz by Masquerain. As Viola orders a Signal Beam attack, Masquerain uses Flame Charge to finish it off.

The second Pokemon is Vivillon, Ash says, "You'll have your revenge, Talonflame!"

As the fire bird Pokemon appears, Vivillon uses Gust, Talonflame uses Flame Charge to keep up the speed. With its Gust having failed, Vivillon uses Solar Beam, which is countered and canceled out by Talonflame's Fire Blast. However, Vivillon manages to hit Talonflame with Sleep Powder and charges another Solar Beam attack. Talonflame uses Hurricane on himself, blowing the Sleep Powder away. Talonflame counters the Solar Beam just in time with a Brave Bird that breaks through Vivillon's attack and knocks Viola's Pokémon against the lamps frozen by Masquerain. With Vivillon's wing partially frozen, it is unable to dodge Flame Charge.

Insey does the honor as she places the new Bug Badge on her and says, "Respond the badges and come back to us!" She yells as Viola glows and returns back to normal.

"Ms. Viola!" Ash and his friends shake her up as she slowly awakes. "Ash...Serena...Bonnie..."

"Thank goodness you are fine." Bonnie says as Dedenne nods. Viola says, "It has been a wild dream...but what happened?"

"Long story short, Team Rocket has controlled all people in the region, you are under controlled until we saved you." Insey says. "I am Ash's sister Insey by the way."

Viola widens her eyes and asks, "Under controlled? Does that mean my sister?"

"Maybe she also fall victim to it, but we didn't see her." Serena says.

Viola frowns as Ash says, "Don't worry, half of the gym leaders here are safe. Including the Champion Diantha and her husband Seibold."

"Really?" Viola says. "Then I must help them as well."

* * *

With Viola's help in the Santalune City, they finally capture all humans and then clear the cloud in this area. Diantha says, "Viola, good to see you back to normal."

"Thanks to Ash. But you guys are lucky to escape that quick." Viola says.

"Well, you can thank to the fact that we Ketchums mostly live in this region." Valerie says.

"Ketchums? You guys are related to Ash?" Viola asks in surprise.

Korrina says, "We all are, so we escaped quick."

This shocks her and she nods. "Wow, I can't believe that Ash has so many relatives in this region." Then they decide to take a rest while Minami wants to ask photo skills from Viola.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And I want to say that someone in the comments has insult me as a gay, which is not true at all. And this is a T rated story and don't you dare leave any M related terms in the reviews. That is what I am ranting about, other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (As for the one who comments it, I had already report it and blocked the user)**


	40. Kalos Region Part 3

Kalos Region Part 3

Then they arrive at the Route 4, they have battled some Team Rocket members lurking besides the city. Ash has Robomaid as his guard to protect Lillie from any harm, as for himself, he uses Lovmaid to give all the others Teeter Dance and then capture them.

Viola says, "So all of them are being controlled?"

"Yeah." Diantha says. "It is really painful to do this, but we have no other choice since they are getting in our way."

Serena says, "But in order to get to Cyllage City, we have to get through Lumiose City, which is their grand base. What should we do?"

"We need to find another way to Route 5. But the problem is where the way is." Ash says.

"I can help you." They see two Pyroar appear in front of them. Bonnie says, "You were the Pyroar from before..."

Reisa asks, "What is the story this time?"

"You see." Ash says. "We found this one alone, but we decide to help him learn how to survive even though he is alone."

Pyroar just licks Ash's face, then he shows them the way, which is a cliff. Helen asks, "Does that mean we need to smash through this cliff?"

"If only we can make a tunnel." Lillie says as she sends out Stalion. "Stalion, can you help us dig a tunnel?"

But Stalion only sees Pyroar and growls, while the Pyroar growls back until he is stopped by his father. Stalion tries to use Stone Edge, but Pyroar dodges. Ash and Lillie then quickly try to stop both lions.

"If you want to know who is the strongest, then how about digging a tunnel?" Ash asks. The two lions then nod as they start dig as fast as they can.

Pina asks, "How do you know it will work?"

"Well, both are prideful I guess." Ash says while rubbing his hair.

Then the tunnels are done, and both Ash and their large group decide to take a rest inside.

"It is sure is dark in here..." Golly says while looking around.

"I know." Mark says. "If only we can have a source of light..."

As soon as he says it, Lillie sends out Diaglow and Rocewel, the rainbow light produces by the Pokemon lights up the tunnel and Minami says, "Good thinking."

"Thanks." Lillie says. "And because we just dug this tunnel, so we didn't need to worry about hurting Pokemon."

"Yeah." Ash says.

* * *

That night, Ash is asleep in the cave with Lillie resting on his shoulder. In his dreams, Ash is looking at the destruction made by Team Flare two years ago. He sighs, "At least Team Flare is gone...but now it is Team Rocket."

But then, he sees a man who is over 9 feet tall, the man is looking at him. He says, "There once was a man who had a Pokémon he loved very much. A war broke out in Kalos, and that Pokémon went to fight in the war, where it was killed. The man received the body of his beloved Pokémon some time later, and out of unspeakable grief, he built a giant device to restore it to life. He succeeded, but he was unable to overcome his despair and turned the machine into a weapon, with which he destroyed both sides of the war to bring it to an end. His Pokémon, disgusted with the fact that the machine was powered by the life energy of other Pokémon, left him."

Ash says, "Why are you telling me about this?"

The man says, "The weapon...it is in possession of Team Rocket...one of their plans is to use this to destroy all Kalos... I want you to save us all."

Ash is silent, he says, "Team Rocket has the weapon? How do you know about it?"

The man says, "I want to atone my mistake for this mess...I am just a spirit that can't be free until the weapon is truly destroyed... Arceus, my god. I hope you can help me stop this mess." Then he starts to fade away.

Ash bolts awake after the dream ends, it also wakes Lillie up. "It is morning already..." Lillie rubs her eyes and yawns. "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash says, "Oh, I will tell you once everyone wakes up."

After everyone is up, Ash decides to gather all of them. Ash asks, "Aunt Diantha. I want to know, do you know about the war in Kalos?"

Diantha is confused, she says, "You mean the war about a king that creates the ultimate weapon to save a Pokemon, but it also destroy a lot of people to end the war? Why do you ask?"

Ash says, "Team Rocket plans to activate the weapon in order to kill us." This causes gasp to everyone in the cave.

"How do you know?" Dawn asks in confusion.

Before Ash can answer, Olympia screams, and she says, "I see it...the flames, the war...and the weapon...they are targeting south, white glow will devour the whole planet if we didn't make it."

Valerie says, "Then we might be in trouble if the weapon activates..."

"We have to stop Team Rocket fast or we will get destroyed." Ash says as they immediately go out of the cave to continue their war.

* * *

Now at Route 5, Ash and Lillie are seen using Florges, Merking, Merqueen, Vinish and Etar to destroy the enemies in the way. But much to their surprise, some Team Rocket Grunts have Roller Skates, which makes them easy to dodge the Human Balls thrown to them.

"Instead of getting those balls, they try to dodge as fast as they can..." Insey says.

"Now what should we do?" Ash asks.

Then much to their surprise, a herd of Gogoat are running towards the Rockets, and they use their horns to stop them, sending them to the ground of the tree.

"Wow, a herd of Gogoat?" Serena is shocked.

"I brought them here from the Ranch." They see Grace and Aurora in front of them.

"Mom?" Minami asks in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Grace wants to save Kalos, so I bring her here as well as Arata."

"I see." Serena says as she hugs her parents. Then they continue to fight.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, and this time I decide to add the ultimate weapon inside the story. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will continue the Team Rocket's elimination.**


	41. Kalos Region Part 4

Kalos Region Part 4

In Route 5, Ash and his friends are still trying to capture the humans who were controlled by Team Rocket, this time Ash and Lillie send out their four new Eeveelutions, Rockeon, Spookeon, Inceon and Toxieon to defeat them.

Rockeon quickly uses Accelrock, which knocks down all the grunts onto the floor, and then he uses Rock Tomb to trap them. Spookeon uses Wrap to wrap the enemies and then uses Shadow Claw, knocking them down with nightmares. Inceon uses String Shot to capture the members and then uses X Scissors to defeat them, as for Toxieon, it uses Toxic to poison them and then using Venoshock to defeat the rest.

"So that is all of them?" Ash asks.

"Yes, we have completely capture them all." Lillie says. "We should take a rest."

They decide to rest in Champier Town, which is also cleaned up. They see three Pangoro coming towards them, much to the others' confusion. But the three Pokemon gives Ash a hug.

"Wait, you guys are..." Ash says as they nod.

"You met them before?" Aurora asks her son.

"Well, you see, when we were having lunch last time, we saw these two, who were once Pancham, they were hungry and then we gave them food to eat, but then Team Rocket tries to ruin anything again and they destroy this one's bamboo, so we helped him get it back."

"I see. Who knows that you have befriended a lot of Pokemon beforehand." Dawn says.

"Though I never managed to capture them and also have fun...so I assume that you were here to help me out?" Ash asks, and they nod. So he captures the Pokemon.

The next capture is a Furfrou, who was looking at them curiously. Wondering why the three Pangoro decide to join the human. But his presence is being spotted by Naomi.

"Look, guys, there is a Furfrou!" Naomi yells as they look at the shy Furfrou, who turns around scared and hides behind a wall.

"You don't need to be shy, what are you doing here?" Lillie comes towards the Pokemon and asks.

The Pokemon says that he feels different from them, so he wants to come with them, but he is too shy to say so. Ash agrees and lets him join the team, then Ash comes up with an idea. He takes out a style case, Golly asks, "What are you doing?"

Ash says, "I want to give him a style. Since we saw a lot of Furfrou having one."

He turns to Furfrou and asks, "Furfrou, do you want me to style your fur?"

"You can do that?" Furfrou asks in shock.

"I can try." Ash says as he shows the forms from the Pokedex. "So?"

"Then I want a Star Trim." Furfrou says.

Ash then takes out the scissors and the dye color to help him. As Ash is doing so, Serena says, "Wow...I don't know Ash can groom, too."

"Well, although I am his brother, but he never did this before. Right? Pikachu?" Trenor asks.

"Yeah." Pikachu says as he nods his head.

Luke says, "I wonder what he couldn't do."

"Who knows?" Serena says.

After Ash finishes it, Furfrou looks at his reflection in the fountain. It really is a Star Trim and he says, "It is perfect!" He then licks Ash.

"Hahaha...stop it, Furfrou, it tickles." Ash says while laughing.

* * *

After having a rest in the Champier Town, they decide to head to the Parfum Palace first, there, Ash rides a Musiride together not only that they can be high above the grass, but also that they can attack with the new Music Type move Sheet Dash.

As for Lillie, she is riding a Ganpeed and a Spihorse is besides her, she uses both horse Pokemon to battle and escape the attacks. Since escaping the attacks is Ganpeed's specialty, so Spihorse is the one that delivers a lot of attacks.

Once they arrive at the Parfum Palace, they see a boy leading the Rockets trying to rob the palace items.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't Ketchum himself and his group?" The boy mocks.

"Drew, I knew something is wrong with you ever since we met and I see it why." Ash says. "You are going to be stopped here."

"I will like to see you try." Drew says as the others come to attack.

As the battle goes on, Minami says, "So he was a Coordinator that you met in Hoenn?"

"Yes, and he is May's boyfriend, so it is possible that he will join Team Rocket." Dawn says.

Lillie uses Fightbot to do the Metal Fight, which destroys a lot of Pokemon in the way. Then she asks, "But what should we do? We can't attack the Rockets or else that the things they stole will fall onto the ground into pieces..."

"You are right, what should we do?" Diantha asks.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Drew smirks.

But then, the things they stole floats into the air, much to their surprise, and then they see two Meowstic in the air.

"Meowstic?" Serena asks. "Ash, did we ever met these two Meowstic before?"

"I don't know, Aunt Olympia, are they your Pokemon?"

"No, my Meowstic are close to me." Olympia says as two more comes besides her.

The two Meowstic floats towards Ash and Lillie, saying that they want to come with them, and they hear the problem and decide to help, so Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon.

"Damn it...we can still attack! Don't let them get to this palace!" Drew yells as the rockets try to attack again, but Ash uses Rattlviper to make them confused with a Super Sonic.

"Now use Earth-" Before Ash can command, a sword appears and it sweeps through the Rockets. "What?"

An Aegislash appears out of nowhere and it is slashing through a lot of grunts, causing them to fall down onto the floor and captured.

"An Aegislash?" Ash asks, then the said Pokemon tells him that he was asked by the Meowstics to come assist, so Ash captures him again.

Drew sees that the army is gone, he grits his teeth and says, "This isn't over, as long as we still have the base, the destruction of Kalos is inevitable!" Then he runs away.

"Damn it...he escapes..." Geo says in anger.

"It is fine, we can ignore him for now." Luke says as they go put the things back to where they belong.

* * *

 **I was supposed to post this in Friday, but due to the fact that I am going camping that I can't update it, I am sorry, but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**


	42. Kalos Region Part 5

Kalos Region Part 5

With the Pafrum Palace being back to normal, Ash and his friends set up a base here as they are now training. Once they have rest for a day, they continue to stop Team Rocket from Route 7.

Ash and his friends see that the Rockets are coming and they aren't ready when they get to Route 7, Ash says, "Guargate, come on out!"

As the house Pokemon appears, the Rockets are confused as why there is a house like Pokemon.

David says, "It seems like they are confused."

"Yeah, Guargate, Gyro Ball!" Lillie yells as the Guargate's door suddenly opens and then a giant bowling ball appears and knocks all the grunts down to the ground.

Bonnie looks at the fallen grunts and she says, "I could call that a Strike."

But one rocket grunt dodges the ball and tries to charge forward, but Guargate's Flash Cannon stops him and he falls down.

"Or maybe a Spare." Bonnie quickly adds.

"Very funny." Bolver says with a laugh.

Then Umpour also goes in front of the rocket grunts and then use Rain Dance, causing them to soak wet and then captured in the human balls.

"I see that sometimes Umbrella isn't as good as it use to be, maybe it will have a negative effect." Reisa muses.

"Um...guys, you do know that we are fighting, not joking." Diantha says.

"Can't you take a humor? Mom?" David pouts as they laugh.

But as they get to the Battle Cheteau, they see a man standing in front of them. "So you guys are here, it is time to kill all of you."

"Hydrogen..." Aurora mutters as the others gasp.

"He is the brutal Rocket member?" Serena asks.

"Now Electrode, you Self Destruct on them!" Hydrogen says.

Ash changes into Ghost Type and then forms a barrier to protect everyone, but he sees that Hydrogen carries a knife and tries to stab Ash, but failed.

"What?" Hydrogen is shocked. Ash smirks, "How about I return the favor?" He gives him a Focus Punch, causing him to fall into the ground.

"Grr..." Hydrogen says as he tries to switch other person, but Ash sends out the Terramummy and then it creates a wall with the bandages to prevent him from getting closer.

"Trying to stop me with bandages? Easy!" He cuts through the bandages, but much to his surprise, after the wall is cut, all he sees is Confuse Ray made by Fealord, then he falls down to the floor.

"Good work, Fealord." Ash says as the Pokemon bows to his master.

Golly says, "So what should we do with him? Capture him with a Pokeball?"

"That will be too easy..." Lillie says. "We should send him back to Lumiose City to scare them."

"But what if he comes back?" Valerie asks.

"If he did, then we just defeat him again." Ash says as he sends him away.

* * *

Once the Battle Cheteau is finished, they head outside and both Ash and Lillie save a Spritzee and a Swirlix from the rockets, after capturing them, they do a mock trade and both Pokemon evolve into Aromatisse and Slurpuff.

Inside the connecting Cave, Ash has Dracubat inside so that it can scare the Rocket grunts into fainting. With its help, they complete the cave easily.

"After this place, it will be the coastal Kalos..." Aurora says.

"Yeah. But we should have a rest after we arrive at Ambrette Town." Minami says.

As they are outside of the cave, Ash and his friends are surrounded by Team Rocket, but this time, the Rocket grunts stop attacking and they are acting weird.

"What's going on?" Serena asks. "Who did this?"

Just then, they see a Malamar floating to them, Ash says, "A Malamar?"

The Malamar then says, "Do not fear, Twerp. I am here to help you."

"Wait...if you called me twerp...you are James' Malamar?" Ash asks as the ones who know are shocked.

"My master is dead thanks to Team Rocket, so I will join you to this quest." Malamar says. "You will be needing my hypnosis."

"Sure." Ash captures the Pokemon, and true to his words, they finally reach the Ambrette Town with ease.

"Great...now our clothes are tattered thanks to the rockets..." Dawn says as everyone looks at their clothes.

"Well, it is a good thing we have Pointsew with us." Lillie says as she sends out the Pokemon, who helps them with the clothes.

"Since we are here, why don't we take a little swim while the clothes are fixed?" Mark asks as they agree.

Ash and Lillie are walking along the beach, then they find a Binacle walking towards 4 more Binacles, causing them to become one as a Barbaracle.

"So that is how Barbaracle evolves..." Lillie says. "It looks so amazing."

"Yeah. I wonder how its strength is?" Ash says as he goes to fight the Barbaracle himself, and in the end he wins it and captures the Pokemon.

"Geez...Ash, you are now a mess..." Lillie says as she sees sands on his body, then she drags him to the ocean for cleaning up.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, Hydrogen may be the most brutal member in the Team Rocket, but he still loses to Ash and his friends, then who will stop Ash and his friends?**


End file.
